XY&Vanguard
by DivideMyth
Summary: Continuation of XY Vanguard. After saving his homeworld, Aichi decides to once again return to the Pokemon world. Aichi travels from gym to gym hoping to someday run into them. When he ultimately reunites with the group, he starts having doubts on why he returned later after seeing how strong they've gotten without him. Disclaimer: I do not own CFV or Pokemon.
1. Chapter Zero: Recap

**This is the beginning of the second part of XY Vanguard. When this story finishes, it would officially be the end of XY Vanguard. It is really exciting because this was the first fanfiction I've ever written. Anyways, first things first. It is a recap of the first half, in case you haven't read it. Next week, the story will officially continue. I promise.**

* * *

After the long journey, our heroes finally returned to the city where the journey started, Lumiose City; site of the Kalos League which was long awaited by Ash.

"We are back where our journey started, Ash, Clemont and Bonnie." Aichi said happily as they walked past the park where he first met Ash, Clemont and Bonnie.

"This brings back memories… Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, you might not remember but this is where we met. You were battling Clemont in this very spot and Team Rocket tried to capture Pikachu. Back then, I was traveling with Azelf and I got injured while protecting Pikachu. That was before I knew my power and the reason I was brought here." Aichi explained.

As Aichi was explaining the story of the park, Clemont, Bonnie and Ash's memories started putting everything together and the mysterious person that they weren't able to remember at that moment became clear.

"Right, you were injured really badly, so we had to get you to Professor Sycamore's laboratory." Ash said.

"This was the beginning of our journey together and it wasn't too long until we met Serena. Ash, weren't you having your first gym battle in Kalos against Viola?" Clemont added.

"It was my very first gym battle too. I was definitely really nervous. But excitement dominated my nervousness." Aichi answered.

"Oh! And before that gym battle, I caught Fletchling." Ash added.

"You and Aichi both wanted to catch Fletchling, but Ash caught it in the end." Bonnie said.

"But Serena, how did you know that Ash would be at Santalune City anyways?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, I was told by my mom that Ash was in Kalos. Ash's mom told my mom and that is how it started. Ash and I met when we were at Professor Oak's Pokemon Summer Camp in Kanto and my mom stayed in contact with Ash's. So when I heard Ash was here, I first went to get my first Pokemon from Professor Sycamore, then I thought to myself, where would a new trainer hoping to enter the Kalos League go to and Santalune was the first place I could think of. When I saw Ash battling in the gym. I was so excited that I couldn't even say hi." Serena explained.

"I remember you were standing at the entrance, so I called you over to stand on the sidelines to have a better view of the battle. I think that was when you and I met and became friends." Aichi added. Serena seemed to have still been unable to see Aichi in other memories.

"I remember losing my first gym battle, but because of some special training I was able to get my first gym badge." Ash said.

"Oh! And after leaving Santalune City. I met Dedenne! You must've been the one that helped me be friends with Dedenne!" Bonnie cheered dancing around with Dedenne.

"Yea… That was also the first time I met Team Rocket's boss. I think his name was Giovanni." Aichi confirmed.

"After that, we were almost run over by Rhyhorn while they were doing a race. I remember joining the beginner's race and in the middle of the race Team Rocket showed up again." Serena added.

"I was so worried for all of you, I saw it on the television inside the Odyssey Village. I was going to run out of there even though I was injured to find and check if all of you were alright, but the Nurse Joy there stopped me." Aichi remembered with a smile. "It was a while ago, back before I resolved my world's issue."

"I remember when we met your father, Clemont and Bonnie. He thought that I was Aichi." Ash said.

"Oh… I remember that… That was the day we found out you were the leader of the Lumiose City Gym." Aichi replied.

"Oh! After Clemont reclaimed his gym from his own robot. We met a groomer named Jessica." Serena said.

"Aichi helped her strengthen her bond with her Furfrou. He had everything planned from the beginning and had complete trust in Jessica." Clemont added.

"After that, Professor Sycamore was the target of Team Rocket instead of our Pokemon. That was a really backward day." Bonnie continued.

"I remember the day we met Penelope and helped out in the kindergarten daycare. Even though, I was sick. That was a really fun and memorable day. If Team Rocket didn't try to steal Pokemon that day, it would've been a better and more pleasant experience." Aichi said.

"I hope I get to see Lyn again. I'm sure Dedenne would love to play with Pichu!" Bonnie cheered as she thought of the day they met Lyn and Lena.

"When we met Princess Allie, I was thinking that I probably wouldn't be continuing my journey with you guys, when I agreed to stay with her for the remainder of the day. I knew I had to get that Poke Flute to help the townspeople wake up the Snorlax, but my journey could've ended right then and there." Aichi explained.

"And then there was Madame X, she tried to control you and Pikachu. Seeing how she was capable of controlling Aichi was the thing that made us all nervous." Clemont added. Serena was starting to have her memories clear up after hearing about all the adventures they've been through.

"We should return to the Battle Chateau before you return to your own world. That was fun and we can probably win some battles to get to the top ranks like Grant and Viola." Ash suggested.

"Alright. I'll be happy to battle in the Battle Chateau again. I'll go there if I have time, okay?" Aichi asked. "I would love to stay here, but I've been away from my friends and we weren't really able to get together and hang out these days."

"Oh, yea. You do have a lot of friends back in your own world. You would do anything for them." Serena responded.

"You worked so hard to strengthen your skills, beating gym leaders like Grant are strong. Hopefully, you can still participate in the Kalos League, with the number of Pokemon on hand and usable right now." Clemont said.

"Speaking of Grant. He was definitely a strong gym leader. Every gym leader was strong and each of them was stronger as we continued moving on our journey." Aichi responded. "Around that time, I was also starting to get caught up with the problem in my world and that also was the first and last time Team Rocket was able to capture me."

"Luckily, there was someone named Lance. He helped me escape from Team Rocket's facilities." Aichi continued.

"Lance did?" Ash asked.

"Yes, do you know him?" Aichi responded.

"Yes, I do. He helped me a couple of times in the past too. He is part of the Pokemon G men and he helped stop Team Rocket before and stopped another group called Team Aqua from using Kyogre." Ash answered.

"Wow… You've been through all of the Ash?" Bonnie asked.

"It was nothing." Ash replied with an embarrassed laugh.

"Ash, you really are amazing. I wish I could've been there for your journeys, they sound really thrilling." Aichi commented. "I met another person that you met in your past journey. Her name was Macy, she helped me when I was too weak after escaping Team Rocket's lab."

"Oh, you met Macy?" Ash asked.

"Yea, she was really nice and caring. I was lucky she was there because I was too weak to even move my body." Aichi answered.

"That is good. You were able to meet us at the Kalos Canyon because of their help." Clemont said.

"Aichi, didn't you hurt your leg pretty badly there? So badly that you weren't able to participate at Professor Sycamore's Training Camp?" Serena asked. Her memories were pretty clear after talking about everything. "I remember the birthday party we threw for you. That was really fun, but Team Rocket had to try to steal our Pokemon."

"I noticed them in the beginning of the camp and I warned them that if they tried anything they would get it, but they continued to persist." Aichi responded. "During the training camp was also the time when I really started to understand what was happening in my world and the role I had to play to stop it from happening."

"It must've been hard on you." Clemont said.

"I'm not going to lie. It was difficult to wrap my head around everything that was going on." Aichi responded. "When we got to Shalour City, everything started becoming real. This necklace appeared around my neck when I was saving a boy's Pichu. I met one of my friends here and he was under the control of the evil in my world. This necklace is supposed to merge my powers with Cray's, but in the beginning, I wasn't able to control it, so I tried to distance from all of you so you wouldn't get hurt. But…"

"It didn't work. We would never give you up, Aichi." Serena said.

"Yea, even though I caused you a lot of trouble. All of you stayed by my side." Aichi responded. He was smiling. "That made me really happy. Whenever my consciousness was back in the other world, I was unconscious here. I relied on all of you to keep me out of trouble."

"But there were so many times you helped us. Just like when we met Vanillite. We were stuck inside Team Rocket's cage and you came to save us." Bonnie responded.

"But that was one of the final adventures that we've been through before your memories were changed. After saving your world from the darkness, all of you will lose all your memories of me once again… I can't stay here forever, though I wish I could. I have more responsibilities than ever, an entire planet to protect. I hope you can understand." Aichi explained.

"Don't think like that Aichi, we still have plenty of time together. Let's make the Kalos League count!" Ash responded.

"Like Ash says, even if we lose the memories of you, we remember what you've done for us and everything we learned from you." Serena agreed.

"Yea… After, everything all of us been through together. They can't truly leave us for good." Clemont added.

"We'll always be there for you, Aichi!" Bonnie cheered.

"Thanks, guys. Saying that means a lot to me… Now let's get going." Aichi said.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas, guys!**

 **Sorry for the long wait, but it takes a lot of time to write these stories. Even now, I'm not finished writing this story. Don't worry, though. I have enough chapters to last until the end of February so that is plenty of time to finish off the story. I'm in the process of writing the Kalos League chapter, so this story will stretch out for 12-13 real chapters which actually makes up a pretty long story.**

 **Anyways, have a Merry Christmas and stay tuned for the next chapter which would be the offical start to the story!**


	2. Back On Our Journey

**Here is the start of a new story and the long awaited continuation of the adventure...**

 **I present, "Chapter 1" of XY Vanguard Part 2**

* * *

The next day, Aichi woke up in his bed at his home.

 _"It's been a while... But... I know I need to go back really soon."_ Aichi thought.

"Aichi! Are you awake?" Emi called from outside his door. She opened the door to see that Aichi was awake.

"Good morning, Emi," Aichi responded.

"Aichi, breakfast is ready," Emi informed.

"Okay, I'll be down when I'm done changing," Aichi answered. Emi left his room closing the door behind her. Aichi got up and looked at his mirror. His hair seemed to have changed back to the normal, he turned to his table and looked at the necklace that sat on it.

Aichi lifted the necklace up by the chain and looked at it. _"To become the true King of Cray. I need to complete this necklace, I should keep it on since it is really important."_ Aichi thought as he put it on around his neck. At that moment, the highlights in his hair returned and his clothes changed.

"That might be a problem," Aichi said to himself as he took off the pendant, returning him back to normal. Aichi changed into his normal attire; white jacket with a magenta turtleneck underneath with blue pants and dark blue shoes. He picked up his deck from the drawer and dropped it in his pocket. Then, he hurried downstairs to see his mother and Emi.

"Good morning, mom." Aichi greeted as he sat on his seat on the dining table.

"How is our hero doing?" Shizuka asked with a giggle.

"Mom... Don't call me that." Aichi responded with a blush.

"But it is true, Aichi. We would be in a lot of trouble right now if you hadn't saved us just like before." Emi said.

"Emi... Everyone should get praise for this too, not just me..." Aichi denied as he began to eat.

Aichi finished eating his breakfast. He knew that he needed to tell his mom and Emi before he left again. "Mom, actually. I'm going to be away for awhile." He informed.

"Oh? Why?" Shizuka asked.

"Well, it is kind of complicated. There is something that I have to do. There is this-" Aichi started explaining, but Shizuka stopped him before he explained everything.

"It's fine, Aichi. I understand. Just keep yourself safe and come back unharmed." Shizuka said.

"Thanks, mom! I will." Aichi thanked happily as he got up from his seat.

"Aichi, good luck. Bye." Emi cheered.

"Thanks, Emi. Bye." Aichi responded as he ran through the door.

"Your brother really has his hands full these days. I hope he isn't overdoing himself." Shizuka said. "Well, whatever he's doing. I know that he'll be great because he isn't that shy boy those long years ago." Her eyes glistened with tears.

"Mom..." Emi muttered.

"I hope he knows, that I am really proud of him," Shizuka added while wiping her tears.

Emi got up from her seat. "I left too much unsaid. I think I'm going to tell him what we feel before he leaves again." She replied. She also ran out the door, Shizuka smiled.

* * *

When Aichi got to Card Capital, everyone was already gathered there waiting.

"Morning, Aichi! How is our little hero doing?" Miwa teased.

"Miwa... Don't call me that." Aichi responded embarrassed.

"You deserve to be called that after everything you did, bro," Kamui said.

"Kai will be leaving to Europe later. If you want to have a card fight, now is the time to do so." Miwa informed. Aichi pulled out his deck and turned to Kai who was waiting in front of a card fight table.

"Actually, I need to tell everyone something," Aichi said.

"What is it, Aichi?" Kai asked.

"I think that I'm going to go back to the other world. They are really facing a lot of danger because of the Void and I want to help them." Aichi explained.

"What? You're going back there?" Ren asked in a half surprised tone. "But you just saved the world." Ren had his puppy dog eyes on his face.

"I'm sorry, I need to help the other world with their conflict too. I can't just sit here knowing that they might be in danger." Aichi replied sadly.

"Bro! You're leaving already? It's only been two days since we all got back together." Kamui said.

"Right! And it hasn't even been a day since we got back to our ordinary lives." Naoki agreed.

"I understand Aichi's point. He's been in the other world for a while and he has friends there too. We should understand how Aichi feels by now and how he thinks. He found problems in that world that need fixing, we have to respect his desire to help them." Misaki pointed out.

"Aichi can do what he wants as long as it doesn't get him into trouble. If he gets in trouble then it is our problem." Kai agreed.

"Kai..." Aichi whined. "If I get into trouble it really isn't-"

"Don't say that Aichi. Haven't you learned anything from all we've been through together? Your troubles do affect us." Miwa asked.

"Miwa is right, Aichi." Misaki agreed.

"I guess, you guys are right but... I really don't want all of you to be worried about me while I'm gone." Aichi responded.

"Bro, just come back safe and unharmed. That will keep our worries from getting out of control." Kamui said.

"Okay, I promise." Aichi promised. Emi walked into the store. "Oh! Hi, Emi. Why are you here?"

"Mom and I felt like we didn't talk to you enough. Mom wants to tell you, that she is really proud of the person you've become and to make sure you come back. If you don't come back safely none of us will forgive you!" Emi said.

Aichi looked a little surprised, but then smiled and patted Emi's head. "I promise I will come back as soon as I resolved the conflict in the other world," Aichi promised again. Emi held out her pinky and Aichi linked fingers with her. "Thank you, Emi. Tell mom, thank you."

The portal opened behind him. "Looks like that's your queue. We can card fight when you're back." Kai pointed out.

"Right. Thank you, everyone." Aichi thanked. He walked up to the portal.

"Bye, Aichi." They said together. Aichi waved to them in response. As Aichi entered the portal everything that he got from the pokemon world returned to him.

"I'm glad to have all of you back." Aichi said with a smile and the portal opened in a forest near Coumarine City. "I'm back in this world."

Aichi slipped the pendant around his neck. _"I will never know when I unlock another one of these. So I should keep it on."_ Aichi thought.

He walked towards Coumarine City checking his navigator looking at the date and it has been almost 4 full months since he'd left. He had to go on his own for a while. He wanted to travel with Ash and the others again as soon as he can.

* * *

 **~A Few Weeks Later~**

Aichi was flying around on Charizard's back, he beat Ramos and received the Plant Badge. His Electrike evolved into a Manectric and a new mega stone appeared for him. He defeated Clembot, but he didn't accept the badge because he wanted a battle with Clemont himself. He brought along the badge he was supposed to earn and he will accept it when he beats Clemont in a battle.

He got an Iceberg Badge from Wulfric from Snowbelle City Gym and a Fairy Badge from Valerie of the Laverre City Gym. He hid his Mega Stones and Key Stone for the time being.

On his way to Anistar City, he heard a ruckus and flew down to check it out. He saw Ash, Clemont, Serena and Bonnie and Team Rocket. When Team Rocket shot a Seed Bomb at Serena he jumped down from Charizard and took out Manectric to intercept the Seed Bombs.

"Manectric, intercept the Seed Bomb with Hidden Power," Aichi commanded while in the air. Multiple Ice Shards intercepted the Seed Bomb before any could hit Serena, also it destroyed the net an Eevee was in. He landed on his feet. "Hurry! Catch Eevee." He was avoiding using their names before they introduced themselves to him again. He knew that it would be weird if he suddenly called out their names.

"Eevee!" Serena called. She caught Eevee before she can fall.

"Gourgeist! Get Eevee!" Jessie ordered frustrated. Gourgeist shot a Shadow Ball at them.

"Not so fast, Manectric. Intercept it with Thunderbolt!" Aichi commanded. The Shadow Ball exploded as the Thunderbolt made contact, but the impact hit Serena and Eevee. Gourgeist shot another one before the smoke cleared, Serena turned to try to cover for Eevee.

"Eevee~!"

Aichi saw another Shadow Ball through the smoke about to hit Serena, he ran to cover her and hit him instead. Aichi was hugging both Serena and Eevee to make sure they wouldn't get harmed. Aichi was having some déjà vu from the first time he met Ash, Clemont and Bonnie.

"Manectric use Thunderbolt. Charizard use Flamethrower on them." Aichi ordered before another Shadow Ball can be shot.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt," Ash ordered.

"Pancham, Stone Edge. Braixen, Flamethrower." Serena added. All the attacks hit and Team Rocket was sent flying.

Aichi released Serena and Eevee. He smiled, " _I see, all of you gotten so much stronger without me. I guess all of you didn't need my help after all."_ Aichi thought. He held out his hand to Serena. "Here, do you need help getting up?" He asked.

Serena took Aichi's hand and he pulled her up from the floor. She looked at him weirdly. "Is something wrong?" Aichi asked.

Serena shook her head. "No, sorry. You just reminded me of someone…" Serena answered thinking about who the person was. She laughed. "Sorry, I can't remember who it was. It just slipped my mind."

"Serena, what's up?" Ash asked. They walked up to Serena and Aichi, he looked over Serena's shoulder and looked at Eevee.

"I think you were in the middle of something before those two showed up," Aichi said. Charizard and Manectric stood beside him. Serena turned to Eevee and Eevee jumped.

"As I was saying before. Eevee, I would love you on my team. I want everyone to see your amazing dancing." Serena continued. She held out her hand for Eevee. She slowly walked to Serena and curled around her.

"Looks like Eevee wants to join you," Clemont said. Serena held her Pokeball and Eevee gladly went in it.

"Yay! Eevee is going to dance in your showcase." Bonnie cheered. They turned to Aichi.

"Thank you for protecting me from that Shadow Ball. My name is Serena!" Serena thanked.

"My name is Ash and this is my partner Pikachu," Ash said.

"My name is Bonnie and this is my brother Clemont." Bonnie introduced.

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Aichi," Aichi replied. "Wait… Are you Clemont, the Lumiose gym leader?" Aichi was acting like they just met.

"Yes, I am. Is there a problem with the Lumiose Gym?" Clemont asked.

"Oh, no. I just wanted to battle you in person, instead of you kind robot." Aichi answered.

"I would be glad to, but I don't have any badges with my the moment," Clemont replied.

"That won't be a problem, I want to battle you and…" Aichi said after taking out a badge. "I'll accept this badge if I defeat you in a battle."

"Okay, let's get started." Clemont agreed. Aichi chose Charizard as his first Pokemon and Clemont chose, Bunnelby.

"Battle begin," Serena announced.

"Charizard, Flamethrower," Aichi commanded. Charizard used Flamethrower right after.

"Dodge it with dig," Clemont said. Bunnelby dug into the ground in a nick of time. "The trust your Charizard has with you is really great."

Aichi was concentrating on the battlefield to see where Bunnelby was going to come out of. He saw some grass lift behind Charizard. "Charizard, fly up and forward!" Charizard got out of the way before Bunnelby can do anything. "Turn around and use Flamethrower." Charizard did as Aichi commanded.

Bunnelby was knocked down and trying to get up. "Bunnelby, get up!" Clemont shouted.

"Okay, finish it off with a Dragon Claw." Charizard used Dragon Claw and Bunnelby fainted.

Clemont returned Bunnelby back into his Pokeball. "You did well Bunnelby. Let's let Luxray handle the rest."

Aichi also returned Charizard to his Pokeball. "Good job Charizard, one more Pokemon to go." He turned to Manectric. "Okay, it's your turn Manectric."

Clemont threw a Pokeball and Luxray came out if it. "I'm counting on you Luxray."

"Luxray~"

Manectric also entered the battlefield. "Battle begin," Serena announced.

"Luxray, Thunderbolt," Clemont commanded. Aichi didn't say anything. " _Why isn't he dodging?"_ The Thunderbolt hit and Manectric endured it, but looked like he didn't take damage. Instead, Manectric looked stronger than before.

"What? No damage?" Bonnie asked.

"I see now, that's why you didn't dodge. Your Manectric's ability is Lightning Rod, so Manectric absorbed the Thunderbolt and turned it into energy." Clemont explained.

"Okay, Manectric. Hidden Power." Manectric did as commanded.

"Luxray, intercept it with Thunderbolt." Most of the Hidden Power was intercepted but some went through and hit Luxray.

"Okay, Manectric. Finish off with Flamethrower." Manectric did as command and Luxray fainted.

Clemont returned Luxray back to his Pokeball. "If I realized quickly that your Manectric had Lightning Rod, I wouldn't have used Thunderbolt. I'm sorry, Luxray." Clemont apologized. He then turned to Aichi. "Congratulations, Aichi."

"Thank you." Aichi thanked while patting Manectric's head.

"Hey, Aichi. Now that I think about it, you sound similar to someone, I use to know. But I forgot who." Ash pointed out too.

"Definitely, I think I have seen that fighting style before, really strategic and trusting style." Clemont agreed.

" _I can tell them we've met before, or I can pretend we just met. I think I should pretend because they might remember something about Psyqualia and I need to use as less Psyqualia as possible, in case the enemies of this world find out again."_ Aichi thought. "I think you got the wrong person, the person you are all talking about sounds stronger than I am."

"You are plenty strong, maybe the same strength as the person we're thinking of," Clemont replied.

"Yea, but it's weird that all of you can't remember him." Aichi pointed out. Serena looked at the sun, it was setting.

"It's getting dark, we should set up camp again and eat dinner," Serena said.

"Aichi! You should stay with us for tonight!" Bonnie cheered.

"Okay. If you don't mind me joining you." Aichi agreed, his stomach gurgled and he blushed. "I guess I'm really hungry, I haven't eaten all day." Aichi noticed his necklace started glowing and he walked inside the forest to see what was going on.

"Where are you going, Aichi?" Ash asked.

"It'll just take a minute," Aichi assured. He walked far enough in the forest so Ash and the others wouldn't see him and his body glowed. When the glow disappeared he didn't look different, but he felt a little stronger. The J turned blue 'Judgement'. He returned to Ash and the others and they were setting up.

He ran to them, "Here, I'll help." Aichi volunteered to help set up the table. "Oh, Clemont I forgot, can you let Luxray and Bunnelby out of their Pokeballs?" Aichi asked.

"Sure, why?" Clemont wondered as he let them out of their Pokeballs. Aichi looked for something in his bag and took the items out. They were two Oran Berry.

"Here, you should feel a lot better after eating this Oran Berry," Aichi said with a smile. They each took one and eat it and they felt refreshed.

"Thank you, Aichi." Clemont thanked.

"No need to thank me, I was the one that challenged you to a battle in such short notice. Plus I have plenty more." Aichi replied. Clemont looked in his bag and it was filled with berries.

"Where did you get so many berries?" Clemont asked in surprise.

"Someone gave them to me when I helped her protect her farm from some thugs," Aichi answered. He handed his bag to Clemont. "Do you want some?"

"I couldn't possibly take them from you," Clemont replied.

"Clemont! Aichi! Food is ready!" Serena and Ash shouted together.

"Okay!" Aichi and Clemont replied together. They got to the table and sat down.

Aichi ate one of Serena's sandwiches. "Serena, your sandwiches are really delicious." Aichi complemented.

Serena blushed. "Eat all you want, you must've eaten sandwiches better than mine." She replied.

"I don't usually eat food like yours, I can tell you put a lot of time and effort into them," Aichi said. After finishing one, he got up and stretched.

"Aichi, you can eat more," Bonnie said.

"It's fine, you only have a few more left," Aichi replied. They looked down and there was only 3 left, Ash seemed to have eaten a lot.

Ash laughed, "I'm sorry, I was hungry and I really like food." Everyone started laughing at Ash.

"Aichi, you can take the rest," Serena said.

He shook his head, "Really, it's fine. I need to get going soon anyways." He threw out Charizard's Pokeball and he petted Charizard. "All rest up Charizard?"

"Charizard~"

"Aichi, if you wouldn't mind. Can you stay with us for the rest of the day?" Ash asked.

Aichi thought, "Okay, but why?"

"I want to have battles with you. You are so strong, how many badges do you have?" Ash asked.

Aichi took out his Badge Case and there was seven in the case. "All I need is the badge from the Anistar City Gym." They looked surprised. "I can travel faster because I fly on Charizard's back. It is quick, but I lack experience in traveling."

"Why don't you travel with anyone?" Ash asked.

"Well, I use to be in a traveling group, but something happened," Aichi answered.

"What happened?" Clemont asked.

Aichi frowned and thought of what to say. "Something split us apart and we never got back together," Aichi said, he partially lied. " _I think it is best if they didn't know the group was actually them before they lost their memories of me."_

"Sorry for asking you the questions, if you're upset." Clemont apologized.

"No, it's fine. I can get it off my chest, I kind of wish I can be part of a traveling group again. Sometimes, flying from town to town is boring." Aichi replied.

"Well, then how about you join our group?" Ash asked.

"Me?" Aichi replied. "Are you sure you want me to travel with all of you? I don't want to cause you trouble."

"I sure you won't cause any trouble for us, considering how strong you are, I think you are going to help us instead," Clemont said.

"Okay! Then it's decided, we have a new travel buddy!" Ash cheered. "Let's battle!"

Aichi pointed at the sun, it already set and it was dark. "We should get camp ready, we can have our fight tomorrow." They started setting up camp, Clemont had 2 tents and didn't have enough room for 3 people per tent.

"It's fine, I'll just sleep outside with Charizard," Aichi said. Ash, Clemont, Serena and Bonnie slept in the tents and Aichi laid down on the grass beside Charizard.

A moment later, there was a rustle in forest and footsteps in the grass. Aichi sat up and looked at the direction it came from, but he didn't see anything. He didn't feel an aura either, he stood up and walked towards the sound.

He continued into the forest getting deeper. "Hello, is anyone there?" He called. There was another footstep sound and he looked under his feet, a net caught him. "Who's out there?"

"So he's the kid that everyone's talking about. He doesn't look nothing special, but rumors say he is a powerful trainer." A man voice said. He revealed himself and he looked like a Pokemon Poacher.

"Who are you?" Aichi asked.

"I'm a Pokemon Poacher and I heard you have powerful Pokemon." The Pokemon Poacher said.

"If you're a Pokemon Poacher, aren't you suppose to be poaching Pokemon, not trainers?" Aichi asked. "And if you are after my Pokemon, the only thing I have to say is that; the only reason they are powerful is because of our strong bond."

The Poacher laughed. "I'm not only after your Pokemon, there are some organizations that would like to recruit you."

"I'm not going to join any organizations," Aichi responded.

"It isn't going to be your choice." The Poacher said. Aichi felt tired from lack of sleep for the past few days, trying to catch up with Ash and the others. "If you're tired, you should rest because you aren't getting out of this."

Aichi closed his eyes and focused on Charizard's and his connection. " _Charizard, I need your help."_ Aichi thought. He was thrown onto a truck and he felt the truck move. Later, he heard something.

"That's right, sleep. That will keep you from causing me a lot of trouble." The Poacher grinned. Aichi was thrown onto a truck and he felt the truck move. Later, he heard something.

" _Mew~"_

"Who's there?" Aichi whispered. He saw a Pokemon, it transformed into him.

"Mew~" The Pokemon said quietly.

"You're going to help me get out of here?" Aichi asked. The Pokemon transformed back and held Aichi's hand that was inside the net and they teleported out. Aichi looked around and saw the grass area he was at.

"Thank you." Aichi thanked. He was confused but also grateful.

"Mew~"

"Since you keep on saying 'Mew'. I'm guessing your name is Mew right?" Aichi asked

"Mew~" Mew nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Mew." Aichi said with a smile, he hugged Mew. "I'm really thankful for your help. I didn't know what I would've done if you hadn't come."

"Mew~" It was still dark and Aichi headed back to there everyone else was, good thing none of them were woken up, not even Charizard.

 _"Charizard didn't respond to my call, I guess he was more tired than I thought..."_ Aichi thought.

"Mew, are you going to leave? I'm going to rest for a bit." Aichi whispered before dozing off.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Aichi woke up to see Mew laying down beside him staring at him. "Mew, I thought you were going to leave," he whispered.

"Mew~"

"Do you want to come with me on my journey?" Aichi asked. Mew nodded in response, she transformed into Charizard as Charizard woke up.

"Charizard~?!" Charizard looked surprised and shocked. Mew transformed back and laughed.

"Mew, you shouldn't do that," Aichi said. Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie woke up, Mew transformed into Pikachu and chased Pikachu around.

"Pikachu? Why is there 2 of you?" Ash asked.

"Mew, it isn't funny, transform back," Aichi ordered. Mew transformed back and laughed, everyone looked shocked.

"Where did you find a Mew?" Clemont asked. "Mew is a legendary Pokemon and no one ever got to study on Mew's real form. The only information anyone can get is from ruins and ancient books." Serena took out her Pokedex.

"Mew. The new species Pokemon. Mew is incredibly adaptable, able to travel freely in the air and underwater. Since Mew can make itself invisible at will, very few people have knowingly seen it, leading some scientists to declare it's extinct and most to assume it to be a mirage. It will only show itself to a person with the purest of hearts."

"You must have a pure heart Aichi." Serena laughed. Ash, Clemont and Bonnie also joined in the laugh too.

"Really funny, I guess my heart is as pure as they get," Aichi replied. Mew turned invisible and sat on Aichi's shoulder, he can feel something on his shoulder.

"Where Mew turn invisible?" Ash asked.

"Yea, she's on my shoulder right now," Aichi answered, Mew reappeared and flew down to Aichi's arms and curled up and slept. "I think she was on guard while I was sleeping to make sure we were all safe." He brushed Mew a few times.

"Where did you find Mew?" Ash asked.

"Mew just came to me while I was asleep. We played around a little bit and I felt tired so I dozed off." Aichi lied.

"Interesting, anyways. We should get going to Anistar City." Serena suggested.

"Yea!" They all agreed.

The journey continues…

* * *

 **Happy New Year, guys!**

 **A new year, a new story (May not necessarily be every year).**

 **If the editing for this chapter is a little sloppy, really sorry about that. My teachers in school decided to give me projects over the break and I have to deal with those. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first official chapter of XY &Vanguard. And I'll be back with another chapter on January 8th 2017.**


	3. Reunion With Some Familiar Faces

They finally made it to Anistar City, Mew was invisible flying around. "Okay, Mew. Don't go too far if you go by yourself. Just because your invisible doesn't mean you're invincible." Aichi warned whispering. Mew was having fun flying around the city. They made it to the Pokemon Center and there was a large group in there. Ash recognized all of them.

"Hey! Dawn, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Tracey, Iris, Cilan." Ash called. Paul, Barry and Gary were also there. "What are all of you doing here?"

"We came for a visit to see how you're doing and a meet up." Misty said.

"I can see that you're still a little kid." Iris said.

Aichi walked over to Nurse Joy and handed her his Pokeballs. "Thank you, Nurse Joy."

"What is with him?" Iris asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. He is use to travelling alone that's all, I guess." Serena answered.

Ash ran up to Paul, Barry and Gary. "How have all of you been? I'm sure that if we battle now, I would be able to win with no sweat!" Ash said.

"You haven't changed at all. Are you still as weak as before?" Paul asked with a smile across his face.

"Hey! I'm not weak! Anyways, you should try battling Aichi over there, he is really strong! He already has seven badges." Ash responded.

"Right... He can't be that good, can he?" Barry asked.

"No! He is really good. I mean, I didn't get to battle him yet or anything, but I feel it!" Ash answered excited.

"Do you want to see how strong I am now?" Ash asked. Nurse Joy was quick and returned Aichi's Pokeballs back to him, Mew became visible and Aichi smiled at it

"Mew, you shouldn't be visible right now. You might create unwanted attention to yourself." Aichi said.

"Mew~?" Mew tilted its head.

"Why am I not meeting them, you ask? Well, I'm here to get rid of the darkness in this world. If I'm around people, they might be in danger." Aichi answered. "I already knew Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont before, they've gotten pretty strong even without me around. I think I'll just lay low for now." Gary, Paul, Ash and Barry walked to him.

"Hey, Aichi! This is Paul, Berry and Gary, they are all strong trainers." Ash introduced.

"Nice to meet you three." Aichi replied with a smile.

"You too." They said together.

Barry put an arm around Aichi. "So Aichi, how did you get a Mew?" he asked.

 _"He reminds me a lot of Miwa."_ Aichi thought smiling from the memory.

"I didn't catch, Mew. She's just following me on my journey." Aichi replied, he was feeling like he's already warmed up to Ash's friends. _"What was I expecting. Of coarse Ash has really good friends."_

"How about a battle? Ash has been nonstop blabbering about you ans your strength, I want to fight it first hand." Paul replied.

Aichi nodded. "Okay, I'm up for it. I should practice battling again before I challenge the Anistar City gym leader." He accepted.

 _"Practice battling again...? Trainers should be battling all the time."_ Paul thought, he looked at Aichi with a suspicious look, but Aichi disregarded it.

"Wait! Aichi, you promised me a battle." Ash cried.

"Sorry, Ash. We can battle anytime, but I won't be able to fight them probably ever again." Aichi apologized. They went to the battlefield.

"Hey, where did Aichi, Ash, Paul, Gary and Barry go?" Dawn asked.

Serena thought. "I think I might know where they world me." She replied. They followed her outside and saw that all five of them there and Paul and Aichi about to begin their battle.

"Seriously, they need to battle now? Such little kids." Iris said. The matches were Paul vs Aichi and Ash vs Gary. Barry was being the referee.

"Let have a full battle with all the pokemon we have." Aichi suggested. He only had 5 pokemon; Charizard, Manectric, Gardevoir, Azumarill, Glaceon. Paul had 6.

"Won't that put you in a disadvantage? I will beat you in one sweep." Paul replied.

"6 vs 5 is fine with me." Aichi said.

After all the rotation battles, Aichi won all matches against Ash, Paul, Gary and Barry without breaking a sweat. "That was fun." Aichi said with a smile. He was really having fun battles again, ever since he got back all he did was try to catch up to Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont. He didn't have fun.

Gary after last having battled Aichi, he sat at his side of the field exhausted and utterly defeated. Aichi walked over and lent him a hand, Gary accepted it. "Ashy boy, you really made friends with a powerful trainer." Gary commented.

"I admit defeat to the great, Charizard." Barry joked because Charizard was the one who swept his entire team.

"Wow, that trainer is really something." Brock commented after watching all the battles closely.

"His connection with his Pokemon is inspirational." Cilan said. Aichi walked to them and Cilan ran up to him taking his hands, he was startled by Cilan. "Hello, I'm a Pokemon Connoisseur. I can tell that you have a strong connection with your Pokemon."

"Thank you." Aichi thanked awkwardly shaking hands with him.

"Hey. Mary, Misty, Dawn. Are you going to enter the Pokemon Showcase?" Serena asked.

"What is a Pokemon Showcase?" They all asked together.

Ash walked up to them. "It's like Pokemon Contests, but you get Princess Keys instead of ribbons." Ash explained.

"The Princess Key will be a great souvenir before going back." Dawn said.

"That is only if you beat me." Serena replied.

"And me." May agreed.

"When is this Pokemon Showcase?" Misty asked.

"2 days from now. Can you make it?" Serena asked.

"Sorry, but we need to leave today. We expected you to come earlier than today. We already stayed 2 days here." May said.

Max ran to Aichi and pulled out a Pokeball. "Max!"

"I want to challenge you to a battle." Max said.

"Okay, I accept the challenge." Aichi accepted.

"Max, if you battle him you'll lose. You're a new trainer and he is really skilled." May warned.

"May! This is my one chance, I want to be just like dad and run the gym someday. I need some experience." Max answered.

"Max, don't come back to me crying if you lose terribly." May warned.

Aichi smiled, "Actually, I am a new trainer too. I started being a pokemon trainer a few months ago." Aichi paused. "I'm guessing you're the same too Max?"

"Yea!." Max agreed. They walked to the battlefield and something slipped out of Aichi's pocket.

Max picked it up and looked at it. "What's this?" he asked. Aichi turned around, but before he can say anything Clemont was there looking at the stone.

"No way, it's a Key Stone." Clemont identified. "Aichi, your Pokemon can Mega Evolve?"

Aichi nodded and took out 3 stones from his pocket. "Yes, they can. I also have a Gardevoirite, Charizardite X and Manectite."

"You have a Mega Stone for 3 Pokemon?" Ash asked. Aichi nodded.

"Wait, what is a Mega Stone and Key Stone?" Max asked.

"I'm wondering that too." Everyone else said.

"Mega Stones and Key Stones are used for a process named Mega Evolution. An evolution beyond the highest evolution, only specific Pokemon have Mega Evolution forms and are only found in Kalos and a few were found in Hoenn." Clemont explained.

"Mega Evolution happens when your bond between you and your Pokemon are strong, but the evolution is only temporary. After the battle they change back to normal." Aichi finished.

"Aichi I want you to battle me with a Mega Evolved Pokemon." Max said.

"But Max, that will put you a huge disadvantage." Aichi replied.

"I don't care, I want to see it in action, face to face." Max said. "If you don't battle me with Mega Evolution I won't give you this stone back."

"Max! You can't just take the stone from him!" May scolded.

"It's fine, if he wants to see it that badly I'll battle with it." Aichi said, he took back his Key Stone and Manectric came out of his Pokeball. "Do you want to battle, Manectric?" Aichi asked.

Manectric nodded. Aichi put on a collar and put the Manectite on it. "Okay, Manectric. This is our first time Mega Evolving." Manectric Mega Evolved to Mega Manectric.

After the battle, Max lost about 2 minutes into the battle. "That was a fun battle, you are definitely really strong considering you just started being a trainer." Aichi commented, trying his best to make sure Max doesn't feel to bad.

"But you also just started. Why am I so behind?" Max asked. Aichi knelt down and whispered in his ear.

"The only reason I'm strong is because I can speak to my pokemon, strengthening our bond quicker. I have an advantage over you." Aichi whispered in Max's ear.

"Really?" Max asked. Aichi nodded and stood up. "That's so cool!"

"Let's keep it a secret between us okay?" Aichi said with a finger in front of his mouth.

"Okay." Max said.

* * *

 **~At the End of the Day~**

"Bye everyone!" Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Ash and Aichi shouted while waving. The others waved back and went to their ships.

"What did Aichi say to you, Max?" May asked.

"It's a secret, May." Max replied.

"That was fun, I feel like I've gotten closer to everyone." Aichi said with a smile.

"Yea!" They agreed.

The journey continues…

* * *

The next day, they saw Shauna and Tierno when they came out of their room and in the Pokemon Center. Tierno and Shauna stayed at the Pokemon Center too, but Ash, Aichi and the others didn't notice them.

"Shauna!" Serena called.

"Hey, Tierno!" Ash shouted.

Tierno and Shauna turned around and saw Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie, they ran to Ash and the others.

"Hey, Serena, Ash, Clemont and Bonnie. How have you all been?" Shauna asked.

"We've been fine, how about you?" Serena asked.

"Great, I've been preparing and practicing my performance nonstop for tomorrow's Pokemon Showcase." Shauna answered.

"Hey, Ash. Did you get any stronger?" Tierno asked.

"You bet, we got a new training buddy that is a strong trainer. He already has 7 badges and the last gym leader is the Anistar City gym." Ash explained. Aichi stepped up.

"Hello, my name is Aichi." Aichi greeted.

"Cool, my name is Tierno and she is Shauna." Tierno replied.

"Nice to meet you." Shauna added. "Hey, Serena. We should work on our performance together, we can give each other tips."

"Sure, I wanted to try out a different pair of Pokemon. I recently caught an Eevee and she danced gracefully." Serena commented, she released Eevee from her Pokeball and they all scared her and Eevee ran away.

"Eevee!" Serena called. Aichi ran after Eevee and the rest followed, Eevee was in the grass in the back of the Pokemon Center. Aichi held out his arm to signal the others that he will handle it, he slowly walked over to Eevee and she didn't react to him.

Aichi knelt down to Eevee and petted her. "Eevee, it's okay. There's no need to be shy, you're making Serena worried." Aichi said. Eevee slowly walked back to Serena and rubbed her head on Serena's leg.

"Eevee~"

"I think Eevee is apologizing, Serena." Aichi translated.

Serena knelt down and brushed her fur. "Maybe if you meet everyone you won't be nervous around them anymore." Serena suggested. "Are you willing to try meeting the other Pokemon?"

Eevee's eyes glistened like she was about to cry. "We should start small, with some smaller pokemon, instead of a big pokemon like Charizard and Blastoise." Ash suggested. They went back into the Pokemon Center and Chespin, Pikachu, Manectric and Dedenne were the firsts for Eevee's trust.

"Since Eevee is comfortable around Bunnelby, he should help Eevee get the courage to go up to them." Clemont said. Bunnelby sighed, standing beside Eevee. Serena was also there to give emotional support. Aichi stood in the back trying to calm Chespin down because he was nervous in case he scared Eevee away.

"Bunnelby~" Bunnelby made an action that told Eevee to go. Eevee slowly walked to Manectric, he protected Eevee once and she was pretty comfortable with him. Eevee brushed her tail on Manectric and walked back to Bunnelby and Serena.

"You're doing well, Eevee keep it up." Serena cheered. Eevee did the same to Pikachu and Dedenne but was more uncomfortable than Manectric and the last one was Chespin.

Chespin was covering his mouth trying not to scream, when Eevee got close he couldn't hold it in and shouted. Eevee ran back to Bunnelby and Serena and hid behind them. Everyone laughed and Aichi pet Chespin.

"Maybe next time, Chepin." Aichi laughed.

"Maybe Eevee will feel better, if she has a battle. It will strengthen you and Eevee's bond, also maybe she will be more open." Shauna suggested.

"How about a tag battle? Eevee might feel more comfortable being with a partner." Aichi asked. Tierno and Ash teamed up and Serena and Shauna teamed up and their battle started.

* * *

 **~After The Battle~**

Serena and Shauna won.

"That was a good battle all of you, I think Eevee feels a little better around everyone." Aichi said.

"You danced so good Eevee!" Bonnie cheered, a net suddenly started falling from the sky going under the falling net was Eevee. She was too scared to move.

"Eevee, watch out!" Aichi shouted pushing her out of the way, a shadow ball came out of nowhere and a barrier blocked Eevee and Aichi. Without noticing, Aichi has activated his Psyqualia.

"What was that?" Meowth asked.

"Meowth! I want Eevee!" Jessie whined. Meowth pressed a button and an arm got Aichi and Eevee, it squeezed them hard.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on Team Rocket's hot-air balloon." Ash commanded.

"Ash, Pikachu, don't! You might hurt him." Shauna and Tierno warned. Pikachu stopped his attack before he can release the Thunderbolt. The hand squeezed harder as Eevee let out a cry in pain.

Team Rocket laughed. "Eevee, we will release you if you come with me." Jessie said.

That pushed Aichi's temper, "Eevee, is Serena's! Eevee, won't ever listen to you!" Aichi shouted. He reached for a Pokeball. He released it and it was Charizard. "Guys, don't worry. Attack the hot air balloon."

They sent attacks and the hot-air balloon exploded, Charizard caught Aichi and Eevee and got them down safely. "Thank you, Charizard." Aichi thanked. He put Eevee in Serena's hands and Serena looked at Eevee worried.

"I'm sorry, Eevee." Serena apologized, while crying. " _It was all my fault. I'm Eevee's trainer, I couldn't do anything to save her."_

Aichi put his hand on Serena's shoulder. "We need Nurse Joy to check on Eevee, we were squeezed really hard by those hands." He said. Everyone else agreed and they tried to cheer Serena up, while Nurse Joy was checking on Eevee.

"Serena, Eevee is just fine." Ash reassured.

"That scream that Eevee made, she was in pain." Serena replied.

" _I need to think of something to ease up the atmosphere. What would my friends say in this situation?"_ Aichi thought, the first person that came up in his head was Kai. He remembered all the things Kai told him to push him to get stronger.

Aichi leaned on a wall and took a breath, "You have something you need to do, don't you? If this is enough to break you down, then how are you planning on reaching your goal?" Aichi asked, he was looking at Serena with serious eyes.

"Yea, Serena. You can't give up now. You said that you will be the next Kalos Queen." Shauna added.

"Serena, you need to focus on your Pokemon Showcase." Ash said. Nurse Joy held Eevee and Eevee ran to Serena, she was scared of Nurse Joy.

"You're all right. I'm going to get the next Princess key." Serena declared with confidence. Aichi smiled, when they forgot about him he felt a little left out. But he's noticed that everything was still the same after all. Aichi felt a sensation and quietly left as they were having fun with Eevee and cheering up Serena some more.

Aichi was outside to where the battlefield was and he glew as another letter turned blue. Loyalty, the L glowed. Again, he felt stronger.

" _One more… Will the last one change me? Takuto warned me about the power that I would receive once I unlock the last word."_ Aichi thought. He remembered what happened when he was protecting Eevee, when the attack almost hit them a barrier appeared around them. " _What was that barrier? Is that a new power I have obtained?"_

Aichi's bag shook and he opened it, Mew stretched and flew around Aichi. "Good morning, Mew. I was wondering, how did you manage to stay asleep? We just went on a crazy ride." Aichi asked.

"Mew~" She yawned and tears appeared in her eyes from the yawn.

"You're really tired, aren't you? When did you sleep last night?" Aichi asked. Mew blushed and didn't answer. "Sorry, Mew. I'm worried about you, I didn't mean to embarrass you." Aichi giggled as Mew looked at him with one cheek puffing up.

"Mew…~"

Aichi hugged Mew. "I'm happy you decided to come along with me, Mew. Let's have a lot of fun in our journey." He said with a smile, before releasing the hug.

The rest of the group joined him, after seeing him through the door window. Serena stepped up. "I never thanked you for saving and protecting Eevee twice, so thank you very much, Aichi." She thanked.

"It's cool, no one got hurt. It really is fine." Aichi replied.

"You should get checked on too, Aichi." Clemont suggested.

"Yea, you were the one protecting Eevee and she had some marks under her fur." Bonnie agreed. Eevee had a bandage around her body, everyone was looking at him seriously.

Aichi sighed and took off his jacket, there were red marks on his arms. "That looks bad." Clemont said. He touched it to check on it and Aichi winced a little.

"Maybe Nurse Joy can help." Shauna suggested. They went back inside the Pokemon Center and Nurse Joy bandaged his arms and Aichi put his jacket back on. They can still see the bandages peeking out in his sleeve.

"Nurse Joy said, 'I'll be just fine'." Aichi informed.

"Now, that that is over with. How about we all get some rest? Serena and I have a Pokemon Showcase tomorrow and we need all of you to cheer us on." Shauna said. They all went to bed, but Serena couldn't sleep and Ash checked on her.

"Serena, you should really get some rest. You need to be fully rested for your Pokemon Showcase tomorrow." Ash said.

"I just needed some time alone to think." Serena replied. She looked at the starry sky.

"Don't tell me you are still bothered about what happened today." Ash said, Serena didn't reply. Aichi was in the shadows listening to their conversation. "So that's it, everyone is fine. You just need to focus on your Showcase."

"But… I am Eevee's trainer. I didn't protect her, I just froze there." Serena replied.

"Then, don't freeze up next time. Protect her all you can, you can fight Team Rocket next time and protect all our Pokemon." Ash replied with a smile, Serena blushed and smiled back.

"Thank you, Ash. I'll do better next time." Serena thanked. Aichi smiled to himself before walking back to his room.

* * *

 **~The Next Day~**

Aichi got up early, he told Nurse Joy that he was going on a walk and told her to tell Ash and the others. Then he left on a walk around the city and he saw the Sundial. Aichi looked at it, it glistened in the sunlight. Mew came out of his bag and also looked at it, she flew around it happily. He smiled watching her have some fun.

"Come on, Mew! Don't get too carried away, we need to get to Serena's Pokemon Showcase!" Aichi called. He felt a sensation from the Sundial and touched the surface of it, all of his Mega Stones and his Key Stone flew out of his pocket and circled around him.

"Mew~" She flew back to Aichi and sat on his shoulder. A young girl around his age stood behind Aichi as he was looking at the Sundial while touching it.

"Mew, this must be the Sundial. This must be somehow related to Mega Evolution, somehow." Aichi thought out loud. He was started when Psychic carried him up in the air and dropped him in front of the girl.

"What do you think you're doing to the Sundial?!" The girl asked angrily. Aichi's Mega Stones and Key Stone landed in Aichi's hands, Mew peeked out on Aichi's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I just felt something from the Sundial and I wanted to know what it was." Aichi apologized. The girl looked in at Aichi's hands and saw the 3 Mega Stones and the Key Stone.

"3 Mega Stones?! You must be one of those Mega Stone thieves!" The girl accused.

"No, I'm not-" Aichi was cut off by the girl again.

"Stop lying! You look too suspicious!" The girl shouted in Aichi's face. Mew was fed up and used Psychic on the girl and was about to throw her.

"Wait! Mew, it's fine. She can think what she wants of me! Just let her down, gently." Aichi said quickly before Mew can make the throw. Mew dropped her on the ground angrily and opened Aichi's bag, went inside and closed it angry. "Mew, I said gently." He whispered.

The girl was on the floor and Aichi held out his hand to pull her up. She knocked away his hand away. "I don't need your help getting up!" The girl shouted as she got up. Aichi looked at her confused. "I'll let you off the hook today. But next time you mess with the Sundial, I will bring you to Olympia and she will punish you!" She stamped away.

"I'll keep that in mind." Aichi said quietly making sure she didn't hear him. " _She didn't seem to notice Mew somehow... She didn't ask me any question, so that's what I assume."_

"Oh! We better go to the Pokemon Showcase, We'll be late." Aichi whispered, hoping Mew would respond. Then he started running to the Pokemon Showcase.

He made it to the registration area and looked around searching for Ash and the others. He checked the time and it was almost time for registration to end.

" _Where are Ash and the others?"_ Aichi thought. 5 minutes before registration was over everyone ran in. "Where were all of you?"

"Ash, overslept and we waited for him." Serena answered.

"Serena, we need to hurry!" Shauna said while pulling Serena to the front desk. After getting registered they ran to the change room to get ready, they waved to the others.

"Good luck!" They shouted together.

* * *

 **~Middle of the Showcase~**

Eevee went missing and everyone went searching for her. Serena was also searching, knowing that her turn was probably next.

"Eevee!" They called.

"Serena, get to the stage. It's your turn soon. Leave Eevee to us." Aichi said.

"No! I'm Eevee's trainer. It's my job." Serena answered. Aichi was worried as Serena started to cry. "I should've protected her! I am the one that has to find her." Eevee started peeking out from under a chair.

"I understand. Eevee's right there, now get back to the stage." Aichi said with a fake smile.

When the Showcase, finished Serena won and got her second Princess Key. They met up at the lobby after the Showcase, Shauna and Tierno left and left Aichi, Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont there. Aichi seemed to have something in mind.

"Is something wrong Aichi?" Bonnie asked. Aichi turned to Serena, he looked at Serena seriously.

"You told me that you wanted to protect your Pokemon, but I have a habit of doing the opposite of your wishes. Which got me thinking, you will not be able to be the only one to protect as long as I'm travelling with you. The same thing happened to the last group I traveled with, since I left their group, they have grown so much stronger." Aichi explained. "The same thing is happening." He said quieter.

"I didn't mean that." Serena replied.

"Then what did you mean exactly? You wanted to protect alone, without anyone's help, don't you?" Aichi asked for clarification.

Ash stood in between them. "Serena meant that she doesn't want anyone to get hurt for her Pokemon." He said.

Serena signaled Ash to move aside and he moved over. She now had a serious face instead of her unsure face before. "Ash is right. I felt so helpless and scared when Eevee was in danger, I couldn't move my legs. I want to be strong." She said.

Aichi put on his gentle smile, "It doesn't take a lot to protect Pokemon and people, just think about what they mean to you. Keep in mind though, don't charge in like I do and take the hit. Find another method of protecting." He replied.

"Oh yea, Aichi. Who were those friends you were talking about?" Bonnie asked.

"Yea, I would like to know as well." Clemont agreed.

" _I'm starting to feel like I should tell them, but we should go to the right place."_ Aichi thought. "Let's go to the Sundial first, I promise I'll tell you when we're there."

When they got to the Sundial they first admired the beauty, but then they wanted to listen to what Aichi wanted to say, a place there no one was around.

"This might sound crazy, but the friends I was talking about was all of you." Aichi said.

Everyone was shocked. "We just met you that day. I don't remember meeting you sometime before that." Ash said.

"I'm not from this world, I come from another one. My world was in danger when I met all of you the first time, there was a threat that forcefully trapped me into your world. Whenever I was down, all of you cheered me up. If I explained everything you did for me it will take a long time to do so, all of you meant a lot to me." Aichi explained.

"But we have no memories of you." Clemont said.

"When I left your world, all the memories that you had were wiped. Once I'm done helping you fight your enemies in this world, you will probably be losing your memories once again because I didn't originally belong here. All of you still have bits and pieces of when I was here the first time, all the lessons that you learned from that mysterious person you compared to me. You just didn't have a name and a body to fit it." Aichi explained.

"Why did you have to leave? Didn't we have a lot of memories together?" Bonnie asked.

Aichi nodded. "Yes, we did. My body was split last time I was here, so the side that was sent here started to weaken and weaken, until I couldn't do anything in this world anymore. My old friend was powerful enough to bring me back to my world, but with the cost of my memory in this world. My friends and I from my world defeated the treat and we saved my world. I decided to come back to your world and help with your enemies." He answered.

"But isn't it painful to know that all of us forgot about you?" Serena asked.

"It was at first, but when I rushed in to protect you and Eevee, I forgot that all of you don't have memories. But I noticed how much stronger all of you gotten without me and it made me feel empty inside. All of you had learned, so much since last time. I honestly wished I could've just stayed and been with all of you in your journey." Aichi explained.

But you had to leave to save your world." Serena finished Aichi's explanation.

"I wish all of you remembered me and all the wonderful stuff you did to help me get stronger as a person." Aichi admitted while his eyes started to tear up. They gave him a group hug.

"We don't need the old memories, we can create new ones from now on." Ash said. Aichi looked at all of them and smiled, he started to glow as the last piece in Aichi's necklace turned blue, 'Honesty'. The chain broke and the blue from the pendant glew, Aichi screamed as black started to appear around Aichi's blue aura.

"Aichi! What is that?" Bonnie asked. Aichi started to appear to be in pain as the pendant disappeared with the black in Aichi's aura spreading.

" _No! Why is my aura being contaminated with the power in that pendant? This must be what Takuto was talking about and this must be a test."_ Aichi thought, he calmed down as he focused on his aura and decontaminating it. Ash and the others ran to Aichi, his aura flared enough to be visible for them to see.

"Aichi!" They called.


	4. Completed Evolution

**~Aichi's Mind~**

"What is going on?" Aichi asked as five images appeared in front of him. The first was him back when he used Shadow Paladins and fought Kai, the second was when he fought Leon when he was possessed by the Void. The third was when Kai was reversed and beat him in their card fight. The fourth was when he and Kai fought Ibuki in the Messiah Scramble and the last was he fought the Void a few days ago.

"Everyone has darkness inside them, even you hide thing deep inside your heart. All of the doubts and memories that you want to forget." It sounded like Takuto. "The King protects, he is the guardian of his people. You've been chosen to take on the role of the Guardian, Aichi Sendou."

"Someone like you doesn't deserve to be Cray's new king. You are so weak." A voice said, it sounded like himself. "What would have happened to you if your allies didn't help you in all these situations? You would be a walking mess." The first picture stayed and the others disappeared, the picture played like a video and showed him beating Kai in their fight and he continued to use Psyqualia.

"But… They would never leave my side. They are my friends." Aichi replied. The second photo played and showed him lying down on the floor and Blaster Blade didn't help him get up. The Earth and Cray were both covered in darkness and everywhere was deserted.

"What if you were too weak to move on? Earth and Cray would've fallen to the Void." The voice said. "And the Planet Cray and your own planet would've been extinct."

The third one played and shown Leon and real Takuto not coming to help him get freed from Reverse. He was Reversed in the end. "Takuto Tatsunagi saved your life that time and without the unit he bestowed upon you, you would've lost again and would've never been able to save your world."

The fourth one played and shown himself unable to revive Blaster Blade and unable to help Kai beat Ibuki, Kai lost and the world was destroyed by the Bandit Planet. "As this last-"

"None of that happened, what is wrong with getting help from others? How does that make you weaker?" Aichi asked interrupting the voice.

"When they abandon you, you will be weak and useless. You are nothing without them." The voice replied.

"You've been saying this, this entire time... What is wrong with needing help from friends and allies? No one wants to be lonely their entire life. Plus it is better to think of them as our power than a burden." Aichi answered. "They will never leave me all on my own, I've learned that. Not even a seal, nor being a different world can tear us apart."

"Right, then you really do have complete trust in your allies." The voice said, the tone of the voice changed from his own into a deeper voice.

"This last one proves that you are worthy of your position and you've just explained to me how you're different and stronger than a normal human being." The voice said, the fifth image appeared and glowed a bright white light. Unlike the other ones that radiated a dark aura. It shown him defeating Void with his own hands and saved the world.

"Right, that moment... Void was defeated." Aichi commented.

"This last procedure will be painful, but Cray has accepted you as the next King." Takuto appeared and the voice was his. He smiled and closed his eyes and he held onto Aichi's hands. Aichi's blue aura appeared as the Rainbow aura from Takuto spread to Aichi's, he felt a surge of pain as his aura started to become consumed by the Rainbow aura.

Aichi cried in pain. "Takuto! What are you doing?!" He asked. He was trying to hold in the pain.

Aichi's aura was fully rainbow and the pain stopped, but the unusual aura made him uncomfortable. Takuto heaved a sigh of relief, "It's done. You are able to changed between the auras as much as you'd like. The aura you received from me will allow you to use the abnormal powers, such as your barrier." Takuto said.

"More powers...? I don't think I can..." Aichi answered.

"You won't need to fear uncontrollable power that way, this aura can only be used when you wish it to."Takuto explained. He started to disappear.

"Thank you, Takuto. For all you've done for me." Aichi thanked.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you, Aichi. You'll be a fine successor for me." Takuto answered and he disappeared.

* * *

 **~Back to the Pokemon World~**

Aichi opened his eyes as everyone seemed to be fainted on the floor, he checked on them and he saw that there was black on their skin.

" _Did I do this?"_ Aichi asked. He focused and his aura turned into rainbow, he focused on getting rid of the black marks. Soon they woke up. Aichi was worried. "Are all of you alright? Did I do that to you?"

They laughed because Aichi looked so worried. "What? What are all of laughing at?" Aichi asked.

"You look so worried, Aichi." Bonnie said.

"Is it bad to be worried? My aura infected you. I'm really sorry." Aichi apologized. "When my necklace turned fully blue, I finished all the elements needed to gain a new power."

For the rest of the day, they kept talking about Aichi's powers and the time they spent together before Aichi had to leave, but they didn't notice that Team Rocket was eavesdropping on them.

"I knew that twirp was strange the moment he popped out of nowhere with his cool Charizard and helped the other twirps without a reason." Meowth said. They kept on eavesdropping.

"Now I'm starting to remember, we got a raise when we brought him to the boss." James remembered.

"Which means if we tell the boss about him again…" Jessie thought out loud.

"We might be promoted if we bring him to the boss again!" They said together. "Let's get out promotion into motion!"

A while later, they started walking back to the Pokemon Center as the sun started to set. They spotted Team Rocket and went on the offensive. "Team Rocket!" Ash, Aichi, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie shouted together.

"You 3 were eavesdropping on us, weren't you? I felt someone listening to our conversation, you heard all of it?" Aichi asked. He was looking at them with his serious and intimidating stare without realizing it. Team Rocket retreated for now.

* * *

 **~The Next Day - Anistar Gym~**

Trainers paired with one of their Psychic Pokemon and they were focusing floating in mid air. The gym looked like an observatory, there were many stars in the space ceiling. Suddenly there was a disturbance and the gym leader opened her eyes and floated up in the air by her Pokemon's Psychic. The room turned green and a hologram displayed in the middle of the room. Everyone was surprised and the Pokemon let their trainers down slowly.

"Lady Olympia!" a girl called.

"In the near future, Kalos will face a threat." Olympia said. The hologram displayed Ash. "The one with the green eye and the ones that travels with him." Then the hologram turned to Professor Sycamore. "The one that shows the way." Then the last picture was of Aichi. "And the one that will seal our fate."

The girl that Aichi met yesterday gritted her teeth as she saw Ash, Professor Sycamore and Aichi showing up in the holographic projection. More when she saw Aichi because they met before. She stormed out of the gym.

* * *

 **~Sundial~**

Professor Sycamore has arrived to Anistar City to study the Sundial and it's relation to Mega Evolution. He brought some of his scientists and some equipment to look at reading of the Sundial. Aichi was taking a walk again without Mew and saw Professor Sycamore near the Sundial.

" _He forgot about me, so I will pretend not to know him."_ Aichi walked over to the Sundial and he heard it calling him again. Professor Sycamore noticed him and waved.

"Hello!" Professor Sycamore greeted. Aichi turned around and Professor Sycamore was walking towards him.

"Hello." Aichi replied. "I'm sorry if I am disturbing you while you are working, I just-"

"You are admiring the beauty of the Sundial, aren't you?" Professor Sycamore finished Aichi's sentence. The machine picked up readings as Aichi turned back to the Sundial.

"I hear it calling me." Aichi mumbled, loud and clear enough for Professor Sycamore to hear. The reading became higher as he touched the Sundial and closed his eyes. Professor Sycamore's scientists moved the machine towards Aichi.

"By any chance do you have a Mega Stone and a Key Stone?" Professor Sycamore asked. Aichi opened his eyes and took his hand off of the Sundial. He reached in his pocket and fetched his 3 Mega Stones and his Key Stone.

"I have 3 Mega Stones and 1 Key Stone." Aichi answered.

"Would you mind telling me your name?" Professor Sycamore asked.

"Aichi Sendou and who might you be?" Aichi replied. Professor Sycamore held out his hand for a handshake.

"Professor Sycamore. It is very nice to meet you, Aichi." Professor Sycamore answered as Aichi shook his hand. The girl appeared from a few meters away from the Sundial and attacked the machine with her Sigilyph's Psywave.

"Psywave." She commanded. Aichi released Charizard.

"Intercept it with Flamethrower." Aichi commanded. The Psywave was intercepted and Professor Sycamore and his scientists were safe.

"The one that leads the way and the decider of our fate. I'm going to destroy both of you." She declared, she kept of sending attacks and Charizard kept on intercepting.

"If you want to destroy us so badly, then I'd like to see you try. I'm not going to let you hurt anyone." Aichi replied. She was startled as she looked at Aichi's unflinching gaze. Ash and the others came just in time to intercept another attack.

"Aichi! Professor Sycamore!" They called.

"Who are you?" Ash asked. She released another Pokemon, it was Sableye and Ash released Frogadier.

A few minutes later, the girl's Pokemon fainted and she was about to release another one. Olympia and another girl that was older came to stop her from releasing another Pokemon by taking the pokeball out of her hand.

"Carrie! Stop battling, you'll damage the buildings and the Sundial." Charlene ordered. Aichi returned Charizard back to his pokeball. "I thank you for protecting the Sundial and the building in Carrie's attack range."

"Charlene!" Carrie shouted.

"No one got hurt, so it's fine." Ash replied.

Aichi stepped forward, he looked angry, his aura turned rainbow. "So your name is Carrie, what would you have done if anything got damaged or anyone got hurt? I don't know what 'the one that leads the way and one that will seal of our fate' means. But if anything even got a scratch from your attacks. I would've made sure you got a fitting punishment." He said, he sounded serious.

"Aichi…" Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont said together worried because that wasn't something that he would say. Aichi realized what he said and took a breath to calm himself as his aura changed back to blue.

Aichi smiled, "I hope I didn't scare you too much, but I wanted to be clear about what I was saying." He said. "I get serious when it comes to my friends and I hope that we can be friends too."

"Carrie, apologize to them." Charlene ordered.

"But they are all gathered here. He can stop them from doing any harm." Carrie retaliated. "Why do I need to apologize to them if they are going to make that tragedy?"

"What tragedy are you talking about?" Serena asked. Professor Sycamore looked surprised as he noticed something.

"You are the Anistar City Gym Leader, Olympia. Am I right?" Professor Sycamore asked for confirmation.

"Yes, I am. I witnessed two visions, one was about a tragedy and the other was about your Frogadier." Olympia explained pointing at Ash. "I will explain further inside the gym."

* * *

 **~At the Gym~**

Olympia explained both visions to everyone.

"I didn't know Frogadier went through all of that." Ash admitted. The vision extended and it showed Frogadier evolving into Greninja and Mega Evolving.

"Does Mega Greninja really exist?" Professor Sycamore asked.

"We haven't encountered a Mega Greninja yet." The scientist agreed.

"That means that Ash will be able to Mega evolve a Pokemon too, someday." Aichi said excited.

"Yea, did you hear that, Frogadier. Let's get stronger together." Ash cheered. "Oh, yea. Aichi here's your bag. Mew has been sleeping the entire day, now let's do what we came here to do." He toss the bag to Aichi and he caught it with a smile, they stepped forward.

"Aichi and I, are here to challenge you to get our gym badges." Ash challenged.

"Yes, I just need to get one more gym badge to qualify for the Kalos League. Ash is here for his seventh gym badge." Aichi agreed. They prepared for a gym battle, but another vision appeared.

"Greedy evildoers are plotting to steal the Sundial." Charlene explained, Ash, Aichi, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie all ran out to the Sundial.

"Meowstic, use Helping Hand and Future Sight." Olympia ordered before running out with them with Charlene and Carrie.

Aichi, Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie saw Team Rocket trying to lift the Sundial with their mechanical hand and hot air balloon. Team Rocket was trying to lift it but it was too heavy.

"Come on, Meowth! Lift it up!" Jessie shouted.

Meowth kept on pressing a button to control the arm, but nothing happened. "I'm trying!"

"Stop! You'll damage the Sundial!" Aichi shouted.

"Frogadier, use Water Pulse and destroy the arm." Ash ordered, before Aichi could warn him the Water Pulse was already fired.

"Ash, you will damage the Sundial. Olympia already release a Future Sight!" Aichi warned right when Frogadier fired. The Water Pulse hit the arm, but the broken parts scratched the Sundial. Charlene looked at destroyed arm in terror, suddenly a Future Sight hit Team Rocket and they went flying.

"The Sundial…" Charlene said in fear.

"I'll go check it out." Aichi volunteered, he looked in his bag and woke up Mew. "Hey Mew, can you use Psychic and lift me up to the Sundial?" Mew flew out and yawned scratching her eyes. She lifted Aichi with Psychic and lifted Aichi up and lazily lifted him to the top of the Sundial.

Aichi looked at the Sundial and luckily there was just a small scratch and no big damages. "There is just a small scratch from the broken part of the arm, nothing was heavily damaged." he informed and Mew let him down with a fall. Mew looked cranky. "I'm sorry for waking you up, Mew. Thank you for helping me out."

Ash helped Aichi up. "We are ready for our gym battle, can we start our gym battle now?" Ash asked. They went into the gym and they had to decide who battled first, Olympia was ready and waited for them to decide

"Who is up first?" Charlene asked. Ash and Aichi turned to each other.

"I can wait, you can go first if you want to." Aichi said.

Ash nodded. "Thank you Aichi." He thanked.

* * *

 **~After the Battle~**

Ash got his Psychic Badge and now it was Aichi's turn. Olympia walked out to heal her Pokemon.

"Come on Aichi, you can win." Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie cheered.

Aichi's eyes became serious. " _I want to try out, the Pokemon I caught before I reunited with Ash and the others. I need him to be ready to battle, but I'm not sure if he will come through. I'll put him with Charizard just in case."_ He thought. He held onto his 2 pokeballs tightly as Olympia returned.

Olympia's Meowstics were already ready for battle. "Alright, Charizard and Nuzleaf!" Aichi shouted as he released them from their pokeballs. Nuzleaf looked like he was stubborn.

"Battle begin!" Charlene declared.

"Use Future Sight and Helping Hand." Olympia ordered.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower and Nuzleaf use Razor Leaf in a combined attack to interfere with their attack." Aichi commanded. Charizard did as told, but Nuzleaf didn't listen. The Flamethrower alone wasn't powerful enough to stop them from using their moves.

Olympia looked disappointed. "Use a combined Psyshock on Nuzleaf."

"Nuzleaf, dodge it and Charizard use Dragon Claw." Charizard was behind the Meowstic and Nuzleaf was the one the Meowstics were facing. The Psyshock was fired, but Nuzleaf use Razor Leaf to try to intercept. The Psyshock went right through it and Charizard flew around to try to intercept. "Charizard, help Nuzleaf out and get out of there."

Charizard was lightning fast and got Nuzleaf out of there. "Nuzleaf, please listen to me."

"What is happening? All his Pokemon listen to him and follow up with his orders quickly and precisely." Clemont wondered.

"Aichi, must be trying to get a better bond with Nuzleaf with this Pokemon battle." Ash said.

Aichi was counting the time for Future Sight's activation and it was time. "Alright you two. Watch out the Future Sight is going to be activated now!" Aichi warned. He saw the Future Sight and Nuzleaf was there.

"Nuzleaf! Use Feint Attack and get out there!" Aichi shouted. Nuzleaf didn't listen and Charizard flew in to save him again.

"Use Dark Pulse on Charizard." Charizard was hit and was swept off his feet and crashed into Aichi who crashed into the wall with Charizard. Nuzleaf was hit by Future Sight and fainted too.

"The Battle is over. The winner is Gym Leader, Olympia." Charlene announced. Aichi was petting Charizard and smiled.

"You did good, Charizard." Aichi said. Charizard got off of Aichi and he tried to get up, but his right arm hurt when he did. He winced from the pain.

"Aichi! Are you alright?" Bonnie asked. Carrie carried Nuzleaf and put him beside Aichi. Nuzleaf woke up and Aichi was going in with his injured right arm to pet Nuzleaf. Nuzleaf stopped him by charging a leaf blade and Aichi's arm fell and he looked like he was upset.

"Did I say something to upset you? You wanted to come with me, but you aren't listening to me." Aichi said sadly. Charlene leaned towards Aichi and stretched his right arm and Aichi shrieked.

"It is just a sprain. Nothing serious." Charlene informed. Charizard looked sorry.

Aichi laughed and stretched his arm himself. "I'm fine. It isn't a big deal, so Charizard. You don't need to worry about me." He walked over and petted him with a smile. He turned to Nuzleaf with a serious face. "You don't need to stay with me if you don't want to, Nuzleaf. I would still love to have you on my team, but if it goes against your wishes it is completely fine."

"Don't say that Aichi!" Serena shouted.

"You just need to strengthen your bond with Nuzleaf first." Ash agreed.

"But if he doesn't want to come with me then he will be upset everyday, when he could be somewhere else or someone else. I don't want him to feel like he has to be on my team." Aichi said, he couldn't stand it anymore and he ran out of the gym.

"Aichi!" Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie called.

"Has he ever had a Pokemon like this?" Charlene asked.

"From the stories he told us. I don't think he has even seen anyone have a Pokemon that ignored every single order they give the Pokemon." Serena answered.

"Aichi is really good with Pokemon and he's never met a Pokemon that didn't like him." Ash added. "Charizard, you should find Aichi, he must be frustrated right now." Charizard flew out of the building and searched for Aichi.

"I have noticed that there is something unique in that boy. I am positive that you know something." Olympia pointed out. Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie looked at each other and deciding if they should tell them or not.

"I felt like I couldn't move when he was warning me." Carrie admitted.

"Those eyes of his are intimidating." Charlene added.

"If you want it explained, you should ask Aichi. Even we don't have all the details on his powers." Clemont said.

"I had a Charmeleon and he didn't listen to me. It was very frustrating. I know how Aichi feels right now." Ash said, trying to change the conversation topic.

"Do you hear that Nuzleaf? You are making Aichi feel frustrated." Serena said. Nuzleaf seemed unfazed by what they were saying, they looked outside and it was getting dark.

"We better get going, we need to make sure Charizard found Aichi and get back to the Pokemon Center." Clemont said. They waved and left the gym. When they got outside, Charizard flew down and he looked worried.

"Charizard, did you find Aichi?" Bonnie asked. Charizard shook his head.

"Hey look!" Clemont pointed out a Pokeball on the ground. He released the Pokemon and Manectric came out.

"That must be Aichi's Manectric!" Bonnie said. Nuzleaf was watching them, sitting on the railing on in front of the Sundial.

"Where could he have gone?" Ash asked.

* * *

 **~With Aichi~**

Aichi just ran out of the gym and saw Team Rocket near the Sundial again. They spotted him and Aichi reached for his Pokeballs. They were talking to a computer screen with their boss on it.

"Hey, it's him! Get him." Meowth said. They threw a box at him and Aichi tried to release the Pokemon but it dropped instead because of his arm injury. He was trapped in a cage.

"That was easier than I thought, from the stories he's been telling the twirps he seemed to be more powerful." James said. Aichi held onto his arm as it started to hurt, he gritted his teeth as they walked towards him, bringing the computer with them. It was late and everyone has already gone home, there was no one there.

" _Do I have to reveal my powers to get out of this mess?"_ Aichi thought.

* * *

 **This is chapter 4 of XY &Vanguard. Fun fact, this chapter is actually half of chapter 3 since chapter 2 ran long. Thus this is a shorter chapter.**

 **I've been busy with my civics class's final project and studying for the civics exam, so this chapter isn't as clean as it can be and lacks detail. But the quality for next week will be better, I promise.**

 **Anyways, new chapter next week.**


	5. Team Flare's First Strikes

Team Rocket moved to the forest near Anistar City and they planned to stay there for the night. Aichi didn't want to reveal any of his powers in front of Giovanni so he kept quiet and laid there in the cage.

"Are you positive, this one is the one you've been talking about?" Giovanni asked.

"Yes, boss. We overheard him talking about his experiences and how everyone in this world doesn't remember him and his powers." Meowth answered.

"He seems to be trying to keep quiet." James said as Aichi seemed to have fallen asleep.

"Hey! Wake up!" Jessie shouted. Aichi calmly woke up and realized he was still in the cage.

"Oh, it's just you guys." Aichi said, he sat up with difficulty and leaned on the side of the cage with his left hand holding his right arm.

"You have a sprained arm?" James asked.

"Well, if my right arm wasn't sprained. I could've escaped this cage by now." Aichi answered. "If you bring me my bag. In the front pocket there are bandages, I can treat myself."

"We don't need to treat you, you're just a twirp." Meowth replied. Giovanni seemed to have noticed that he was in pain and decided to treat him.

"Go ahead treat him, but he must leave all his Pokemon with you and James you treat his arm." Giovanni ordered. "Do you agree?"

"I'm not giving anyone my Pokemon, but I'll promise not to use any of them." Aichi said, he looked at Giovanni eye to eye and Aichi looked serious. "I don't lie when my Pokemon are on the line." Giovanni signalled that it would be okay to not take away his Pokemon.

"Bring him to headquarters tomorrow and we will check in out there." Giovanni ordered.

"Yes, sir." Team Rocket said together as the screen turned off. James got to work, he entered the cage and started moving his arm. Aichi looked away pretending to be unfazed. Meowth and Jessie decided to go to sleep.

"Your team seems to be oblivious of what they are trying to get." Aichi commented. "When you get the Pokemon or the thing you need you don't follow through with your escape. Instead you go for more and more and end up failing."

"Jessie and Meowth are like my family, I like being with them and when they want to leave the team I feel pain in my chest." James replied. Aichi looked up in the sky.

"So even villains care about people other than themselves and their mission." Aichi thought outloud. James finished with his arm and opened to cage door and got out, on his way out his stomach gurgled. He turned around and Aichi was looking at him surprised.

"Are you hungry?" Aichi asked. "I'm a little hungry myself. Since you got a raise last time you took me in shouldn't you have enough money to buy food?" James didn't respond, but Aichi could read his mind.

"There are some berries in my bag, but be careful the one you decide to eat. I will only help you that far." Aichi said. James was about to open the back pocket, but Aichi warned him of something first. "Oh and you better be sneaky because there is a Pokemon in there that is asleep and if you get caught by it, you will be in trouble." James was frightened.

He slowly opened the pocket and Mew was sleeping there. He snuck his hand through and pulled out the first berry he got his hands on. He pulled it out and closed the bag again. Aichi looked at the berry and giggled, it was a Chesto Berry. James took a bite and he screamed waking everyone up.

"James! You're eating food without us!" Jessie shouted. That woke up Mew and she got out of Aichi's bag and saw Aichi in a cage.

"Hey, Mew. Please get me out of here, no hard feelings right?" Aichi asked. Mew sighed and teleported to Aichi with his bag and teleported them out of the cage and outside. She went back into the bag to sleep, Aichi took out 3 berries. All of them were Salac Berries and he ran off saying, "Enjoy. Thanks for helping me with my injury."

The three were too fixated on the berries to chase him. "It is probably a trap." Meowth said.

James picked it up and took a bite, it was really sweet. His eyes looked like it was shimmering. Meowth and Jessie also took a bite and the same thing happened.

"Maybe all the twirps aren't all bad." Meowth said as tears ran down his face. They snapped out of it after they finished the berry.

"Hey, if we get him. We can make him tell all of his secrets to training strong Pokemon and everything we can ever know about Pokemon and food." Jessie pointed out.

"Yea!" They said together.

Aichi saw Charizard flying in the starry sky and he smiled. He had a flashlight in his bag and he shone it as Charizard was flying past.

"Hey! Charizard!" Aichi shouted while waving the flashlight. Charizard flew down and jumped on Aichi and they laughed, Talonflame saw them and flew a circle on their spot. Soon Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie were there and saw Aichi laughing with Charizard.

"Charizard, you aren't a little Charmander anymore. You are just a little bit heavier now." Aichi said while laughing. Nuzleaf was there and admired Aichi and Charizard's relationship. Aichi noticed Nuzleaf and walked over to him crouching down. "So what is your choice Nuzleaf? You can leave or you can stay on my team and start listening to me." Nuzleaf seemed to have finally understood how Aichi was feeling.

"Nuzleaf~" He jumped on Aichi crying.

Aichi smiled, "That's good to hear, now you are just like how you were when you were a Seedot. Are you up for another battle with Olympia?" He asked. Nuzleaf nodded.

"Now that Nuzleaf is listening to Aichi, they can fight at full strength." Clemont said.

"And with Aichi's good commands, they can't lose." Ash added. They started walking towards the Pokemon Center.

"Oh yea. Aichi, where were you this entire time? You dropped Glaceon's Pokeball and it made us all worried." Serena asked while handing him back his Pokeball.

"Oh, I wanted time to think, so I went inside the peaceful forest to get some fresh air. I was watching the starry sky." Aichi answered.

"We were really worried you know. You know. You should've told us something." Ash said.

"Yea, sorry about that." Aichi apologized. They arrived at the Pokemon Center and Professor Sycamore was there, he looked like he was going to leave.

"Oh, Ash! Serena! Clemont! Bonnie! Aichi! I was just about to leave." Professor Sycamore said. "And I was wondering, Aichi. Did you come from Kalos?"

Aichi thought. "You can say that… I guess." He answered.

"I don't think I've ever seen you before." Professor Sycamore said.

"I was given a Charmander, I didn't exactly go by your laboratory. I guess, I did visit once to get a Pokedex. But you weren't there." Aichi lied.

"You have 6 Pokemon, so your newly caught Pokemon should be coming to me." Professor Sycamore informed.

"Is that how it works? I guess that does make a lot of sense, but I'm not sure if my Pokemon will actually go to you." Aichi replied.

"Next time you catch a Pokemon call me and I will tell you if I received it." Professor Sycamore said while waving good bye.

"Okay thank you." Aichi thanked.

"Bye!" They said together. They went in their room to sleep.

* * *

 **~At Night~**

" _Aichi? Testing one. Two. Three. Are you there."_ It sounded like Ren. Aichi woke up since he had to reply.

" _Ren! Time is probably different from in this world, it can be 10 days there and one day here."_ Chris told Ren.

" _Hey guys, is there something wrong over there?"_ Aichi asked. They sounded relieved to hear his voice, all the Psyqualia users seemed to be there.

" _How have you been Aichi? Can you get me some souvenirs?"_ Ren asked. Aichi was smiling awkwardly.

" _Ren, is that really all you care about?"_ Kai asked.

" _Well, souvenirs are really good. I can see what they do over in that world. Aw! I wanted to go too, it is so boring here."_ Ren said with a childish voice.

 _"That world doesn't have Vanguard. Do you want that?"_ Kai asked annoyed.

 _"Aichi! Kai is being scary again...!"_ Ren whined.

 _"Ren..."_

" _Sendou, I can still feel your wind here. But it is blowing more on Cray."_ Leon said.

" _Which is why we decided to contact you. Did something happen?"_ Chris asked.

" _I finished my ascension to the throne and now I have a blue and rainbow aura, if that counts as something."_ Aichi answered.

" _No! We were talking about souvenirs! Keep on topic guys."_ Ren said frustrated.

" _You 'keep on topic', Ren."_ Chris replied.

" _If I try to bring something back it will probably disappear before I get back and reappear if I decide to go back to this world. Does that answer your question, Ren?"_ Aichi asked kindly.

" _Sad, but yes."_ Ren answered.

" _So you are officially the King of Cray now…"_ Kai said.

" _I don't feel any different, so I'm fine."_ Aichi assured. " _Did anything out of the ordinary happen over there? Or are you asking how am I doing?"_

" _Nothing has happened yet. I don't sense Void's wind here anymore, seems Void is somewhere on Cray now."_ Leon answered.

" _Didn't Aichi throw Void into a cellar on Cray and leave him there or something?"_ Ren asked.

" _I think I did, I tried to make him one of Cray's allies, but he refused and insisted on me locking him up."_ Aichi replied. " _I'll go visit him once I get back. For you that might be a week or so because 1 day back there is a long time here."_

" _Hey, Aichi. What time is it over there?"_ Ren asked. Aichi looked around the room and his bag was on the other side of the room.

" _Give me a second. I'll check."_ Aichi replied while getting off his bed, he walked over to his bag and took out his mapping device. He turned it on and it was bright, he turned around to make sure Ash didn't wake up. " _Right now it is 2:00 a.m. I was just sleeping, when you contacted me."_

" _You should sleep if you're tired."_ Kai said.

" _No, I'm fine. I'm not really tired, is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?"_ Aichi asked.

" _Oh, I want to come to the other world Aichi!"_ Ren whined.

" _I agree with Ren, we want to assist you with your mission, Sendou."_ Leon agreed with Ren.

" _I feel the same way. I'm pretty sure Kai feels the same too."_ Chris agreed.

" _I'm sorry guys, but you guys can't come. I don't want you guys to be involved, I'm not even sure who are the real villains here."_ Aichi answered. He sat back down on his bed.

" _Then we can help!"_ Ren cheered.

" _Sorry, Ren. But no."_ Aichi replied.

" _But…"_ Ren said.

" _If he doesn't want us to help, then let it be. Aichi is pretty stubborn if he wants to. If he goes on his own again for a world saving situation, then we should help out. Since he has friends in the other world, then we shouldn't invade."_ Kai replied.

" _Thanks Kai, I guess I should get some rest before tomorrow. Something important is tomorrow."_ Aichi said.

" _Oh what's important?"_ Ren asked.

" _We shouldn't keep him up, he needs his sleep."_ Leon said.

" _Okay, fine… Good night, Aichi."_ Ren said sadly. All the voices were gone and Aichi knew he wouldn't be able to sleep for the rest of the night. He decided to go outside for some fresh air, he quietly walked out the room and went outside. He wanted to see the sea and the Pokemon Center wasn't that far from the railings splitting the town from the sea. Aichi leaned forward of the railing and looked at the sea with the night sky's reflection on it.

Mew followed Aichi and it sat on Aichi's shoulder. "Did I wake you up Mew? Or are you awake because you slept to much today." He asked.

Mew was about to push him off the railing and into the sea, but Aichi said something before sit did. "You don't see a lot of fresh seas like these in my world. I would've loved to be originally born in this world, but I also don't regret living in my world. Both sides seem to have really nice people and both helped me out a lot of times. Once I'm done helping this world, I will return and leave everyone here. After that, I will probably never return to this world and I think it's for the best."

"Mew~" Mew seemed to have disagreed with Aichi.

"Do you think I'm wrong? I never belonged here, I brought my foreign powers to this world and I came back for my own selfish reason. I wanted to be of use to Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie, I'm even starting to feel like I'm a burden to them. I honestly don't know why I'm still here, they are strong enough to handle the upcoming threat." Aichi replied.

He heard some footsteps and spotted some mysterious people searching for something in the town, the streets were abandoned because it was really late at night. He quietly followed them and eavesdropped on their conversation while hiding in an alleyway.

"We need to find Zygarde Core, it should be somewhere in or near Anistar City." It sounded like a female voice and she was getting closer to where Aichi was hiding.

" _Zygarde Core? Who's that Pokemon? They are getting closer, but they will spot me here."_ Aichi thought. He reached for a Pokeball, but he remembered that his arm was harmed. He saw the girl and they were going to check the alleyway he was in next.

"Hey, it's a kid! He must've been eavesdropping on us!" She said.

"Mew, get us out of here." Aichi ordered in a rush, Mew used Teleport, but Quick Attack from a Weavile pushed Aichi away from Mew and Mew teleported away without Aichi. Two grunts held onto Aichi's arms so he couldn't move them and reach out for his Pokeballs, he also couldn't run.

"You should've minded your own business, kid. Haven't you parents taught you that?" The girl asked.

"Of course, but I get curious when I see suspicious people searching towns, like any other person would." Aichi replied. He struggled with the grunts holding him, but his arm started to hurt.

"Trying to be act smart, huh?! Big mistake!" The girl shouted as Weavile was waiting for orders to attack. The grunt on his right pulled up his sleeve and saw bandages.

"Wait, he is injured." The grunt informed.

"We can't let you go now. You heard about Zygarde Core, I'm sure that Mew will come back to save you, so we will bring you two in together." The girl said. She made a hand signal and the grunt on his right covered his mouth with one hand, Aichi shook his head. He closed his eyes and used Psyqualia.

" _Mew! Wherever you are don't come back!"_ Aichi comminuted to only Mew.

"Bring him to the truck, first. We will follow once we searched the whole city." The girl said. The two grunts pushed Aichi, but he was standing his ground. He shook the hand off.

"Charizard, help!" Aichi shouted as his aura flared. Charizard heard him and came out of his Pokeball, he knocked out the grunts holding him.

"This isn't an ordinary kid. Retreat!" The girl ordered. They ran away before Aichi could stop her.

"Thank you, Charizard. I'm glad you heard my call." Aichi thanked relieved. " _But what is a Zygarde Core and why were they looking for it?"_ He returned Charizard and called Mew back as he headed back to the Pokemon Center.

Aichi quietly opened the door and Ash didn't wake up yet. Aichi checked the time and it was 3:30 a.m, he finally felt like sleeping and slept just before 4:00 a.m.

* * *

 **~The Next Day~**

Aichi woke up and Serena, Clemont and Bonnie opened the door to wake them up. He waved at them, he released Nuzleaf and Charizard out of their Pokeballs to have a talk about strategies.

"You guys wake up Ash, I'm going to talk to Nuzleaf and Charizard about strategies. You can come too, Mew." Aichi said. They walked out, leaving Ash to them. Aichi walked outside to the battlefield and they sat on the floor.

"Okay, you two. Are you up to being a tag team again? I think you two are a great combination. Charizard will deal with things air level and Nuzleaf will cover everything ground level. Plus, the Razor Leaf and Flamethrower combination. The Razor Leaf can fuel the Flamethrower to make it stronger, causing more damage. There is also another way to use that combination, the Razor Leaf can cut the opponent first then the Flamethrower comes in. So is it fine to work together for this one?" Aichi explained. " _This Pokemon Combination reminds me of Blaster Blade and Dragonic Overlord, for some reason."_

"Charizard~"

"Nuzleaf~" They agreed to be tag partners again.

"Nuzleaf, you do promise to listen to me right?" Aichi asked. Nuzleaf nodded and Aichi smiled and petted him. "Good, let's earn this gym badge!"

The group got together and went to the gym for a rematch, Aichi won this time and got his Psychic Badge and now he had all 8 of his badges. He held his badge case and looked at all of the badges he has won, after leaving the gym with everyone.

"Ash, now what do I do with these? I got all of them." Aichi asked.

"You can enter the Kalos League now, you can register at the Pokemon Center, so you don't have to register last minute." Ash answered.

"I can register at any Pokemon Center? Isn't there a town I need to go to to register?" Aichi asked.

"You can register in any Pokemon Center." Clemont confirmed.

Aichi looked at his badges again and a thought came up in his head, " _What if I leave before the Kalos League starts? I told Kai and the others, I'll be back when everything is done here."_

"I think I'll register when Ash does, I probably might leave before the Kalos League starts. I promised my friends back in the other world, I'll come back once I'm done helping your world." Aichi said.

"I guess there is no point registering if you are going to leave before the League." Clemont agreed.

"Aichi, can't you stay until the Kalos League ends? You have a really good chance of winning the whole League. Plus, there will be a lot of good strong trainers there." Serena asked.

"But I promised my friends that I'll go back." Aichi replied. "I have a feeling that this will take longer to solve the problem in this world than the Kalos League."

"Can't you ask your friends to stay a little longer? They sound nice so I don't think they will be mad at you." Bonnie suggested.

"I guess it might be okay, but I'm starting third year of high school in about a month and a half in my world and I wanted to hang out with them before I leave." Aichi said. "One day there is a month or two here, so it might be fine."

"Go ahead and try asking them." Ash encouraged.

"Okay, I might not be concentrated in what's happening around me while I'm contacting them." Aichi warned. He focused and activated his Psyqualia concentrating on contacting Leon, Ren, Kai and Chris. " _Hello? Are all of you there?"_

" _Aichi! Kai and I just started our cardfight! Are you done with your work in the other world? Are you coming back already? We should celebrate!"_ Ren cheered.

" _Actually, I think I will stay here until I finished a tournament here and also finished my mission."_ Aichi said.

" _Aichi is having fun without us!"_ Ren shouted.

" _Ren… Concentrate on the card fight. Aichi just come back safely, you don't need to worry about what time you come back.."_ Kai replied.

" _Sendou, you should enjoy being there too."_ Leon agreed.

" _I agree with Leon and Kai."_ Chris said.

" _I'll tell the others they you will come back later than expected. Just get back to work in that world and come back when you want."_ Kai reassured.

" _Kai weren't you in Europe with Gaillard?"_ Aichi asked.

" _Kai came back for a short visit. Now, shhh. We are in a card fight, you are going to tell me everything you did over there when you come back, promise?"_ Ren asked.

" _Yea, I promise. Thank you guys."_ Aichi replied and deactivated his Psyqualia. He smiled at Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie. "I guess I'm going to be staying here until everything is done here."

"Yay!" Bonnie cheered as they arrived to the Pokemon Center. They went to the front desk where Nurse Joy was.

"Hello, Nurse Joy. Can you register my friend for the Kalos League?" Clemont asked. Aichi handed his badge case to Nurse Joy and she scanned all of the badges.

"Please lend me your Pokedex to register you in." Nurse Joy asked. Aichi handed her his Pokedex and his information showed up on the front screen. "Thank you for registering, show your ID to the Kanto League helpers in the front desk and that is where you will register your 6 Pokemon. It is still early for a person to have collected all their badges, so please wait for the location and time of the Kanto League."

"Okay, thank you Nurse Joy." Aichi thanked while taking all of his stuff back and left the Pokemon Center. "I think we can start going to the next city since it is still pretty early in the morning."

The journey continues.

* * *

 **~A Few Weeks Later~**

Ash, Aichi, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie were walking in the forest and decided to take a break before they continue to Snowbelle City. Bonnie played with Mew, Pikachu and Dedenne, they were running around and playing around chasing each other.

"Bonnie, don't get too carried away." Clemont said. Aichi noticed something moving behind him where Bonnie's bag was.

"We should get going and get a little closer before it gets dark." Aichi suggested.

"Okay." Bonnie replied as she picked up her bag, she noticed her bag was heavier. Clemont looked at her worried. "My bag is heavier than before." She looked inside her bag and found a green Pokemon. It was a weird sound, but it seem frightened.

"So cute!" Bonnie shouted. The Pokemon melted down and tried to escape, but Bonnie caught it, but it fell. "I'll name you Squishy!"

Aichi walked towards Bonnie and kneeled down to Bonnie's height to look at the Pokemon. "I've never seen this Pokemon before. Ash, Serena, you have the newest version of the Pokedex, right?" He asked. They opened their Pokedex and 'NO DATA' came up.

"No data?" Ash and Serena asked together.

"We discovered a new Pokemon species." Clemont said. Aichi stood up.

"Seems to be so…" Aichi agreed, while thinking. " _Could it be? The thing they were talking about last night. Zygarde?"_ He shook the thought away. " _Probably not."_

They heard a lot of footsteps coming towards them, they looked at the direction it was coming from. A horde of Dodrio were running towards them and a Grovyle followed, they all got out of the way just in time.

"Dodrio and a Grovyle?!" Ash shouted. A boy walked towards them, he was looking for something. "Sawyer!"

"Hey, Ash." Sawyer greeted. Bonnie looked around.

"What's wrong Bonnie?" Clemont asked.

"Squishy is gone!" Bonnie pointed out. Ash looked around too.

"Aichi's gone too!" Ash added.

* * *

 **~A Minute Early~**

After the Dodrio passed, Aichi saw Squishy leaving and he followed. Squishy ran into the forest and he quickly followed it. He followed Squishy to the end of the forest and to a Rocky Mountain, after seeing it, he ran out of the last bush and called it.

"Squishy!" Aichi called. "Where are you going?" Squishy kept running as Aichi kept following.

"Squishy…" Aichi stepped in front of it and talked with a quieter tone. "Squishy, are you related to a Pokemon named Zygarde?" It ignored him and kept on moving.

After a while, the mysterious people showed up and surrounded Aichi and Squishy, they all had first evolution Pokemon. "Who are you people?" Aichi asked. A girl probably the leader of the group, she had a Drapion with her.

"Z, you're such a bad child, running away like that." The girl said. Aichi looked at her and then to Squishy.

"Z?" Aichi asked. Mew found her way to Aichi and landed on his shoulder. "Whoever you are you aren't getting away with, Squishy."

The girl laughed, "Squishy? We are going to take him right now. Drapion, Pin Missile." Drapion shot a Pin Missile and Aichi jumped and dodged it carrying Z.

"You aren't going to get it." Aichi repeated. He pulled out a Pokeball and released the Pokemon inside. Inside was Charizard and the Mega Stone was attached to Charizard, Aichi put on his Key Stone Bracelet and Mega Evolved Charizard. "Charizard, let's protect Squishy." He held Z tightly and dodged the upcoming attacks from the grunts behind him.

"Mega Evolution? I didn't expect a kid like you to be able to Mega Evolve." She said. "Drapion, Toxic." Drapion released Toxic and it was about to hit Charizard.

"Charizard!" Aichi shouted as he stepped in between the toxic and Charizard and it hit him in the back instead. Charizard was occupied with the grunts behind him. Aichi looked closely at the uniform and recognized it. "Team Flare!"

Aichi was poisoned, but he stayed standing and continued to dodge attacks with much difficulty. "You know about Team Flare… I will bring you in too." Ash and the others arrived and saw Aichi and Squishy, Aichi noticed them.

"Bonnie, catch!" Aichi shouted as he threw Z to her, she caught it and held it tightly. Aichi dropped to the floor, after. "Charizard, use Dragon Claw on Drapion." He released another Pokemon and it was Manectric. "Manectric, help Charizard and fight the grunts…" He seemed to be weaker.

"Aichi!" Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and Ash called.

"Pikachu, help Charizard and Manectric. Use Thunderbolt on the Drapion." Ash ordered. Team Flare's Pokemon were defeated, Ash and Clemont helped Aichi up and put him on Charizard's back and they ran. Aichi seemed to be in pain and his eyes lost some light.

Everyone stopped inside the forest and checked on Aichi. He couldn't stand up and he occasionally winced.

"How can we help him?" Serena asked. Clemont got an idea.

"A Pecha Berry, Aichi you still have some berries right?" Clemont asked. Aichi weakly nodded, Clemont looked inside his bag and took it out. He grinded it up and made medicine.

"My brother, knows a lot about medicine." Bonnie reassured. Clemont finished and walked over to Aichi, who was lying down with a wet cloth on his head and he was breathing hard.

"Aichi, eat this." Clemont said. Aichi moved his arm and took the bowl and fed himself, he felt relieved and he wasn't in pain anymore.

"Thank you." Aichi thanked, Charizard and Manectric were sitting next to him worried. "I'll be fine, as long as you two are fine." He sat up and leaned on a tree, he focused and he activated his Rainbow aura, which gave him some strength.

"Ash, who is this? A new travelling companion?" Sawyer asked.

"Yea, we met him a while ago and he is travelling with us." Ash answered. Aichi opened his eyes and deactivated his Rainbow aura and stood up.

"Come one, let's create some more distance from those people and us, in case they try to pursuit as." Aichi suggested. They nodded and walked back to the grass field they were at before.

"Hello, my name is Aichi. Nice to meet you." Aichi greeted with a smile.

"Hi, my name is Sawyer." Sawyer greeted back. "Ash I got 4 more badges than the last time we met up."

"Nice, I have 7 badges at the moment, I'm going to get my last badge at Snowbelle City." Ash replied. "Aichi is actually collecting badges too. He got his eighth badge a few weeks ago from the Anistar City Gym Leader."

"I didn't think that anyone got all their badges yet." Sawyer said surprised. The sun started to go down.

"We should start setting up camp, before night falls." Clemont suggested. They agreed and starting setting up camp, was helping Sawyer set up his tent, while the rest were cooking food.

"Shouldn't you get some rest? You were hit by poison." Sawyer asked.

Aichi shook his head. "I'm fine, Clemont's medicine is really effective." he replied.

Sawyer and Aichi finished up setting up camp and joined the group. "Aichi, Sawyer. We were about to introduce Squishy to everyone." Ash said. Everyone released their Pokemon and introduced everyone to Squishy. They started eating the food that Clemont, Ash, Serena and Bonnie cooked.

"Sawyer, which gym leader are you going to challenge next?" Ash asked.

"I'm going to challenge the Anistar City Gym Leader. I was actually going to Anistar City when I bumped into you." Sawyer answered. Aichi took out his map and scrolled around the map searching for Snowbelle City on the hologram.

"Where is Snowbelle City?" Aichi asked, looking around the whole map. Sawyer helped Aichi and he found Snowbelle City, Aichi checked the route and it was really far away. "I thought Snowbelle City was closer than that. It didn't take me that long to get there, then again I was flying on Charizard's back."

"Watch out, Sawyer. The Anistar City Gym Leader, Olympia is strong." Ash warned. They continued talking while eating. Aichi got up with a bowl of Pokemon food in his hand and walked towards Z, who was behind a rock.

"Squishy, you didn't eat anything yet. Shouldn't you eat some food?" Aichi asked, he placed the bowl beside it. Z looked at him and pushed the bowl away. "You don't eat food?" Z seemed to have nodded and Aichi smiled and sat beside him. After Sawyer finished eating he drew Z in his notebook, he was going to research about Z.

* * *

 **~Team Flare~**

The 2 Team Flare girls that Aichi met were talking to a man, who was in a lab and they were communicating from a small portable device.

"Celosia, you failed to capture Zygarde's Core? Mable, you failed to capture, Zygarde." The man said, he sounded shocked.

"A blue haired kid interfered while I was about to capture Zygarde's Core, he had a Mega Charizard X with him. I heard his friend call him Aichi and he seems to know about Team Flare. He is a really powerful trainer, but his weakness is that he is self-sacrificing." Celosia explained.

"That sounds like the kid I ran into when I was searching for Zygarde's Core in Anistar City. He had a Charizard and didn't have to use his hand to release the Pokemon out of it's Pokeball." Marble added.

"We're sorry, Xerosic, we will search for for the Zygardes again." They said together.

"You are off the mission. Bryony and Aliana to search for the Zygardes, Bryony took Celosia's mission and Aliana is taking Marble's mission. You 2 return to headquarters." Xerosic informed. Marble and Celosia heard laughing in the background.

"We should've been given the mission in the first place." Bryony bragged.

"Yea, we won't fail like you two." Aliana agreed.

"I won't be stopped by a kid, no matter how much power he has I will crush him" Bryony said. A third screen showed up and it said voice only.

"Lysandre, why have you contacted us?" Xerosic asked.

"I want an update on how the mission is going." Lysandre answered.

"Both of them failed in their mission, so I'm sending Bryony and Celosia on the mission instead." Xerosic replied.

"I apologize, sir. I was careless, I didn't expect anyone to get in my way, especially not a kid and his Mega Charizard X." Celosia apologized.

"If you meet that boy again in your mission, capture him and bring him here, if you can." Lysandre ordered "Celosia, go with Bryony and help her with her mission, since you are still at the location."

"Yes, sir." Celosia replied as the screen closed.

"I don't need your help Celosia, I can handle that kid and Zygarde's Cor alone." Bryony bragged.

"Trust me with that kid, you will need my help. He also has some friends with him and they will interfere too." Celosia warned.

"That will make it easier, since he self-sacrifices himself for his friends. I just need to put them in danger and he will willingly come with me to Lysandre." Bryony smirked. "You can come, but you will only need to sit on the sidelines and watch me capture both of them."

* * *

 **~With Sawyer and Ash's Group~**

Everyone was sitting on the grass, while discussing about their next gym challenges.

"The Snowbelle Gym Leader is strong, I need some more training before challenging him again. He won the battle so easily." Sawyer explained.

Aichi thought. "He gave me some trouble, but I had Charizard and Gardevoir, so I just barely won the battle. When I challenged him, it was a long battle." He remembered.

"He gave Aichi trouble? He must be really strong." Serena agreed.

"I need some more training before challenging him then. Aichi, Clemont, want to battle me to train?" Ash asked.

Clemont and Aichi looked at each other. "Now?" They said together. Ash nodded.

"Ash, the moon is coming up and it is so dark." Bonnie pointed out.

"Plus, we aren't safe from Team Flare yet. If we battle now, they will hear us and come to us to capture Squishy." Aichi added.

"All of you should go to the Terminus Cave, it is on the way to Snowbelle City." Sawyer suggested, Aichi took out his map and Serena took out her guidebook. "I heard there was a mysterious Pokemon living in the cave."

Serena found the Cave in her guide book and pointed it to Sawyer. "Is it this?" She asked. Sawyer nodded and Aichi handed his holographic map to him to locate it.

"Right here." Sawyer said pointing at a cave marking on the map.

"Let's head there tomorrow morning." Clemont suggested. "Let's sleep before tomorrow." Everyone agreed and slept. Aichi slept outside laying on the floor looking at the stars and listening for any footsteps that might be coming their way.

Later in the night, everyone was asleep. Z placed cells around the area earlier before and watched for anyone and was looking through them to see if anyone was coming. Aichi's eyes were closed, but he had his rainbow aura on and that enhanced his sense of hearing and he heard footsteps from far away.

Aichi's eyes shot opened and looked towards the direction of the footsteps deactivating his rainbow aura. " _They must be coming to get Squishy again. I need to go stop them, but I don't want to wake up the others."_ He thought. Aichi walked towards the direction of the footsteps and released Charizard from his Pokeball. He left his bag and Mew where the camp was.

"Charizard, let's Mega Evolve. There are enemies here somewhere." Aichi whispered. Charizard nodded and Charizard Mega Evolved. They walked past several of Squishy's cells, but Squishy ignored him, since he was an ally. Further way from Squishy's furthest cell Bryony was waiting for him there, when Bryony heard footsteps she turned to the direction Aichi and Charizard were hiding behind a bush.

"Check that direction, I heard some footsteps coming from there." Bryony said pointing at Aichi's direction.

The grunts checked inside the bush and Aichi was there with Glaceon, but Charizard was gone, "Glaceon, Ice Beam now!" He ordered. Glaceon froze the grunts that were after them and Aichi started to run out of the bush to freeze the rest of the group of Team Flare.

Bryony smiled as Glaceon was about to fire an Ice Beam at her, some grunts came from behind and pinned down Aichi and Glaceon to the ground. The grunt pinning Aichi down covered Aichi's mouth with one hand, Aichi had Glaceon's Pokeball in his hand and he returned her, so she won't be in pain from the grunts. After the grunt knocked the Pokeball out of his hand.

"Mable told me about how you can indirectly release Pokemon out of their Pokeballs, so I'm just taking necessary precautions by making someone cover your mouth." Bryony explained. Aichi struggled to break free from the grunt holding him down.

"I don't believe Celosia wasn't able to get Zygarde's Core from you, you are such a weak kid. With you out of the way, you camp is open and free we are free to take Z." Bryony said with a laugh.

" _So she was expecting that I would come here to get me away from the camp. But two can play that game."_ Aichi thought as he bit the grunt's hand, which made him release his hand from his mouth. "True, I am weak alone, but my Pokemon have my back."

Charizard swooped in from behind and used Dragon Claw on them.

 _~Flashback begins~_

" _Charizard, you go from behind. I am almost positive that there are more grunts here, I heard more footsteps before than the amount of people here. So you go from behind and attack, Glaceon and I will be bait, but when their guard is down swoop in and attack them. Got it?" Aichi whispered to Charizard, before the grunts got there._

 _~Flashback ends~_

"You predicted that there will be more grunts here. But I'm taking you with me, no matter what to Lysandre." Bryony applauded. A Fake Out hit and Shadow Claw hit Charizard from behind and Aichi turned to see a Liepard and Bisharp behind him. They continued to attack Charizard and he looked like he was in great pain.

"Charizard!" Aichi called. He gritted his teeth and ran towards Charizard, but an arm gripped his wrist pulling him back. He turned around and it was Bryony, Aichi wanted to reach for another Pokemon, but he didn't want anyone else to be harmed.

He looked back at Charizard and Aichi could've commanded a move, but since the 2 attacks hit, he seemed to weak to fight back even with Mega Evolution. He was hit by simultaneous attacks, Charizard's Mega Evolution was deactivated. Aichi took Charizard's Pokeball and returned him to his Pokeball before he fainted. Aichi tried to pull his arm away from Bryony's grip, but it was inevitable.

"You're coming back with me." Bryony said, while pushing him to some grunts and Liepard and Bisharp was on the offensive facing Aichi and was ready to attack the second he manages to escape. Bryony turned on a communicator and Xerosic, Lysandre and Celosia faces were displayed in a hologram.

"Mission complete here. I got the kid. Celosia, don't mess up in your mission." Bryony informed. Celosia gritted her teeth as she left the call. Bryony started walking as the grunts and Aichi followed, they were pushing him from behind while holding his arms behind his back. A grunt attached an earpiece on Aichi's ear, so he can hear the conversation.

"You did well, Bryony. Make sure he doesn't escape when you retrieve Zygarde's Core." Lysandre said. Soon they arrived at a rocky cliff near a river, Aichi was sat in a corner with handcuffs on his wrists behind his back and rope tying his legs together, Liepard and Bisharp making sure he doesn't get away.

"What do you want from me?" Aichi asked. He already met Lysandre, but he doesn't remember and he never met any other Team Flare member.

"Aichi… Sendou…" Lysandre said slowly, Aichi's face looked shocked.

"How… Do you know my name?" Aichi asked.

"You expected me to forget you too? I was associated with the Void, I couldn't forget that." Lysandre replied. "To answer your question before, I need you to be locked up because in the near future you will interfere with my plan of making the world a peaceful place."

"Do you think what you're doing is peaceful? You have a messed up image of what peace is." Aichi replied. He thought and noticed something. "Don't tell me… You are influenced by the Void, even though he is locked and sealed away forever. You shouldn't have asked Void for power anyways!"

"Don't speak to, Lysandre in that tone!" Bryony shouted.

"It's not that I'm influenced by the Void, but you are in disrupting my plans. Although you might still be of use to me, if you swear allegiance to me." Lysandre said.

"No way that's happening." Aichi replied, he struggled against the handcuffs and rope, that was when he saw Squishy on a rock. It looked unconscious and grunts surrounded it with their Pokemon, ready to capture it.

"Squishy! Wake up!" Aichi shouted before the grunts got to it. He used Psyqualia with his words and Squishy woke up.

"We won't let you get away again, Zygarde's Core. We still need to conduct some more experiments on you." Bryony said. Bisharp and Liepard turned around and attacked Squishy, the rest of the grunts Pokemon did the same.

With Liepard and Bisharp distracted, Aichi called to his Pokemon. "Gardevoir! Manectric! Help Squishy!" Aichi shouted as Manectric and Gardevoir came out of their Pokeballs. Gardevoir went ahead and Manectric broke Aichi's restraints.

"Defeat that kid's Pokemon and knock him out." Bryony ordered, Celosia came from behind and Aichi turned to her.

"I have no choice." Aichi mumbled as he threw the Gardevoirite to Gardevoir and Manectite to Manectric. He used his Rainbow aura and both of them Mega Evolved. "Gardevoir, take care them over there and Manectric and I will take care of things here."

Gardevoir was fighting off the enemy Pokemon as Squishy was focusing on gathering all its cells. When it gathered all of them it transformed into the 10% Forme and used Land's Wrath, which scared all the Team Flare grunts and alerted Ash and the others of their location. When Ash and the others got to Squishy's and Aichi's location, Aichi was falling from exhaustion and Squishy also fainted from exhaustion.

"Squishy!" Bonnie called as she ran to Squishy, its cells were scattered and it seemed to have changed back to normal. The rest checked on Aichi, who seemed to have been breathing hard. Gardevoir and Manectric returned to their Pokeballs and in Aichi's hand was the 2 Mega Stones.

"I… Used too much energy." Aichi said slowly, he fell on his side so the ear with the earpiece was hidden. After that, the earpiece seemed to have disappeared.


	6. Return Back To Normal

The next day, Aichi and Squishy were full of energy again. Sawyer separated from the group and headed to Anistar City and the rest of the group headed the opposite direction towards Gloire City. Ash, Aichi, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont were walking on the path and Alain walked past them, Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie didn't notice him. But when Aichi walked past him, his heart pounded. His eyes widened before he turning around.

"It's him." Aichi mumbled quietly after recognizing Alain. No one heard him. " _He works for Lysandre, but why is he here? Maybe he was ordered to capture Squishy and they still think we are camping out in this area."_ Aichi continued walking.

" _I better keep an eye on all my surroundings, I can't imagine what will happen if they capture Squishy."_ Aichi thought. He saw something in the forest and it looked a lot like Squishy's 10% Forme, then a second later it disappeared.

The journey continues.

* * *

 **~Team Flare~**

Celosia, Bryony, Mable, Xerosic, Lysandre and Analia were all in a call together to discuss their missions.

"I see, all of you failed on your missions." Lysandre said.

"I apologize, sir. I had the kid in my custody and I was about to capture Z, but that kid got out of hand." Bryony apologized. She was bowing down to Lysandre in hopes of being forgiven.

"Who is that kid, Lysandre? You seem to have already met him." Celosia pointed out.

"That boy's name is Aichi Sendou and he is a very powerful Pokemon trainer. He hides many secrets from everyone around him. I've found out that he is a being from a different world, he possesses powers that allow him to have an advantage over all other trainers, but refuses to use his power." Lysandre explained. "I want to know more answers, but we need to get them directly from him."

"I see… Bryony, Mable, Celosia and Analia, all of you will work together to capture Z and that boy." Xerosic ordered.

"Xerosic, you should join our mission too. You always seem to be judging us on our failures, you should also experience the difficulty for yourself." Celosia suggested with a grin.

Xerosic flinched and became still from nervousness.

"Xerosic, you may join the mission if you would like. I'll be waiting for your success." Lysandre said before leaving the call.

* * *

 **~A Few Weeks Later~**

After telling Professor Sycamore about Squishy, Professor Sycamore wanted to get some information on Squishy because it seems to be a new species. Ash, Aichi, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie were heading to the closest Pokemon Center, but Aichi heard a scream in the distance. It was so quiet that Bonnie, Clemont, Ash and Serena barely heard it.

"Did you hear that? Someone's in trouble!" Aichi shouted as he ran off the path.

"Wait, Aichi!' They shouted as they followed. They jumped down some small cliffs and Aichi saw a girl on the bottom of the cliff and her leg was stuck between a crack in the rock.

"Hey! Hang in there, we will get you out of there!" Aichi shouted as he jumped down the cliff and landed on his feet, Ash followed and Mew helped the others with Psychic. Aichi checked on the girl's leg. "Doesn't seem to be damaged, it's just stuck. We will get you out of there."

Aichi released Gardevoir. "Alright, Gardevoir, Mew we need your help." He called. Mew and Gardevoir was listening for Aichi's orders. "Mew, you pull that rock the apart from that one and Gardevoir pull the other using Psychic. Be careful, don't pull too hard. We don't want to make the cliff fall into the river." Gardevoir and Mew got ready and everyone else were ready to pull the girl out.

"Go!" Ash signalled and they started the plan. After a minute, she was out. Everyone fell over from recoil and fell on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Serena asked as she helped the girl up. Gardevoir and Mew helped everyone else up, after Mew sat on Aichi's shoulder.

"We were just heading to the closest Pokemon Center, do you want to come with us?" Clemont asked. The girl followed Ash and the others, while Aichi was following behind them keeping an eye on the girl.

" _She looks familiar and her aura is familiar too."_ Aichi thought. When they reached the Pokemon Center he realized what was so familiar. "Oh hey, are you the Nurse Joy for this Pokemon Center?" He asked the girl.

The others looked surprised and looked at Aichi with confused. "In the matter of fact, yes. I am the Nurse Joy for this Pokemon Center, I'm surprised you noticed." Nurse Joy confirmed with a smile.

"I can't believe I didn't recognize you earlier. That disguise is really well made." Clemont commented.

"I didn't mean to try to disguise myself. It is more comfortable to go outside with these clothes." Nurse Joy responded. They entered the Pokemon Center and Nurse Joy took out a case and through the glass they saw a Mega Stone.

"Is that a Mega Stone?" Aichi asked pointing at the case.

"Yes, it is. I was searching for it in a rune. But I got stuck on between that rock on the way back." Nurse Joy answered while doing her hair. She went into a different room to change into her uniform and came out again. "Audino! Where are you?" Nurse Joy called.

"Audino~" A quiet voice came from the back room of the Pokemon Center. They walked to the door and Nurse Joy turned the knob, but it didn't open.

"Audino, please open the door." Nurse Joy begged. Aichi leaned down on the floor and looked through the bottom slot of the door. There was furniture covering the slot.

"Audino seems to have enclosed herself inside there." Aichi informed while getting up. "Did something happen between you two?" Nurse Joy walked up to the door.

"I'm sorry for leaving you here alone, Audino. Can you please open the door?" Nurse Joy apologized.

"Audino~" She still sounded mad and refused to open the door.

"I can talk to her if you'd like." Aichi suggested.

"That will be greatly appreciated thank you." Nurse Joy thanked. Aichi ran out of the Pokemon Center and toward the back, he saw a boy who agreed to guide him in the window of the back room. Inside was Audino, there was a shelf blocking the door.

"Audino, you can't lock yourself in here. What if a Pokemon in need needs you and Nurse Joy's help?" Aichi asked. Audino ignored. "Nurse Joy was out looking for something for you, can't you hear her out?" Audino shrugged.

"Please, Audino. I'm sorry, I brought a gift back to make us stronger and heal Pokemon better and quicker than before." Nurse Joy apologized. Suddenly, Professor Sycamore walked inside the Pokemon Center just as Audino un-barricaded the door and opened it.

"Professor Sycamore!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Hey, Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and Aichi. Nurse Joy, how's your search for the Audinite?" Professor Sycamore asked. Nurse Joy handed the Audinite to him and he examined it with a portable scanner. "Yes, that is definitely an Audinite you've found." He confirmed.

Suddenly, a large bang was heard from the Pokemon storage room and everyone ran outside and Team Rocket's machine was sucking up all the Pokeballs.

"All the Pokemon!" Aichi shouted. He released Charizard from his Pokeball. "Charizard destroy that machine before it can suck up any more Pokeballs." Charizard tried to Dragon Claw it and everyone else sent attacks to it too, but it only made a small dent. Team Rocket laughed.

"We reinforced the metal to make it twirp proof. We had extra fund for this machine from our generous boss." Meowth explained. Aichi gritted his teeth as all the Pokeballs were sucked in.

"Fine, then I'll need to use something stronger." Aichi muttered. He held up his Key Stone, but before he can activate Mega Evolution with Charizard the vacuum turned to him and he was lifted off his feet.

Aichi tried his best to stabilize himself in the air. He knew what to do to stop Team Rocket and the relationship of Nurse Joy and Audino. "Nurse Joy! Catch!" He shouted as he loosened his bracelet and threw it as best he can to Nurse Joy. She caught it.

"A Key Stone!" Nurse Joy exclaimed. Professor Sycamore put his hand on Nurse Joy's shoulder and nodded. Audino was carrying the Audinite. "Audino, Mega Evolve." Audino Mega Evolved and destroyed the machine with a Moonblast, Aichi fell on the floor with Charizard beside him.

"Aichi, are you okay?" Bonnie asked. Ash and Clemont helped Aichi and Charizard up.

"I'm just fine. Wasn't expecting something like that from Team Rocket." Aichi admitted scratching his head. Nurse Joy held out Aichi's Key Stone to him. Aichi looked at it and smiled before lightly pushing it back to Nurse Joy. "You can have it. You need to take care of Pokemon with the best of your ability."

"But you won't be able to Mega Evolve." Nurse Joy replied.

"Don't worry about it. Aichi always finds a way to get his stones back." Ash reassured. Nurse Joy held the bracelet and looked at the Keystone.

"Thank you very much. I will use Mega Evolution to heal Pokemon quicker and better with Audino." Nurse Joy thanked.

"I hope so, and you better get that bracelet tightened. It might fall off your wrist while you're working." Aichi warned. After helping Nurse Joy reorganize the Pokeballs they continued on their journey.

* * *

 **~After A Few Weeks~**

Ash, Aichi, Bonnie, Clemont and Serena arrived at Terminus Cave. They walked inside the cave.

"Wow, this cave looks amazing." Aichi commented which looking around. Bonnie looked in her bag to call Dedenne and Squishy to look too, but only Dedenne was there.

"Squishy!? Squishy!" Bonnie called. Everyone walked toward her.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?" Clemont asked.

"Squishy is gone!" Bonnie cried.

"Don't worry, Bonnie. I'm sure Squishy hasn't gotten far." Aichi reassured as he started looking. He felt a sensation and walked toward a direction and Ash and the others started looking around.

"I felt something this way." Aichi mumbled to himself. The next thing he knew, he was at a green cave pond. He saw Squishy close to the edge of the pond ready to go in. "Squishy! There you are. Everyone is looking for you."

He heard a static sound coming from somewhere and he covered his ears. Squishy was underwater in the pond, while Aichi was clenching his head.

"Look who we found here." A voice said. It was Bryony and Mable, Drapion used Pin Missile and it hit Aichi and he was knocked onto the wall hard.

He couldn't focus on anything in front of him because of the static sound in his ear. "What is this sound?" Aichi asked. The sound got louder and it started forming a headache in his head. Then he remembered, the earpiece.

"Now that he is out of the way. Capturing Z will be easy." Mable said, but Ash and the others arrived just in time as Squishy camouflaged.

"Aichi!" They exclaimed. He looked like he was in a lot of pain. Aichi knew what was making the sound, so he reached for his ear and checked to see if the earpiece was still on him because no one else can hear it but him. Aichi felt the earpiece and he took it off and the noise stopped. He got up as Celosia and Alaina joined the rest of the group.

"Stay right there and you won't be hurt." Celosia ordered. Ash and the others tried to move closer to them to attack, but got attacked by a Drapion which was a warning shot.

"If you don't stay still. The next one will hit you." Mable warned. They used their glasses to look for the camouflaged Squishy and they soon found it. Drapion attacked using Pin Missile and Squishy fell into the water and started swimming as they started shooting.

"Stop! You'll hurt it!" Aichi shouted as he took a step forward. He reached for a Pokeball and released Charizard. A shot was about to hit Squishy when Charizard intercepted it with Flamethrower.

"Get out of our way kid!" Bryony shouted. Bryony and Mable took care of Aichi and his Pokemon he just released. Mew was also helping. Aichi couldn't focus of helping Squishy because he was too busy with Mable, Bryony and other grunts.

"Get out of my way!" Aichi demanded as he defeated a grunt, but the other Pokemon landed an attack on Aichi's Pokemon in return. He looked the other way and Squishy was pushed to the wall. A grunt was ready to captured it. "Squishy!" His Psyqualia activated and his connection with his Pokemon strengthened light he can feel his Pokemon's pain.

"Hey, kid. Your opponents are us." Mable said. Aichi looked back and all his Pokemon looked like they were synced better than before.

"I said, get out of my way!" Aichi repeated. His Pokemon looked like they got quicker than before, by the time he was down with Mable, Bryony and the grunts Ash and the others seemed to have disappeared. Once Aichi released his Psyqualia he was exhausted as well as his Pokemon.

"Thank you… You guys should all rest." Aichi thanked panting. His Pokemon agreed and he returned them to their Pokeballs and Mew slept in his bag. He needed assistance of the wall to walk and find Ash and the others.

After walking for a while, Aichi saw Ash and the others and he noticed Ash and Greninja. Ash and Greninja's aura was the exact same colour and radiated the same.

"Ash… His bond with Greninja. It might be as strong as the Psyqualia bond." Aichi thought out loud while watching the fight holding onto the wall for support.

After the battle, Ash beat Celosia and Analia on his own and he was really weak after the fight. Aichi walked as fast as he can, Ash and Aichi both felt the damage dealt to their Pokemon and the exhaustion of using their power.

"Ash, are you alright? Was that too much for you to handle?" Aichi asked, he was really worried about him.

"I'm fine. Let's go find Squishy." Ash reassured as they walked out the cave. They searched for Squishy, but they couldn't find it. What they didn't realize was that Squishy was camouflaging and went unnoticed by Aichi.

The journey continues…

* * *

 **~A Few Weeks Later~**

Ash, Aichi, Bonnie, Clemont and Serena were in a Pokemon Center. Serena was grooming her Pokemon, Aichi and Bonnie were watching her groom them. Ash,and Clemont were waiting for Nurse Joy to finish healing their Pokemon on the counter.

"Serena, I think Eevee is starting to open up to people." Aichi pointed out. After Serena finished grooming Eevee, Eevee joined Fritzchen and Pancham.

"Yea, Eevee is now. Open to Fritzchen, Pancham and all the other Pokemon." Serena replied happily. Aichi looked in his bag for a second and Mew was gone.

"Where is Mew?" Bonnie asked. Aichi closed his eyes and used his Psyqualia to check if Mew was in the area.

"Mew must be on another adventure because it isn't here anymore." Aichi answered.

"Awww. Mew didn't even say goodbye." Bonnie cried.

"It's okay, Bonnie. I'm sure we will see Mew someday again." Serena assured. Aichi nodded in agreement. Serena noticed the Pokevision computer and got an idea. "Let's watch, Pokevision to brighten our moods." They walked over to the computer and opened it and there was a video by Monsieur Pierre on it. Serena clicked it and the video popped up on the screen. By that time Ash and Clemont joined in.

" _Bonjour to all performers. Mademoiselles, who're doing their best with their performanced by utilizing cute elegance, today I invite you to a dance party hosted by me, Pierre!"_ Pierre declared.

"A dance party?!" Bonnie exclaimed.

" _This will provide a tiny little break for you Performers who always compete on stage. Please look forward to it."_ Pierre said.

"That sounds fun." Serena said.

"Yea, it does. You've been working so hard lately Serena, I think you need a small break from training." Aichi commented.

" _However, this party has one condition. All attendees, Performer and Pokemon alike, will register in pairs of one male and one female."_ Pierre informed. Serena blushed.

"Wow! Pairs of one male and one female?" Bonnie asked.

" _I'm sure it's going to be an elegant and très bien party. Also, Kalos Queen Aria will also be attending as a guest. One lucky man will have the honour of having the first dance with Aria. Now then, let's meet at the venue."_ Pierre explained. The video closed.

"Serena, can you be Clemont's partner for the party?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure…" Serena answered, but she didn't sound happy.

"Bonnie! Serena, you don't need to go with me." Clemont assured.

"No, it's fine. I would love to go with you." Serena replied with a fake smile. It wasn't unnoticed by Aichi and that expression worried Aichi.

They started walking to the location of the party and Aichi and Serena walked behind everyone else. Aichi looked at Serena as she was mopping while walking beside him.

"Are you alright, Serena? You looked sad since you agreed to be partners with Clemont." Aichi asked.

"I'm fine, nothing's wrong." Serena answered.

"Do you not want to be Clemont's partner?" Aichi asked.

"No, that's not it." Serena answered. Aichi looked straight ahead in confusion of what Serena was sad about as they arrived at the location.

"We're here!" Bonnie cheered.

"Wow!" Serena said, she seemed like she was cheering up already. Miette came from behind and jumped on Ash causing everyone to jump.

"Miette!" They exclaimed together.

"Hey! Serena, it doesn't seem that Ash is your partner, so I'll be taking him as my partner." Miette said as she pulled Ash towards her.

"Miette!" Serena replied.

"Serena, but you're with Clemont…" Bonnie pouted.

"Yea. I know." Serena replied. "Wait… Aichi doesn't have a partner."

Aichi smiled awkwardly after they noticed. He didn't want to go to the party because he didn't know a lot about going to parties and dancing. "I'm fine. You guys can go without me, I'll just hang out with my Pokemon here." He replied.

"I want to go to the party too!" Bonnie shouted. "Aichi, can you be my partner?" She did puppy-dog eyes to Aichi.

"I don't know, I don't know a lot about going to parties." Aichi replied.

"I would appreciate it if you went with Bonnie, Aichi." Clemont agreed.

"Okay, fine. But I don't know how to dance." Aichi said with a sigh.

They went to register. Miette and Ash, and Serena and Clemont were registered.

"I'm sorry, but she is too young to enter with a partner. She can just go in with all of you without a partner." The desk lady informed. Aichi smiled.

"Okay, I'll just stay here then." Aichi said. They were standing at the front desk talking as Pierre and Aria approached them.

"Hello." Aria greeted.

"Bonjour, Monsieurs and Mademoiselles." Pierre greeted.

"Aria!" Serena exclaimed. Aria smiled.

"I just overheard that someone had to miss out in the party because he didn't have a partner. I would greatly appreciate if you be my partner for the party." Aria proposed.

"Aichi is going to be Aria's partner?" Bonnie asked in surprise. Everyone also gasped and Aichi was the most surprised.

"Okay, I'll be your partner. But I don't know how to dance." Aichi informed.

"Thank you. You don't have to worry about that, I'll teach you everything I know." Aria thanked.

"I will bring you to the dress rooms." Pierre said. Everyone was with their partners and Aria helped Aichi chose a suit. They talked as Aria was looking around.

"So, what's your name?" Aria asked.

"My name is Aichi and you are Aria right? The Kalos Queen?" Aichi asked.

"Yes, I am. I heard that you were a really great Pokemon trainer." Aria answered. She spun around elegantly. "I heard the way you battle is like a performance. The coordination of your Pokemon and bond between you and your Pokemon are shown in your fighting style."

"I wouldn't exaggerate that much. I've seen one of your performances, it was amazing." Aichi replied with a smile. Aria pulled out a light grey suit with a light blue collared shirt under and a dark blue tie. Black pants and dark blue shoes.

"I think this is perfect for you." Aria said. Aichi went to change and came out. Aria was waiting for him outside the change room, she helped Aichi fix his collar.

"Thank you." Aichi thanked. They went to the dress area to search for a dress of Aria.

"We have a little event planned for two pairs. They will have a battle with each other and the winner will battle us." Aria informed. "I was wondering, which Pokemon will be my Delphox's partner?"

Aichi thought for a little bit. "I'll use my Charizard. He was my first Pokemon and I want him to enjoy this experience." He answered. She found a dress and she changed into it. Pierre walked into the room and greeted Aria and Aichi.

"Mademoiselle Aria, Monsieur what might your name be?" Pierre asked.

"Hello, my name is Aichi." Aichi answered. "You don't need to call me Monsieur, just call me Aichi."

"Pierre is the commentator for the Pokemon Showcases. Addressing others using Mademoiselle and Monsieur that is elegant." Aria explained.

"Come this way, Mademoiselle Aria and Monsieur Aichi." Pierre said. He started walking as they followed, they waited in a waiting room waiting for the opening of the party. Aria was teaching Aichi how to dance in the waiting room and Aichi learned quickly. Delphox and Charizard were also practicing dancing, after Aria finished giving Charizard a make over.

* * *

 **~The Opening to the Party~**

On top of the stairwell Pierre, Aria and Aichi walked into the main room. Everyone clapped as they walked in and Aichi was a little tense while walking in.

"Monsieurs and Mademoiselles, thank you for attending this beautiful and elegant party. I welcome Mademoiselle Aria and Monsieur Aichi." Pierre greeted. Aichi and Charizard led Aria and Delphox down the stairs. The music started and they started dancing.

"Aria and Aichi are dancing so elegantly." Serena commented.

Aria felt Aichi's tenseness. "Calm down, just follow my lead." Aria whispered. Aichi took a breath and smiled as they kept on dancing.

"Please join them with your partners." Pierre suggested as the rest started dancing as well. Serena was worried for Eevee for a while, but when she looked at Eevee and Bunnelby they were having so much fun.

When the music ended, everyone got into circles. Boys were on the outer circle, girls were on the inner circle and Pokemon were in the inside doing the same thing.

"Now we will switch partners." Pierre announced as the music started again. The boys spun the girl around before changing partners. Aichi was standing beside Ash and Ash looked nervous.

"Calm down, loosen up." Aria said while she was Ash's partner.

Nearing the end of the song, Serena was Aichi's partner. She wasn't even paying attention to what she was doing, she was busy looking at Ash. "Serena, you seem to be fixated on Ash." Aichi pointed out. Serena jumped.

"Oh, that's not it." Serena denied. The partner switch switched Serena to Ash and the song ended before she got the dance. " _No… I didn't get to dance with Ash."._

"Now for the special event, we will have a special tag battle with the winners battling against Mademoiselle Aria and Monsieur Aichi." Pierre announce. Everyone held their cards up and James and Miette, and Ash and Serena were chosen as the tag partners.

After the battle ended, Serena and Ash won and Eevee evolved into Sylveon. Both Pokemon were healed up and it was time for the final battle.

"We still need to be careful. Our opponents are Aichi and Aria, one of the strongest Pokemon trainers and the other is the Kalos Queen." Serena warned Sylveon, Ash and Pikachu. Aichi and Aria were already ready for battle.

"Let's push them to their limit." Aichi said to Aria.

Aria nodded. "Let's make it look elegant and beautiful as we can." She added. Aichi smiled as Serena and Ash were ready.

"Battle begin."

"Delphox, Mystic Fire."

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Sylveon, Fairy Wind!" The attacks were sent.

"They are targeting Delphox, but we are in this battle too." Aichi said. "Charizard, fly with the flames and protect Delphox with Fire Blast."

The Mystic Fire and Fire Blast merged together and went straight through the Fairy Wind and Thunderbolt. The attack hit Pikachu and Sylveon and the Mystic Fire exploded into sparkles and the Fire Blast created a swirl of fire waves after.

"Wow, that's so pretty!" Bonnie commented. The fire disappeared as Pikachu and Sylveon got up. Pikachu fell down once he got up.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted. He looked at Pikachu's arm and it had a burned mark.

"Pikachu's burned!" Clemont exclaimed.

"Once we get the lead, we won't let it slip." Aichi said. "Charizard, fly in and use Dragon Claw on Pikachu."

"Sylveon, use Protect with Pikachu!"

"Stop Sylveon with Fire Spin."

Fire Spin trapped Sylveon before she can get to Pikachu and Dragon Claw hit Pikachu.

"Delphox, Flamethrower on Sylveon."

"Charizard, join Delphox with Flamethrower."

After hitting Pikachu with Dragon Claw. Pikachu was down. The Fire Spin disappeared and The Flamethrowers hit right after.

"Pikachu get up!" Pikachu slowly got up and ran as fast as he can to help Sylveon. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt on Delphox."

"Charizard, intercept it with Flamethrower."

Delphox and Charizard backed off of Sylveon and focused on Pikachu. Sylveon was down.

"Sylveon, please help Pikachu."

Sylveon got up and her ribbons pulled Pikachu out of the attack before it can hit him.

"Sylveon, throw Pikachu!"

Sylveon threw Pikachu and Pikachu landed on Charizard's back.

"Shake Pikachu off your back."

Charizard tried, but Pikachu kept his grip.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt."

Thunderbolt hit Charizard and he fell down on the floor.

"Delphox use Flamethrower, before Pikachu can get away."

"Not so fast, Sylveon, use Fairy Wind!"

Fairy Wind disseminated the Flamethrower and Delphox fainted on the floor after hitting the wall hard.

"Charizard spin around and use Dragon Claw on Pikachu."

Pikachu was knocked up from the spin and Charizard used Dragon Claw making Pikachu crash into the floor and fainted.

"Serena, you can do it." Ash said confidently.

"Sylveon, Swift!"

"Dodge it and use Fire Blast."

Fire Blast was fired and it hit Sylveon and she fell down on the floor.

Serena thought. "I got it! Sylveon use your ribbon and stop Charizard from moving around. And use Fairy Wind"

Sylveon's ribbon wrapped around Charizard's wrist and the attack hit. Sylveon let go and Charizard crashed into the wall.

Charizard didn't faint. "I think that's the end of the battle. Sylveon and Pikachu won the battle." Aichi admitted as he walked over to Charizard with a smile. He gave Charizard a hand to get up and Aria helped Delphox up.

"You guys did great. Congratulations." Aichi and Aria congratulated together. Ash was carrying Pikachu and Sylveon was holding Serena's arm with her ribbon and they shook hands as everyone clapped.

"That was a très bien battle, doesn't everyone agree?" Pierre asked. Everyone clapped and cheered louder. "Now a special announcement. The location of the next Pokemon Showcase is… Frey City. Merci for coming to this party."

Everyone went to change and Aria and Pierre went to saw their farewells to Ash, Aichi, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont.

"Serena, i'm looking forward to seeing your future Pokemon Showcases." Aria said.

"Thank you, Aria. You were amazing too. You were in sync with Aichi's fast pace battle style." Serena thanked.

"It was great to battle with you. I wanted to utilize your moves to make them more flashy, but it didn't exactly make it look better." Aichi apologized.

"It is fine. You made it look beautiful with your flames." Aria replied. "Be safe in your journey and I'll see you again next time we meet." Aria and Pierre waved as the group started walking away. They turned around and waved back as they got further away.

The journey continues…

* * *

 **~A Few Weeks Later~**

Ash, Aichi, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont ran into Sawyer. Ash and Sawyer were battling. As they were battling, Greninja mysteriously Mega Evolved and that surprised Aichi and Alain watching in a distance. After the battle, Aichi ran to Ash as he started to fall back. Just like what Kai did for him he caught Ash before he fell, pulling his arm toward him and securing his back.

"Hey, don't push yourself so much. The more you do that, the more exhausted you'll get." Aichi reminded. Ash stood on his feet, after giving Aichi the okay.

"I know, but this is usually how you feel when you push yourself. I'll be alright." Ash reassured. They walked to Greninja and checked if he was fine.

"Don't push yourself to the very limit, Ash. If it's too must for you to handle, then you need to stop." Aichi warned

"I know. Let's get to the Pokemon Center." Ash said.

" _I know it isn't Psyqualia, but it looks so similar with the same side effects."_ Aichi thought. They arrived at the Pokemon Center and Nurse Joy healed all their Pokemon and they just talked at the Pokemon Center for the rest of the day.

Aichi noticed Alain when he walked down the stairs after they left Nurse Joy. " _It's him."_ Aichi thought. He knows Alain doesn't remember him, but he took extra precautions. He can tell that Alain was watching Ash.

"Hey, Aichi." Ash said. Aichi snapped out of his thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little tired." Aichi answered. He felt a sensation and he seemed to have fainted after.

* * *

 **~Team Flare in a Forest~**

They were testing out a machine. They shot a beam of Z's cell energy and it hit a tree, an energy wave expanded and the tree grew into a monstrous height. That was when Aichi felt the sensation and fainted.

"Aichi! Are you alright?!" Ash asked.

"What happened?" Serena asked. Nurse Joy ran to them after hearing them shout, a green aura was around Aichi.

Alain witnessed that and was shocked. " _That looks like what happened to Marrin's Chespin."_ Alain thought.

Everyone was worried. Aichi himself didn't know what was happening, he was trying to wake up. " _What is happening? What was that I felt?"_ Aichi thought. " _I can't move."_

Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff brought Aichi to one of the rooms that trainers stay in in the Pokemon Center and she checked on him. His facial expressions changed as his fingers twitched a little while he tried to move.

"Nurse Joy, did you find out what's wrong?" Clemont asked. Nurse Joy shook her head.

"I'm not sure what's wrong. He is in top physical condition and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong in his blood pressure or brain." Nurse Joy informed. "He might just need some rest and he should be fine."

"Okay. Thank you, Nurse Joy." Ash thanked. Nurse Joy left the room and Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont went outside to say goodbye to Sawyer, since he was going to the next town. After that they went to bed.

* * *

 **~Aichi's Mind~**

"I guess I can try this out, guys are you there?" Aichi asked. After waiting a while, he got a response.

"Aichi! How have you been?" Ren asked cheerfully.

"I have been good, I guess." Aichi answered.

"That doesn't sound reassuring, Aichi… Did something happen?" Kai asked.

"Something happened to my aura, I don't know what happened, but I think I have a feeling what caused it." Aichi answered.

"Explain, Sendou." Leon said.

"Yea, Aichi! Tell us!" Ren agreed trying his serious voice.

"I would like to know too." Chris agreed.

"We are all listening. If you have anything to get off your chest, you can tell us." Kai said.

"Well, there is this group in this world that wants or is using this powerful creature to do something in this world. I don't exactly know what they are planning, but I know it's not good. I'm pretty sure the cause of my aura disturbance was because of them." Aichi explained.

"Sendou, I think you should try to conceal your aura in that world. When the wind shifts, it can contaminate your aura." Leon suggested.

"I'll keep that in mind next time, but right now there is nothing I can do." Aichi replied.

Suddenly he heard a voice, the others were able to hear it too. "Hello? Answer me if you can hear me." The voice said.

"We can hear you, mysterious voice friend of Aichi's." Ren answered. Even though they couldn't see each other, Ren knew what everyone's faces looked like.

"I can hear you. Who are you?" Aichi asked.

"Z, or what you've been calling Squishy. I will help you restore your aura to normal, please work with me." Z answered.

"Squishy-" Before Ren was going to finish he became quiet, after hearing growls for Leon, Kai and Chris.

"Thank you, Squishy… Or Z. I would really appreciate the help." Aichi thanked. "Guys, I think I need to concentrate. Would you mind if I was left alone for a while?"

"Okey-dokey, Aichi. Ren is over and out." Ren answered, while leaving. After a sigh Leon and Chris also left.

"Watch yourself over there, Aichi." Kai reminded.

"Okay, Kai. You have nothing to worry about." Aichi replied.

"Bye." Kai responded before leaving.

"Okay, Z. What do I need to do?" Aichi asked.

"Focus on your aura and when the power that took control of it fights back. Focus on forcing it into me." Z answered. Aichi did as Z told and he felt the burden on his body leaving as his aura turned back to normal.

When they were done, Aichi felt something holding his body as he opened his eyes. He was being carried by a Team Rocket arm and he started struggling, but he was too weak at the moment.

"Aichi! Pikachu!" Ash shouted. Suddenly a Charizard swooped in and destroyed the arms holding onto Pikachu and Aichi. They fell.

"I'm too weak… It hurts to move my body." Aichi said, before closing his eyes again. After catching Pikachu and giving him to Ash. Charizard swooped in and caught Aichi.

* * *

 **Happy Chinese New Year, guys!**

 **I'm celebrating Chinese new year right now actually. Hopefully, I will receive some red pockets because I haven't gotten any just yet. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter because I wouldn't be posting my stories if I didn't have your support. There is a new chapter coming up next week as always.**


	7. The Chase Continues

Aichi was in Charizard's arms and was let down on the ground. He started to notice his aura was slowly starting to change back to normal. His breathing returned back to a semi-normal speed as he opened his eyes slightly to see Team Rocket blast off.

" _A Charizard… Then… It must be him that is helping me out…"_ Aichi thought. He closed his eyes again as he fell asleep. " _I owe him one…"_

"Aichi! Hey! Wake up!" Ash called.

Alain checked on him to find that he was completely fine. "There is nothing wrong, he seems to be just sleeping." He assured. He put his hand on Aichi's forehead. "Did he have a fever before?"

"Yea, he did. A really high one." Clemont answered.

"It seems to have calmed down." Alain said. Aichi was starting to relax as his aura returned completely back to normal. He started to open his eyes to see Alain holding onto him.

" _It is him… But, he must've forgotten me. Just like everyone else."_ Aichi thought. He saw Charizard by his side.

"Thank you… For helping me." Aichi thanked. Charizard answered with a smile and carried him up. "I can walk, you don't need to carry me."

"I doubt it. It's alright, Charizard will just get you back the Pokemon Center to rest." Alain replied.

Ash ran up to them. "Hey, how about we have a battle? I really want to battle that Charizard."

"I was impressed with your fight earlier. I actually wanted to battle you myself." Alain replied. Charizard laid Aichi down on the bed he was in before.

"Aichi has a Charizard too. He has a Mega Stone for Charizard so he can evolve it into Charizard X." Ash added.

"Really? When I activate this Charizardite, Charizard will also evolve into Charizard X." Alain replied.

"You should battle Aichi. He is really an amazing trainer, he already has all of his badges." Serena said.

"I'll have a battle with him when he's up for it. I'm really excited to battle with both of you." Alain said. Aichi responded to Alain with a smile and a nod.

"Let's go!" Ash declared. Aichi started to regain his energy and got up as Ash, Clemont, Bonnie and Alain walked outside for their battle. Serena stayed behind to watch over Aichi.

"Serena, I need to watch this battle." Aichi said. He tried to get up from the bed.

"You need rest Aichi." Serena replied helping him sit up. Aichi tried to get up, but he just fell back.

"I need to see this." Aichi repeated.

Aichi looked at her with determined eyes. "Okay, I'll help you there." She answered as he pulled Aichi's arm around her to assist him to the battlefield.

"Thank you, Serena." Aichi replied. They stood to the side with Bonnie and Clemont as the battle started.

Later in the battle Ash and Greninja merged their souls together triggering Greninja's transformation. Aichi watched Ash closely. " _Just as I thought, Ash is exceeding even the power of Psyqualia. He is creating his own power from his strong bond with Greninja."_ Aichi thought as he watched Ash.

"He is getting much stronger with his own power." Aichi said to Serena because she looked concerned. "That is proof that he's already exceed my capabilities."

Serena looked at Aichi, he sounded different than he usually does. " _Does he feel jealous of Ash's new power?"_ Serena thought. "Aichi, are you feeling jealous?"

Aichi turned to her. "I'm not sure, I just feel like all of you don't need my help anymore. All I've been doing since I met back up with all of you... I've just been dragging you guys down." He answered.

Serena turned at him mad. "Stop thinking like that! You've help us too many times to suddenly feel like you are a burden to us!" She responded angrily. Aichi looked at her surprised at first, but then gave her a weak smile that wouldn't fool anyone. "Aichi, you even came back from your new ordinary peaceful life to help us here. You should be rewarded for your efforts."

"Yea, I guess." Aichi answered. " _But why did I come back then?"_

 _"You're worthless."_

Aichi watched as the battle seemed to be coming to a close. Greninja was getting pushed around by Charizard X. Aichi had most of his strength back and ran to Ash when he suddenly fell backwards after Greninja fainted.

"Don't push yourself." Aichi said. He remembered what happened with Kai once he was jealous of him and wanted power. He shook off the thought. " _I don't need any more power. I'm good enough the way I am now."_ Aichi reminded himself.

" _You must realize that you yearn for the power to help others."_ A voice whispered. It sounded like him, but darker. Ash stood up and Aichi made sure he was fine enough to stand up.

"Thank you, Aichi." Ash thanked.

" _The only way to find that power you're yearning for is to accept that you need to take any opportunity to get stronger… Even the unfair ones."_ The voice said.

" _Who are you…?"_ Aichi asked. The voice disappeared before it answered him. " _No! I can't be having these thoughts right now. Just as Serena said, I am not useless to them."_

"Aichi, don't mind me. Are you okay?" Ash asked as he stood up on his own.

"Yea, I'm just fine. I guess, I haven't regained all my strength just yet." Aichi answered with a scratch on the back of his head. Ash seemed a little unstable as he started to walk. "Hey! Don't push yourself." He gave Ash a shoulder.

"Coming from you, Aichi. You have a habit of pushing yourself too far." Ash laughed. Aichi joined in with a laugh of his own.

Aichi was walking with Ash beside him and the other behind him when he felt his Psyqualia activating. " _My Vanguard."_

" _Blaster Blade?"_ Aichi answered. They got to the Pokemon Center and waited for Ash and Alain's Pokemon to get healed up before leaving.

" _My Vanguard, I checked the dungeons of the castle and…"_ Blaster Blade answered.

" _The dungeons? Did something happen with Void? What happened?"_ Aichi responded.

" _On the contrary, he was chuckling and completely calm. He sounded like he was planning something."_ Blaster Blade explained. Aichi stayed quiet for a little bit and thought. " _Did something happen on your side?"_

" _I've been having these negative thoughts pop up in my head. It sounded like me, I've been thinking. Maybe those are my inner thoughts… Maybe deep down, I want more power..."_ Aichi answered.

" _That is a lie. My Vanguard would only believe in his own strength. Void must be responsible for these sudden negative thoughts."_ Blaster Blade said.

" _Thank you, Blaster Blade. I try to not let it get to me."_ Aichi thanked as his Psyqualia deactivated, by then everyone was already at the door ready to leave.

"Aichi, are you alright? We can stay here another night if you still aren't feeling up to it." Serena said.

Aichi stood up from his spot. "I'm ready. I was just, you know." Aichi said as his Psyqualia flickered. Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and Ash understood what he meant, but Alain didn't.

"I should get going too, I need to continue my journey." Alain said. They walked outside to say goodbye to Alain.

"Alain, are you planning on joining the Pokemon League by any chance?" Clemont asked.

"I never thought of doing that. I'll think about it. The next time we meet, I will make my decision." Alain answered. Aichi watched him closely as he walked away.

Serena turned to see the Television after hearing the word 'Pokemon Showcase'. She watched the screen and saw that they were going to reveal the Master Class Pokemon Showcase location.

"Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, Aichi! The Master Class Pokemon Showcase is being held soon and it is at Gloire City!" Serena informed.

"That means that Ash's Gym battle will have to wait." Clemont said.

Everyone turned to Ash. Serena checked her map. "It is on the route to Snowbelle City…" She said cutely.

"Alright! Fine! Let's go to the Pokemon Showcase first." Ash responded.

Serena cheered and they were on their way.

* * *

 **~Inside the Forest~**

Alain was sitting on a rock with a communication device in his hand and Charizard by his side. "Ash is really something, isn't he?" Alain said.

"Charizard~" Charizard nodded with a smile.

"And also, that boy named Aichi. There is also something special about him, I didn't see for myself, but I definitely felt some overwhelming strength coming from him." Alain added. Charizard looked at him confused. "I'm sure you felt it too, right Charizard?"

Charizard nodded. Suddenly Alain felt the vibration of the phone he was holding. It was a call from Lysandre. The phone opened up into a hologram with Lysandre appearing in the hologram. "Lysandre, hello." Alain greeted.

"Hello, Alain. I called to hear about how your journey is going." Lysandre said.

"It is going just fine. I met a few people today. They were amazing trainers." Alain answered.

"Did you happen to meet a young trainer with blue hair and a Charizard with him, have you?" Lysandre asked. Alain took at him suspiciously.

"In fact I have, how did you know?" Alain asked.

"Some of my agents ran into him in the forest, he didn't seem well and I heard that he was heading your way. He is a powerful trainer and I would have loved to meet him in person." Lysandre lied.

"I see. Anyways, how is Mairin and Chespin?" Alain asked. He asked yesterday, but he wanted another update. The screen changed to a security camera inside Chespin's room. On screen was Mairin leading her head on Chespin's bed sleeping after probably staying up all night waiting for Chespin to wake up.

"That boy that I mentioned may be able to help Chespin in someway. He has a special ability that may help Chespin finally wake up." Lysandre said.

"Really?!" Alain exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, but I'm not sure if he will actually abandon his journey to do this." Lysandre responded.

"I'll try to convince him. He, Ash and everyone couldn't have got far yet, maybe I can catch up with them. I'll call you back later, Lysandre, thank you for telling me." Alain said extremely excited. It was not like him to act that way.

Lysandre had a devious smile on his face after hearing that Alain was going to try to convince Aichi to come and help Chespin. Suddenly a call came in.

"Sir, we've located Z2 and we are closing in on it." Mable informed.

"Great, I'll go to the lab with Xerosic and we will monitor your progress." Lysandre answered.

"Yes sir." Mable said.

* * *

 **~Meanwhile with Ash, Aichi and the Others~**

They were talking a break by a river, everyone just finished eating. Bonnie noticed that Squishy was sitting on a rock by the river alone and decided to sit beside it.

"Squishy, are you feeling good?" Bonnie asked joyfully. Squishy nodded. Bonnie petted Squishy softly.

Bonnie was singing to Squishy. Everyone listened relaxed.

"Squishy, and me nazilinchees.

Best friends forever we're so happy.

I promise I'll never leave Squishy.

Sweet little Squishy, here's my song for you.

My sweet Squishy that's you."

"Wow, Bonnie that's a really nice song." Serena commented.

"Really? Thank you. I just made thought of it." Bonnie responded.

"Did you really make that up on the spot? That's amazing." Aichi agreed.

"I just put how I feel about Squishy in words." Bonnie replied as she stroked Squishy some more.

"What are you going to call the song?" Aichi asked as he sat on the grass beside the river.

"I think I'll call it… 'Squishy Song'" Bonnie answered as she smiled at Squishy. Aichi lied on the grass. Glaceon and Manectric cuddled around him and Charizard lied down beside him. It seemed like Aichi was taking a short nap with hugging Glaceon and Manectric.

"I don't think I've ever seen Aichi so relaxed. He kind of looks like a little kid looking like that." Serena said in a good way. Aichi didn't hear her, he was focusing his attention on the calming soft breeze and the sound of the water in the river moving. His Pokemon were so relaxed too. Soon Shiftry, Gardevoir and Azumarill joined in too sitting all around Aichi.

Aichi kept his mind blank, he wasn't thinking of anything. He let his good memories flow through him.

The other Pokemon wanted to play with Squishy. But Z just jumped to a rock in the middle of the river looking nervous. Aichi was the first to notice it.

" _Why aren't you responding?! Hello!"_ Z called.

"Bonnie, Squishy looks sad. Did something happen?" Aichi asked.

"I don't think, so. But I'll try to cheer it up." Bonnie answered cheerfully as she ran to the riverside and skipped on the rocks to sit beside Squishy.

"I'll always know what you're feeling.

And I'll always be there to catch you.

I'll care for you and always be with you.

To me Squishy, your feelings are so real.

I'll never leave Squishy.

My sweet Squishy it's you!" Bonnie sang. Everyone seemed so relaxed after hearing her sing even Squishy wanted to take a nap.

" _It's not like Squishy to suddenly look so worried. Something must be happening, but what?"_ Aichi thought.

" _Help me! Z!"_ Aichi heard. He picked up his bag from the ground. "Come on, we should start heading off." Suddenly, Team Rocket popped up from the bushes and pulled out a cube and threw it at Squishy.

"You aren't getting Squishy on my watch!" Aichi shouted as he blocked the cube from Squishy. The cube walls surrounded Aichi instead.

"You know that if you don't jump in, you won't get captured. It is simple, you are on our capture list too." Jessie said as the cage floated by their side.

"Twerps just don't think." Meowth added. Charizard tried to swoop in to save Aichi but he found himself sucked back into Aichi's Pokeball before he can get close. Same thing happened with the rest of his Pokemon when they tried to save him.

"What is happening?" Aichi asked. As he looked at the Pokeballs.

"Just a new feature in this model. The boss is really funding us to capture you." Meowth said. Aichi hit the wall.

"You aren't getting away with this! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. Everyone else called their attacks. They attacked Team Rocket and Aichi was caught in the blast off too.

"Aichi got caught in the attack too! What do we do?" Serena asked.

" _Pikachu!"_ Aichi called. It seemed that he was using Psyqualia to communicate with him.

"Pikachu~!"

"What's up Pikachu?" Ash asked.

" _I'm fine. Tell Ash and the others to continue the journey, I'll meet up with them soon."_ Aichi informed. Pikachu tried to explain what he heard from Aichi.

"What's wrong, Pikachu?" Bonnie asked. Pikachu sighed and tried again. Soon everyone got the message.

"Okay, so Aichi used Psyqualia to tell you that he is fine and keep going on our journey." Serena said. Pikachu nodded.

"Well, he knows that we are going to Gloire City. Maybe we will meet up on the way." Ash said. Everyone nodded and started to pack up and continue on their journey.

* * *

 **~Meanwhile with Team Rocket and Aichi~**

When they landed the cube that created the cage broke and Aichi was freed. The impact of the fall was something else, he slowly pulled himself up from the ground.

"Ow! How do those guys live through this everyday?" Aichi asked as he clenched his throbbing forehead. He groaned as he looked around to find that Team Rocket wasn't around him.

"Where did they go?" Aichi asked himself, he looked up to see Team Rocket stuck on the tree. Aichi picked up his bag that was dropped on the ground when he landed. Inside the bag, it seemed like Mew was still taking her nap. " _How can Mew possible sleep through that...?"_

"Mew wake up." Aichi called. Mew seemed to be asleep for almost the entire day. "Mew, come on. How do you sleep for so long?" He quickly started to run from Team Rocket. But they were quick on their feet and jumped right in front of Aichi to stop his pathing.

"You aren't getting away." Meowth said.

"Come on, guys. Give me a break, I don't have time to deal with your right now." Aichi replied as he ran pass them. He was hearing Z2 calling for Z.

"Hey! Twerp! You aren't getting away that easily!" Jessie and James shouted together as they ran through the forest after him.

They were quicker runners and got right in front of Aichi and created a wall. "Get out of my way! I'll talk this out with you guys later! Right now, I don't have time!" Aichi shouted as he pushed them away and continued to run the direction he heard Z2.

"Hey, if we help him. He might come with us more voluntarily." James suggested.

"Also, wherever he goes. There is probably going to be Pokemon." Jessie added.

"Right!" They agreed. They ran and caught up to Aichi.

"Don't get in my way!" Aichi repeated.

"We aren't. We decided to help you." Jessie replied.

"Do whatever you want. Just don't drag me down." Aichi said.

"Us, drag you down? Twerp, don't underestimate us." Meowth responded.

"I am underestimating you right now. I have good reasons to." Aichi answered as he tried to speed up.

While Aichi was running as fast as he could to reach Z2, Z2 was holding its own against Team Flare. "Come with us, Z2. If you do we will make it easy for you." Mable said looking down on Z2. It attempted to camouflage itself. "Hurry, shoot the beam before it can completely camouflage." Mable ordered.

A grunt swiftly held up the weapon and shot it at Z2 before it can completely disappear into hiding. Z2 made a screech before trying to camouflage again. "It is no use, you can't camouflage as long as you are affected by the beam. Professor, your beam is working like a charm." Mable said to Xerosic and Lysandre through a communicator.

"Now the capture of Z2 will be easy." Aliana agreed.

"Of course it worked, there is no limit for what Mega Evolution energy can do." Lysandre grunted as he put on a sinister smile. Z2 transformed into its second stage evolution.

"Watch out! Hurry and battle Z2 until it is weak enough for us to capture." Aliana warned. All the Pokemon were about to combine attacks to Z2. Z2 held them off well, but it soon ran out of energy and all his cells released causing it to change back to normal.

"Now, there is no way for you to run or fight back." Mable said as she walked close to Z2 with a cage. That was when Aichi got there.

"Mew, Psychic! Charizard use Flamethrower!" Aichi commanded as he jumped down from a slope that bordered the forest and the rock landscape. Charizard countered the attacks and Mew used Psychic to stop Weavile and Druddigon from getting close to stop him from protecting Z2. Mew also threw Mable away from Z2.

"Not this kid again." Mable said getting up from the ground scraping off the dust from her clothes. Aichi stood in front of Z2 and his Pokemon were also protecting it.

Z2 looked at Aichi surprised. "It's okay, I'm here to help. I heard your cry for help." Aichi said to Z2 as he was fighting off everyone.

"Get out of our way kid! You've meddled with our plans far too many times." Aliana said.

"I will never let you capture any Pokemon." Aichi said. "Especially these Pokemon, they don't deserve to be used by all of you." Charizard knocked all the grunt's Pokemon out as Mew returned on Aichi's shoulder in a safe distance from potentially being captured by Team Flare.

"Mew, go somewhere safe and hide. They can't capture you either." Aichi whispered to Mew. Mew looked at Aichi concerned. "I'll be fine, I have Charizard and everyone else." Mew nodded and teleported away.

"You will regret sending Mew away, because you'll need it if you want to fight us." Mable said as an attack his Charizard.

"Charizard! We need to do this. Mega Evolve!" Aichi shouted as he held up his Key Stone.

"Hurry and shoot his Key Stone, before he can use it!" Mable ordered. The grunt took his gun and shot as the lights from the stones met. The Key Stone shattered and the pieces fell to the ground.

"No way." Aichi said as Charizard and him failed to Mega evolve. As Charizard was about to get attacked with a hard blow from the remaining Pokemon, Aichi quickly returned all of his Pokemon.

"Will you give up Z2 now?" Aliana asked.

"Never." Aichi answered. " _At this rate, I won't be able to defeat them. They will tire all my Pokemon out and end up capturing this Squishy anyways. But they wouldn't just let us leave."_

"Team Rocket, take Squishy to somewhere safe. I will hold them off for as long as I can." Aichi said as he released all his Pokemon from their Pokeballs. Team Rocket froze behind him. "I'm trusting you to protect it. Get far enough so that no one can catch you and Squishy."

"You are trusting us?" They asked together feeling moved.

"Yes, now hurry." Aichi said as his Pokemon fended off attacks from the Team Flare Pokemon. Druddigon and Weavile had more power than Aichi expected and there were many grunts in the area.

"You follow Z2. I will take care of his kid." Aliana said. Mable started to run towards the direction of Z2 and Team Rocket but Aichi's Charizard stopped her before she can get any further.

"Your opponent is me! I won't let you follow them." Aichi said as Charizard knocked Weavile and Mable back to the other side.

"Such nuisance! Guess we need to defeat this kid before catching Z2. It should be easy, we have technology to defeat any Pokemon." Mable said as she signalled the grunts to fire their weapons. Red beams hit Aichi's Pokemon and they seemed to have been in pain.

"Everyone!" Aichi shouted as he used his Psyqualia.

"Mable, capture that boy too if you can. He will be much use for us in the future." Lysandre ordered.

"Yes, sir. He is greatly out numbered and our technology is working perfectly on his Pokemon." Aliana reported. Aichi kept his Psyqualia going and the power overpowered the beams and triggered all his Pokemon that had a Mega Evolution form to transform.

"He is using Mega Evolution without a Key Stone?!" Mable exclaimed. By the time Aichi got his Psyqualia to work, his Pokemon already took a substantial amount of damage. He forcefully returned all his Pokemon before they can suffer anymore.

"Now that you have no Pokemon, make it easier for yourself and surrender to us." Alaina suggested.

"I will never." Aichi said panting. Suddenly, he felt Mew's presence and he was Teleported to a safe hiding spot.

"What? Mew came back for him! We'll find him later, we have to search for Z2 until they get too far to hunt. Also, he can't do much with a party of seriously hurt Pokemon. If we ever meet again, he will be too weak to fight back." Mable said. They ran to the direction of Team Rocket's escape. Aichi was exhausted and sat behind a bush with Mew.

"Thank you for bailing me out, Mew." Aichi thanked.

Mew flicked its tail to hit Aichi softly on the head. "I'm sorry for telling you to leave. But they have a Red beam that damages Pokemon. I just told you to go just to be safe." Aichi apologized as he sat there trying to regain his strength. He took off his bag and looked in it to find a limited supply of potions inside.

"I knew I should've restocked, this might just be enough to heal Charizard enough for battle. I'm not Clemont, but I can still do a good enough job to get by. I also don't have my Key Stone anymore, but it's fine. I can get by without it, I guess." Aichi explained to Mew. He held out Charizard's Pokeball and released him.

"I'm sorry, Charizard. Even though you were injured I still called you out to battle a second time. I should've let you rest." Aichi apologized.

Charizard shook his head. "Charizard~"

"I know you aren't up to battle yet, but I need you one last time to protect the other Squishy." Aichi replied. He took the potion and started to spray some on Charizard's wound. It stung Charizard, but he seemed okay. When he was done treating Charizard, he seemed ready to battle. He heard an explosion and a bunch of green lights come together in the distance.

"No! That must be! Mew, Teleport us there." Aichi said. Mew nodded and used Teleport to get them to the destination quicker. "Okay Mew, now I mean it because this might get me captured by Team Flare. Hide and don't come out no matter what. If I get captured, then run. This is not because you'll be in the way, but so that I may have someone to bail me out another tough situation." Aichi ordered. Mew nodded and camouflaged away.

Aichi ran out of his hiding spot to see Alain on the other side using Charizard to battle Z2's ultimate form. "Not him!" Aichi exclaimed as Charizard used Flamethrower to block Alain's Mega Charizard X.

"What?! Where did that come from?" Alain asked as he turned to see Aichi on the other side. Charizard flew into the pit and fought alongside Z2. Although, Aichi's Charizard tried to help Z2, it was on a rampage.

"Squishy! Calm down! I'm here to help you." Aichi cried as he was trying to communicate with it. It didn't listen and attacked both of the Charizards. "Charizard, do whatever you can. I'll try to calm Squishy."

Aichi ran down to the pit. 'No way, he is crazy!" Aliana exclaimed as she saw Aichi run down into Z2's danger zone.

"Aichi, stop this! Just let us handle Z2!" Alain shouted.

"I won't let you enslave this Pokemon! I thought I knew you better than this Alain! I thought you loved Pokemon!" Aichi replied as he tried to get through to Z2. "Zygarde! Listen to me! I want to help you. I want to keep you safe and protect you. I will never harm you. Please calm down." Aichi pleaded as he touched Z2.

Z2 released green energy and knocked Aichi away. He hit the ground hard. "Please listen to me!" Aichi shouted. Charizard was dodging both Z2 and Alain's Charizard's attacks and Alain was also having the same predicament.

"There is no other way! Charizard! Do an all out attack to make Aichi's Charizard faint! We have Mega Evolution as our advantage and Aichi isn't giving commands to him right now." Alain said.

"Aim red beams at Z2, that kid and his Charizard. We are taking them in." Mable ordered.

"What are you going to do?!" Alain exclaimed.

Aichi seemed to have been finally getting through to Z2 when the grunt shot a red beam at Z2, Charizard and one at Aichi too. Z2 was hit first, but it didn't seem to be enough. Another red beam piled onto Z2. Aichi was crying in pain as he fell to the floor. Charizard was knocked off the air and fell alongside Aichi. Z2 released all its cells and transformed back to its first form.

"I think that is enough." Mable said. The red beams stopped and Aichi laid there on the floor seemed to be unconscious at the moment. Charizard was also unconscious.

Mable led out a cage and placed the weak Z2 inside, before the cage enclosed itself around Z2. "You are Alain, right?" Aliana asked.

"Yes, I am." Alain answered.

"Thank you for your assistance, we couldn't have completed this mission without your help." Aliana said. Alain looked down to see some grunts attaching metal spheres onto Aichi's feet and hands. They also forced Charizard back into his Pokeball and locked all 6 of the Pokeballs in Aichi's possession into a metal holder that locked all of them so they can never be opened.

"What are you going to do with him?" Alain asked.

"Lysandre ordered us to bring him in. His ability to speak to Pokemon will be extremely useful in our goal." Mable said as the spheres lifted Aichi up and floated towards Mable and Aliana. A Team Flare airship was descending down to ground.

"Alain, you may continue on your journey." Lysandre said as Aichi was dropped inside. He laid there on the floor. Alain tried to turn a blind eye, but it was cruel to watch.

The airship flew off leaving Alain to continue his journey. Aichi was in the plane unconscious, even if he was conscious he wouldn't have been able to escape because of the new restraints.

"Lysandre, what do you intend to do with this kid?" Mable asked.

"Taking control of him is our first priority. Once he is under my order, swaying Pokemon will be simple." Lysandre answered. Aichi had a distressed look on his face as he still felt the effects of the red beam.

"How about Alain? Won't he be suspicious of your true intent to give him a Mega Stone?" Aliana asked as he fiddled around with Aichi feeling bored.

"I don't expect to hear any complaints from him, especially since he wants to save Mairin's Chespin and make her happy again. I informed of him that capturing this boy gives a slim chance of Chespin to wake up, he must be more believing that this is a good thing than being suspicious." Lysandre explained.

Soon, Aichi started to wake up. He was too weak to even move his body to struggle against the devices. "Unsteady… I'm on something that is moving…" Aichi mumbled. There wasn't anyone around him at the moment.

"Zygarde~!" Z2 cried. Aichi's eyes widened a little and looked to see Z2's cage on a seat above him.

"Squishy…" Aichi mumbled as he took the first move to struggle. He didn't notice the spheres attached to his hands and feet until he looked to see them in front of his eyes. His blurry vision was slowly leaving him.

"What are these?" Aichi asked with more strength in his voice. He started to struggle more viciously.

"I see you're awake kid. Sorry to burst you bubble, but… You won't be able to get out of those." Mable said. Aichi turned to the direction of the voice to see Mable and Aliana standing by the pilots.

"Where are my Pokemon?" Aichi asked with a growl in his voice.

"You don't need to worry about them. We have them in safe keeping." Aliana answered as she held out a large case with 6 locked up Pokeballs inside.

"You can't do this!" Aichi exclaimed as he continued to struggle.

"Oh, we did. And we're going to get away with this too. Now be a good little boy and stay put." Aliana said.

"Release me! I won't do anything for you!" Aichi shouted. They were getting closer and closer to Lysandre Labs, what awaited Aichi inside?

The journey continues...


	8. Lost in Lies

The plane finally arrived at Lysandre Labs. The spheres carried Aichi up once again and floated out of the plane. Aichi was still struggling against them.

"It is futile to be struggling against those, you won't be able to break free." Lysandre said. Aichi ignored him and continued.

A grunt walked up to Lysandre with a clumped up cloth. "Lysandre, I retrieved his Key Stone just as you asked." The grunt unclumped the cloth to reveal shattered pieces of Aichi's Key Stone.

"What are you going to do with that?" Aichi asked.

"I am going to absorb the Mega Evolution energy from inside the shattered fragments." Lysandre answered.

"But it is broken, there isn't any any Mega Evolution energy left inside." Aichi responded.

Lysandre pulled out another Key Stone. Aichi's Keystone had much more colour inside it. "On the contrary, the colour is the sign of Mega Evolution energy. The more colour it has, the more Mega Evolution energy is trapped inside. Your stone has quite an exponential amount of energy trapped inside." Lysandre explained.

"Lysandre, it is strange that there is such a large proportion of blue mixed inside." The grunt pointed out.

" _Is that energy from my Psyqualia…?"_ Aichi thought. Lysandre knew something was up when Aichi suddenly stopped his struggling.

"Bring him inside. We'll start immediately." Lysandre ordered as they all walked inside with Aichi following along.

They walked to a dark lab. Z2 was placed into a large green energy cage. The energy probably came from Mega Evolution energy.

"Why are you doing this to a Pokemon? Doing this won't earn its trust." Aichi rebelled.

"Empathy for Pokemon are the least of our worries. The perfect world awaits." Xerosic declared.

Lysandre stood in front of Aichi. "The way you got back here is a mystery. Once I figure out how you did it. I will proceed to taking over your world and mound that into a new world too." He added.

"I won't help you. I will never." Aichi responded. He watched a small flying device start to lower down to him. Aichi watched scared as the front faced him.

"It doesn't matter what you want once I've taken control of you. I'll make you follow every order of mine." Lysandre declared. The device started radiating a red light.

"What is that thing going to do?" Aichi asked as a red beam shot at him. He screamed as his aura started to change red. It was hurting him and trying to force his will to disappear.

"Quit your futile struggle and all of this pain will disappear." Lysandre suggested.

"I can't submit to you!" Aichi answered as he kept fighting it. It felt like an eternity for Aichi, bit he was at it for about half an hour. He wasn't giving up, he was mentally exhausted, but Lysandre's control wasn't getting through to him.

"Lysandre, if we go at this any longer, it will give him serious mental strain." Xerosic warned. Lysandre waited for for another second, he looked closely at Aichi's weak expression.

"Stop the process." Lysandre gave the order.

Xerosic was typing a code in the main computer. "Stopping the process now." He informed as the red beam disappeared and Aichi's aura quickly returned back to blue.

Aichi opened his eyes weakly, he seemed very dizzy and tilted his head up slightly to meet Lysandre's eyes. "I was told that you were a hard nut to crack." Lysandre remembered.

"I proved that you can't control me. What are you going to do?" Aichi asked as he started to regain strength.

"Try again, of course. But first, there is something that I want you to do." Lysandre answered as he smiled at Aichi. The spheres unlocked itself from Aichi's hands and ankles and he fell on the ground flat on his face.

"I'm not doing anything to help you." Aichi repeated, to was too limp to even get up from where he was.

"Yes, but I want you to try to help a young female trainer and her Pokemon." Lysandre replied.

"What do you mean…?" Aichi asked. Some grunts supported Aichi up onto his feet and walked him there. They walked him to a hospital room, Aichi looked through the glass window to see Mairin's Chespin. "A Chespin?" He looked at Chespin's aura and saw that it was radiating green.

" _That is the same thing that happened to me yesterday."_ Aichi thought. He walked into the room and sat beside the bed. Aichi closed his eyes and focused his Psyqualia.

"Chespin… Wake up." Aichi said. He put his hand on Chespin. He tried to absorb the unfamiliar aura, but it didn't work. " _My Psyqualia isn't working."_ He thought as he took his hand off and looked at Chespin.

Mairin ran inside after seeing Aichi, Lysandre and some grunts inside. "Lysandre, what is happening here…?" She asked. She got through to Chespin's bed to see Aichi take his hands off of Chespin.

"I'm sorry, I can't do anything for your Chespin." Aichi apologized. Chespin seemed to have moved slightly making Mairin happy.

"Chespin moved! You are amazing!" Mairin cheered as she stood on the other side of the bed admiring Chespin. Aichi was surprised that he got complimented even though he couldn't do anything.

"Aichi, you did whatever you could. We should leave those two to be now." Lysandre said.

" _He is acting nice around Mairin and Alain?"_ Aichi thought. He got up from his seat. "I hope your Chespin wakes up soon. Again, I'm sorry I couldn't do anything."

"Thank you, you helped a lot!" Mairin replied as Aichi left.

 _"It would be best if she didn't know. She and Lysandre seem to be friends. Is this really the best course of action?"_ Aichi thought to himself. He didn't want to get the least people involved as possible. When they arrived near the lab, there was a sudden explosion.

"What happened?!" The grunts exclaimed.

"The kid's Pokemon somehow got release from their Pokeballs!"

Aichi looked confused as Charizard emerged from the smoke carrying the rest of the Pokeballs. "Charizard! Was is my Psyqualia that helped you break through?" Aichi asked. Charizard without any delay carried Aichi up in the air once he got close enough.

Charizard nodded. Aichi pet him as they made their escape. "Mew!" Aichi called. As Charizard was flying as fast as he can, Mew soon appeared.

"Teleport us to anywhere safe. Please." Aichi pleaded. Mew nodded and Teleported them away as pursuit planes were launched.

Aichi took a breath of relief when he found himself back inside the forest he and Team Rocket fell into when he was hearing Z2 call for help. "Thank you, Mew and Charizard. You two saved me." Aichi thanked. He looked at the five still locked Pokeballs that Charizard handed him.

"Charizard, use Dragon Claw to break the locks." Aichi commanded. Charizard nodded and used his move. It didn't even scratch the lock. "My Psyqualia connection was only strong enough to break you free from there. I think we should get going before they can find us, I guess we have to hope there aren't trackers on these locks."

Charizard looked at Aichi concerned, Aichi smiled a little in response. "We will be fine. But I hope Gardevoir, Azumarill, Manectric, Shiftry and Glaceon is okay." He said. He looked around and found that Mew was missing. "Mew?!" Aichi called.

Mew reappeared happily with Aichi's bag. "You went back to get my bag?" Aichi asked in surprise. Mew nodded happily. "You shouldn't have, Mew. You could've got captured by them."

Mew tilted its head and looked at him as if it didn't do anything wrong. Aichi sighed. "Never mind, at least you got back safely." Aichi patted Mew's head.

"We should get going. But… Not having Glaceon, Azumarill, Gardevoir, Shiftry and Manectric may be a problem for participating in the Pokemon League." Aichi said.

"Charizard~!"

"You think that we should go ask Professor Sycamore about this first… But then, he might be involved with this too." Aichi replied.

"Charizard~"

"Are you really sure…?" Aichi asked. Charizard and Mew nodded. Aichi was hesitant to tell others about what was happening, Charizard can tell. Charizard pointed at his back and Aichi looked up at him.

"Charizard~"

"Alright." Aichi answered as he got on Charizard's back. The sun was going down, Aichi hugged Charizard tightly. He felt like he couldn't do anything for Z2 and that made him stressed. "I thought that I could've saved Squishy…" Aichi mumbled as he plundered on Charizard's neck. "But I really couldn't do anything for it."

" _That isn't what my vanguard would think, would he?"_ It was Blaster Blade's voice.

"I haven't felt this way for a while… Why am I feeling this way? Why do I want to be better than everyone around me? I thought I didn't care about that anymore."

" _You are weak, Aichi Sendou. And you claimed the title of 'King Of Cray'."_ A dark voice laughed. " _You tell yourself that you don't have power, but now you can't resist your lust. Nothing can resist the temptation of power for long, not even you."_

Aichi held onto Charizard tighter and Charizard noticed it.

"Charizard~"

" _My Vanguard don't let it discourage you. It is doing something to you to make you have these negative thoughts. You can't fall into its trap, it wants you to do something that it wants."_ Blaster Blade reminded.

" _I'll make these thoughts consume you until you yourself accepts the side of you that wants power. I will never let someone that caused me so much inconvenience to get away unscaved."_ Void informed as his voice disappeared.

"Charizard~"

"I'll be fine, I just feel a little tired right now, Charizard." Aichi replied as he started to feel drowsy. Mew sat on Aichi's shoulders to keep him warm as he fell asleep and watched over him so that he wouldn't fall off Charizard.

The journey continued…

* * *

Aichi, Charizard and Mew soon reached Professor Sycamore's Laboratory. It took a night of flying to get there and Aichi still seemed asleep. The resistance against the Mega Evolution energy drained a lot of his strength.

The sun hadn't even risen yet, but Charizard wanted to make sure Aichi was okay. He noticed that Aichi was tensed up, looked stressed, depressed and many more emotions yesterday.

"Charizard~!" He cried out. He woke up many Pokemon around. Garchomp was one of them.

" _Why are you here so early in the morning?"_ Garchomp communicated with Charizard, then he noticed, the boy on Charizard's back and Mew. " _Come in."_

" _Thank you."_ Charizard answered. He turned to Aichi to still see that he was fast asleep. Charizard flew into the field where the Pokemon were kept and walked inside the laboratory through that entrance. Professor Sycamore was researching late at night and was sleeping on the couch.

" _I was sleeping when I heard you. My trainer stayed up and researched the power of Mega Evolution. He was sleeping on his desk before, then I brought him here."_ Garchomp explained. " _He only slept for a little while, but this seems important."_

Garchomp shook Professor Sycamore. He soon woke up stretching and yawning as he opened his eyes to see Charizard and Garchomp, he didn't see Aichi at first. "Garchomp, what is it?" He asked.

"Garchomp~"

Charizard turned so that the professor can see Aichi. "What happened?" Professor Sycamore asked.

Mew took Aichi's bag and shook the locked Pokeballs out of the front pockets. Professor Sycamore picked them up and looked at them. "Are these Aichi's?" He asked. Charizard nodded.

"All his Pokemon are locked in these except for you, Charizard." Professor Sycamore said. He turned to Aichi's bracelet and saw that the Key Stone was missing. "Something big happened, didn't it? I'll let you and him rest here for now. It must've been a long journey." Professor Sycamore said. "I'll check on his physical and mental condition tomorrow."

Charizard thanked Professor Sycamore and laid Aichi down on the couch.

The next morning, Aichi still haven't woken up. Professor Sycamore's assistants arrived quite early and ran tests as soon as possible. "He is experiencing extreme mental and physical fatigue." Sophie informed.

"He is in a temporary state of a coma." Cosette added.

"I understand. What in the world happened? Even his Key Stone is gone, much less all of his Pokemon are locked inside their Pokeballs." Sycamore said.

"Maybe Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont would know something." Cosette suggested.

"But we aren't sure where they are right now." Sophie pointed out.

"I'm sure that they should be making their way to Gloire City. They must've still been near Santalune." Sycamore thought. He quickly got to his computer and called the Pokemon Center he thinks is close to Ash. Nurse Joy picked up.

"Is there something you need Professor?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I want to ask if a group of young trainer passed by your Pokemon Center. Their names are Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont." Sycamore answered, he sounded serious.

"Oh, in fact I had. They just left to train for the Gloire Cit Pokemon Showcase. I'll go get them now it sounds serious." Nurse Joy replied.

"Thank you. Please do, Nurse Joy." Sycamore replied.

"Please give me a moment." Nurse Joy informed as she walked away quickly to get Ash and the others.

"Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont. The professor wants to speak to you." Nurse Joy informed.

"Professor Sycamore does?" Clemont asked.

"Yes and it sounds urgent." Nurse Joy responded.

Ash, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena hurried into the Pokemon Center. When they got to the monitor they saw Professor Sycamore beside a person on a bed. "Professor Sycamore, what's happened?" Serena asked.

"I was thinking that you can tell me that answer." He angled the camera to face Aichi. All of them gasped. They looked at each other.

"Right now, he is in a state of a coma. He arrive early this morning in this condition. And also… His Pokeballs were each locked in a impenetrable case with the exception of Charizard and his Key Stone is missing." He explained.

"We don't know what happened to him. That last thing we heard from him was that he will meet up with us soon. We didn't think that he will be like that…" Serena said.

"Do you have any idea what happened to him?" Sycamore asked.

"He didn't tell us anything. He isn't that kind of person to tell anyone what's bothering him." Clemont answered.

"I understand. I'll notify you if anything changes." Sycamore replied.

"Please do." They answered as the call ended.

"Something must've happened, maybe it has something to do with Squishy." Bonnie guessed. "Squishy was a little worried the day he disappeared."

"I guess we'll know if Aichi wakes up." Ash replied. That was when Alain walked into the Pokemon Center.

"Alain! Why are you here? Weren't you going to Lumiose City?" Ash asked. Alain was looking around.

"Where is Aichi? He isn't with all of you?" Alain asked.

"No, something happened and he is in a coma. Right now, he is at the Professor's Laboratory, you can find him there." Serena informed.

"I see. Then I should get going." Alain replied.

"Wait! Why are you in such a rush to see Aichi?" Bonnie asked.

"I want to battle him. I want to face his mega Charizard." Alain answered.

"Well that would need to wait, his Key Stone is missing as well." Clemont added.

"I see…" Alain muttered as he scrunched up his hand into a fist.

"Is something wrong, Alain?" Ash asked.

" _They don't suspect a thing of me…"_ Alain thought.

"Alain? What's wrong?" Serena, Clemont and Bonnie added together.

Alain snapped out of it. "I'm fine. I was just… Really excited to finally battle him, but it seems that can't be helped." He lied.

"Aichi should get better soon. Plus, he has the ability to get a new Key Stone. He said something about Mega Evolution related stones just appear in front of him out of nowhere, to us a while ago." Ash explained.

"I see. I guess, I'll just continue my journey. I decided to join the Pokemon League, so I have a lot of work to get to." Alain said, he was able to walk outside the Pokemon Center.

"That is nice to hear that you are going to join the Pokemon League. Good luck in your journey, Alain!" They cheered as he left the Pokemon Center.

"It sounded like something was bothering him. Do you think he might know what happened to Aichi?" Clemont asked.

"No way, he was just disappointed that he couldn't battle Aichi." Ash denied.

"I hope Aichi wakes up soon…" Bonnie said. Squishy seemed to have been deep in thought. "That is wrong, Squishy?" She asked.

Squishy shook its head and jumped back into Bonnie's bag. "Squishy…?" Bonnie was going to go check on Squishy when Serena put a hand on her shoulder.

"I think Squishy wants to be alone right now, it seems to be deep in thought." Serena said. Bonnie nodded.

"Come on, we should get to Gloire City. If Aichi knew that we were just worrying about him the entire time, he wouldn't be happy." Clemont said.

"Sounds like a plan! Let's go! I want to get my eighth badge!" Ash cheered trying to lighten the mood. The group continued their journey to Gloire City.

* * *

 **~With Aichi~**

Aichi woke up in a bed, it was an unfamiliar surrounding to him. The walls were bright blue and there were large windows around his room. In front of him was a large two door exit from his room to somewhere else.

Aichi sat up. There was a cloth on his head earlier and it fell off when he sat up. His vision was blurry. He closed his eyes and relaxed before opening them and trying to focus his vision. "Where am I…?"

He turned and looked outside his window to see a bright and lively garden behind walls. He was in a castle, but he recognized where he was. "Cray?" Aichi felt a slight dark presence around him.

The doors of his room opened and Blaster Blade walked in with a pail full of water with him. "I see that you're awake, my Vanguard." Blaster Blade said as he walked to Aichi's side.

"Blaster Blade… What happened?" Aichi asked.

"You've been asleep for a few hours, Alfred felt a large amount of energy emitting from the border of the United Sanctuary. I and some other knights of the sanctuary went to investigate the large growth of energy and found you on the floor with a large amount of energy surrounding you." Blaster Blade explained.

"I see. How is Void, right now?" Aichi asked.

" _How kind of you, Aichi Sendou. Are you feeling sympathy with me? I would appreciate it of you released me out of your prison."_ Void responded with a grin.

Blaster Blade kneeled down to Aichi making him look over to him. "Blaster Blade, don't-" Aichi started before he was cut off by Blaster Blade.

"My Vanguard, I am aware of your sudden struggle against your dark thoughts. I solemnly swear that I will find a solution to this problem." Blaster Blade promised. Aichi went on his knees in front of Blaster Blade making him raise his head to face Aichi. He saw Aichi's kind and sincere smile that he's haven't seen a while, he's been seeing forced smiles every time he checked on him in the other world.

"Having your support is enough… Blaster Blade, thank you." Aichi replied as he hugged Blaster Blade. Blaster Blade felt strange, he was a knight, he never had a hug before. He smiled and put an arm on Aichi's back.

" _Aw… How sweet. All of this cute cuddling makes me want to puke."_ Void complained.

Aichi released Blaster Blade. "That is what you think, but I'm feeling stronger than ever, I no longer hear those bad thoughts." Aichi said. He felt refreshed, it's been awhile since he got to have an encouraging talk with Blaster Blade. The pressure of not letting anyone down was affecting him.

" _We are connected, Aichi Sendou. I can feel your darkness giving me power. As long as we're connected like this, you will never feel this pressure get relieved."_ Void informed.

"I won't let you have your way anymore." Aichi responded. Suddenly, his body started to glow. His spirit was beginning to return to the Pokemon world.

" _I thought you would need that… Having a struggle between the darkness and light, I thought that you would need to talk to someone that you care so much about to remind you what's right."_ A voice in Aichi's head said. He didn't recognize the voice, but it sounded young and soft. Aichi disappeared and woke up in the Pokemon World.

He looked around he was on a bed. Aichi knew that time is different between the two worlds and Aichi wasn't sure how long it has been, since he was only gone for a few hours in the Vanguard World. He looked around.

"The last thing I remember is Charizard bringing me to Professor Sycamore's Laboratory. But where is Charizard?" Aichi asked himself. He pulled himself up, but his body felt heavy. He fell down on the floor trying.

After hearing the thud, Charizard stormed through the door. He was fast and almost jumped on Aichi in happiness. "Oh, hi Charizard. I'm glad you are fine." He greeted with a smile. To Charizard, Aichi looked like he was acting like his usual self again.

" _Mew~!"_ Mew suddenly flew in and charged at Aichi to give him a hug.

Aichi laughed as Mew nudged him. "Hahaha! I'm okay, Mew. Sorry to make both of your worried." He said. Professor Sycamore also walked into the room with Sophie and Cosette.

"I am glad that you woke up. You've been asleep for a week." Professor Sycamore informed.

"I see… Did Serena get to her Pokemon Showcase?" Aichi asked.

"Yes, she did. It is the end of the Showcase, but you can watch." Professor Sycamore answered. Aichi's face lightened after hearing the Serena made it on time.

"How about we settle you back on your bed and get you food. Not eating for a week made your body weak." Cosette suggested.

Aichi nodded. "Alright." He answered as Sophie and Cosette helped Aichi up to his bed. The television in the room turned on and it was time for Serena's performance against Aria. " _She made it… She can face Aria. I knew that she can do it."_

Aichi watched the performance as Sycamore brought in a plate of food and water. "Everyone's gotten so far. When they first arrived to get their first Pokemon, they were just as every new trainer would be. To think that all of them have gotten this far." Sycamore said.

"Yea, they are really amazing. The moment I met them those long months ago, I knew that every single one of them were special. I've forgotten the reason I wanted to come back and continue my journey with them, but now I remember. I just wanted to be with them and learn more from them." Aichi responded.

"You've grown a lot too, Aichi. Although my memories of your past visit have disappeared, from the time you came back to now, I see that you've matured with your Pokemon." Sycamore added. Serena was done her performance and there was a short pause to collect the votes. Both Aichi and Professor Sycamore voted on Serena.

"Aichi, I want to know what happened to you before Charizard brought you here." Sycamore demanded. Aichi's face changed expressions. "I understand you. You are the kind of person that doesn't tell anyone your problems, but please. Trust me enough to tell me."

Aichi stayed silent. "Will it help you if I didn't take any action nor tell anyone else about this. It is better to talk to someone about this problems then keep them to yourself." Sycamore said.

Aichi nodded. "It's about Team Flare. They are planning to control Zygarde to do something. And… Alain is helping them do it." He explained briefly.

"Alain?" Sycamore asked.

Aichi nodded. "Alain must be working with them for a reason why he wants to help Lysandre. It looked like he was fighting against himself, I saw it in his face. The side of him that wants to help Team Flare and the side of him that wants to help me." He answered.

"Do you know who the leader of Team Flare is?" Sycamore asked.

"A man named Lysandre. There is something evil in my world, I think it's still influencing his decisions." Aichi replied.

"I understand. Thank you for telling me, Aichi." Sycamore thanked. They watched as Serena lost to Aria in the final.

"You aren't going to talk to Alain, are you? It will make him feel even more guilty than he already does." Aichi said.

"I promised you that I wouldn't and I am a man of my word." Sycamore reassured.

"Thank you. I actually do feel a little bit better getting that off my chest." Aichi said.

"Really? I am glad to be of help to you." Sycamore replied. AIchi ate all the food and drank the water. His body was still weak, but it felt a little stronger with the food he consumed. "Are you going to warn Ash and the others about Alain?"

Aichi shook his head. "At this point they've built a strong friendship. If Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont were to suddenly try to persuade Alain to leave Team Flare, that friendship would disappear. Maybe their friendship will be able to indirectly sway Alain away from Team Flare." He explained.

"I understand, you really thought this through, haven't you?" Sycamore replied.

"It's not like I didn't have a lot of time to think about it. I would never want to get Ash and the others involved more than I need to." Aichi said.

"Just remember that they will always be there for you. It isn't a sin to think about what you need over others." Sycamore responded.

"I know. I'll remember that." Aichi said. "Thank you for everything you've done for me."

"It's not a problem, Aichi. I'm glad you decided to come here instead of staying on your own." Sycamore replied. Aichi looked a little tired. "You look exhausted. You should get some more rest. You will recover quicker." Aichi nodded.

Professor Sycamore held Aichi lay down and Aichi soon slept. Sycamore made sure Aichi was asleep before leaving the room.

Sycamore walked to his computer and called the Pokemon Center inside the Pokemon Showcase hall. "Hello, Professor. What do you need?" The Nurse Joy assigned there asked.

"Is a young group of trainers named Serena, Ash, Clemont and Bonnie there? I would like to speak to them." Professor Sycamore answered.

"Yes, they are. I'll tell them." Nurse Joy responded. She called the group over.

"Professor Sycamore, did something happen with Aichi?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, it seems he's woken up. I just wanted to tell you that." Sycamore answered.

"Really?! Can we talk to him?" Serena exclaimed.

"He just fell asleep again. He watched your performance, he was so happy for you even though Aria was the winner." Sycamore said.

"I guess I'm still not as good as Aria, but I will try again until I become the Kalos Queen." Serena declared.

"All of us believe in you, Serena." Bonnie cheered.

"Thank you, Bonnie." Serena thanked.

"I'm sure, Aichi will be fully recovered by tomorrow. I'll tell him to make his way to Snowbelle City to meet up with all of you." Sycamore said. "Also, I want you to ask him what happened to him. He told me, but I promised not to tell anyone else. All four of you deserve to know what happened and Aichi is the only one that will tell you if he believes it is necessary."

"Okay, we will." They responded.

"Okay, that is all I wanted to tell you. Congratulations, Serena for getting to the final. Bye." Sycamore congratulated.

"Bye." They responded.

The call ended.

* * *

 **~The Next Day~**

Aichi woke up, he regain almost all of his strength back and he felt that he was well enough to continue their journey.

"Again, thank you for everything, Professor Sycamore, Sophie and Cosette." Aichi repeated. He was getting ready to get going. Aichi brushed Charizard getting him ready to leave.

"You can come to me whenever you need help again." Sophie said.

"I will." Aichi responded. "Bye, I'll meet up with Ash and the others hopefully at Snowbelle City."

"Have a safe journey, Aichi. Bye!" They responded as Aichi walked away with Charizard. Aichi kept it low in Lumiose City, he knew that Lysandre Labs was in Lumiose City, only when he got to the outside of the city did he start to fly.

"We're going to find a way to break the locks on everyone's Pokeballs." Aichi declared.

They continued to Snowbelle City.

* * *

 **Hello, spreading the love for Valentines Day in two days with a new chapter. This week is the week of love, if you don't have a special someone then you can give your love to your friends and family because it is also Family Day for British Columbia tomorrow.**

 **Alright, enough of the event update. Sorry, this story in particular runs through a ton of significant days.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I am just about finished with the final chapter. I just need to write about the last few episodes of the main storyline. I completed the Pokemon League section, so I hope you ride this story out to the end because I'm really working hard to write and edit these storied.**

 **The next chapter will be out in February 18 2017, not 19th because February 18 is a very special day for me.**


	9. Unlocking My Allies

Aichi was soaring through the skies on his way to Snowbelle City. As he got closer the climate was getting colder. But it was strange that the trees that they were flying over were frozen in ice. Aichi landed on the ground giving Charizard another break, he looked exhausted after flying for maybe an hour straight.

"Charizard, get some rest. I think I saw a small village not far away from here. I'll try to see if I can find a Pokemon Center." Aichi said. Charizard nodded as he returned back to his Pokeball. After leaving Lumiose City, Mew decided to part ways with Aichi and explore more of the world alone, so Aichi walked alone towards the direction of the town.

"It is getting a little colder." Aichi commented to himself. A cold gust of wind blew making him shiver a little and hug himself.

Soon, Aichi made it to the town. It looked abandoned, but everything was still in tip top shape. _"The people of this town must've left here recently..."_ Aichi analyzed. "Where is everyone in this town?" He shouted as loud as he can. He found it strange because the town was decorated, but looked incomplete.

He continued to look around. There seemed to have been no Pokemon Center in the town. It was a really small town with little residents. "Is anyone there?!" Aichi asked loudly. Silence… "This is strange…"

Suddenly, Aichi heard a cry, sounding like a bird. Aichi ran towards the direction and heard a human scream along with it. Aichi hurried and saw a little boy about to get attacked by Articuno.

"Wait! Stop!" Aichi shouted. He used his Psyqualia. Articuno turned to Aichi instead. He pulled out his Pokedex to see who the Pokemon was.

" _Articuno. The Freeze Pokemon. Articuno is one of the three winged mirage Legendary Pokemon. It is most notable for its ability to control the cold."_

Aichi knew that something must've been up when he saw the frozen trees. "Everything is alright, please tell me what's wrong." Aichi said. Articuno flapped its wings creating a freezing cold breeze as it retreated.

"Thank you for helping me." The boy thanked. He was wearing a think coat and a scarf. Aichi was shivered and trying to keep warm after being hit by the freezing breeze.

"Dalus!" An older boy called. He came from inside the forest.

"Big bro!" The boy now identified as Dalus replied.

"You shouldn't have ran back like that! It was dangerous!" The older brother scolded. He looked like Aichi's age.

"Yea, but someone came to help me." Dalus said as he pointed at Aichi. He was hugging his knees shivering really badly.

"This isn't good. He must be really cold, he isn't wearing that much warm clothing too." The brother said. He took off his coat and put it over Aichi. At that point, he was so cold that he was hardly able to move from the position he was in.

"Come on, I'll help you to the camps where the townspeople are staying at the moment." The brother said giving Aichi a shoulder. Aichi coughed and his breathing was heavier than before.

Soon, they got to the campsite. By then Aichi seemed to have already caught a cold. "Dalus!" A woman cried most likely his mother. She ran to Dalus and hugged him tightly. Aichi was pretty pale and couldn't even stand up straight or walk by himself. Dalus's brother was carrying him along.

"Oh my, Kevin. What happened and who is that boy?" A old lady asked, most likely Kevin and Dalus' grandma.

"He saved me, mom. He was amazing, it was like he spoke to Articuno." Dalus answered.

"Come, bring him inside the tent. We need to get his body warm." Their mom said opening the opening to the tent.

Kevin helped Aichi inside the tent and placed him on one of the beds. There were fire type Pokemon inside keeping the inside of the tent warm.

"Thank you…" Aichi thanked. His voice was shaky and he was still shivering, but he seemed to be better.

"Thank you for helping my son when he ran into Articuno." Their mother replied. Aichi coughed.

"What happened here?" Aichi asked.

"A while ago, there were stories of Moltres appearing at the peak of Mt. Molteau. It was on a rampage after awakening from its slumber. Three days ago, our village caught word that Zapdos was seen near Joule City near the day of the Zapdos Festival. Yesterday, Articuno grew angry and started going on a rampage. Everyone hurried to pack their essential belongings and abandoned the town." Kevin explained.

"Why was Articuno mad?" Aichi asked.

"We had a minor setback with our preparation for the Frost Festival. You see, the weather in this area changes, unlike other parts of the region or even the world. It is said that Articuno is in a slumber on a mountain near this town and only when it awakens will it create cold climates. The Frost Festival is held to commemorate Articuno when it awakens so that after being woken up, it will calm down and soon fall into its slumber once more, so the heat returns. We predict when Articuno awakens by Pokemon as the climate gets colder and colder more and more Pokemon that thrive in the warm hibernate to wait out the long cold. The Pokemon that thrive in the cold come out to join us in the Frost Festival." Grandma explained.

"But this year, there were some children that weren't taking the Festival preparations seriously and slowed down our progress far too much and we weren't able to celebrate the Frost Festival." Kevin added turning to his brother.

"I understand." Aichi replied. His shiver seemed to have stopped temporarily. "I can help calm Articuno down. Or at least distracted it long enough for you to finish the preparations."

"We can't ask that of you. You helped save Dalus and you almost got a bad cold while doing so. If you go out there again you may be faced with a worst cold." Kevin denied.

"I'll be fine. I just hope that my Charizard is up to the task. We flew for a few hours to try to get to Snowbelle City. I'm not sure if he had enough rest to stall Articuno." Aichi said.

"That is the reason why we can't ask that of you." Kevin said.

Aichi shook his head. "I can't just leave your village to freeze in an infinite winter and I don't want Articuno to be angry anymore. I want to use my ability to talk to Pokemon to help your town." He replied.

"If you insist, then you can help us distract Articuno as we finish the preparations. We'll give you a coat so that Articuno can't freeze you so easily again." The mother said.

"Mom! He's in no condition to help us." Kevin exclaimed.

"We must calm down Articuno, our little town won't last long in the woods." The mother replied.

Aichi sat up on his own and released Charizard from his Pokeball. He still seemed tired from the flight earlier. "Charizard, I know you're tired, but do you mind helping me calm down Articuno?" He asked.

Charizard gave him the thumbs up but Aichi can see that he wasn't up for the task. "Charizard, will you be alright?" He asked. Charizard nodded as a sweat dropped down.

"Don't push yourself, Charizard. I'll return you back to your Pokeball if you need it." Aichi said. He stood up, he felt fine.

"Take this. This will keep you warmer out there." Kevin said, he handed Aichi a dark blue coat.

"Thank you, I'll hold Articuno off as long as I can. Hurry and finish the preparations." Aichi said. They nodded and Aichi ran out with Charizard after wearing the coat.

"Are you cold, Charizard?" Aichi asked as they started flying. They were looking for Articuno.

Charizard shook his head and the flame of his tail burned bright. "That's good." Aichi smiled.

"I'm sure that if we had my Key Stone this will be an easier task." Aichi said. His bracelet was empty, he can't help but think of all the energy Lysandre obtained by taking all the Mega Evolution energy and some Psyqualia energy his stone gathered.

"Charizard~!" Charizard pointed to a large flying blue bird in the forest.

"That's Articuno." Aichi exclaimed. "Charizard get its attention, but don't hurt it." Charizard nodded and he used Flamethrower at the place Articuno was about to fly in which got its attention.

Aichi and Charizard quickly landed and Aichi immediately tried to talk to Articuno. "Articuno, we aren't here to hurt you. We just want to talk to you and calm you down."

Articuno screeched. It still looked angry. "Calm down, please." Aichi pleaded, the tone of his voice worn on Articuno's anger a little. Aichi slowly moved closer to Articuno. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. So don't be afraid."

Aichi reached his hand out to touch Articuno. The clouds started to cover the sky, a cold breeze of wind blew past them. Articuno moved back from Aichi slightly. "It's okay, I won't hurt you." Aichi repeated. Articuno flapped it's wings a little causing a freezing cold breeze to hit Aichi. He endured it and tried to hide his cold feeling from Articuno, it nodded at Aichi.

"Can you do anything to stop the frost in this area?" Aichi asked. It curled itself and looked like it was going to sleep. "So you need to sleep to stop this?"

Articuno nodded as it got up. "Articuno~"

"So you only awaken when you sense someone needs help and for when summer changes to winter here?" Aichi asked for confirmation. Articuno nodded, but then it heard something. Aichi heard it slightly, it sounded like music. It was soft and peaceful.

"Let's go together, I think they've finished the festival for you." Aichi said with a smile. He got on Charizard's back and flew alongside Articuno to the festival. The festival had a trail of water where Articuno followed and turned it into ice all the way back to the peak of the mountain. There were many decorations along the trail and town.

"This looks so great! Don't you think Charizard?" Aichi asked. He held out his hand slightly to touch the frost coming from Articuno flapping its wings. At the end of the festival, Articuno fell into a slumber once more and the clouds disappeared and the ice slowly melted.

"Thank you. You were a lot of help. You mentioned you wanted to go to Snowbelle City a while back?" Kevin asked.

"Yea, I forgot that I was going somewhere for a second. I was having too much fun." Aichi answered.

"If you fly that way, it will lead you straight to Snowbelle City. You and your Pokemon can rest here for the night and leave tomorrow." Kevin's mom suggested.

"I would like that, Charizard is exhausted." Aichi replied. Charizard nodded, not as energetically.

Aichi stayed for the night and left in the morning, the townspeople gave the coat to Aichi as a thank you gift. As they were flying Aichi felt something and looked inside his bag. Azumarill's Pokeball was glowing. "Azumarill?" Aichi called. He used his Psyqualia strongly as Azumarill broke free and sat on Charizard's back beside Aichi.

"You broke free!" Aichi exclaimed. Charizard flew down to the ground, once reaching the ground he looked happy seeing Azumarill again.

"Charizard~!"

"Azumarill~!"

"It must have something to do with Articuno." Aichi said. Azumarill nodded. "That is good. Thank you, Articuno if you are there!"

A cold wind blew past them. "Even though Articuno is asleep, it is still watching over the world." Aichi said. He looked up at the sky, in the distance the clouds were in place signalling that they were getting closer to Snowbelle City.

He was excited to be seeing Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont again.

"Charizard~!"

"Azumarill~!"

"Alright, let's keep going. Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont are waiting for us." Aichi said. They nodded. Aichi returned Azumarill back to her Pokeball and continued on.

* * *

 **~A Few Days Later~**

Aichi was flying and he saw Snowbelle City in the distance. "Charizard! That's it we made it!" He pointed out, he was shouting louder than the wind so that Charizard can hear him.

"Aichi!" He heard some people call. It was quiet, but he was able to hear his name faintly. He looked down to see Ash and the others waving at him from the ground.

"There they are. Let's get down there." Aichi said. Charizard nodded and flew down.

"It is nice to see all of you again." Aichi greeted.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Aichi? How are you feeling?" Ash asked.

"I'm feeling as good as ever. This is your final gym badge right? Do you want to have a practice match before you battle? I wanted to battle you again." Aichi answered.

"You got it, Aichi. I'm up for it." Ash accepted. They all hurried to the Pokemon Center, Aichi gave Nurse Joy his Azumarill and Charizard to heal them preparing them for the battle with Ash. Sawyer was battling another trainer to practice for his gym battle as well.

"Aichi, how is your other Pokemon?" Serena asked. Aichi took off his bag and put it to his side. He pulled out four locked Pokeballs.

"I think Azumarill and I's bond strengthened for some reason. After I helped some people, Azumarill managed to break free. I ran into a town on the way here and I saw Articuno, I guess after helping it, Azumarill suddenly felt our bond strengthen. I was thinking that maybe Articuno help me somehow." Aichi explained.

"We ran into Zapdos recently and Moltes a while ago. Do you think maybe they would help you?" Clemont asked.

"I think our bonds would strengthen when the time is right. I'm not even sure if what I was thinking is the right solution." Aichi answered. Everyone looked at him concerned. "It really is okay. I believe that our bonds are strong enough to help them escape."

Aichi smiled at his four locked Pokeballs. "Aichi, Ash, your Pokemon are fully recovered." Nurse Joy called. Ash and Aichi walked up to get their Pokeballs back.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." They thanked together.

"Let's get this battle started!" Ash cheered as he pulled Aichi's arm to the battlefield. Serena, Clemont and Bonnie followed along. They saw that Sawyer was just about to win the battle with his Mega Sceptile against a Mega Charizard Y.

"Wow! Sawyer has really gotten better, hasn't he? He is much stronger than the last time we met." Aichi commented. Sawyer concluded the battle and defeated Mega Charizard Y.

"Sawyer, you were awesome!" Ash cheered.

"Thank you, Ash." Sawyer thanked.

"I can tell your opponent was really skilled, but even with a type disadvantage, you still managed to defeat him." Clemont commented.

"You give me too much credit. I've just been doing a lot of special training with Sceptile." Sawyer replied.

"Come on, Aichi. Let's have our battle." Ash said. Aichi nodded and they walked to separate sides. "Let's have a 2 vs 2 battle."

"Sounds good." Aichi replied. He released his Pokemon. "Azumarill, you're up." Azumarill came out of her Pokeball and onto the field.

"Since Azumarill is a water-type. Pikachu, come out." Ash said. Pikachu nodded and walked on.

"Ash, let's have a fun battle." Aichi replied with a smile.

"I'll be the referee." Clemont said. "Battle begin."

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt."

"Azumarill counter it with Rollout." Pikachu attacked, Azumarill nullified it by using Rollout, but Azumarill was faster than Ash and Pikachu anticipated and the attack hit directly.

"Azumarill is so fast. We can see what Aichi was working on." Serena said.

"Azumarill, hurry. Use Rough Play before Pikachu can recover."

Pikachu was about to get up when Azumarill knocked Pikachu back down over and over again. "Pikachu, use Agility to get out of there. Then use Thunderbolt."

Pikachu was quick and dodged all Azumarill's attacks. Aichi closed his eyes. "Azumarill, use Aqua Tail at 6 o'clock. Now!" Azumarill knocked Pikachu into a pile of snow. Aichi opened his eyes. Pikachu seemed to have fainted after hitting the snow, the ground was icy and from the impact, Pikachu cracked it.

"Azumarill, you did well. You were great." Aichi said. He returned Azumarill back to her Pokeball, after taking little to no damage. He turned to Ash and Pikachu. "Is Pikachu alright?"

"Yea. Pikachu seems to be fine." Ash responded as Pikachu started to wake up. Pikachu looked disappointed in himself. "It's alright, Pikachu. We know that Aichi is a strong trainer, that would just mean we'll need to work that much stronger."

Pikachu nodded as they walked back to their side of the field. "Greninja, it's up to you!" Ash called as Greninja came out of his Pokeball.

"Ash knows that Aichi can only use Charizard and Greninja is a water type." Serena said.

"I believe in you, Charizard." Aichi called as Charizard was released. "Charizard, we may not have Mega Evolution and we might be in a type disadvantage, but we have a strong bond to make up for it. Let's fight our hardest."

Charizard nodded cheerfully. Clemont signal that the battle has started. "Greninja, Water Shuriken!"

"Charizard dodge by using your flying speed." Charizard dodged well, Aichi knew that Charizard's speed while in flight was much better than on the ground. "Charizard, quickly. Use Smokescreen to create some cover."

Charizard used Smokescreen while flying around to dodge the Water Shurikens who were still being thrown. Aichi closed his eyes and felt the aura of Greninja and Charizard to know where they both were. He noticed Greninja's aura changed, it looked exactly like Ash's.

"Charizard swoop in with Dragon Claw. Right… Now!" Charizard nodded and he flew quickly making the Smokescreen disappear where he was flying. But it didn't matter because of his amazing speed, the Dragon Claw landed. Aichi saw Ash-Greninja and his eyes widened.

"Greninja, grab Charizard's tail before he gets away!"

Greninja did as told. "Now, Water Pulse."

Greninja's attack hit and it did a lot of damage to Charizard. "Charizard, are you alright?" Aichi asked.

"Water Shuriken!" The Water Shuriken landed. Aichi's Psyqualia activated triggering Charizard's Mega Evolution.

"Charizard, Mega Evolved?" Aichi asked. Another Water Shuriken was about to land. "Charizard, fly up!"

Charizard successfully dodged the attack. "Dragon Pulse." Aichi ordered.

The Dragon Pulse landed knocking Greninja back. Both Pokemon and trainers were exhausted.

"Wow, this is an intense match." Serena commented. Both Ash and Aichi were smiling, they were enjoying themselves.

"Greninja, Water Pulse!"

"Charizard, Dragon Pulse!"

Both attacks barely passed each other and hit both Pokemon. Aichi and Ash felt the impact and were down on the floor.

"Ash! Aichi!"

Both Pokemon were trying to get up, but both fainted at the same time. The forms dispersed and they were both back to their normal forms. "Both Pokemon are unable to battle, but… Aichi's Azumarill didn't faint, so since this battle is a 2 vs 2. Aichi wins." Clemont announced.

"You did good, we'll get you to Nurse Joy."

"Ash, Aichi. Are both of you alright?" Serena and Clemont asked.

Aichi sat down normally. He looked tired calling out Mega Evolution without his Keystone. "How did he Mega Evolve his Pokemon without having a Keystone?" Sawyer asked in surprise.

"Um… Well…" Serena, Bonnie, Clemont and Ash mumbled turning to Aichi.

"To put it in short. I have a power that strengthens my connection to Pokemon. Using that power can act as a Keystone, it can also be used to Mega Evolve more Pokemon at once. But without my Keystone a lot more energy will be consumed." Aichi explained briefly. It was enough information for Sawyer to understand what he was trying to say, but not enough for him to process.

"So it's just like Ash's ability?" Sawyer asked.

"I guess, you can say that. The functions are similar, but not exact." Clemont answered.

"That's so cool!" Sawyer exclaimed.

Aichi didn't want to talk about it any more than he had already. He looked at the sky and saw that it was cloudy, but he was able to faintly see the sun close to the highest point. "How about we get our Pokemon taken care of, so that you two can get your gym battles?" Aichi suggested as he got up. Ash still looked tired, so Aichi gave him a hand to get up on his feet.

"Sounds good." Ash said.

"Sorry if I exhausted you too much for your gym battle, Ash. It didn't feel like it was the time to not go at you with my full strength. I didn't think about the energy you needed for your gym battle." Aichi apologized.

"It isn't a big deal. That battle made me more pumped up for the gym battle!" Ash cheered. He seemed a lot more energetic that a few seconds ago. Aichi smiled as he saw Ash run into the Pokemon Center and everyone else following.

"Hey Ash! There is plenty of time. You don't need to run!" Clemont whined. Serena turned to Aichi who was still standing at his place.

"Come on, Aichi. If we don't catch him now, he will run out the door without us." Serena said. Aichi nodded with the smile still on his face before catching up to everyone else.

Blissey took Aichi's Pokemon inside to rest them. Ash's Pokemon finished resting first. "Aichi, I'm sorry, but we have an emergency patient, if you don't mind. Can you wait a little while longer?" Nurse Joy asked. Aichi looked to her side and say a Charmander with a weak flame.

"It's fine, Nurse Joy. Just take care of his Charmander." Aichi replied.

"Thank you for understanding." Nurse Joy thanked before running into the emergency room with Charmander and Blissey.

"I think by the time Nurse Joy finishes up with my Pokemon and that Charmander your gym battle would be done." Aichi said.

"Alright! Let's go!" Ash cheered as he hurried everyone out the door and to the gym.

* * *

When they got to the gym, there was a door that led to the battlefield.

"Hello, my name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! I'm here for a gym battle!" Ash announced in the hallway. A bunch of little Bergmite came from underneath the floor. They looked at the group and saw Aichi, they smiled and laughed jumping around Aichi in joy.

"It's nice to see all of you well." Aichi said.

Everyone looked at each other confused. "Oh, yea! Aichi has already been here and got his badge." Clemont remembered.

Aichi nodded. "You are here to challenge the Snowbelle Gym, please come in." A voice said on the speakers. The Bergmite ran to the door and pushed it as hard as they possibly could to open it and they did in a minute or so and they flooded the field before disappearing inside a corridor behind Wulfric.

"How pleasant to see you again, Aichi and Sawyer. You told me that your friends were going to challenge me to a gym battle soon. I was awaiting the moment when I would be able to battle them." Wulfric said.

"Well, I can assure you that Ash is really strong. It would be worth the wait." Aichi responded.

Wulfric laughed happily. "I have already met Sawyer, he is a fine trainer. But I don't think I've met the other." He said.

"I am! My name is Ash Ketchum, I'm from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region. I came here to enter and win the Kalos League." Ash replied.

"Well, that is a high task, you will be meeting Aichi there. Maybe in the final match. I think that is enough talk, if you freeze up here you won't ever be able to climb up to the Kalos League. Do you wish to begin our battle?" Wulfric asked.

"I am." Ash answered.

"Great, let's begin." Wulfric declared.

"The match between Wulfric the gym leader and Ash Ketchum the challenger will now commence. It will be a three on three match and only the challenger will be able to make any substitutions. The battle will finish when both of one side's Pokemon is unable to battle. Battle begin!" The referee explained. Wulfric released Abomasnow and Ash sent out Halucha.

"Let's stop this losing streak Halucha!" Ash said.

"Halucha~!"

* * *

 **~At the End of the Battle~**

Ash lost and he looked exhausted and hurt, he was sitting seeming to be a hazy consciousness. Aichi knew that Greninja was unable to battle, but Ash didn't look okay.

"Ash!" Everyone shouted.

"Greninja is unable to battle, Wulfric is the winner!" The referee announced.

Aichi jumped from the sidelines and landed on the ground easily. "Ash! Are you alright?!" He asked. He put his hand on Ash's shoulders and shook him a little.

"Aichi looks so worried for Ash…" Bonnie said.

"Of course, only Aichi knows how Ash feels right now. He understands his pain." Serena replied.

Aichi used Psyqualia in hopes of helping Ash recover. His aura made Ash feel warm, but then Ash knocked Aichi's arms off of him as his consciousness stabilized. "Ash?"

Aichi looked closely and saw Ash's aura darken a little. Ash was frustrated because he wanted to win so bad and yet he still lost. Aichi understood that from the sheer determination in his words while he was battling. "Ash, a loss can only make you stronger. Don't beat yourself up for it." Aichi said.

"You are the one to talk, Aichi… When this happened to you, you beat yourself up for it…" Ash responded. Aichi's eyes widened. His voice was soft enough for Aichi and Pikachu to hear it, but for no one else to.

"Ash…?"

"Pikachu…~"

" _I'm sure that you were jealous of this boy after witnessing his strength. A strength that you will never be able to surpass."_

"I hope you learned something. Being ridged might make you strong, but it is better to be flexible in the long run. I'm stubborn like ice, I love ice. But it is best to follow the battle style that works for you and being like ice isn't yours. You are powerful, but it doesn't seem like you've mastered your power yet." Wulfric said.

Aichi turned to Ash and he looked lost. They returned to the Pokemon Center for the time being. Sawyer continued on his journey leaving Serena, Ash, Aichi, Bonnie and Clemont together. It was quiet and Aichi kept staring Ash's aura as it got darker as his frustration, doubt and the crave for power increased.

Nurse Joy walked out of the treatment room, she held Aichi's Pokemon with her and the boy that she helped earlier ran out with his Charmander thanking Aichi for letting Nurse Joy care for it first. Aichi took his Pokeballs. "How is Greninja?" He asked.

"Greninja is really weak right now. Seems that gym battle really put a number on him." Nurse Joy answered.

"I see. Will he be okay?" Aichi asked.

"Greninja just needs a little rest, that's all." Nurse Joy answered.

"I see, that's a relief. Ash, Greninja's okay." Aichi informed with a smile. Ash didn't answer. Aichi's expression changed into a slightly sad one.

Later in the day, Ash walked into Greninja's room. Greninja didn't look at him, he walked to Greninja's side. "I'm sorry, Greninja. If only I was stronger, I would be able to make the most of your power." He apologized. Greninja didn't turn to him. "If only I was like Aichi... He would be a trainer worthy of your power." Greninja didn't move or say anything.

He walked out putting on his coat. "Ash, where are you going?" Serena asked. He walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Pikachu~?!"

"I just want to be alone right now." Ash replied.

"Ash! In times like these, being alone will make you feel worst!" Aichi scolded. Ash scrunched up his fist. "You have friends! We are all your friends! We aren't here to knock you down, we are here to help you! Why won't you talk to us about it?!"

"You don't know how I feel! There is no way! Unlike you, Aichi. I'm not perfect like you! I don't have that power that lets you do get powerful and talk to Pokemon!" Ash shouted back.

"Of course, I know how you feel, Ash! I was just like you, I felt frustrated because I was weak. The time that I wasn't apart of your journey made me feel insignificant in this group of ours. The power I saw in you made me feel weak and topping that with the strength Serena and Clemont gained while I was gone. But then recently, my friend made me realize that I was wrong. He reminded me that I don't need to use Psyqualia, nor did I need to be the strongest around." Aichi explained.

"Ash, listen to me. There is no need for you to compare yourself to me, because you are just as strong with the strength have currently." Aichi added.

"Aichi… Unlike you, I still need to get all of my gym badges! Why did you even return here and stay with us?! If you felt that way you could've left back to your own world! You wouldn't have to deal with any of it, I can't do that like you can!" Ash responded.

"Ash!" Serena and Clemont exclaimed.

Aichi's lowered his head. "I stayed because of you… All of you… If I ran from your world's crisis without doing anything, I knew I wouldn't ever be able to forget and forgive myself. Going back without achieving anything, that is just not how I would act normally. And this isn't you Ash, The way I thought I knew you was 'a strong trainer that cared and believed in all of his Pokemon' and more importantly 'a trainer that believes in his strength and his strength alone." Aichi explained. Ash was silenced and didn't say a thing.

Aichi lightened himself up. "If that is how you feel now… Then I will respect your judgement on me. Just know that I really want to keep going on in this journey with all of you, but if I'm only here to drag you back then you'll be better off if I just going back." He replied. Ash turned and ran into the snowy forest.

After he left, Aichi sat back down on his seat.

"Aichi, I'm sure Ash didn't mean what he said. Please don't leave our journey so soon." Clemont and Serena said.

"I'll leave it up to Ash to make that decision." Aichi said.

Ash, frustrated by his last match with Wulfric ran into the forest and before that, he made Aichi once again doubt his decision to return back to the Pokemon world. The journey continues...

* * *

 **Hello, guys. A little different chapter; A very emotional and deep chapter this week.**

 **Today is actually the day I first began posting stories. Boy, I remember how nervous I was posting the first chapter of XY Vanguard. And here we are, a sequel to the original story I posted and two other stories under this accounts name.**

 **It has been really fun writing and I hope all of you enjoy the crazy stories I've managed to create. This is an early chapter to commemorate my technically 1 year anniversary. So thank you for reading! :3**


	10. Ash's Darkness

The next day, Ash still wasn't back. Aichi stayed in the room Greninja was in, alone. Everyone else was outside.

"Ash isn't back yet and Aichi is alone in Greninja's room." Serena said concerned. Aichi suddenly opened the door, he was putting on his jacket.

"Aichi, where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm going to find, Ash!" Aichi answered before running outside.

"I wonder what happened." Clemont said. Serena walked into the room Greninja was in and found that the window was open and Greninja was missing. At that point, Serena got an image of what might've happened. She also ran out.

"Serena! Where are you going?!" Bonnie asked after seeing Serena run out. "Serena!"

Meanwhile, after some searching Aichi found Ash, at the same time Serena came from a different direction. "Why are you acting like this?! Greninja ran off on his own and you don't even care!?" Aichi shouted. He sounded angry.

"Aichi, calm down." Serena said.

"I will. Once I find Greninja and make sure he's okay." Aichi responded as he continued his search for Greninja.

"Aichi! Wait!" Serena called. Ash just stayed sitting on the snowy log he was sitting on before. He hadn't moved even after Aichi ran off. "What do you think you're doing?! You know, you're Greninja's trainer! It is like Aichi is more concerned about Greninja than you!"

"I can't do anything… Greninja would be better off if I wasn't his trainer, maybe he would win more battles." Ash responded. Suddenly a snowball hit his face.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself! This isn't the Ash I know!" Serena shouted, she continued to throw snowballs at him. "Give me the Ash I know back! Give me him back!" She cried, Ash didn't say a thing.

"The Ash I know will never act like this after losing a few matches!" Serena shouted lastly. She stomped away angrily. Ash sat there a while longer before getting up.

"Ahhhh! I'm feeling much better!" Ash said as a storm rolled in.

* * *

 **~Meanwhile with Aichi~**

Aichi was running around, he looked up in the sky and saw that there was about to be a blizzard. "Greninja! Where are you?! A blizzard is coming! We need to get back to the Pokemon Center before it starts!" Aichi called. "Greninja!"

Charizard returned from the search. "Charizard, did you find Greninja?" Aichi asked out of breath after running around in the snow for a while. Charizard shook his head.

"Okay, there is about to be a blizzard. I'll go back soon, I promise. Get some rest first." He said. Charizard nodded and entered the Pokeball. Despite what he told Charizard, he continued to look. "Greninja! Where are you?!"

"Greninja!" It started snowing. " _I have to hurry and find Greninja. He might catch a cold."_

"Greninja!" Aichi called. It was really starting to get windy and snowy. Aichi heard trees shaking from a direction. "Greninja, is that you?" Aichi followed the sound.

"Greninja…?" Aichi asked. He walked close to the Pokemon who was standing behind a tree. He saw a white ribbon waving in the air. "Hey, who are you?" Aichi asked reaching for his pocket for his Pokedex. It ran away before Aichi can get closer.

"Wait. Who are you?" Aichi asked. The wind intensified and the blizzard got dangerously heavy. "I need to get to somewhere warm, but why am I so cold…?" Aichi was shivering as his body weakened.

"I didn't eat anything all day, did I? I didn't eat much yesterday too..." Aichi remembered. His body felt weak after walking into the cold snow for a long time. He collapsed onto the snow. " _I can't move my body… I didn't eat enough today and yesterday."_

He felt his body getting lifted up and something carrying him somewhere.

He woke up in a cave, after resting he felt like he had more strength. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He felt the presence of 3 Pokemon around him. "Hey, I know you're there. Please come out, I won't hurt you." Aichi said as he pulled himself up. Three unknown Pokemon surrounded him.

Aichi pulled out his Pokedex.

 _Raikou. The Thunder Pokemon. The rain clouds it carries let it fire thunderbolts at will. They say that it descended with lightning. This rough Pokémon stores energy inside its body, then sweeps across the land, shooting off electricity._

 _Entei. The Volcanic Pokemon. It is said that one is born every time a new volcano appears and that when it roars, a volcano erupts somewhere around the globe._

 _Suicune. The Aurora Pokemon. It races around the world to purify fouled water. It dashes away with the north wind. It is said to be the embodiment of north winds, it can instantly purify filthy, murky water._

"Raikou, Entei and Suicune. Thank you for helping me." Aichi thanked. They nodded. Raikou pecked Aichi's jacket pocket making him drop his sealed Pokeballs.

"Hey, what are you going to do with those?" He asked as Raikou rolled Manectric's Pokeball towards it. "Manectric?"

Raikou's paw sparked electricity. "Raikou~" A powerful Thunder was heard from outside as Aichi's Psyqualia responded to Manectric's call.

"Manectric, come out." Aichi said. Manectric broke out of his seal and jumped on Aichi once he did.

"Manectric~!"

"It's nice to see you too. Thank you, Raikou." Aichi thanked. Suicune did a similar procedure to call upon Glaceon. "Thank you for doing that for me. But I didn't help you in any way." He looked at the final two seals.

"Suicune~"

"I see, so this is a thank you from Squishy for trying to help its friend?" Aichi asked. The three Legendary Beasts nodded. Suicune drew something on the hardened dirt in the cave. Aichi took a peek and looked at the picture blankly.

Then he noticed the Pokemon it drew on the ground. "Mew?" Suicune nodded. "Will Mew help me unlock another one of my Pokemon?" All three of the Legendary Beasts nodded. Aichi stood up on his feet and held the walls.

"Thank you for helping me, but I need to find a friend." Aichi repeated. The three Legendary Pokemon ran into the blizzard and disappeared.

"I need to find Greninja, both Ash and Greninja should be stuck in this blizzard too. I need to know if they're okay. I think I have enough energy to do." Aichi said to himself. It seemed that since meeting them, he was gradually regaining energy.

Both Manectric and Glaceon were safe and warm inside their Pokeballs. Aichi walked out of the cave and saw that Greninja was on a tree outside. " _I see. Raikou, Suicune and Entei knew who I was looking for."_

"Greninja!" Aichi called. Greninja looked to his direction. "We need to find Ash and get back or else we may catch a cold."

Greninja looked away. "Come on, Ash might be in trouble too. Let's find them first to make sure he's okay. I'm sure you still care for Ash, that is the only reason you came out here right? To get stronger." Aichi asked.

Greninja jumped down from his tree and knelt down on one knee to invite Aichi to get on his back. "No, it's fine really." Aichi said.

Greninja continued to persist. "Thank you, Greninja. Both you and Ash are really stubborn. That is probably what both of you have in common." Aichi commented. Suddenly, Z came running in. "Squishy, aren't you suppose to be with Bonnie? She should be worried sick."

Squishy gave both Greninja and Aichi a vision of Ash in a cave with Pokemon. "Ash is that way." Z informed telepathically.

"I see. Thank you, Squishy. You should get back to Bonnie now. We'll handle the rest." Aichi said. Greninja nodded in agreement. Z ran off as Aichi and Greninja got going to Ash's location.

"Greninja~?" Greninja looked worried.

"I'm fine. Just keep going at the speed you're going." Aichi assured. He held onto Greninja tightly, Greninja noticed Aichi suddenly holding onto him tighter.

They soon got to Ash to find him about to fall from a tree with a Spewpa. "Greninja! Help him. I'll have Charizard catch you both." Aichi said. He got off of Greninja quickly and called Charizard out. "Charizard, go help Ash and Greninja." Aichi said. The blizzard was intensifying by the second. They were barely able to see anything as it is, but Charizard can faintly see Ash's head just below the cliff edge.

Charizard nodded before flying in there and flying Ash back up as the floor under his feet crumbled and fell. Because of Greninja and Ash's transformation, Greninja was able to fly back to safety.

"Thank you, Charizard." Ash thanked. "Greninja, I'm really sorry for everything I said. But I'm back to normal! Let's beat Wulfric and win the Kalos League after that!" They locked their arms together, they were in agreement.

Charizard flew over to Aichi and found him on the floor. Charizard lifted Aichi off the ground after brushing off the snow. "Charizard~"

"There is a cave over there. We can stay there until the blizzard stops." Ash said. Charizard carried Aichi into the cave. Charizard laid him down onto the floor lightly.

Ash put his hand on Aichi's forehead and felt that his forehead was hot. "He caught a cold, he was looking for me and Greninja. If I hadn't made him worried, he wouldn't be sick now." Ash said.

"Greninja~"

"Charizard~" Charizard used Flamethrower around Aichi to give him some more heat before lying down beside Aichi.

"Thank you… Charizard…" Aichi muttered in his sleep. He felt the warmth around him.

"There isn't much we can do until the blizzard stops. You know… This reminded me of when I was little, there was a storm and I took shelter in a cave with Pokemon just like today." Ash said.

Everyone waited for the snow to stop. Aichi's condition didn't get worst so that was a relief. He was comfortably sleeping by Charizard's side. To him, his bond with Charizard is as close as his bond with Blaster Blade.

"The bond between Charizard and Aichi is really amazing. But I'm starting to have a feeling our bond is just as strong, don't you think so Greninja?" Ash asked. Greninja nodded in agreement.

Soon the blizzard stopped. Charizard carried Aichi and followed Ash and Greninja back to the others. They found Serena and the others sitting outside the Pokemon Center on the porch waiting for them to return. "Ash!"

"Pikachu~!" Pikachu ran to Ash and jumped on him.

"Sorry to worry you, buddy. Thank you, Serena. You made me realize I wasn't myself." Ash thanked.

"The real one to thank is Aichi." Serena said in tears after seeing Ash return back to his old self. They brought Aichi inside and placed a cloth on his forehead. Nurse Joy checked on him.

"How is he, Nurse Joy?" Clemont asked.

"He seemed to be just fine. He just needs to eat and get a lot of rest." Nurse Joy answered. She got up from the seat at Aichi's bedside.

"How about we get to your gym battle while he is asleep?" Ash asked. "Aichi may want to watch it, but the Kalos League is coming up really soon. We have no more time to waste."

"Ash does have a point." Serena agreed. "After Ash wins his final gym battle, we need to head back to Lumiose City."

"That is a good point, but Aichi would want to watch you battle right?" Bonnie asked.

"I'll stay with him for now. If he is well enough when he wakes up, I'll help him over to the gym." Clemont said.

"Alright, Clemont." Ash replied. "We'll meet you there then."

Soon after Bonnie, Serena and Ash left. Aichi soon woke up. He looked around and saw Clemont at his bedside. "Clemont? Where's Ash, Serena and Bonnie?" Aichi asked.

"They went ahead. Ash was really excited to battle Wulfric again." Clemont answered.

"I see… I'm glad." Aichi replied. Clemont looked at him with a confused look. "Ash is back to his normal self."

" _That means that Void wasn't behind this… But I could've sworn that I saw something up with Ash's aura."_ Aichi thought to himself. He got up to a sitting position.

"I want to see Ash's gym battle." Aichi said. He started to get up from the bed.

"Wait! At least eat something first. You haven't eaten anything all day." Clemont exclaimed. Aichi turned around to see Clemont getting up and running out the door. He soon returned with a tray of food in his hands.

"Thank you, Clemont." Aichi thanked with a smile. He quickly ate, he felt his strength slowly returning. It was silent in the room. "I guess in some ways it was a good thing Ash went through what he did." Aichi commented.

"What do you mean?" Clemont asked.

"It's just that, if he hadn't felt what he did at the moment, I wouldn't have been able to use Manectric and Glaceon yet and Ash would've still felt a faint sense of insecurity and anxiousness during his battles." Aichi explained. "Now he is at full strength once more and is up to the level of confidence as all the other trainers."

"I understand. You care so much of all the people around you. Even though Ash would eventually become your most strongest opponents in the Kalos League." Clemont responded.

"At this point, I'm not even sure if I would be able to enter." Aichi said. He looked the Gardevoir and Nuzleaf's Pokeballs which were still locked.

"We'll find a way to get you in." Clemont replied.

"No, it really is fine if I don't enter. It wasn't my main goal to enter and win the Kalos League. I just wanted to fix the mess that I started here." Aichi responded.

"What mess are you speaking of?" Clemont asked.

"The issues in my world came inside yours the first time I came here. When I was forced into this world, the evil in my world also entered yours and created a big problem in yours." Aichi explained.

"There really doesn't seem to be much going on here. The only really suspicious thing is Team Flare." Clemont replied.

"And that's it. Their leader was the only that was affected by the evil in my world." Aichi replied.

"Who is that?" Clemont asked.

Aichi tried to avoid the question. "I… um… I don't want to get any of you involved any further than this. This is something that I must fix. All of you already done so much for me, so please… Trust me when I say it is really dangerous and it is best for me to resolve this myself." He answered.

Clemont signed. "Aichi, I do trust you. If things go bad or you need help in anyways. Ash, Serena, Bonnie and I will be more than happy to help." He responded.

"Thank you, Clemont. Since I'm done eating, how about we head to the gym." Aichi suggested. Clemont nodded and they both made their way to the gym. When they arrived, Ash and Wulfric had already seemed to been on their last Pokemon.

"Wulfric has the upperhand, he has one Pokemon over Ash. But other than that, they are completely equal. This battle is like a battle of who has the strongest spirit." Serena informed after seeing them walk inside.

After seeing Aichi walk in, Ash stepped up his game. "Come on, Greninja!" Ash cheered as Greninja changed into Ash-Greninja.

"I was waiting for that Ash." Wulfric said as he pulled out his Keystone. He used Mega Evolution on his Abomasnow which was his current active Pokemon.

"We are in for a treat." Aichi said with a smile, he looked at the battle with excitement.

It was a well fought battle from both Ash and Wulfric, but Ash won by a hair and received his Iceberg Badge. "That's great, Ash. Now you can enter the Kalos League." Serena said.

"You were great, Ash." Aichi commented. Ash added his final badge to his collection. Aichi also pulled out his badge case and revealed all of his badges. "Now both of us can enter."

"I've never met such fine trainers in my whole experience as a gym leader. With all eight of your gym badges, you can now enter the Kalos League that will be taking place in Lumiose City, about a month from now. I wish you the best in your journey from now." Wulfric explained.

"Thank you, Wulfric." Aichi and Ash thanked together.

The group left the gym and continued on their journey back to Lumiose City.

* * *

 **~A Few Weeks Later~**

Clemont was running through the forest, everyone followed him.

"We're almost there!" Clemont cheered.

"Clemont! Slow down!" Bonnie cried. Everyone was exhausted, but Clemont was in high spirits.

"Hurry up straddlers, move!" Clemont said.

"I never seen Clemont run this fast." Serena commented.

"Yea, I thought he wasn't all that of a runner. I guess I was wrong." Aichi agreed. They made it to a sign.

"There that's it alright! There is no doubt! The gadget festival is right up ahead! It is the biggest collection of devices in the whole Kalos region!" Clemont cheered happily.

"All this running for that?" Bonnie asked.

"I guess, it must be really amazing." Aichi said.

"Yes, it is! All of the most brilliant inventors of Kalos will be here competing in the festival!" Clemont replied.

"It sounds like fun." Ash said.

"Let's go then!" Clemont replied pushing the group along.

They walked through the festival, Clemont continued his high excitement explaining the gadgets to the group. As they toured around Aichi noticed something flying around in the air. He looked around to find nothing there.

" _Something is invisible and playing around with the gadgets… Can it possibly be…?"_ Aichi thought. The game house caught the group's eyes.

"Hey! Let's get on!" Bonnie suggested.

"Sounds like fun." Ash said. Bonnie jumped onto the seat to take them to the top the worker put on the safety belt on her. Everyone else soon joined her, except for Aichi.

"What's wrong Aichi?" Serena asked.

"It's just that, I remembered something I needed to do. So…" Aichi responded.

Everyone looked at him in worry. But Aichi gave them a reassuring smile. "We'll meet here then." Ash suggested.

Aichi nodded. "Alright, I'll be here." He responded. "You guys have fun without me." He waved before running off.

"Mew! Mew! Are you here?" Aichi called. He found a place that didn't have anyone around to call Mew.

"Mew~!" Mew appeared and danced around Aichi to say hi.

"I'm happy to see you too, Mew." Aichi replied happily. "I should've known that you would be here. This gadget festival is somewhere you can play around in and have fun."

"Mew~" It flew away to explore the Gadget Festival some more.

"Hey, Mew. Wait!" Aichi called. Mew didn't stop. It didn't turn invisible either, it just flew around attracting attention.

"Hey look mom. I don't know that Pokemon." A little boy pointed out.

"Wow! It's Mew!"

"No way! The legendary Pokemon, Mew!"

"Mew! You're attracting a lot of attention. Come back..." Aichi repeated. Mew simply ignored him and continued on. "Mew! I'm being serious!"

Aichi looked around to see that he was also attracting a great deal of attention. Suddenly, an attack was shot to Mew's direction, Aichi saw the attack coming and quickly had Charizard counter it.

"Charizard, nice job." Aichi complimented. Mew hopped into his arms.

"Hey! What's your deal, I was going to try to catch that Pokemon." A boy complained stomping up to Aichi and his Charizard.

"I'm sorry, but. I don't think Mew should get caught. It loves to go adventuring and have fun, so no one should catch it and stop it from doing what it really wants." Aichi responded.

The boy looked angrier. "You can't tell me what to do! Battle me!" The boy demanded.

"Fine, if that is what it takes to keep you from going after Mew." Aichi agreed. They had their battle and Aichi defeated him in a dominant fashion.

"No way…" The boy exclaimed. He ran.

"Mew. Suicune, Raikou and Entei told me that you can help me unlock another one of my Pokemon." Aichi informed. Mew turned its head to the side in confusion as he took out Nuzleaf and Gardevoir's Pokeballs. Mew used Psychic to lift up Gardevoir's Pokeball and dropped it on the ground before jumping on it.

Aichi giggled. "I wasn't talking about that." He laughed more. Mew puffed its cheeks as stream came out of it in anger. "I'm sorry, Mew. It's okay if you can't unlock it for me. I'm just happy to see you again safe and sound. Come on, let's get back to the Festival."

Mew flew behind Aichi, he turned to see what was going on, but Mew was holding onto his bag and unzipping it. "Mew?"

Mew flew inside his bag before closing the zipper. " _I guess, it's tired then"_ Aichi thought. He picked up Gardevoir's Pokeball before returning to the festival. When he got back, he saw a boy and a girl banging on a wall.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Aichi asked making his way towards them.

"Some people took our Pokemon. They pretended their gadget was for entertainment, but then they sucked our Pokemon inside their gadget and didn't give them back." The young boy explained.

"I see. I'll go see if I can help you. How did you enter that room?" Aichi asked.

"We went through the game house, at the end of it, there was a door that lead to that." The girl said. "You can go through the exit to get there quicker."

"Thank you, don't worry. I'll get your Pokemon back as quick as I can." Aichi assured. He ran to the person in charge of running the game house and Aichi went with a group of engineers into the end of the game room.

There he met up with Ash and the others.

"Ash, you guys got through it that quickly?" Aichi asked.

"Yea… But why are you here?" Ash responded.

"I met a boy and girl that told me there were people taking Pokemon using a gadget, so I came to check out the problem." Aichi explained. "They said the room they enter is through the door over there."

"Let's go then." Serena said. They hurried through the door to see another victim getting his Pokemon stolen. He was about to fall through a hole, but Ash and Clemont caught him before he did.

"Are you alright? We'll pull you up." Ash said. Aichi gave them a hand and helped pull the boy back up.

"You people stole my Pokemon!" The boy cried.

Aichi released Charizard from his Pokeball. "Haven't you learning anything yet, Team Rocket?" Aichi asked.

They laughed at Aichi's response and did their introduction. Team Rocket ran out of the room and towards another part of the Gadget Festival after taking the Pokeballs they've stolen with them.

"Stop, Team Rocket!"

They arrived at their destination where they found a gigantic Meowth gadget. "It took 3 days of hard work, but the masterpiece is finished." James declared. Meowth put on a helmet and started the machine up. It was a cool demonstration, if Team Rocket wasn't planning on stealing any Pokemon, it would've been the most coolest gadget in the whole festival.

"I know it is Team Rocket, but this looks pretty cool." Ash said.

"That is so spectacular!" Clemont cheered.

As Meowth was about to attack Pikachu with Furry Swipes, he wasn't able to reach Pikachu. Everyone except for Team Rocket started to laugh.

"Why couldn't we just make Meowth use Fury Swipes?!" Jessie shouted.

"Gadgets are for fun, Jessie." James responded.

Meowth continued to try to use Fury Swipes on Pikachu. "Does this look fun to you?!" Meowth shouted.

"I'm actually agreeing with someone in Team Rocket for once." Clemont said.

"It is definitely fun to watch from this viewpoint." Bonnie laughed harder.

"I guess we should finish this performance up with a big bang, don't you agree?" Serena asked. Everyone readied their Pokemon and sent their attacks to make Team Rocket blast off. Aichi retrieved the bag of Pokeballs and gave found all the trainers and returned each and every one.

They departed from the Gadget Festival and continued on their journey...


	11. The Kalos League Begins

Our heroes finally arrived at Lumiose City, site of the Kalos League. They were running inside to get registered in.

"Come on, we need to hurry!" Serena said. As they kept running, a boy stood in their way. All of them stopped.

"Since you're here, you must have all eight gym badges. Let's have a battle." The boy demanded.

"Sure! That sounds fun!" Ash accepted.

"Ash!"

"Sorry, but we're running late for registration. We have to hurry." Aichi reminded, he ran past him as the group followed.

"Next time we meet we can have our battle." Ash said. He followed Aichi, Clemont, Serena and Bonnie. They got to the registration table.

"We're here to register into the Kalos League." Aichi said as he took out his badge case and Pokedex. Ash did the same and he registered first.

"Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. You've been officially registered in the Kalos League." Nurse Joy informed as she took a look at Aichi information.

An error notice popped up. "Aichi Sendou… Currently two of you Pokemon are unable to be registered."

"Does that mean I can't register in?" Aichi asked.

"This has never happened before. I'm sure that you are still allowed be able to register, but you would be at a disadvantage. If your opponent has six available Pokemon, they will still be allowed to use them even if you have four. That is only for the finals and semi finals battles. The preliminaries and quarterfinals will be three on three match ups. Will you accept these conditions?" Nurse Joy explained.

"Yes, I will accept the conditions. I'm sure my Pokemon can step up to the challenge." Aichi agreed. Mew flew out of his bag and stood on his shoulder.

"You aren't planning on using Mew, are you? The database doesn't say that it is apart of your team." Nurse joy asked.

"No, Mew just wants to have fun and watch me. It won't be joining my team." Aichi confirmed.

"Okay…! You've been officially registered into the Kalos League." Nurse Joy declared.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." Aichi thanked with a smile. He took his Pokedex and badges back.

"Hey, Ash, Aichi, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont! You made it!" Sawyer greeted as he walked towards them.

"Hey Sawyer, how's it going?" Ash asked.

"Great actually. After what happened in Snowbelle City, I was beginning to worry if you were going to get past that point. But I knew that you would be able to get your final badge!" Sawyer cheered.

"Nothing was going to stop me from winning that gym badge and joining to Kalos League. I will win the Kalos League!" Ash declared.

"Hold on there, Ash. I'm the one that is going to win!" Tierno corrected.

"I'll like to see you try!" Ash responded. Aichi just stood there awkwardly as they fought with each other.

"Come on guys, calm down." Aichi said.

"He is correct, you registered quite late, so you missed some of the pre-opening party. You should go outside and have refreshments before the main event begins." Nurse Joy agreed.

"How about we go? Maybe, Alain would be there already." Ash suggested.

"Right!" Everyone replied. Aichi was a little worried. He knew that Alain can be a threat to them. Luckily, no one noticed his lack of excitement. They walked to the site of the pre-opening party, there were snacks on the several tables.

"Wow! There is so much food!" Ash cheered as he looked around.

"Pikachu~!" They ran to the tables.

"Ash…" Aichi muttered with a giggle. He noticed Alain at the side of his eye and looked the direction. Alain also noticed Aichi, both of them looked at each other with serious eyes. " _He better not try anything during the Kalos League. If he does and ruins this for everyone, I'll have to stop him."_

Serena saw Aichi looking at a direction with a straight face, it was unlike him. She also looked at the direction Aichi was staring at and saw Alain. "Hey, Ash! Alain is here after all!" Serena pointed out. Ash turned to see Alain there.

"Hey, Alain!" Ash called as he ran towards him.

Serena walked to Aichi's side. "Is something wrong, Aichi?" She asked. "Did something happen between you and Alain?"

"No. Nothing at all. I guess I'm just putting on my game face, I want to give everyone the battle they deserve, that is why I feel so serious." Aichi lied. Serena could sense the lies in his words and stayed quiet until Aichi added anything.

"Come on. We should go with Ash." Aichi said. He walked first and Serena followed.

"How have all of you been?" Alain asked as Aichi and Serena joined the group.

"Great! I got my last gym badge like I told you." Ash answered.

"I hope you are feeling better, Aichi. I heard you were in a serious condition a while ago." Alain said,

Aichi kept his cautiousness at bay to keep everyone from being suspicious. He knew that if he told anyone, they would see Alain differently and treat him differently. Aichi didn't want that, so he kept what happened to himself.

"I'm feeling great now. Thank you for your concern." Aichi thanked with a smile.

" _The opening ceremony of the Kalos League will be starting momentarily. Please proceed to the arena."_ The announcer informed.

"How about we go?" Aichi asked. They hurried to the arena.

At the entrance to the arena, Professor Sycamore was there waiting. "Oh, Professor Sycamore, what a surprise."

"Hello, Aichi, Ash, Bonnie, Serena and Clemont." Professor Sycamore greeted. He noticed Alain, but he noticed that he was trying to sneak in without attracting his attention.

"Hi, Professor Sycamore." Everyone greeted.

"Aichi, do you mind coming with me? I would like to talk to you." Professor Sycamore requested.

Aichi looked a little surprise. "Alright. I guess I'll meet up with you guys after the opening ceremony then?" He responded.

"No problem, Aichi. Have fun!" Ash, Clemont, Serena and Bonnie answered as they walked inside. Aichi stood in front of Professor Sycamore.

"What did you have to speak with me about?" Aichi asked.

"Let's speak in somewhere more private. If you would follow me." Professor Sycamore asked.

"Sure." Aichi answered as they began to walk. They walked through a door leading to a hallway. "Where is this?"

"This is the backstage of the arena. I wanted to tell you that you've been chosen to get a special award. I thought that you were the most fitting trainer since you've been doing what you can to help Pokemon." Professor Sycamore explained.

"I don't need an award." Aichi responded embarrassed.

"Believe me, you deserve this and it will be of use to you for the upcoming battles in store for you in the Kalos League. And also since you have a handicap, it would be best if you did receive it." Professor Sycamore said.

"And what exactly is the award for? I mean, there isn't much that I need since I'll be leaving this world soon anyways." Aichi asked.

"That is a surprise. You will be receiving it soon, so I'm sure you can wait." Professor Sycamore answered.

"Mew~!" Mew jumped on Aichi's head and sat there.

"Mew, what's up?" Aichi asked. Mew pointed straight. "Is something there?" He asked. He followed Mew's direction.

"Aichi, where are you going?!" Professor Sycamore asked.

"I'll be back in a second." Aichi answered before he continued to walk the direction Mew was pointing at.

"What is here, Mew?" Aichi asked. He turned the corner and saw a familiar tail. "Could that be?"

He took a closer look and turned the corner to see Azelf. "Azelf! Is that you?" Aichi asked. Azelf popped out of nowhere and jumped on Aichi's face giving him a hug.

"Azelf~!" Azelf greeted happily.

"It's been so long, but you should've forgotten about me." Aichi responded.

"Mew~!"

Aichi was really surprised. "Mew, you told Azelf about me?" He asked.

"Mew~!" Mew and Azelf played together.

" _You promised that you would bring me back to my home. That promise was never fulfilled."_ Azelf said. Aichi understood them.

"Oh, so that is why…" Aichi said with a smile. He was so happy to see Azelf again. "This time, I promise I will fulfill our promise. I'll make it a promise upon a promise."

"Azelf~!" Azelf sat on Aichi's shoulder.

"I should get back to Professor Sycamore." Aichi said as he ran back to where he was. Professor Sycamore was still waiting there. He was looking at his watch nervously. "Sorry, Professor Sycamore. There was an unexpected fated reunion I had to get to."

"An Azelf?" Professor Sycamore answered. He snapped himself out of it and pulled Aichi along. "We are already late, we have to hurry."

"Alright." Aichi replied. They go to the entrance to the special guests section of the arena. Aichi was told to wait there until he was told to come out.

"Champion Diantha will have the opening speech for this year's Kalos League." The announcer declared.

"To all our trainers, your efforts and experiences are treasures that will always be with you. It is time to put all of those abilities to the test. Give it everything thing you got and demonstrate all of your hard work and dedication. I am proud to announce the beginning of the Kalos league with all the wonderful battles anticipated in tomorrow's event. It is my great honour to declare this Kalos League opened." Diantha announced. Confetti exploded onto the battlefield below. Diantha sat on her seat and Professor Sycamore stood up.

"This year, we've decided to create an award for one of the most outstanding trainers that is participating in the Kalos League. This trainer began his journey not knowing what was to come, but he proved that he would do anything and everything for Pokemon and everything in this world. I am honoured to present this award to… Aichi Sendou." Professor Sycamore explained. Aichi walked onto the top platform with Mew and Azelf.

 _"Oh, my! That is outstanding alright, making friends with two legendary Pokemon."_ The announcer pointed out. There were loud cheers, especially from his friends in the crowd.

Diantha handed Aichi a plaque that wrote his name and said "Most Outstanding Trainer Award".

"Thank you." Aichi thanked.

Professor Sycamore had a case in his hands. Aichi eyed it before looking up at Professor Sycamore. "I am proud to give you this, Aichi." He said. He opened the case and a Key Stone was neatly sitting inside.

"A Key Stone?" Aichi asked. He picked up the stone, his Psyqualia activated and a slot was created at the center of his necklace. Aichi placed it there. Mew and Azelf were flying, playing with each other. Sparkles appeared as they floated around and the sparkles fell on Aichi.

"Thank you, Professor Sycamore. That is just what I needed." Aichi thanked.

"I know it is much to ask, but would you please give a speech to the crowd?" Diantha asked. She handed him a microphone.

"Um…" Aichi replied after taking the microphone.

"I'm really not sure what to say, I wasn't expecting anything until just now so I didn't really prepare or even think of a speech. I guess I've worked really hard, and that hard work led to get this award." Aichi paused and looked at the large crowd in front of him. He spotted his friends and looked at their direction.

"I started just like every other trainer. I was confused and lost, I wasn't sure what I was meant to do in my journey. I've run into many obstacles, but I somehow managed to get pass all of them and make myself stronger through them. I'm sure that if any person or Pokemon were to ever be endangered, everyone and anyone has the power inside them to raise up to the challenge. Easy said than done most of you may be thinking, but believing that you have the power to protect is the best way to boost your confidence. That is really all I have to say. Thank you for this award." Aichi said. He bowed to the crowd before handing the microphone back to Diantha.

"Now, the screen is going to show the match ups for the first day of battles. Battles will start bright and early tomorrow morning, so watch your match up order carefully because late arrival may lead to being dropped out of the Kalos League." Diantha warned. The match-ups were posted on the screen.

Aichi looked and saw that Alain and Trevor were first up. Then Ash's battle was second. He looked for his battle and it was the last one. After a little while, the show began. It featured Pokemon and Trainer group performances. Aichi watched at the top with Professor Sycamore and Diantha.

When the show was over everyone left the arena. Every participant had a room at the hotel built on the Kalos League property right beside the arena. Aichi quickly went to outside to met up with Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont.

"Hey! Aichi! Over here!" Bonnie called. Aichi turned to Bonnie's voice and hurried and ran over to them.

"Hey, guys." Aichi responded.

"Congratulations on winning the Most Outstanding Trainer award. You really did deserve it." Clemont congratulated.

"Thank you. It was a little overwhelming talking to that many people. I didn't have a planned speech to give either so sorry if I sounded weird." Aichi responded.

"You were just fine. You sounded like you rehearsed it for days." Serena assured.

"If you say so…" Aichi replied.

"You reunited with Azelf!" Bonnie cheered as she held out her hands to play with Azelf. Azelf looked nervous and retracted a little bit.

"It's fine. She travelled with us before. It is alright if you don't remember." Aichi assured. He lifted Azelf from his shoulder and held Azelf in front of Bonnie.

Squishy came out of the bag and looked at Azelf. It never met Azelf until now, so it was really intrigued. "Squishy you want to play too?" Bonnie cheered. Azelf smiled at the unfamiliar Pokemon and carried it up with Psychic to play.

Squishy didn't look like it was having a good time. "Alright, Azelf. Squishy doesn't look like it's having a good time, could you put it down?" Aichi asked with a smile. Azelf pouted playfully before placing Squishy on Aichi's hands.

"We should go to our rooms. Squishy might attract a lot of attention and people will get curious." Aichi suggested.

"Alright! Let's go!" Bonnie cheered. They went to their rooms. They had two separate rooms. There were three beds per room.

"So, I was thinking that Serena and Bonnie should share a room and we share our own." Clemont suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Ash responded with a cheer.

"Aichi, can Azelf be with me for tonight? I really want to tell Azelf stories about when she was travelling with us before." Bonnie asked. Aichi put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sure, just make sure Azelf is out of trouble." Aichi answered. Azelf puffed its cheeks, it really wanted to stay with Aichi and catch up. But it was fine with getting to know Squishy some more.

"Ash, we should get to sleep early so that you can wake up early and not be late to your match." Aichi suggested.

"There is a dinner for participants. After the dinner, it would be quite late." Serena informed.

"I didn't know there was a dinner. I am starving we should go!" Ash cheered.

"Pikachu~!"

"You two are too similar. You are always thinking about food." Aichi joked. "I mean, it really isn't a bad thing, it is just amazing how close both of you are to each other."

"Come on, let's go then!" Bonnie cheered. They started to walk to the dinner outside.

Serena smiled as she looked at everyone. " _Everyone is back to normal… Thank goodness."_ She thought.

"Is something wrong, Serena?" Ash asked after seeing her on her own deep in thought.

Serena shook her head. "No, I'm just fine. I was just thinking, everyone is back to the way it was in the beginning of our adventure. I wish it will stay like this forever." She said.

"Right… We should start thinking about the future, shouldn't we? Like what we are going to do after the Kalos League." Ash responded. It was unlike Ash to say something like that, so Serena was caught by surprise.

"Whatever everyone decides to do in the future. I'm sure that it'll be great! We would always hold onto this connection, no matter how far we are from each other. Even if we are in completely different regions or worlds." Aichi declared.

"Just like Aichi said. Whatever you decide to do after will be great no matter what." Clemont said.

"What are you going to do after getting back to your world Aichi?" Serena asked.

"Well, in my world we must go to school. Right now, I'm going to be a third year in high school. Luckily, it is summer break right now, so I don't have to go to school. After high school… I'm still not really sure what I'm going to do." Aichi explained. "But before that, I'm going to take a trip to Sinnoh to return Azelf back to its home."

"So all of us have to start making decisions." Serena said. They arrived at the site where all of the tables were set up.

"Wow! So pretty!" Bonnie cheered. She ran around excited. Azelf followed her playfully. Mew was holding itself from joining in, it loves to have fun.

Aichi noticed his feeling and giggled a little. "Mew, you can play if you'd like. Just don't get yourself into trouble." He said. Mew cheered and flew away. "That Mew, it always loves to play."

They sat down on a table, they were serving food soon anyways.

Malva ran up to Aichi with her microphone, Team Rocket followed along too. "Excuse me, may I have an interview with the award winner of the Most Outstanding Trainer award?" Malva asked.

Aichi noticed Jessie, James and Meowth in disguise, he looked at them with a look that told them; if they were planning anything they would pay for it. Before turning to Malva. "Sure, it will be my honour." Aichi answered. He noticed something about Malva, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"So would you mind telling me which region you came from?" Malva asked.

"Um… I came from Sinnoh actually. I came here, in Kalos because Azelf told me to come here." Aichi answered. He wasn't technically lying, he was in Sinnoh when he arrived and Azelf told him that there was something happening in Kalos.

"I see, then can you tell me your dreams? After receiving the award, many people are expecting you to win the Kalos League. Do you have any comments? Or what are you planning on doing after the Kalos League?" Malva asked.

"Um… My dream is to protect everyone from danger, people and Pokemon. As for me winning the Kalos League… I'm really not sure if I would be able to win, something happened, so if I do reach the semifinals I will only be able to use four of my six Pokemon. But I have complete faith in my Pokemon. I know there are many more trainers that are just as amazing as me, I'm not afraid exactly, I'm more excited about meeting and hopefully battling those strong trainers. And for my plans after the Kalos League, I am planning on returning to Sinnoh and returning Azelf back to its home like I promised." Aichi explained.

"Thank you, Aichi for having this interview and I wish you luck in your upcoming battles. Stay tuned tomorrow for the first day of battles because just as Aichi said, there will be a lot of fierce battles." Malva said. Aichi smiled and waved at the camera. Malva left Aichi for him to eat, the food was just beginning to be served. Alain also made it.

"Hey, Alain! Sit with us, we have one more seat on our table." Ash called. Alain turned to him and smiled before walking towards them.

"Is it really alright if I sit here?" Alain asked, his question was more pointed towards Aichi. For some reason, everyone knew that he was directing his question to Aichi.

"I don't mind." Aichi answered with a sincere smile. He really wanted to forgive Alain. Alain looked relieved and sat beside Aichi.

"Aichi, congratulations on winning the award. You really do deserve it." Alain congratulated.

"Alain, if you don't mind. Can we talk after dinner?" Aichi asked. Alain knew what it was about.

"Sure." Alain answered. They quickly ate, Alain left with Aichi.

"What do you think Aichi needs to talk to Alain about?" Bonnie asked.

"Who knows. But it must be between them. If Aichi wanted to tell us he would've so we should probably leave them be." Clemont responded.

"What did you need to talk about?" Alain asked.

"I just want to tell you… Please, don't involve Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont with Team Flare. They shouldn't need to worry about stuff like that." Aichi pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but I can't guarantee that. As long as Bonnie has possession of Z, it seems they will be involved no matter what happens." Alain explained.

Aichi felt uneasy. "There is a side of me that Ash has a bigger role in this than I know, but there is also the feeling that something bad is going to happen if he does. Thus, the side of me that wants Ash not to get involved was created." He explained. They made it to a training field.

"I really just wanted to tell you that. Right now, I'm not sure if I can make a big enough difference to stop Lysandre, so it is your choice to make. That Mega Evolution energy you've been collecting can be an important variable for the future of this world. You have the fate of the world in your hands." Aichi explained. Alain was going to have some extra training before his match tomorrow and Aichi knew full and well, so he walked him to the area he can train.

"How do you know I've been collecting Mega Evolution energy?" Alain asked.

"Because beyond your memory, I battled you before and my old Key Stone. 'He' probably already extracted the energy inside it." Aichi answered. Alain pulled out his device and looked at the graph that showed the Mega Evolution energy. He turned it to Aichi.

"So this spike, is that the energy you obtained." Alain asked.

"Yes, Lysandre is planning something, Alain. It can't be good." Aichi warned.

"No! Lysandre said that he was going to make a peaceful world and make sure Mega Evolution energy isn't abused." Alain responded.

"So that's what he's been telling you? Alain, he is lying to you." Aichi said.

"I don't believe you! He is doing the right thing!" Alain exclaimed.

"You can think what you think, but the truth will be revealed soon. It is only a matter of time. I just wanted to tell you; don't you dare betray Ash. If you do, I will not forgive you." Aichi replied before leaving. At the gate of the practice field, Aichi saw Lysandre standing outside. He pretended not to notice and left to his hotel.

Without saying a word, Lysandre also left, he seemed like he just got there so he didn't hear anything of what Aichi was saying other than his final sentence before leaving.

Aichi returned to his room to see that Ash and Clemont were already in bed. It was quite late already. " _It's really late so I shouldn't wake them up, I'll just quietly shower and get to bed."_ Aichi thought as he walked into his room. He quietly did what he had to do before bed. When he walked out, he looked at his bed to see Mew cuddled under the covers.

" _Mew is back. That is a relief."_ Aichi thought as he got into bed as carefully as possible. When he got comfortable. Mew moved and cuddled onto Aichi's arm. He turned to his side and put an arm on Mew to keep it warm before falling asleep.

"Good night, Mew." Aichi said as he dozed off.

* * *

 **~The next morning~**

Aichi got up bright and early. Mew was still asleep so he was really careful. Clemont was awake before him and was already ready to go.

"I'll wake up Ash. You can go if you want." Aichi said.

"No, you still need to get ready. I'll wake up Ash before he is late for his match." Clemont responded.

"Alright, thanks Clemont." Aichi thanked before walking into the washroom. " _First up is Alain and Trevor. Trevor should be able to put up a good fight. I guess I can use this battle to gauge how powerful he is right now."_

" _Maybe if I stop him from getting too far in the Kalos League, I'll be able to stop him from collecting enough mega evolution energy for Lysandre."_ Aichi thought. After doing what he had to do, he walked out of the washroom to see Clemont trying to wake Ash up.

"Ash! You'll be late for Alain and Trevor's match." Clemont cried.

"You need to wake up, Ash. Seriously." Serena agreed.

"That is Ash for you." Bonnie said.

Ash slowly opened his eyes. "Good morning, Ash."

"You have 20 minutes until Alain and Trevor's match. You better hurry. We also need to get good seats to watch the match." Clemont said.

"Serena, Bonnie and Clemont. You can go ahead. I'll go with Ash when he's done." Aichi said.

"Got it!"

They left to get good seats first as Ash got ready. Mew was still asleep. It looked like it was waiting for him and just fell asleep when he got back. "Mew, you can sleep here for now. When you wake up, just remember. Don't get into trouble." Aichi whispered.

Ash soon was ready to leave. Aichi put his blanket over Mew neatly before getting up from his bed and leaving with Ash.

"Aichi, I know that it might be private between you and Alain, but what were you two talking about? It sounded really serious." Ash asked.

"It was really nothing, it was just something I had to tell him." Aichi answered.

"Does it have something to do with you being mad at Alain?" Ash asked.

"No, it isn't like that. I don't exactly 'hate' Alain or anything. It really has nothing to do with that, I was speaking to him about Team Flare." Aichi answered. "It really isn't anything, trust me Ash."

"Just know that Serena, CLemont, Bonnie and I are with you every step of the way." Ash said.

"Yea, I know you all are with me." Aichi agreed with a smile.

They got to the arena, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena waved at them to get their attention. "Aichi! Ash! Right here!" They called. They got really good seats.

"You are just in time, the battle is just about to begin." Tierno informed. Trevor and Alain walked onto the stage.

"Let's see if Trevor has what it takes to defeat Alain." Aichi muttered.

While watching the battle, Aichi can see the difference in strength between Alain and Trevor. Charizard made a clean sweep of Trevor's three Pokemon. " _Alain got more powerful…"_ Aichi thought.

"No way, Trevor lost in the first round? Your friend, Alain is really strong." Tierno said.

"Ash, you should go to the entrance to the field now or you'd be late." Clemont informed. Ash nodded and left.

Aichi looked at Alain's bracelet. He saw that it glowed a white light before dissipating. Alain soon left and the stage was cleared. Ash's partner walked onto the stage, but Ash was nowhere to be seen. Ash's friends on the bleachers looked in confusion and surprise.

"Where…? Is Ash…?"

"It seems that Ash is running a little late. We'll wait a little longer, but if he takes too long he will be disqualified." The announce said.

"Where is Ash? It will be bad if he gets disqualified in the first round." Shauna said.

After a little bit of waiting, Ash ran onto the stage. "I'm here! Sorry I'm late!" Ash cried panting. Although he was exhausted, he was still very excited for the battle.

The Kalos League started with a blast. Tierno, Sawyer and Ash joined Alain to the second round of preliminaries. Aichi had the final match until lunch break. The second round of preliminaries happens after lunch.

"Now it is time for the final battle of the first round of preliminaries. It will be Aichi vs Carla." The announcer declared.

"So I get to face the Most Outstanding Trainer first. This'll be interesting." Carla said.

"It is my honour." Aichi replied. He took out his Pokeball.

"The battle will be a three on three battle. Let's see what the battlefield will be for this battle." The stage lifted up and revealed that it was a grassland landscape.

"Manectric, let's go!" Aichi said as he threw his Pokeball out. Manectric came out of it.

"Go, Rhydon!" Carla called. Rhydon came out of the Pokeball.

"Oh no! Aichi is in a huge disadvantage." Clemont cried.

"Why do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Electric attacks do little to no damage to ground types." Clemont answered.

"It seems that you didn't even bother to read up on me. That was your mistake. I've been reading up on your Pokemon and your strategies. I also saw that you are only participating with four Pokemon, so I expected that much." Carla said.

"This is only so much reading up on people can do. I'll teach you that the hard way." Aichi responded.

"Battle begin!"

"You can't run from this! Rhydon, Earthquake!"

"Manectric, use Quick Attack to jump on Rhydon." Manectric was really fast and successfully did it. The Earthquake died down.

"Rhydon shake Manectric off with Smack Down now!" Carla ordered.

"Not so fast, Manectric jump and use Iron Tail!" Manectric beautifully dodged Rhydon's attack and spins around to land an Iron Tail on top of Rhydon's head.

"Rhydon!" Carla cried as she saw Rhydon fainted.

"Rhydon is unable to battle."

"That is Aichi for you. He didn't even break a sweat even with a huge disadvantage." Ash commented. After that it was a clean sweep with Manectric.

"It was a good match, Carla. You are a good trainer." Aichi said as they walked back inside. Manectric wanted to stay out of his Pokeball so he walked beside Aichi. "Was that fun Manectric?"

Manectric nodded happily. "I'm happy to hear that. I'm really sorry for bringing you out for a ground-type match up. But you did it and I'm proud of you. Carla really made a counter to the team I brought. You, Glaceon and Azumarill. She had a Rhydon, Delphox and Leafeon. She really did read me like a book." Aichi commented.

"She didn't really read about the reaction speed that you have with me and that really played a fact to the loss." Aichi finished his thought.

"Manectric~!"

"Well it is lunch time. Afterwards, it is the second round of preliminaries."

* * *

 **If you are confused about where this chapter is on the timeline. The recap chapter is between chapter 10 and 11, which means everyone now remembers what happened in the past.**

 **Anyways, next chapter is on March 12 2017.**


	12. Dirty Deals

The second match ups were up on the screen. Aichi was eating lunch, but he felt like someone was watching. He turned around to see that no one was there.

"Aichi, what's wrong?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. I guess." Aichi answered. As he turned back to everyone on the table. They were eating some sandwiches that Professor Sycamore brought for them.

After eating, they went to the Pokemon Center to retrieve the Pokemon they had left with Nurse Joy to rest before the next round. "Aichi, who are you planning on using for your second round?" Ash asked.

"Ash, you shouldn't ask about Aichi's strategy." Clemont said.

"No, it's fine. It isn't like Ash is my next opponent. I'm planning on battling with Glaceon, Charizard and Azumarill so that Manectric can get more rest." Aichi answered. "If all goes well, I will be able to keep Charizard rested until the later matches."

"Oh, right. You don't have any substitute Pokemon for the four you have on hand. You don't even have enough Pokemon to have a full battle, so you have to battle conservatively." Serena agreed.

"Battling with four Pokemon is really tricky. But I think I will be able to get through this. I was planning on using Glaceon's ability to freeze the battlefield as an advantage. Since Glaceon and I practiced controlling movements while sliding on ice. " Aichi said. "Two more matches of the preliminaries. I'm really not sure if I personally can pull this off. I'm nervous that these battles will make them really exhausted by the end of it."

Aichi kept feeling the pressure of being watched from behind. It might be a member of Team Flare or one of the competitors.

"You look tense, Aichi." Bonnie pointed out.

"Oh! Do I really look tense? I don't know. I guess, I'm nervous about the next rounds." Aichi responded. Nurse Joy called for Aichi to retrieve his Pokemon. He went to get them and Serena accompanied him.

"Aichi, do you feel uncomfortable?" Serena asked. She knew that Aichi usually tells her everything.

"I might be crazy, but I feel like somebody's watching me." Aichi answered. He turns and found that there was no one.

"Do you think that it can be you next opponent?" Serena replied. Aichi picked up his Pokeballs.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." Aichi thanked. Nurse Joy smiled before she went back into the back to finish up with some more Pokemon.

"Aichi, you better get to the arena. Your battle is the first battle of the second round." Serena said after looking at the time.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot. Thanks for reminding me." Aichi responded. They got back to the group. "Hey, I'm going to head to the prep room. It is better if I'm earlier than late. I'll meet up with you all, after my battle."

"Good luck, Aichi!" Bonnie cheered.

"You gotta win this match! You can't lose until you battle me." Ash said.

"Alright, fair enough. So, I'll be off." Aichi replied as he headed out. Azelf flew to Aichi's side. "Azelf, you should stay with Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont and the others. I'll see you again after the battle." Azelf looked down and flew back to the group.

" _Where is Mew? She should be awake by now…"_ Aichi thought looking around after leaving the Pokemon Center.

He walked to the arena and into his prep room. He used his Psyqualia. " _Mew! Can you come to me right now?"_ He called.

Aichi didn't get a reply, nor did Mew show up. "Where can Mew possibly be?" Aichi asked himself. He heard the announcer starting to speak and hurried to the hallway to reach the battlefield. He walked outside to the battlefield as his opponent also came out.

Aichi noticed his opponent was holding a notebook. "Hello, it is nice to meet you. Make the best trainer win." He greeted. Aichi was a little suspicious about the notebook, he thought maybe he can be the one that was following him.

"Yes, let this be a good battle." Aichi agreed.

They pulled out their Pokeballs. The field was revealed to be a forest. "Go, Glaceon. It's up to you!" Aichi said as he released Glaceon from her Pokeball.

"Talonflame! It is just how we discussed." His opponent said. "You know, you should be more careful when talking about your strategies. I followed and heard everything and I wrote it all down."

Aichi didn't say anything in return. "So scared that you can't even speak?" His opponent asked taunting him.

"On the contrary, I think that this will be a lot of fun." Aichi answered with a smile.

"Battle begin!"

"Talonflame, Flame Charge."

"Glaceon, up on the trees!" Glaceon jumped onto the tree and jumped from branch to branch.

"Wow! Aichi really did do a lot of special training!" Ash pointed out.

Because of the trees, Talonflame lost a lot of momentum and the Flame Charge died down. Also, since Glaceon was so fast, Talonflame lost track of her. "Glaceon, Ice Beam at 30 degrees." The Ice Beam hit and Talonflame dropped to the ground. Ice appeared to have frozen its wings.

"Talonflame, use Flame Charge to melt the ice!" Talonflame did as ordered and continued to pursue Glaceon.

"Glaceon, freeze the trees." Glaceon froze all of the trees and ran to the open path. Talonflame came in and fell to the ground. "Finish with Water Pulse."

"What? What happened?" His opponent asked. He noticed the water on Talonflame's wing.

"I noticed that Talonflame was slower than other Talonflame. And after being hit by the Ice Beam, it would be even slower. So when the trees froze, the Flame Charge was slowed, slow enough to melt the ice and get water stuck on Talonflame's wings." Aichi explained.

"But how? You were going to use that strategy that you mention in the Pokemon Center." His opponent said.

"Well I was, but there was no point in using it on Talonflame since it can fly. So I thought of something on the spot." Aichi responded.

"That isn't fair!" His opponent exclaimed.

Aichi looked confused. "It is plenty fair. There is no rules against it." He answered. The battle continued, Glaceon managed to sweep the rest of the battle because the Pokemon his opponent chose didn't have a strategy to deal with Glaceon.

"You should believe in your battling skills, not just on information gather prior to the battle. I know that you can be a great trainer, maybe we can battle again someday." Aichi commented before leaving the battlefield.

He found Serena, Ash, Clemont and Bonnie on the bleachers and went to them. "Guys, do you mind if I come back later? I have to find Mew, I'm afraid that it might've gotten into trouble so I'm going to look for it." Aichi asked.

"Oh, sure. Do you need help searching? We'd be happy to help." Clemont responded.

"No, it's fine. You enjoy the battles. I'm pretty sure Alain, Tierno and Sawyer's battles are coming up soon. So you should watch them, I'll be fine." Aichi answered.

"Alright, come back soon." Serena said. Aichi nodded and ran out of the arena.

"Mew! Mew! Where are you?!" Aichi called. He first went to his hotel room to find that Mew wasn't there. He inspected his bed and saw a note on it.

 _'We have your little friend. If you want it back, you must last in the Kalos League until you battle Alain. If you manage to defeat him, we'll leave you alone. If not, you'll be coming with us._

 _-Lysandre Labs'_

Aichi read it and understood what had to be done. "Azelf!" He called. Azelf teleported to him to see what was wrong.

"Azelf~?"

"Mew is in trouble. Promise me, you won't tell anyone, alright? Also, stay close, I don't want you to go on your own, okay?" Aichi responded.

"Azelf~" Azelf nodded and stood on Aichi's shoulder. Aichi made his way back to the arena. Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie noticed that he didn't have Mew with him.

"Aichi, where's Mew?" Bonnie asked.

"Mew went to play around. It just camouflaged and disappeared just like that." Aichi answered. "Don't worry about it. Mew is just doing whatever it usually does." Aichi sat down on the empty seat beside Ash.

Tierno was battling at the moment and he seemed to be winning easily against his opponent. "Wow, Tierno really refined his style a lot, didn't he?" Aichi commented as he watched Tierno battle.

After the first day of competition was done, the results weren't that surprising, everyone of Ash's friends were on the charts for the third round of preliminaries except for Trevor, who was knocked out by Alain.

"I'm sorry, guys. Looks like everyone got into the battles for tomorrow except for me." Trevor apologized.

"Don't even mention it." Tierno responded.

"Yea, Alain is a really tough opponent to beat and you got him in the first round." Ash added.

"But, I couldn't even defeat his Charizard." Trevor replied.

"His Charizard is really amazing, Trevor. Pokemon responds to their trainer's feelings and Alain has really strong feelings for winning. It was great that you were able to give such a good fight against it." Aichi said.

"The trainer's feelings, huh?" Trevor said.

"It's not just about winning either. Pokemon respond well to many varieties of feelings." Aichi added.

"Right! I'm going to throw all my feelings on the battlefield." Ash cheered.

"That's the spirit, Ash… I guess." Aichi responded.

"How about we all make it pass the preliminaries? Then we can start to narrow down who will be the ones strong enough to make the finals." Sawyer suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Tierno agreed.

"Right, I'll be sure to make it that far." Aichi added.

"Well, I'll see one of you in the finals." Ash said.

"Right… Same goes for you, Ash." Tierno replied. Everyone laughed.

"What is that suppose to mean?!" Ash asked.

"Nothing especially important." Aichi assured.

* * *

Ash, Sawyer, Alain, Aichi and Tierno all made it past the final stage of preliminaries with a breeze and the brackets were listed for tomorrow. Most notably in the bracket, was the match up against Tierno and Sawyer, whoever were to win that would most likely face Ash in the semifinals.

Aichi and Alain were on the other side of the brackets. They were the favourites to win their quarter final match and meet each other in the semifinals.

" _If I were to win against my opponent in the quarter final match… I would have to battle with Alain and if I lose that battle, who knows what will happen to me afterwards."_ Aichi thought.

Aichi started to focus on his match up on hand. "Remo… I think I remember him using Mega Garchomp in his past matches. All the opponents I was matched up with so far, didn't have any Mega Evolved Pokemon, so will I need to use Charizard for this?" He muttered to himself.

Aichi continue to stand behind the bleachers railing looking up on the brackets board.

" _Glaceon can do the trick too. Ice types versus dragon types… I have to beat him. I have to beat Remo and Alain to save Mew!"_ Aichi thought. "Right. That's what I'm going to do."

"Oh! There you are Aichi!" Bonnie cheered as she ran into the arena. Aichi turned around after hearing her voice.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"Oh, I'm just thinking of some things. Trying to think of a strategy against my opponent and possibly Alain." Aichi answered.

"You are already preparing for you next match. I guess, I should do some special training myself." Ash replied. Aichi walked up the stairs to get to them.

Aichi held out his hand for Ash. "I'll see you in the finals then… Ash?" He said.

Ash shook Aichi's hand. "You can count on it!" He answered.

Serena and Clemont noticed that Mew wasn't on his shoulder and looked at each other worriedly. "Hey, Aichi. Where is Mew?" Clemont asked.

"Right. Mew is always around you, where did it go?" Serena added.

"Oh… Mew. Something happened, I guess. But I can't really say what." Aichi answered. Before anyone can say anything Aichi stopped them. "Don't worry about it, okay? For now, let's focus on the Kalos League. You will lose if you lack the focus."

"How can we not be focused on Mew, right now? Mew is one of our friends!" Bonnie exclaimed. She looked angry at Aichi.

"Bonnie… Don't-" Aichi started.

"No! Mew is our friend! Azelf, Mew and Squishy! Even though you, Clemont, Serena and Ash didn't catch them, they still wanted to join us in our journey! How can we just sit here and ignore them when they suddenly disappear?!" Bonnie shouted, that echoed through the whole arena. Luckily, there was no one else in it.

"Bonnie…" Clemont said.

"Bonnie, Aichi decided to finally tell us what's going on. That is really rare of him and… With his tone of voice, I felt that there was nothing we can do right now to help it." Serena said.

"So we are just going to sit here and do nothing?!" Bonnie exclaimed. Serena and Clemont tried to not make eye contact with her. So did Ash because he knew that Serena and Clemont were right. "I can't believe all of you!" She was about to run away, but Aichi took hold of her forearm first.

"Bonnie! I'm going to only say this once so listen up." Aichi said seriously. Bonnie turned around and looked into Aichi's eyes. She's never seen Aichi's eyes so serious before.

"There is nothing you can do for Mew at this time. Even now, Serena can't do anything for Mew, nor can Ash, nor Clemont and most definitely I can't do anything for Mew right now. But, I'm going to settle this once and for all after the Kalos League." Aichi explained, his expression then turned back to his normal one. "So please… Bonnie, trust in me and cheer Ash and I on for now."

Bonnie nodded with tears, then hugged Aichi. "Right! So it's settled then. We are going to see each other in the finals and make the best trainer win." Ash said. Aichi nodded.

Little did Aichi know, someone else was listening to them. Aichi noticed the presence slightly, but it was too faint for him to really take note of. Aichi patted Bonnie's head. "How about we get back to the hotel, alright?" Aichi suggested.

"I'll join you guys later, I am pumped! I need to do some special training!" Ash responded.

"Alright. Don't stay up too long." Aichi said. They left the arena to the hotels, but Ash split off from the group when they reached the practice field.

"Good luck with your special training, Ash. Call me down if you need anyone to practice with." Aichi said.

"You should think of doing some special training of your own." Ash replied.

"I would, but I don't want to exhaust my Pokemon before they battle." Aichi answered. "Anyways, we shouldn't be bothering you in such a important time. I'll see you later, I guess."

"Bye, Ash. Good luck." Everyone said.

"Bye." Everyone turned to leave, but as they started walking Serena stayed behind.

"I think, I'll stay with Ash." Serena informed.

"Right, bye Serena." They responded. Aichi, Clemont and Bonnie left to the hotel. They went into their rooms.

Clemont stood in front of Bonnie and Serena's room. "I'll stay with Bonnie until Serena comes back." Clemont said.

"Alright, Clemont. Good night." Aichi responded. He unlocked the door to his room and entered.

"Azelf~" Azelf flew around.

"What's up, Azelf?" Aichi asked.

"Azelf~!" Azelf continued to happily fly around.

Then Aichi noticed what it was trying to do. "Oh! You're trying to cheer me up. Thank you, Azelf. You always make me smile." Aichi said with a giggle.

Aichi suddenly felt a little tired. He scratched his eyes. "Hey, Azelf… For some reason, I'm feeling a little tired." He informed.

"Azelf~?" Azelf used Psychic to help Aichi onto his bed.

"Thanks, Azelf. I think I just… Need some sleep…" Aichi muttered before falling asleep. Azelf slowly lied down beside Aichi worried. In the matter of seconds, Aichi was fast asleep. Azelf sat there for a second before springing to action.

"Azelf~!" Azelf teleported to Serena and Bonnie's room.

"Azelf, what is wrong?" Bonnie asked. Azelf teleported them to Aichi.

"What's wrong? Aichi is just asleep." Serena asked.

"Azelf~!"

"Actually, something must not be right. Otherwise, Azelf wouldn't be this worried." Clemont pointed out. Serena looked at the time and saw that it was really early.

"Aichi went to be earlier than usual today." Serena said. She shook Aichi. "Aichi, wake up. Are you feeling sick?" Aichi didn't respond.

"Aichi really is fast asleep." Bonnie said.

"Blaster Blade… What's going on…?" Aichi muttered in his sleep.

"Blaster Blade…" Serena said.

"That means that Aichi is temporarily back in his world. He should be fine, he just needs time to wake up." Clemont assured.

"But Aichi's match is the first one of the quarter finals. What if he doesn't wake up by them?" Bonnie asked.

"We better hope he returns by then." Serena answered.

* * *

 **~Meanwhile, with Aichi~**

Aichi arrived at Cray, Blaster Blade was there to greet him. "My Vanguard, you made it back safely." Blaster Blade said while bowing.

"Blaster Blade, stand up. Can you tell me what is going on here and why I was suddenly sent back?" Aichi asked.

"It is the Void, outside is not safe anymore, My Vanguard." Blaster Blade answered.

"The Void? Are you saying he got out?" Aichi responded.

"It seems so. Every night, the Void secretly released some of its essence out into Cray and our skies have begun to get darker and darker." Blaster Blade explained.

"Let me go see the Void, Blaster Blade." Aichi demanded.

"I can't do that, My Vanguard. His essence will weaken you just as he did back then. He will attempt to once again take control of your body." Blaster Blade denied.

"It can't be helped. I'm the guardian of Cray. Without Takuto here, it is my duty to protect Cray from any dangers." Aichi replied. "So please… Let me handle this."

"As you wish, My Vanguard. But, please be careful." Blaster Blade answered. He guided Aichi outside the United Sanctuary castle, Blaster Blade's light kept the evil around them at bay. Aichi made sure to keep close.

"How did the Void do this? Shouldn't you have noticed that the darkness was growing?" Aichi asked.

"Right now, us units don't understand what went wrong. But in the end, it turned out like this." Blaster Blade answered.

"Void managed to do this without anyone noticing…? How?" Aichi wondered as they began to reach the dungeons. The darkness only grew as they walked closer to Void.

"It is getting so dark… If you weren't here, Blaster Blade. I wouldn't be able so see anything." Aichi said, he smiled at Blaster Blade. They reached the Void and it was chuckling happily after seeing Aichi.

"Such a shame… It is just your spirit that is residing in this world." Void muttered to itself. "I guess, that will do for now."

Void exploded breaking the seals that had it bound and also broke the bars that contained it. "How can Void break the seals so easily?" Aichi asked.

"It's because of you, Sendou. Without you here, the seal you had created is weaker. When night comes, my power strengthens and your power weakens, it didn't take much to release my power onto this world." Void explained.

Aichi looked out from the hole Void created, the moon was rising in the sky. He turned to Void, who released a black hand to capture him. Blaster Blade stood in the way and slashed the hand. "Thank you, Blaster Blade." Aichi thanked as he prepped his aura. His Psyqualia activated and his deck appeared for him.

"How about we settle this with another card fight?" Aichi asked holding his deck out for Void.

"Vanguard? Such a childish way to decide things, Aichi Sendou. I was thinking something along the lines of a full on battle." Void replied. "Well... With that I would know that I'll certainly win. I can understand if you feel like you're not up to the task because you are the physically weakest human I've ever encountered."

Aichi stayed silent for a little bit. "Well, how about we get started then. But, let's make things a little interesting." Void said, before what seemed like a black glass box surrounded Aichi.

"My Vanguard!" Blaster Blade exclaimed as he held his sword.

"There is no cause for alarm at the moment, but once he loses you can begin to panic." Void assured.

"Blaster Blade, relax. I will take care of this." Aichi said. He held his hand out as his aura escalated.

"So you do understand what I'm getting at." Void commented.

"But one thing, you are going to absorb all your essence and when this is done, you will not be able to escape." Aichi demanded.

"As you wish, transient king." Void replied. All the darkness retreated and clumped up to create Void's form. It shaped itself to look like a human. A similar box appeared around Void, but had white glass.

Blaster Blade watched with concern. "I'll be fine, Blaster Blade. As long as I win." Aichi assured.

"The winner claims the loser's soul. When I win, I will finally be able to control your body, Sendou and your soul will be powerless inside there." Void grinned.

"If I win you will no longer be able to threaten this world. I will keep your sealed form close by and out of sight." Aichi said.

They placed their decks on the table. "Now, stand up! Vanguard!"

"From what I've been hearing, you haven't had the time to practice playing this silly card game for some time now. You were a fool challenging me knowing that fact." Void said.

"That doesn't matter, I'll still win. I have to win." Aichi answered. Void was still using his Link Joker deck, but it was as dark and strong as ever.

"Advanced Party Seeker, File." Aichi announced.

"Star-vader, Worldline Dragon." Aichi had the first turn.

"I ride, Little Sage, Marron!" Aichi declared as he rode. "File, moves back. I will end my turn there." He looked up at Void who was chuckling.

"Ride, Star-vader, Grand Baboon Using, Worldline Dragon's skill… I look at the top 5 cards of my deck and…" Void grinned and pulled one out. "I think I will choose this one." He showed it to Aichi.

Aichi reacted with a jump, he remembered that card. "Omega Glendios…" He said.

"Correct. I use Grand Baboon's ability and soul blast. Increase power by 3000." Void explained. "And I attack." Void declared word by word.

Marron was hit by the attack. Aichi cried as a chain shot out of the glass and locked around Aichi's neck. "My Vanguard!" Blaster Blade exclaimed.

"I'm… Alright, Blaster Blade. Don't worry." Aichi groaned.

"I end my turn." Void announced. "You're up, little hero."

As the fight continued at high speed, more restraints appeared after every damage. The first damage was the neck, the second was the left ankle, then the right. Soon reaching the fourth, their left wrists were chained. The fifth damage, a black seal appeared around Aichi and a white one appeared around the Void.

It was Void's returning turn. "This is the end, Sendou. It is time for you to say good bye." Void announced. A card appeared for him and he held it up. "This marks the end of the battle! It has arrived to engulf everything in darkness. I stride!"

"Stride?!" Aichi exclaimed.

"Death Star-vader, "Omega Loop" Glendios!"

Aichi looked at the monster that appeared in front of him with surprised eyes. "Death Star-vader, Omega Loop Glendios?! I never heard of that unit before. It just doesn't live in Cray." Aichi exclaimed.

"That's right, Sendou. Unlike the others, this one won't fail me. Prepare to be demolished!" Void declared. "Omega Loop, Glendios' skill. For every card that is on my field with the Reverse marking I will force your cards to fill those final rear guard circles to seal your fate."

Aichi looked at Void's field and there were two in the front row. Aichi looked at his field and he purposely left two open rear guard circles. Aichi gritted his teeth. "Now, Sendou. I want you to do this for me. Take the top two cards of your deck and fill them for me. Let's start with putting your hand down." Void said with a grin.

Aichi's left hand moved on its own and placed the cards down onto the table. Aichi's right hand moved in to stop his left. "Let's start with the first card." Void said. Aichi's hand picked up the first card and placed it onto his bottom right rearguard circle.

"Thing Saver Dragon…" Aichi said after identifying the card. It suddenly locked in front of his eyes

"Oh, how fortunate for you. A card that has no use to you anyways, since you already have a legion vanguard. How about we move on to the second?" Void commented. A lock surrounded Thing Saver Dragon and enclosed. Aichi's hand moved to the top of the deck and placed the card to the bottom left rearguard circle.

"No!" Aichi cried after seeing the card slightly. "Blaster Blade!"

Void laughed maniacally as the lock was placed. "That's great, Sendou. It was such a wonderful idea to have you do this yourself, with your own hands. How about I have you do the honours?" It suggested.

Aichi looked at his left hand and his hand was holding darkness. His eyes widened then closed as his right hand desperately tried to stop his left. "No! I won't lock my avatar!" Aichi cried. He struggled fiercely to stop his hand.

"No!" Aichi cried.

"Open your eyes, Sendou." Void ordered. Aichi opened them, tears fell from his eyes as Blaster Blade was locked with his own hand.

"There you go. How does it feel? You haven't held darkness in your hands for so long." Void asked.

"I won't let you win." Aichi responded. His bangs were covering his eyes.

"If only you drew him earlier in the battle. You would've been able to avoid this. If you used Blaster Blade as the ride to grade 2." Void taunted. Aichi didn't speak. "Second order of business, all of your units will not be unlocked next turn, with these Omega locks on them."

Aichi took a breath and took the cards on the table into his right hand. He looked at his left hand and it was still covered in black mist. "Are you scared of using your left hand now? Don't worry, I'll make this quick and simple just let me land an attack." Void said.

"Lanthanum's skill! Both of my Lanthanums receives 2000 power since your rearguards have been locked because of a card effect." Void said. "Now, we begin. With the first attack! With support of Lanthanum, Radon attacks. When attacking Radon gains 3000 power."

Aichi looked at his hand. He needed a shield more than 10000. He had to guard this one. There were 5 cards in his hand that can guard he had a total of 40000 shield power. "I guard using Bringer of Luck, Epona and Messegal Seeker." Aichi declared.

"Up next. Omega Loop, Glendios!" Void said.

" _26000, plus the boost from Lanthanum 9000. Which is 35000 power?! Alfred has 11000 power so I need a 25000 shield. With the Shield power I have left, I have 25000. If Void draws even a single trigger the attack will get through. But if I don't take the chance..."_ Aichi thought. He closed his eyes and thought.

"Are you thinking that you can possibly still win this fight? You have 4 cards in your hand. This massive attack will finish it." Void taunted.

"I must…" Aichi muttered. " _I have to take the chance, as long as he doesn't pull three triggers. If he pulls three, I won't be able to guard the next one."_

"I can feel what you're thinking. And that choice will make your defeat nice and easy." Void commented. "So what will it be?"

"I don't guard." Aichi answered.

"Right. So the triple drive check." Void said. He flipped the first card, Aichi's eyes widened as it glew.. "As I expected, a critical trigger. And the next."

Aichi closed his eyes when he saw the glow of the next one. "And another. Tell me you can feel the last one." Void flipped the last, it was a draw trigger. "Looks like you got lucky there, but you still need to check 3 damage triggers."

"I believe in my deck." Aichi said. He flipped the card and it glew.

"A lucky break?" Void asked.

"Heal trigger… Loving Healer. Thank you." Aichi thanked. And another appeared for him.

"That can't be." Void said. And another. "How did you survive? Nevermind. I still have one more attack to finish you off. Imaginary Plane Dragon attacks. This will finish you once and for all! Picture what you will be after this attack, Sendou!"

The darkness around Aichi became stronger as he held his hand over his deck.

* * *

 **Hey, guys. I hope you are having a good day today! ^^ Today is the day I lose an hour of sleep due to the Daylight Saving Time Change. I hope who ever also has it isn't down in the dumps.**

 **Well, I'm happy because it has been confirmed that Aichi will be making a return in G: Next soon!**

 ** **(For anyone that wants proof;** **jc/article?k=000000373.000014827 &g=prt)****

 **That makes me very energetic and excited every week. I hope that hard work is reflecting on the amount of effort in the editing of the story, I think it is less sloppy. :3**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter will be posted on March 19 2017! ^^**


	13. Risking Everything

Aichi woke up on a bed. His eyes widened , he was unable to move his body. " _Where am I?"_ Aichi thought.

"You've woken up, I see." Void said. Aichi started to feel the numbness of his body leave, he sat up. He held his forehead trying to remember what happened.

" _What happened to me?"_ Aichi thought.

"You lost the battle and now you will obey my every order." Void answered.

Aichi was surprised. " _Void can hear, what I'm thinking…"_ He thought.

"Correct, that is how I'll be able to keep you on your leash. There is nothing you can hide from me and all of your actions will required my consent. That is what happens to these who defy me and lose to me." Void explained.

"I'm in control of your body at the moment. I'll let you use your body sometimes, but I won't accept any rebellion." Void informed. Aichi sat on the side of his bed, his room was dark he felt extra weak while inside the darkness.

"What are you going to do with me?" Aichi asked.

"I haven't planned anything for you, but I'm surprised that even while being exposed to this much darkness, you are still able to control yourself. All other humans in your world would have fallen under my control by this point." Void answered, Aichi gritted his teeth. "You don't have to worry, that would come in time."

"You're speaking as if I want to be controlled by you." Aichi responded.

"Since you're being such a good boy, how about I allow you to control your body for now? I would like you to observe your world with your own eyes." Void suggested. Darkness covered the room and the next thing Aichi saw, he was sitting on a throne in the United Sanctuary castle.

"Cray is different…" Aichi said. "This darkness… I don't feel any of the light that I felt last time."

"Of coarse, Sendou. Their protector, their king fell to me. After that, darkness befell the world." Void explained. "There is no saving your world now."

"So… How about you give up? Just like everyone else in your world?" Void whispered in Aichi's ear.

"My friends wouldn't give up easily." Aichi responded.

"Right... Then explain. Where us the light in this world? I will distinguish your light now." Void grinned. Darkness began to spread into Aichi's bright eyes.

" _But… This can't be the end…"_ Aichi thought.

"Oh, it is. Be the puppet that represents my desires in this world. I've already made up my mind on which world is next for me to prey on. I think you know of it, you've been staying there for a while." Void replied.

"Ash's world…" Aichi muttered.

"Right you are. I'm sure it is fine with you if I leave you to represent me here while I go and take over another world." Void asked. It was testing how much control it had over Aichi.

"You want to leave this world to me…?" Aichi responded soullessly.

"Yes. All I want you to say is 'I don't guard'." Void answered.

 _"I don't guard... But why...?"_ Aichi thought, his consciousness was hazy.

"I… Don't…" Aichi started.

"Aichi! The fight isn't over!" Kai shouted. It snapped Aichi out of it and found himself back in the cardfight.

He looked around surprised and saw Kai in his spirit form to the side. "Huh? Kai?" Aichi asked.

"Snap out of it! You were muttering to yourself and you almost declared that you weren't going to guard. Are you back in the game yet?!" Kai replied.

"Yea, thank you Kai." Aichi thanked as he turned back to the battle.

"Toshiki Kai, how dare you meddle with me!" Void shouted angrily.

"Your tricks won't work on me anymore, Void!" Aichi said. He took his final guardable cards to guard against Void's attack. "Thank you, Kai. I owe you one."

"Don't mention it, just win this fight." Kai responded.

"My Vanguard, please. You will need to use me to win this fight. Because of your ascension as king, I've acquired a new form." Blaster Blade informed. The table changed and opened a new zone on the table.

"What's this? A G zone?" Aichi asked.

"No! With that?!" Void exclaimed.

"Yes, My Vanguard. Use the stride to claim your victory." Blaster Blade said.

Aichi picked up the one of cards and looked at it. "Royal Guard, Blaster Blade Saviour?" Aichi read. "It's a grade four. Like Omega Loop Glendios and Harmonics Messiah."

"Go for it, Aichi." Kai cheered.

"Right, I'll do it now." Aichi replied. He took the Alfred XIV in his hand and put it on into the Drop zone. "Stride Generation!" Aichi declared. "Ride, Royal Guard, Blaster Blade Saviour!"

"I'm using Blaster Blade Saviours skill." Aichi said. He flipped two of the three Blaster Blade Saviours left in his G zone. "All of my rear guards return to the deck and my forces get reassembled." Blaster Blade, Thing Saver Dragon, Marron, Epona and Loving Healer appeared on the field.

"My omega locks!" Void exclaimed. "I won't allow you to do this!"

"Thanks to this ability, all my rear guards get +5000 power and Blaster Blade Saviour gains 1 critical." Aichi explained. "This is the end! With support from Epona, Blaster Blade attacks."

"Guard!" Void only had 3 cards in its hand and Aichi knew what they all were. And Aichi knew that Void didn't have enough to guard against him.

"With support from Marron, Blaster Blade Saviour has the final attack!"

"Sendou!" Void shouted angrily.

"Tripled drive." Aichi said. Modoron, Marron and Hallowed Breath Dragon. "Two critical triggers... Criticals go to Blaster Blade Saviour, power goes to Thing Saver Dragon."

"No!" Void shouted. The light around Void glew brighter and the final damage landed on Void's damage zone. "No!"

"With that, the seal is complete and you will fall to slumber. I wished that we could've taken a different path, but… I guess it wasn't meant to be." Aichi said.

"Don't give me sympathy, Aichi Sendou!" Void responded. It's form was surrounded by light and chains and crystallized around Void's form. Aichi was released and fell on the ground after being weaken from exposure to the darkness.

"Aichi!" Kai called. He turned to see the light disappearing and a large crystal with Void encased inside the blue transparent crystal.

"You've saved the world once more, My Vanguard. Congratulations." Blaster Blade kneeling in front of Aichi in his Blaster Blade Saviour form.

"It is really all thanks to you and Kai." Aichi responded with a smile. He was trembling. "That fight took a lot out of me, I can't stop shaking."

"My Vanguard, you must return to your body. You use too much energy remaining here in your spirit form." Blaster Blade informed.

"Right… I also created that seal and battle to my absolute fullest. That means that I need to go back to the other world then." Aichi agreed.

"Come back soon, alright Aichi?" Kai asked.

"I will. Just give me a few more days." Aichi answered as his spirit began to disappear.

* * *

 **~Meanwhile: Morning of the Next Day (Pokemon World)~**

Ash, Clemont, Serena and Bonnie woke up to see Aichi still asleep.

"At this rate, Aichi won't be able to make it to his match." Clemont commented.

"Maybe Professor Sycamore can do something to delay Aichi's battle. It isn't fair if Aichi gets disqualified when it isn't his fault." Bonnie suggested.

"I'll go find Professor Sycamore." Serena said.

"We'll go with her. The more people searching, the quicker we'll find him. Ash, you stay here and see if Aichi wakes up." Clemont said. They all left leaving Ash to watch over Aichi. They had two and a half hours to find and explain everything to Professor Sycamore and hope there is enough time left to make the change.

"Excuse me, do you know where Professor Sycamore is?" Serena asked an employee working in the Kalos League security.

"He left the building a little while ago. He should be back by the beginning match." The employee informed.

"I see, but I need to speak with him now." Serena replied disappointed.

"Serena, what a surprise. Is something the matter?" Diantha asked approaching the back building entrance.

"Oh! Diantha. Perfect timing, Aichi won't be able to make it to his match just yet. I was hoping that you can delay his match until later today." Serena answered.

"What happened to Aichi?" Diantha asked.

"That is complicated but please! Make it so that Aichi's match is later in the day." Serena pleaded.

"We still have 2 hours, so I'll first tell the Kalos League organization group to make Aichi's battle last. But I'll go with you to see Aichi, so that I can get some explanations." Diantha agreed.

"Okay. Thank you, Diantha." Serena thanked.

"If Aichi still can't make it to the match if his match is last, then I'm afraid we'll have to disqualify him from the competition. After lunch will be the semi finals and please understand that we have a schedule we need to follow." Diantha explained.

"We've done all we can for Aichi. I guess it is up to him now to be ready to battle." Serena said. She waited outside as Diantha walked into the group meeting room and discussed about the recent turn of events.

Diantha opened the door for Serena. "I'm afraid that they would like you to explain what happened." Diantha informed.

Serena nodded, Lysandre was on one screen and another was Professor Sycamore, there were two more screens, but Serena didn't recognize them. In Lysandre's screen, she spotted Alain to the side.

"Thank you for your consideration. I'm afraid last night, Aichi fell into some kind of strange sleep and he hasn't been able to wake up yet. But please, give him a chance to battle." Serena pleaded.

"Do you know the cause of this coma?" Lysandre asked.

Serena was hesitant in answering any questions regarding Aichi's personal secrets. "Actually, about that… You see, Aichi isn't originally from this world… And he is from a different world where Pokemon doesn't exist. But for some reason, he was brought here. Since then, he gets forced to returns back to his original world sometimes; whether forced or intentional, which makes him fall into these strange comas where we can't wake him up until his spirit returns here." She explained as best she can.

Lysandre was the first to answer. "I understand, I accept your proposal to delay Aichi Sendou's match. Does anyone disagree?" He asked. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Thank you." Serena thanked.

"Everything is set, so all we need to do now is hope the sleeping beauty will wake up." Diantha said as she guided Serena to the exit.

"You aren't going to come see Aichi?" Serena asked.

"I already heard what was going on, please make sure Aichi makes it to his battle. Someone as talented as him should be able to reach far in the Kalos League. I'm sure he'll be able to rise up to the challenge, battling Alain that is. The two favourites to win battling in the semi finals instead of the finals, what a shame." Diantha explained.

"It is strange, both Alain and Aichi made a promise to Ash to meet in the finals. I wonder who will pull through." Serena wondered. The screens appeared making an announcement for all.

" _Attention, remaining competitors of the Kalos League and audience members. There has been a slight change in the battle schedule due to unexpected circumstances. The match between Aichi Sendou and Remo will be delayed to become the final match of the quarter finals. The remaining matches will continue as in order. Thank you and sorry for the inconvenience."_ The announcer explained reading off of a paper.

"Thank you for everything, Diantha. I should get back to the hotel." Serena said waving at Diantha before running to the hotel.

At the practice field, Lysandre was speaking with Alain. "I wish you luck, Alain. I want you to defeat Aichi if you meet in the semi finals. With that defeat, we will get that much closer to our goal." Lysandre said.

Alain found it strange, Lysandre sounded almost anxious. He was never told to defeat a specific person. "I wasn't planning on losing. But, why are you so eager for me to defeat Aichi?" Alain asked.

"It is nothing in particular, I heard you haven't battled with Aichi Sendou. Saying as though he comes from another world, I would guess that he is leaving back to his world soon, I want the first and final battle between you two to be decided as you as a victor. Defeating him will create an immense amount of Mega Evolution energy." Lysandre explained, there was a hint of worry in his voice.

"Right. I will do my best." Alain answered. Lysandre left him to be and went to his VIP spectating room the was recently built for him to watch the Kalos League. " _Something wasn't right with Lysandre, it was almost like something big is going to happen if I defeat Aichi. Maybe… Defeating him will give the amount of Mega Evolution energy still needed."_

The matches started and Alain's battle was first. He swept the battle with ease and the Kalos League matches moved on. It was the battle between Tierno and Sawyer, the match before Aichi's. Ash did his absolute best to stall for Aichi and Tierno and Sawyer were trying to do the same. But it seemed to have been in vain.

Serena watched the match and frequently glanced over to Aichi to see if he was awake. "Come on, Aichi. You need to wake up now." Serena said.

At that point, Aichi's eyes slowly opened. Serena suddenly had a burst of joy. "Aichi great! You're awake!"

"Serena, what's going-?" Aichi didn't even finish his sentence before Serena pulled his hand with her to the stadium.

"There is no time to talk. We managed to delay your match as long as possible, but you need to get there now." Serena said. There was a 5 minute break between matches and Aichi woke up right when Sawyer and Tierno's match ended. The hotel was about a 10 minute walk from the arena.

"Where is Azelf?" Aichi asked.

"Azelf stayed up the entire night waiting for you to wake up. It is asleep right now." Serena answered.

"Oh, I must've caused all of you trouble." Aichi replied.

"No! We just need to hurry." Serena responded. They reached the entrance to the waiting rooms.

Aichi made it just in time for his match. "I made it! But I didn't get to prepare or warm-up. And my opponent sounds pretty strong too. I need to focus. At least my worries for Cray are gone now." Aichi thought.

He walked out to the stadium and found Remo already standing there waiting. _"There is the man of the hour. Now, this is the final quarter final match between Aichi and Remo."_ The announcer said.

The stadium revealed itself to be a dessert. With a lot of rocks. Remo release Rhyhorn and Aichi released Glaceon.

"This will be a three on three match. Any substitutions are allowed for both trainers at any given time. Battle begin." The referee said.

"Rhypoo! Stone Edge!" Remo ordered.

"Glaceon, jump from rock to rock to dodge." Glaceon gracefully dodged it perfectly and Rhypoo hit many rocks and was recovering. "Freeze the ground."

Glaceon used Ice Beam up in the sky and the Ice Beam dropped to the ground changing the stadium into a frozen dessert. "Wow! Glaceon changed the stadium into a ice biome." The announcer said in amazement. The crowd cheered loudly.

"Wow! That looks like something out of a Pokemon Showcase." Shauna commented.

"Now that I think about it. At night, Aichi would get up and train all night. There was a day when I watched him and all he was doing was practicing with Glaceon shooting Ice Beams in the sky." Serena remembered.

Rhypoo was stuck to the frozen floor. "Rhypoo, get out of there with Earthquake."

"Glaceon, jump the highest rock and leap up. Use Ice Beam below you as the earthquake settles." Aichi was watching carefully. "Now."

Glaceon used Ice Beam, did a flip and landed on her feet just fine. He and Glaceon practice landing on ice while adventuring in Snowbelle City. "Right! Follow up with Blizzard!" Before even Remo can react, Rhypoo was hit by Blizzard and frozen in ice.

"Now is our chance, Hyper Beam." Aichi knew that Hyper Beam takes time to charge, but with the ice it buys Glaceon more than enough time to charge up and fire accurately.

"Rhypoo! Break out of there!" Remo shouted.

But it was too late, Glaceon shot the Hyper Beam and Rhyhorn was sent flying to the wall fainting there. Glaceon ran to Aichi's side.

"You did well, Glaceon. Do you think you can still battle? Or do you want to get some rest? We have a match against Alain later today if we win, so I don't want you to be worn out." Aichi asked.

Glaceon looked tired after using Hyper Beam and Ice Beam and running around. "Glaceon~"

"Right. Get some rest them." Aichi said with a smile. He took out one of his Pokeballs.

Remo and Aichi smiled at each other. Both of them knew what was coming and their Key Stones shines from the sun's rays.

"Go, Garchoo!"

"Go, Charizard!" They declared at the same time.

"I guess, great minds think alike." Aichi said.

"Let's start with Mega Evolved Pokemon from the start, how about that?" Remo suggested.

"That was just what I was thinking." Aichi agreed.

"Garchoo, Mega Evolve!" Remo said.

"Charizard, it is time to reveal your final form! Mega Evolve!" Aichi said. Both Pokemon Mega Evolved.

"Mega Charizard and Mega Garchomp. It will be a treat to watch everyone." The announcer said excited.

"Battle begin!"

"Charizard, fly up in the air." Aichi said. Charizard quickly jumped in the air and flew.

"Garchoo, Draco Meteor!"

"I thought you'd do that." Aichi said, Charizard dodged all of the meteors with ease. "Charizard, knock the meteors out of it's course with Flamethrower."

The meteor were now moving to Garchoo. "Dodge it!"

"Charizard get up close and use Dragon Claw." The Dragon Claw successfully made contact with Garchomp.

"Garchomp, Dragon Rush!" Remo commanded without any hesitation. Dragon Rush pushed Charizard all the way to the wall and smashed him into it.

"Charizard, Flamethrower." Charizard was charging his Flamethrower.

"Garchomp, Dragon Claw." Garchomp it Charizard with Dragon Claw, but it didn't stop Charizard from using Flamethrower.

" _Both of them are heavily damaged. I guess it is as good as time as ever to use that move…"_ Aichi thought. "Alright! Charizard, use Seismic Toss."

Charizard lifted Garchomp up in the air. "Garchoo, knock him off with Dragon Rush." Garchomp tried but Charizard's raw strength was too strong, Garchomp was thrown down on the ground causing dust to cover the field.

Aichi shielded his eyes. "Was is enough?" He wondered as he looked closely at the battlefield.

"Which one of these Mega Evolved Pokemon won?" The announcer said in anticipation. The smoke cleared and both Charizard and Garchomp were standing, but barely. Garchomp fell over and the Mega Evolution disappeared.

"Garchoo!" Remo called. Charizard stopped his mega evolution and flew to Aichi. As he reached Aichi, he dropped and almost fell over onto Aichi. Aichi held onto him to keep him from falling.

"You did great, Charizard. Get some rest alright?" Aichi said.

"Charizard~" Aichi returned Charizard to his Pokeball and pulled out Manectric's Pokeball.

" _Remo's Garchomp was definitely stronger than I expected. I've only seen Remo's Garchomp and Rhydon, but I also know he has a Pelipper. But what are the odds of it being it? Please, Manectric. Do this for me."_ Aichi thought holding the Pokeball. "Alright! It's your turn, Manectric!"

"Go Pelipper!" Remo said. They both announced and threw the Pokeballs at the same time.

"Aichi predicted Pelipper?!" Trevor exclaimed.

"That means, Aichi will have a very big advantage! Pelipper is a flying and water-type and Manectric is an electric-type." Clemont said.

"I should've expected that you would be able to predict my next Pokemon. I should've changed my line up, I didn't really expect you to be this strong. I guess that is my fault for underestimating you." Remo commented.

"Thank you for the compliment, but I underestimated you as well." Aichi answered. They smiled at each other, accepting and understanding each other's power and strength.

When the battle ended, Aichi was victorious. They went to the center of the battlefield and shook hands. "That was a great battle, you really made my Pokemon fight to their limits." Aichi commented.

"You are a fine trainer. You better win the League, you beat me after all." Remo replied.

Aichi laughed a little. "I'll try, but my next opponent is really strong." He said.

"You have the skills, I've battled Alain before, but I was unable to defeat him. Watch your back." Remo warned.

"I will, thank you." Aichi responded.

They released their handshake and left the stadium.

" _Charizard took far too much damaged to fight Alain's Charizard at full strength."_ Aichi thought as he walked out of the arena, he waited at the arena exit for Serena, Ash, Clemont and Bonnie.

"Aichi, I see you are feeling well." Someone said from behind him, Aichi turned to see Diantha walking to him.

"Oh, Diantha. Were you the one that helped change the match order?" Aichi asked.

"Yes, I was, but there is no need to thank me. I'm just glad, you were able to make it just in time." Diantha responded.

"Right. But thank you anyways." Aichi thanked.

"Aichi!" His group called.

"Are you feeling awake yet?" Ash asked.

"Yes, I am actually." Aichi answered with a giggle.

"Your performance was great, but it wasn't as clean as your usual battles." Clemont commented.

"I know, I guess I was a little exhausted. It might've seemed like I was getting a lot of sleep, but really, I feel really tired." Aichi explained. "Everything should be okay from now on."

"That's great. How about we have lunch and maybe, Aichi can get some much needed rest? Rest is important, though your physical state is in perfect health, your mental state is just as important." Clemont taught.

"Clemont is right, after eating lunch there will be 4 hours to rest and prepare yourselves until the semi final matches start. So it will be a lot of time for you to sleep without any disturbance." Diantha informed.

"Oh, that's right! There is a lot of time before the semifinals." Ash remembered. "That means… Some special training before I face Sawyer!"

"Make sure, your Pokemon are still fired up for the battle okay, Ash?" Aichi responded drowsily.

"You don't need to tell met that, Aichi. Even with all the special training we're going to do, everyone is still going to be fired up!" Ash answered.

"If you say so Ash. Maybe your excitement for the match will transfer to your Pokemon." Serena commented.

"You said it!" Ash said. He ran off to one of the practice fields.

At that point, Aichi was barely keeping his eyes open. He was about to fall over, but Diantha's Gardevoir used Psychic before he hit the floor.

"He is fast asleep alright. He can rest in the Pokemon Center, since his Pokemon needs care from Nurse Joy there anyways." Diantha suggested. They went to the Pokemon Center and Gardevoir slowly laid Aichi on a bench in the Pokemon Center. Diantha took the liberty to give Aichi's Pokeballs to Nurse Joy.

"I hope Aichi gets enough rest to battle Alain at full power." Bonnie said.

"I think he'll be fine. Aichi always pulls through." Serena assured.

Azelf snuggled beside Aichi. "You can enjoy your time in Lumiose City. I can make sure he makes it to his match on time." Nurse Joy suggested.

"Nurse Joy, are you sure? I wouldn't want to disturb you from your work." Serena asked.

"Yes, it is just fine. Just enjoy yourselves." Nurse Joy assured.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy. I wanted to check out some Pokemon costume stores. Do any of you want to come?" Serena asked.

"Oh! I want to come!" Bonnie agreed.

"I was thinking of going to the gym to see how Clembot is doing. Clembot didn't seem to have come to watch the Kalos League, so I wanted to check out the gym." Clemont said.

"Then it's settled, we'll leave Aichi in your capable hands, Nurse Joy." Diantha agreed.

"Right, enjoy yourselves." Nurse Joy repeated as they left. Aichi continued to lay there unconscious.

As three hours past, someone approached Aichi and placed something on Aichi's pants. It was so small that no one, not even Aichi would be able to notice it. The person left. Thirty minutes before it was time for the first match of the semi finals, Aichi woke up. He felt refreshed.

"How long have I been asleep?" Aichi asked himself as he got up. He noticed that Azelf was asleep beside him. Aichi held Azelf in his arms similar to how someone would hold a baby. "Azelf, thank you for being by my side this entire time." He smiled looking at Azelf.

"Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Nurse Joy asked. She went to the back.

"I'm feeling refreshed, where is everyone else?" Aichi asked.

"They went to their own adventures in Lumiose City." Nurse Joy answered. She brought out a tray of food for Aichi. "Here, you haven't eaten anything today right? That isn't good for your health."

She leaned down from the counter as Aichi began to eat. She took out another tray containing four Pokeballs.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." Aichi thanked.

"Your Pokemon are at full health and ready for your semi final match with Alain." Nurse Joy informed. Aichi was finishing up the food.

"I better get going then, I will have to talk about strategy with my team before my match." Aichi said, he ran off to the waiting room.

"Slow down! Don't run after eating!" Nurse Joy shouted.

"Okay!" Aichi responded. " _I need to win this battle. If I don't, what will happen to Mew?"_

He reached his waiting room and released all his Pokemon. "Alright, it is time to get serious. We need to beat Alain to save Mew. At this time, all of us can't think of losing, instead think of how we're going to win." He said.

"Charizard~!"

Aichi looked serious. "So you want to face Alain's Charizard and get some revenge." Aichi responded. Charizard waited for the answer with anticipation. Then Aichi smiled. "Alright, I'll leave Alain's Charizard to you then."

"Charizard~!" Charizard cheered.

"Alright, so after watching Alain's matches, I've only been able to see two of Alain's Pokemon; Metagross and Charizard. So that puts us in a small disadvantage. Alain hasn't needed to reveal any of his other Pokemon, I had to use each and every one of you to keep everyone as close to full health mentally and physically as possible." Aichi explained.

"Glaceon~"

"Azumarill~"

"Charizard~"

"Manectric~"

"No, none of you did anything wrong. I was thinking of saving Azumarill for Alain's Charizard and have Charizard handle Metagross. But I understand Charizard's resolve to fight Alain's Charizard. Charizard you made me realize that a Mega Evolved Pokemon versus a Non-Mega Evolved Pokemon will put you in a disadvantage even though you are strong against fire types." Aichi explained.

"Azumarill~"

"I'm sure I will need to use all of you, so don't worry. Everyone has their part." Aichi assured. "I'm sure there are other Pokemon that I'll need your abilities Azumarill."

"Azumarill~!" Azumarill jumped on Aichi hugging him.

"I'm being serious, Azumarill. I'm sure you'll do well." Aichi responded with a laugh. He looked at the clock of the waiting room and the screen at the side of the entrance turned on. "Alright, all of you. Do your best."

All his Pokemon cheered before they were returned to their Pokeballs. When all his Pokemon were in their Pokeballs, Aichi put on his game face and started walking through the hallway to the stadium. When he got out, he was met with Alain.

Alain noticed how serious Aichi looked. ' _What is with that look?"_ Alain thought. " _He is more serious than normal."_

" _I will not lose this battle. No matter how much of a disadvantage I have, I can not lose."_ Aichi reminded himself.

" _The semi finals have finally come! It is time for the top four trainers to battle. The winner of this battle will move to the finals. Let's hear how excited you are to watch the match up between Aichi and Alain!"_ The announcer said enthusiastically.

"This will be a full battle. This is a special battle because competitor, Aichi only has four Pokemon so it will be a 6 vs 4. When all of one side's Pokemon is unable to battle, the battle will be finished. The stadium will change every time a Pokemon faints." The referee said. They both took out their first Pokeballs and the stadium changed to an ocean stadium.

"Azumarill, you're up first!" Aichi said sending out Azumarill.

"Unfezant!"

"Battle begin!"

"Unfezant, Air Slash."

"Azumarill, Surf in the water. And use Ice Beam." Azumarill dodged the Air Slash with ease and launched the Ice Beam at Unfezant.

"Unfezant, Steel Wing while taking the Ice Beam!" Alain ordered.

"What?! Ice Beam is super effective on Unfezant, that doesn't sound like something Alain would do." Clemont said.

Unfezant took the Ice Beam and the Steel Wing hit and the ice did more damage on Azumarill.

"Dive in the water for cover and use Aqua Ring while inside." Aichi knew that Azumarill took a lot of damage from that attack. Azumarill jumped in the water and a ring of water circled around Azumarill healing her.

"Hiding in the water won't stall me for long. Air Slash!" Alain ordered.

"Bubble Beam at 2 o'clock!" The Bubble Bleam and Air Slash clashed and smoke appeared. Unfezant was pretty close to the water. "Hydro Pump at 1 o'clock!" Aichi closed his eyes and tried sensing Unfezant's aura.

"Get out of there!" Alain ordered. It was already too late, the Hydro Pump hit and Unfezant was heavily damaged. "Hold out a little longer, Steel Wing at the point the Hydro Pump came from, now!"

Azumarill just emerged from the water and was met with a Steel Wing to the face. "Azumarill!" Aichi called. Both Unfezant and Azumarill fainted on a small piece of land above water.

"Thank you, Azumarill. Leave everything to everyone else. You did well." Aichi said as he returned Azumarill to her Pokeball.

"Wow! That was a really high paced battle." Sawyer exclaimed.

"I was barely able to keep up with it and I'm just watching the battle." Trevor agreed.

"Aichi's in a bad spot. His first Pokemon is already out and he still has to defeat five more of Alain's Pokemon." Clemont said.

The next stadium was a dessert. "Tyranitar, you're up!" Alain said. The Sandstorm raged.

"Glaceon!"

"This match up, Aichi's Glaceon handled Remo's Rhydon just fine. This is similar to that match up, but Alain is more skilled." Sawyer analyzed.

" _The same strategy won't work as well on Alain. I'm sure Alain is watched that battle."_ Aichi thought.

" _Aichi's strength with Glaceon is using his opponent's moves against them. So I will let him make the first move."_ Alain thought.

"Battle begin!"

No one made a move, everyone was silent.

"Why aren't they make any moves?"

"I wonder why."

"Why aren't they doing anything?" Tierno asked.

"Aichi and Glaceon's strength is using their opponent's moves against themselves. So Alain is forcing Aichi to make the moves." Clemont explained.

"Alright then, Glaceon jump to that rock and use Ice Beam"

"Tyranitar, Stone Edge." Tyranitar charged the Stone Edge and charged at Glaceon. The Ice Beam was split and Tyranitar kept moving forward.

"Alright! Now, jump past Tyranitar and use Iron Tail." Graceon jumped up and over Tyranitar. The Iron Tail was being charged right above Tyranitar. Glaceon did a complete flip over and hit the Iron Tail right on Tyranitar on the head.

Glaceon was being affected by the Sandstorm. "Alright! Now's our chance, use Hail to replace the Sandstorm." Glaceon summoned Hail and the Sandstorm disappeared.

"Tyranitar, Dark Pulse."

"Dodge it and use Blizzard." Aichi ordered. The Dark Pulse was dodged and the Blizzard made contact with Tyranitar. " _Tyranitar's speed is already slow, so adding the Hail it's even slower."_

Tyranitar fainted and the Hail disappeared. Glaceon ran to Aichi. "You did well. That was a great performance, Glaceon." Aichi was brushing off the sand in her fur.

As the battle continued, the final Pokemon from each side was their Charizards.

"Looks like it comes to this." Aichi said. He took out Charizard's Pokeball and released him. Alain also released his Charizard.

"Key Stone respond to my heart! Beyond evolution, Mega Evolve!" Alain declared, his Charizard Mega Evolved into Mega Charizard X.

"Charizard, it's all up to you now! Let's go at them at full strength. Mega Evolve." Aichi said.

Both Charizards were fired up, they only battled once before and that one battle was inconclusive.

"Battle begin!"

* * *

 **Hey, guys.**

 **How was your March Break? I had a great one; lots of relaxing and joy. Sadly, school is going to start tomorrow. T.T It was also Saint Patrick's Day on Friday, can't forget about that... But as always, I am never lucky.**

 **About this chapter: Royal Guard,Blaster Blade Saviour. That was a card that I made up, it isn't real. It is funny actually, when I finished writing this chapter, I found out about the new legion deck 'The Blaster,"Aichi Sendou"', so that was pretty interesting...**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter will be posted on March 26 2017.**


	14. The End of Dusk

The two Mega Charizard X were fired up to battle each other at full power. They awaited their orders.

"Charizard, Dragon Claw." Alain ordered.

"Up in the air and soar the skies!" Aichi answered. Alain's Charizard chased after Aichi's. "Do it Charizard!"

Charizard flew to the side allowing Alain's Charizard to fly past him and Dragon Pulse hit Alain's Charizard. Alain's Charizard didn't seem to be affected, both the Charizards were fighting in the skies without orders. They were acting upon their trainer's feelings.

"You haven't learned anything after all. Lysandre is not to be trusted, he's using you." Aichi said with a angry tone.

"This again, I told you that you're wrong. Lysandre gave me this power, so that I can protect people." Alain responded.

"Protecting what? What exactly are you protecting with this power you've obtained?" Aichi asked, his aura flared as his anger increased. "I'm using my own strength to protect those who are dear to me. No one needs someone else to give me power, that isn't real strength you have with you. Because true strength comes from within yourself! Did you know that Lysandre would go so far as to take Mew hostage to make me accept his deal?"

 _"Deal?"_ Alain thought.

"That is why I can't afford to lose this battle. I need to protect the ones I love!" Aichi answered. Both Charizards were down on the ground.

"Flamethrower!"

Both Charizards shot a Flamethrower at each other, it was equal strength.

"Alright, Charizard. Fire Blast! I won't lose, not to you!" Alain ordered, his aura also flared. The small device that was attached to Aichi's pants lit up and began to drain Aichi's strength. " _What is this feeling…?"_ Aichi asked. He fell to his knees feeling exhausted.

"What is happening to Aichi?" Bonnie asked.

"Wait that is." Alain said. He turned to the spectator room Lysandre was in. Charizard used Fire Blast and Aichi's Charizard was sent flying to Aichi's direction. Together they hit the stadium border wall and Aichi seemed to have fallen unconscious.

"Aichi!" Everyone of Aichi's friends cried.

"Did Alain do that on purpose?"

"What a low thing to do."

Alain looked at Aichi surprised. He didn't know what to do. "I didn't mean to do that…" Alain said.

" _The winner is Alain. He crushed Aichi and his Charizard."_ The announcer declared. A medical team came into the stadium to take Aichi to an infirmary.

"Come on, let's go see him." Serena said. Everyone went to see Aichi.

" _The second semifinal match up with begin in one hour. We'll update you on Aichi's condition when we get more information."_ The announcer said.

Alain left the stadium and to the infirmary to see Aichi too.

In the infirmary, some doctors bandaged Aichi's wounds and continued to check his condition. Aichi wasn't in a peaceful sleep, he was distressed while he was unconscious.

" _Mew…!"_ Aichi thought, tears fell from his eyes. " _I swore to save you! But I couldn't!"_

Ash and the others saw Aichi through the window and only entered when they were allowed to. The doctors walked out and Lysandre was there.

"Lysandre, how is Aichi?" Bonnie asked worried.

"He'll be just fine. I made preparations for him to receive medical attention in Lysandre Labs." Lysandre said.

"That is really nice of you." Serena responded.

"I am only helping a talented and caring trainer in need of help, it is nothing to be praised for." Lysandre answered. Xerosic in different clothing walked into the infirmary with a team of Team Flare members that also weren't in Team Flare clothing.

"Get the patient of the stretcher carefully and we must hurry to Lysandre Labs." Xerosic ordered. He quietly and inexplicably took off the small device on Aichi's sleeve. Then put a breathing mask on Aichi. But what no one but Xerosic and Lysandre knew was that Aichi would be breathing in sleeping powder to keep him asleep.

"Lysandre, sir. We'll be leaving now." Xerosic informed. That told Lysandre that everything was ready.

Alain made it to the infirmary as Xerosic left with Aichi and the other Team Flare members. "Lysandre." Alain called.

"Oh, Alain. Congratulations on winning your match." Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and Ash congratulated.

"It was a difficult match, I would've lost if Aichi had all six of his Pokemon." Alain responded.

"It was weird that Aichi suddenly felt weak, maybe he didn't get enough sleep after all." Clemont thought.

"I wanted to ask Lysandre some things, would you mind?" Alain asked.

"No, not at all. Make sure you come and watch my battle Alain, alright?" Ash answered.

"Sure, you got it." Alain responded. The group left Lysandre and Alain to talk. "Lysandre, what happened with Aichi?"

"I'm not sure myself. I think his exhaustion overwhelmed him, I heard he didn't get a lot of sleep." Lysandre answered.

"Is that really all? I feel like it was more than that." Alain responded with doubt.

"You don't have to worry, just keep collecting Mega Evolution energy, you are almost there." Lysandre answered.

"Okay." Alain answered as Lysandre left. He stood there think about what Aichi said about Lysandre, wondering if he was really telling the truth.

Meanwhile, Lysandre went to the truck that Aichi was put in. "Lysandre, you've arrived. We were just about to leave to Lysandre Labs before anyone can notice what we're actually after." Xerosic informed.

"I will stay here to watch the remainder of the semifinals and after I will make sure Alain is fighting for me. When I return, I expect that you will have everything ready." Lysandre said.

"Yes, Lysandre." Xerosic answered.

"Great, now. Get going." Lysandre responded. The door to the truck closed and Aichi was transported to Lysandre Labs.

In the truck, Xerosic wired up Aichi's head to do his analysis. He knew that Aichi will remain asleep as long as he's breathing in the sleeping powder. "Amazing! These brainwaves. Let's see what will happen is I mess around with them." Xerosic used his finger and pressed a button.

Aichi reacted with his aura appearing. His brainwaves spiked for a small moment, but other than that, everything was in order. "Such power coming out of changing your brainwaves, you must have some great fears. I can manipulate this power to control Z2. I will have to test this out when we arrive at the lab." Xerosic said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi was having a nightmare. He was surrounded by darkness. "Huh? Where am I?" Aichi asked himself. He looked around and Naoki and and Shingo appeared from the fog, walking towards him.

"Hey, Naoki. Shingo. Why are you here?" Aichi asked as they got closer. Naoki got closer to Aichi, so close that Aichi knew that something was wrong. "What's wrong, Naoki?" Aichi asked.

Naoki quickly threw Aichi onto the ground. Aichi groan and tried to get up and run, but Shingo took hold of his right ankle and pulled him back. Aichi's heart was beating really hard, his breathing became unstable.

"Aichi Sendou…" It was Void's voice. His aura appeared around him.

"Void! What did you do? You are suppose to be sealed away." Aichi said. Naoki pushed him over and he bumped into someone, Aichi looked up to see Kai.

"Kai… Thank goodness you're here. What…-" Aichi's voice faded away after looking at Kai's face. He was smiling evilly and chuckling. "Kai?"

Kai pushed Aichi back to Naoki who held him. Kai was holding a card, and Aichi recognize it immediately. "Kai! What are you going to do to Blaster Blade?! He was a special gift that you gave to me remember?" Aichi asked.

"Sure, Aichi. Tell yourself that it was a special gift." Kai answered. He ripped Blaster Blade's card.

"No! Kai!" Aichi cried, tears ran down his face. He tried to run to him and show him his fury, but Naoki was holding him. The pieces of the card manifested in Blaster Blade. "Blaster Blade, you're sa-"

He turned to see his reversed self beside Blaster Blade. He was holding a lock in his hand. "This was when…" Aichi remembered.

"Yes, it is that time. Reversing your favourite card." His old self said with a laugh. He held the lock to Blaster Blade and Blaster Blade transformed into Blaster Joker. The floor below Aichi disappeared and he fell down into a pit, everyone watched him in happiness before walking away.

"Guys! Wait! Don't leave!" Aichi cried. But shadows appeared around him, hands were appearing from underneath him.

"What's this?!" Aichi exclaimed as shadows of Misaki, Miwa, Kamui and all his other friends appeared trying to pull him down into the pit of darkness. "Guys! No! Stop! Please!" He tried to get out of their hold, but he couldn't.

He woke up on a hospital bed, the breathing mask was taken off. Aichi was still pretty drowsy from the sleep powder, but he was more or less awake from his nightmare. " _That nightmare…"_

He moved his wrists to find that he couldn't, he noticed that he couldn't because of some straps that were attached to the bed's mattress. It was the same for his ankles. It wasn't like his body was in moving condition anyways.

He felt the wires that were attached onto his head. Lysandre walked up to Aichi. "Lysandre!" Aichi exclaimed as Lysandre walked closer.

"That isn't such a polite greeting, Aichi Sendou." Lysandre answered. Xerosic pressed a button that automatically adjusted the bed so that Aichi was up to a sitting position.

"If a human didn't need food or liquids to survive, I wouldn't just kept you asleep with the sleeping powder. So that you can live in your nightmares." Xerosic said. Lysandre extended the bed's table as Bryony walked into the room with a tray of food.

"I don't want to eat, of course not something from you." Aichi said.

"Oh, so few choices you get." Bryony answered. She placed the food on the table and held the spoon for Aichi. Aichi watched with an angry face, he looked like a child being fed by his mother.

"Open your mouth, little boy." Bryony joked. Aichi refused to, he tried to struggle with the restraints, but winced after doing so.

"I wouldn't push your body's capabilities. The impact after hitting the wall and being squished by your Charizard was hard enough to break your bones. You should consider yourself lucky that none of your bones were broken." Bryony explained.

"Wait, I suddenly felt like something was stealing my strength, that must've been you." Aichi accused.

"Yes, actually. You and your friend, Ash. I believe you've been chosen to live in the new world I'm striving for, a world without conflict, where only the chosen live and the unnecessary disappears." Lysandre explained.

"You're going to destroy the world then!" Aichi responded. While he had his mouth opened Bryony pushed a spoon if food inside his mouth.

"Sorry, but I'm in the mood to wait for you to decide to eat." Bryony apologized in the most insincere tone she can muster. Aichi almost choked on the food, but he was able to chewed and swallowed.

"To achieve a peaceful new world, we must destroy the old world and the new world will be guided by those chosen few." Lysandre responded. "That form that Ash was able to create with his Greninja, I want to control that power. Just as I want to control that power of yours."

"We are a step closer, Lysandre. Manipulating his brain waves, increasing his brain frequencies high up to Beta waves causes him to release his power, now all that is left is to control that power as he's unconscious." Xerosic explained.

Aichi was eating his food, so that he can respond to Lysandre without Bryony jamming the spoon in his mouth. Bryony slowly poured the water into Aichi's mouth, but he still choked on it.

"You'll never be able to control Ash. His spirit is in par, no even stronger than mine." Aichi informed. "His feelings towards all people and Pokemon, those feelings will never be defeated by the likes of you."

"The preparations that I've made, all the research I've done, all this work I've done leading up to this moment won't be for nothing. Tomorrow is the day of truth." Lysandre responded.

"Tomorrow is the finals." Aichi remembered.

"Yes, tomorrow Alain will finally collect enough Mega Evolution energy after his battle with Ash." Lysandre said.

" _So Ash made it to the finals, but in these circumstances…"_ Aichi thought. He began feeling a little drowsy.

"Seems it has been about time the sleeping medicine took effect, have a good sleep, boy." Bryony said.

Aichi's eyes felt heavy and closed as his body dropped numb on the bed.

"Continue the experiments, we'll begin taking control of the Prism Tower tomorrow." Lysandre said.

Xerosic smiled. "Yes, Lysandre." He turned behind him and looked at the 50% forme of Z2, it was trapped inside a capsule trying to get out. Xerosic once again began playing with Aichi's brain waves. "I will make this perfect."

Meanwhile, Squishy was being affected by Aichi's powerful aura being made to control it. "Squishy, what's wrong? Are you feeling sick?" Bonnie asked in concern. Squishy dropped in her hand, showing that there was something wrong. They were in their rooms already, it was pretty late at night.

"Clemont, there is something wrong with Squishy." Bonnie informed worried.

"I wonder what happened. Squishy was just fine a little while ago." Serena responded.

" _This is familiar, but is strange somehow. It must be 'his' aura, but what happened to it?"_ Squishy thought.

"Squishy… You'll be okay." Bonnie assured while hugging it.

"Maybe all Squishy needs is a good night's rest." Serena suggested.

"Squishy, let's go to sleep." Bonnie said. She took Squishy to her bed and hugged Squishy to sleep.

Azelf was out looking for Aichi to see how he was doing. It looked around for Mew and Aichi inside Lysandre Labs. Azelf was the only one that knew what was going on and who their enemy really was.

" _They must be here somewhere."_ Azelf thought. It continued to look around cautiously and then, it felt it. An aura that can only be Aichi's. " _Ever here!"_

Azelf wandered towards the location of the aura and saw Aichi inside a Mega Evolution energy powered capsule asleep with the breathing mask attached onto his face. Azelf was relieved that Aichi was well and healing quickly, but Azelf knew that it had to get Aichi out of there.

" _Aichi! I'll get you out of there!"_ Azelf declared. It looked around and saw that no one was in the room at the moment, it saw Z2 and soon saw Mew to the side also asleep from sleeping powder. Azelf first helped Mew out of its predicament by pressing a button. Azelf waited impatiently for it to wake up.

" _Mew! Wake up, Mew! We don't have time to waste."_ Azelf said.

The door opened. "One, two, three legendary Pokemon in my hands." Xerosic said. Azelf looked in fear and was just about to run, but Aichi was the reason it came to Lysandre Labs.

Azelf was getting ready to use Extrasensory, but then Bryony came from behind and held Azelf in front of Aichi before it released its attack. "Azelf~!"

"You aren't going to leave your friend here or attack him, are you?" Bryony said. Azelf struggled against Bryony while Xerosic placed Mew back in its capsule.

Xerosic pulled up his tablet and increased the brain wave frequency of Aichi. Aichi reacted with his aura flaring. Azelf heard Aichi's inner voice carrying in the aura, Azelf heard the cries of Aichi, it lowered after a while.

" _Azelf…. Go in that capsule over there and stay there…"_ Aichi ordered. Azelf heard him and felt like Aichi was slowly starting to take control of himself. Aichi's amplified powers also began influencing Azelf to listen and follow the order that was given to it. Bryony let go of Azelf as it flew into the capsule. " _That's right. Just a little closer."_

Azelf flew into the capsule and fell asleep abruptly after the sleeping powder was released inside. Xerosic used his tablet to lower Aichi's brain waves back down to Delta wave level.

"I don't have an explanation of the science for his powers, it is strange that he has so much influence over Pokemon without taking control of them." Xerosic said.

"I don't understand why you don't just make him use his powers continuously. That would mean that everything will be in order at all times." Bryony said.

"If I do that, he wouldn't have enough rest. If brainwaves are constantly at a high frequency like-" Xerosic began explained.

"Spare me the explanation." Bryony responded.

"Basically, he will be completely mentally exhausted and when the time came to use him to execute the mission. I wouldn't be certain if his brain would be able to handle such exhaustion." Xerosic abbreviated.

"Oh, worried about our little tool, Xerosic?" Bryony responded.

"All tools need care from their users to sustain them. I'm not doing this because I am worried for him in particular. I am doing this so we can sustain his power as long as humanly possible." Xerosic corrected.

"If you say so. Lysandre is just asking you to use his power to assist with the control of both Zygardes. As long as you do your job, it doesn't matter what you feel for him." Alaina said, she was standing at the entrance door.

"Alaina, how pleasant of you to stop by." Bryony said with sarcasm.

"Thanks, I just wanted to know if you actually have that boy tied down and working for us. Seems so." Alaina responded as she walked in and circled around Aichi's unconscious body.

"Don't tell me you've fallen for him." Mable said as she also walked in.

"Of course not, that would mean that I would betray Lysandre. I would never do that." Alaina denied.

"Right... So how is it going, Xerosic?" Mable asked.

"It's better than I can ever imagine. All his power, it's so great!" Xerosic answered.

"I see that you've grown an addiction to his power." Celosia commented as she also joined the group. Aichi's hand twitched, he was trying to wake up. Xerosic hurried and looked at the brainwave monitor, it was in the theta wave stage moving into the frequency of Alpha.

"How is this possible?" Xerosic asked. A rainbow aura surrounded Aichi, he slowly opened his eyes. His aura wasn't enough to give him the strength to break the barrier that confined him.

Aichi turned his head slowly until gravity dropped his head to the side. He saw Azelf, Mew and Z2. "Mew, Azelf… Squishy…" Aichi muttered.

"I never expected him to be able to wake up from the sleeping powder." Xerosic commented. Aichi wasn't able to hear him, it seemed that the barrier was sound proof.

"It seems he is too weak to escape, so I think he isn't strong enough to do anything right now." Celosia pointed out.

"He should be fast asleep again soon." Xerosic informed as he watched Aichi's brain waves drop back down to delta level. And sure enough, Aichi's eyes closed and his aura disappeared leaving him fast asleep once again.

* * *

 **~The Next Day~**

While the finals were going on, Xerosic, Celosia, Alaina, Mable and Bryony were infiltrating the Prism Tower. In the truck, Z2 in normal form, Azelf and Mew were in Mega Evolution energy capsules being transported inside the building. They were preparing the machine that merges Aichi's energy and the Mega Evolution energy to concentrate on controlling Z2.

"With this beam, it will control Z2 fully. The Mega Evolution energy alone wasn't enough to control it. But with this… It will 100% work." Xerosic said. He turned to the side of the machine where Aichi was attached to with the sleeping powder still taking effect. The brain monitoring device still attached to his head.

"Now, it is just time to wait for Lysandre's signal. We'll get to our positions, just do your job." Celosia said. The four left with some grunts to their stations. Xerosic smiled and used his tablet to begin slowly increasing Aichi's brain waves.

* * *

 **~After The Finals~**

It was the award ceremony, Alain won by a small margin. Professor Sycamore and Diantha was there to hand out the awards.

Xerosic and Lysandre began taking their steps to control Z2. "The boy is prepped." Xerosic informed.

"Begin." Lysandre ordered.

The beam was shot and Z2 tried resisting the control device. The beam of energy was read with blue circulating it.

" _This is why humans are so! So evil! Humans are all foolish, every human must disappear!"_ Z2 thought angrily. Z2 began turning red and soon became fully controlled. Z2 broke the wall and stood at the top of the tower watching as black vines with red veins on it began sprouting.

Z2 growled and the vines formed a thorn throne for Aichi and vines wrapped his ankles and wrists onto the throne. The wires attached to Aichi were released also the breathing mask that contained the sleeping powder. Aichi's pendant slipped off his neck, which weakened his already weakened form, his appearance returned and he remained asleep.

Azelf and Mew's capsules were also broken and they were confined in a vine cage at Aichi's sides.

Z2 was in rage.

At the Kalos League, everyone was in panic. They were evacuating everyone. Squishy jumped outside from the exit to find Z2 to see what was going on. Ash and Alain met up with Serena, Clemont and Bonnie.

"Ash! Squishy disappeared!" Bonnie cried.

"What is happening?" Serena asked.

"These vines are created by Zygarde. This is definitely the work of Zygarde." Alain said.

"Zygarde?" Clemont said.

Squishy was running trying to find and speak to Z2. " _Respond! Respond!"_ Squishy called. It absorbed all of its cells in the area and transformed into 10% Forme and ran to Prism Tower.

Bonnie sensed Squishy. She knew where it was going to go. "Squishy, Squishy is heading over to Prism Tower." Bonnie informed.

"Really? Are you sure?" Clemont asked.

"I'm sure of it!" Bonnie answered before ran off to Prism Tower.

"Bonnie! Wait!" Clemont called.

"You guys go on ahead. We'll meet up later." Ash said.

"How about you?" Serena asked.

Ash turned to Alain. "I'll go with Alain to find Marron." He answered.

"But!" Serena responded.

"We'll meet up as soon as we find her." Ash said.

"Wait, Ash!" Clemont said. He tossed a communication device at Ash. "Use this so that we can communicate with each other." He was also holding a similar device, but different colour.

"Thanks, Clemont." Ash thanked.

"Be careful." Serena reminded.

"I will!" Ash answered before they ran off.

Everyone that participated in the Kalos League were cutting down as many of the vines they could so that others can evacuate safely.

Professor Sycamore was evacuating people. He went to Aichi's room to see if he needed help getting out but found that he wasn't there. He was in a slight panic, then he remembered something Olympia said. "Green fire. A flickering green flame. I saw it engulf Kalos and threaten to consume all people and Pokemon in that swirling fire."

"Olympia foresaw that this was going to happen!" Professor Sycamore exclaimed.

"You will all play a substantial role in the chaos turmoil."

"But where exactly are Ash and the others now?" Professor Sycamore asked himself.

" _It is Team Flare, they are trying to control Zygarde. And… Alain is helping them. His name is Lysandre, the evil in my world must still be influencing him."_ Professor Sycamore remembered Aichi mentioning.

"Was I too late to get Aichi and keep him from falling into Lysandre's hands?" Professor Sycamore asked himself.

Meanwhile, Ash and Alain were confronted by Mable.

"You! You're the girl that was after Squishy!" Ash exclaimed as he saw Mable. Alain looked with fear.

"Oh, so you remember me? But some is different, now I'm after you!" Mable said.

"After me?" Ash asked.

" _Don't you dare betray Ash!"_ Alain remembered Aichi shouting at him.

"Oh, Alain. Lysandre is requesting your presence." Mable informed.

"Alain, what are they talking about?" Ash asked. "Come on, let's go." He pulled

Alain tried to ignore Ash and looked away and pull his arm away from Ash forcefully. "Alain?" Ash said.

"Drapion, Confuse Ray." Mable ordered. Drapion used Confuse Ray on Ash and Pikachu before they can react. "Ah!" Ash cried before falling on the ground unconscious. Pikachu tried to fight it, but soon fell by Ash's side.

"How? Such a small Pokemon cares so much for his trainer." Mable commented. "Let's go, Alain. We now have both the trainers Lysandre was interested in, that means our mission is complete."

Alain seemed to be fighting with himself. Team Flare grunts locked the metal spheres around Ash's hands and feet lifting Ash's unconscious body from the ground and up in the air. Alain walked with them to the aircraft.

Soon Alain made it to where Lysandre was. "Alain, you've arrived." Lysandre said.

Alain saw Z2 standing at the side at the edge of the building. "Lysandre, what's the meaning of this?" Alain asked.

Lysandre turned to face him. "Alain, you've arrived. This is the start of a perfect world where only the chosen lives. The world right now is full of imperfection, the greed of everyone living here is greater that the giving isn't enough to support the entire world. Alain I've found a way to return the world back to perfection." Lysandre said magnetically.

Xerosic noticed Aichi's pendent on the ground and figured, he might be able to use it to power his machine. Even he felt the energy emanating from the pendant, he began to do some tinkering to the machine.

Aichi's hand twitched as he sat there still unconscious in his seat.

" _I feel Zygarde's rage. It is almost too much."_ Aichi thought. " _I have to find the power to stop it, but I need more strength to do so. Why does it feel like I got weaker…? Could it be my pendant dropped?"_

"Lysandre, you said you needed strength to protect the world, is this what you mean by that?" Alain asked.

"You speak of the power to protect, tell me Alain. What do you want to protect? A world that is worst than today's?" Lysandre asked. A notification appeared to the side of Lysandre.

" _All preparations are now complete."_

"Excellent." Lysandre answered as Ash and all of his Pokemon appeared on a platform from the ground. Aichi was just above them in a different platform. Alain was silenced in guilt.

Ash and his Pokemon soon woke up. They struggled. "Pikachu! Greninja! What is happening?!" He exclaimed. He looked up and saw Aichi.

"Aichi! Wake up!" Ash called. Aichi's hand twitched and he lifted his head slightly with his eyes half opened. He saw Ash below him before he closed his eyes again and once again slumped over.

"Alain… He's really done it now…" Aichi muttered before he was unconscious again. The top thorn of the vines began biting into his skin after his weakly attempted to struggle.

"Hello, Ash." Lysandre greeted.

"Lysandre! Alain! What's going on?! Let us go!" Ash responded in panic.

"Forgive me for your rough treatment, but I can't release you." Lysandre said.

Ash looked over and saw Zygarde. "Zygarde! Alain, what's going on?!" Ash asked.

Alain looked away.

"You see Ash, you may be one of the chosen ones." Lysandre continued. He looked up at Aichi's unconscious form. "Your treatment hasn't been as terrible as your friend over there."

"What did you do to Aichi? Wait… There is no way Aichi could've been fooled by you! He is able to see through anyone." Ash said.

"How about I exploit the secrets he's been keeping from you and your group. You see, Ash. Aichi is amazing at concealing details from his peers. You are correct when you say he was able to see through me. He also knew about Alain and his predicament. But he refused to tell you any of it." Lysandre explained.

"But why?" Ash asked.

"Ash, he didn't want this to come between our friendship." Alain said, that was the first thing he said in a while.

Ash turned to Aichi feeling sorry. "You considered my feelings even knowing what would happen to you." He said to Aichi. That was when they say a lot of green lights gathering to one place.

"That's Squishy! What?! Squishy is Zygarde?!" Ash exclaimed.

"Zygarde is the Pokemon that watches over the world and destroys the people who dares disrupt its order. You are watching the rage of Zygarde and Team Flare. Soon the other Zygarde will understand and accept our way of thinking and it will turn red." Lysandre explained witnessing as Z2 and Squishy were about to go into battle.

"No! Squishy will never think like that!" Ash exclaimed.

"With the one hope of relieving Zygarde's rage out of the way. There is nothing to stop the inevitable. He was the one and only person who was keeping the balance stable, there is nothing you or anyone can do to stop this now." Lysandre said.

"There's still hope for his world… Please just listen to me…" Aichi muttered. He weakly opened his eyes which has the flare of Psyqualia inside.

"Zygarde! Please listen to what Squishy is telling you!" Bonnie pleaded from below. Clemont and Serena were in battle with the Team Flare members. They soon split up to find and get Chesbee outside of Lysandre Labs.

The vines tighten on Aichi. " _Silence!"_ Zygarde shouted.

"Alain, it is all thanks to you. All that Mega Evolution energy you've collected has proved to be quite useful at destroying this imperfect world. Although, the trigger was manipulating Aichi's power into tempering Z2's rage towards humans, the energy you've collected also was proven useful in controlling Zygarde to do as we please with it." Lysandre explained.

"All I've been fighting for… Was for this?!" Alain shouted. He began punching the ground in frustration.

"Alain…" Ash said.

"It is quite ironic. Aichi was the trigger, although he didn't originally come from this world. The last number of the equation came to us just like destiny." Lysandre added. "And Ash, that bond phenomenon. You were able to create a new evolution similar to Mega Evolution without a Key Stone. I want that power to be mine." He sent two small devices towards Ash. They shot red beams with blue swirls at Greninja and Ash.

"Ahhh!" Ash cried. Aichi felt his power inside that beam.

"No!" Ash shouted. This beam didn't have Aichi's influence, but the power inside the pendent helped increase the power in the beam.

"This beam was able to control Zygarde and now Ash, I will control your Bond phenomenon." Lysandre declared.

"Ash… I have to top this..." Aichi muttered. Then he thought of an idea. "That's it...!" Aichi said. He focused on the part of the beam that was his power. The beam split off into two, the blue energy with red a small red beam merged inside went to Aichi.

Aichi also began to look in pain. He was feeling like he was going to be controlled. "So this is how it felt… Zygarde! I'm sorry for the pain you endured, please. Find it inside your heart to forgive the humans." Aichi pleaded. But his voice didn't reach Zygarde.

"How magnificent, I'm sure that weak beam can't subdue Aichi to our side. But this should still be enough for Ash to cross sides. From this point on, Ash, Greninja. You will answer to me." Lysandre declared, Ash and Greninja were slowly being subdue.

"Lysandre! Stop this!" Ash demanded.

"Pikachu~!"

"Ash! Fight it!" Aichi shouted.

Ash snapped out of it. "There is no way you'll be able to control us!" He shouted.

"You still don't understand, Ash. Once the current world is gone. You will be the chosen to guide the new world to a bright future." Lysandre said.

"We aren't ever going to become any of that. We aren't ever going to change!" Ash responded. "Alain! I don't know what happened to you, but whatever you might've done in the past doesn't matter. Because I believe in the Alain I know."

Aichi then felt something. " _My Vanguard."_

" _Blaster Blade, Cray's power is being misused right now. I want you to do a favour for me."_ Aichi responded.

" _What is it?"_ Blaster Blade asked.

" _Listen to me closely…"_ Aichi said.

"I really really care about this world. I care about the all the people and Pokemon who live in this world, and you won't destroy it!" Ash shouted. That was when the pendant that was attached onto the machine shot out of it and a bright light engulfed Ash.

"What's this?!" Lysandre exclaimed. A stream of blue fames were transferred from Aichi to Ash. The light disappeared and revealed Greninja evolved and Ash in a new form.

"Ash!" Alain shouted. Ash had blue highlights in his hair and wore a long light blue jacket with a grey shirt underneath. He wore white gloves, black pants and white boots.

It was like time stopped for Ash and Greninja, he looked at his hands that was now gloved. "What happened?" Ash asked, Psyqualia glew in his eyes. A knight appeared in front of him. Blaster Blade was his spirit. "Who are you?"

"My name is Blaster Blade. My Vanguard has requested that you have the power of Cray assist you on your quest." Blaster Blade answered.

"Aichi? He gave me his powers?" Ash asked. He looked at Aichi's pendant which was now around his neck.

" _Ash, we must save Zygarde and this world!"_ Greninja said.

"I can hear what you're saying, Greninja!" Ash said happily. "So this is what Aichi hears and feels." Ash looked and saw everyone's aura. Aichi's aura was bright blue, Alain was darker blue and Lysandre's was orange with darkness around it.

"I was able to transfer all of his power to you successfully. You must succeed, this is the most my Vanguard could assist you in his condition." Blaster Blade reminded.

"Do you know what happened to him, Blaster Blade?" Ash asked.

"They used sleeping powder to keep him asleep as they toyed with his brainwaves to trigger his powers, that drained most of his energy and now he is immobilized. Since he transferred the last of his power to you, he will be unable to help you in your fight." Blaster Blade explained.

"I definitely won't lose now! Everyone is counting on me and Aichi sacrificed everything for me to do this." Ash said.

" _Let's do this, Ash!"_ Greninja agreed.

"You must be aware that your body hasn't adapted to using all this power. Please only use it if necessary." Blaster Blade warned.

"Right, thank you." Ash responded. Time returned back to normal.

"Lysandre! Battle me!" Ash demanded. His body suddenly felt numb, and fell over as he floated down.

"Ash! Are you okay?" Alain called as he caught Ash before he fell on the floor. Sparks appeared around Ash and his transformation was reversed before it returned.

"Aichi Sendou might have gifted you his power, but that doesn't mean you'll be able to wield it. But I sense that that resilience wasn't just from that power you've obtained, I'm sure your magnificent bond was a variable in overpowering the Mega Evolution energy." Lysandre commented.

Aichi's power was beginning to stabilize. "Because of you, my head's clear." Alain said.

"That's awesome, Alain!" Ash responded happily as he got up.

"Let's stop this together!" Alain declared.

"Now you're talking!" Ash cheered.

Alain reached for his Pokeball. "Charizard, let's go!" Alain called as he released Charizard from his Pokeball. "Use Dragon Claw to free Pikachu and the rest!"

Charizard used Dragon Claw and broke the metal spheres keeping all of Ash's Pokemon in the air. Alain looked up and saw Aichi. " _I owe him a lot and I need to repay him a lot too."_ Alain thought. He nodded to himself and turned back to Lysandre.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Ash and Alain said together.

Lysandre smiled and chuckled. "Do you honestly believe you can defeat me?" He asked.

"We must! We are going to show you that protecting someone takes real strength by beating you!' Alain answered.

"Oh, is that right?" Lysandre responded.

"Yes! Aichi was trying to protect everyone he held dear with all of the strength he had!" Alain answered.

"And look what that has led him to!" Lysandre said.

"You're wrong! Aichi took everyone's feelings under consideration. He looked forward with his head held up high no matter what the stacks were. He looked forward without fear in his heart. You're the one that has taken the wrong path this entire time! You were feeding me lies and I…" Alain explained, he turned to Aichi. "Aichi, I'm really sorry. I should've listened to you from the start. I'll make it up to you, just watch me! I will defeat Lysandre with Ash!"

"Alain… Right then, let's do this!" Ash said.

Lysandre frowned. "You've disappointed me, Alain. None of you will be needed in the new world I'm creating."

"Needed or not needed? Who are you to decided?!" Ash answered.

"Then I've got no choice." Lysandre responded as he placed a device on his head around his ears. Two different devices flew to Lysandre and attached itself onto him. They flew him up to Aichi and Alain's floor of the Prism Tower. "You will be stopped. And I'll do it myself."

Meanwhile, Xerosic was ready to fire a Mega Evolution energy beam to the trapped Squishy below. "Z2 has handled creating Z1's rage. Now all that is needed is to use the Mega Evolution energy." Xerosic said. He shot the beam at Squishy and Bonnie was there to see it. But vines were soon being created around her.

Meyer saved her just in time. "No! Squishy! What's happening to my Squishy?!" Bonnie cried.

"Lysandre, the other Zygarde is under our control!" Xerosic informed Lysandre.

"It can't be!" Ash responded.

"My new world will be created much faster now." Lysandre grinned.

"How can you say that peace has anything to do with this?" Ash asked.

"What would you know about peace?" Lysandre responded. "You have no idea what is the ugly parts of the world. There was once a time when I reached out to help people, people that were suffering and they rejoiced. But that didn't last long, soon they began to take my help for granted and demanded it like they had some kind of right. Their demands became louder and louder and my help actually created their arrogance."

"It is only a matter of time until their world is destroyed, such people do not deserve to live in this world. I will destroy this world filled with arrogance and transform it into a peaceful one. But that world, has no place for any of you!" Lysandre continued. He released his Pokemon Gyarados and Pyroar.

The battle begun, Lysandre used Mega Evolution on Gyarados and Alain Mega Evolved Charizard. Because of Aichi's powers, Ash's battling was better than before, but Lysandre was still a formidable opponent.

Later in the fight, Malva arrived at Prism tower, she deflected a Hyper Beam moving towards Ash and Alain's Pokemon. She was standing at the platform level Aichi was on.

"Oh, what a surprise Malva. Have you decided to deceive me as well?" Lysandre asked.

"It's obvious. I've decided to put my complete trust in these kids." Malva answered. Her Houndoom burned away all of the vines restraining Aichi and the vines caging Mew and Azelf. She lifted him off the throne and placed him on the ground. She pulled out the vine's tail that stayed inside Aichi, after being pulled out blood seeped out of the wound.

"Malva, what's the meaning of this?" Lysandre asked again.

"You've lost your path, Lysandre. You've got it completely wrong. To achieve the dream you were looking for, you don't need to destroy the world." Malva answered she jumped down from the platform. She left Aichi at the top, it was a safe distance from the battle.

" _I wonder if Ash was able to use Cray's power…"_ Aichi thought. He was slowly regaining his consciousness, but he was too weakened from before. " _I didn't have any other choice but to give the power to Ash… If I didn't, Lysandre would still be taking advantage of the power."_

He remembered his conversation with Blaster Blade before the transfer.

" _Blaster Blade, I need you to transfer my powers to Ash. You must!"_ Aichi ordered Blaster Blade.

" _I can't do that, my Vanguard."_ Blaster Blade answered.

" _Blaster Blade, there is no time to negotiate this out. Please, just do it."_ Aichi pleaded.

" _My Vanguard, if you follow through with this, it will be really painful to return your powers back to your body. Also, the human's body you are planning to transfer your power to may not be able to comprehend the extreme power entering his body."_ Blaster Blade explained. He tried to make Aichi stop this plan by saying Ash would be endangered from his actions.

" _Ash can do it. I believe in him."_ Aichi answered confidently. " _He is this world's last hope."_

" _Are you completely confident?"_ Blaster Blade asked.

Aichi nodded. " _Yes, I am."_ He confirmed _._

" _This will exhaust your currently weakened body. You probably wouldn't be able to move or regain consciousness for a while."_ Blaster Blade warned.

" _I'm ready."_ Aichi informed. Flames began to exit his body, he cried in pain as his Psyqualia left him.

"Aichi!"

"Aichi!" Aichi heard voices calling his name.

Ash and Alain managed to defeat Lysandre's Gyarados. They hurried to Aichi's side. "Ash, can't you do something with Aichi's power?" Alain asked.

"I'll try something." Ash said.

" _You mustn't your body can just barely carry the power as it is."_ Blaster Blade warned.

Ash was still not use to Blaster Blade's voice inside his head. "Ash, I can't hear him. But follow his guidance. He knows the best for you." Aichi muttered in pain while slightly shaking his head. He slowly opened his eyes and pushed Ash's hands back to him weakly.

"Aichi, can you sit up?" Ash asked. Aichi tried his best to sit up, but his body was too limp.

"I'm afraid not, but I'm fine." Aichi responded. Alain and Ash helped him sit up.

He turned to Alain who looked away. "Listen Aichi, I'm sorry for not listening to you." Alain apologized.

"It's fine. You found your way to the right side in the end, that's all that matters." Aichi answered, he smiled weakly. "Ash, I've bestowed a great burden onto you. But please, end this in my place."

"You can count on me, Aichi. But what am I supposed to do?" Ash asked.

"You need to calm down Zygarde. If you can't then it will be the end of the world as we know it." Aichi answered. "You can use Psyqualia to communicate with Zygarde, but it might take away a lot of your energy."

"What will happen to you?" Alain asked.

"I just need to sit tight as Ash saves the world. I would love to help, but it would be useless to return my powers to me when I'm in this state." Aichi answered. "Ash, I hope you understand why I gave you my powers, also I'm really sorry I can't be of more help."

"Don't even mention it. You did everything you could to help." Ash answered.

"Right, then I'll leave it to the both of you." Aichi responded with a smile. He looked at Alain. "Don't let me down okay?"

"Let's do this." Ash said.

"Right." Alain agreed.

Aichi looked at Mew and Azelf who were still unconscious beside him. Aichi put his weakened hand onto Mew, slowly petting it. "Your back with us, Mew. Safe and sound." Aichi looked really happy.

"I'll stay here for now. When I have more strength I'll join you." Aichi informed.

"Right, let's go Alain." Ash said. They hurried down to the machine Xerosic was using. Aichi turned to his side and saw all 6 of his Pokeballs on the ground, he tried reaching for them but he couldn't get enough distance. That was when Mew and Azelf began to wake up.

"Azelf…~" Azelf said as it regained consciousness.

"Azelf, Mew. You're awake." Aichi said in relief. They both tried to fly, but it seemed that their energy was drained too. "Don't push yourselves too much, you two. I can barely move myself." They crawled over to Aichi and snuggled with him.

"I can't hear your inner voices anymore, but I think I know how you feel. We'll just rest here for now, until we find the strength to move." Aichi said before falling asleep. Azelf and Mew worked together to drag all of Aichi's Pokeballs using Psychic and placing them on Aichi's lap. They also fell asleep, each laying their heads on Aichi's laps.

Meanwhile down below, Ash and Alain found Clemont who was kneeling beside a broken Clembot. Ash was shocked, "Clemont… What happened?" He asked sadly.

"Clembot did it all." Clemont answered.

Ash walked over to Clemont slowly and passively. "Can Clembot be fixed?" Ash asked.

"I'll try my best, I haven't been of any use so far." Clemont responded feeling frustrated.

The communicator that Clemont gave Ash began to ring. Ash answered it. "Hello."

" _Ash! A gigantic rock from Lysandre Labs absorbed Chesbee."_ Serena explained.

"What absorbed Chesbee?!" Alain exclaimed.

" _The giant rock is on the move somewhere! I don't know where, but you better get here fast, we'll send you coordinates and bring Blaziken Mask and Aichi, I think we'll need his abilities. We're going to keep tracking its movements and give you as much information as we can._ " Professor Sycamore explained.

"Professor, Aichi is in a terrible condition. I'll do whatever I can to help though." Ash answered. "I don't have time to explain everything, but I possess Aichi's powers right now."

" _Okay, we'll leave everything to you then."_ Professor Sycamore replied.

" _Ash! Please be careful!"_ Serena cried.

"We will. Clemont?" Aichi said.

"I'll help!" Clemont responded getting up. They all ran towards the coordinates that were given.

" _Look at this devastation! The humans did this! That's why they're so evil!"_ A voice Ash hear in his head. He flinched which caught Alain's attention.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Alain asked.

"I think I'm hearing Zygarde in my head." Ash answered.

" _I believe in humans."_

" _How can you say such a thing?"_

" _Because these humans haven't given up yet!"_

" _Being on this journey with this girl and her friends allowed me to witness many things; they help each other, they work hard and they share their happiness together. They trust each other, they move forward together and they never give up! That's how the humans I travelled with are."_

Ash got into the helicopter and as they flew up, they caught sight of Aichi on the top of Prism Tower. He was asleep and had a smile on his face. " _I believe in all of you. I just know you all can do it."_ Aichi's voice said in Ash's mind.

Ash focused his Psyqualia. " _That's right, Zygarde. All of my friends sacrificed everything to save this world. It was because of everyone's contribution that we were able to stop the world's end for the time being."_ Ash communicated to Z2. They flew over Blaziken Mask, the two Zygardes and Bonnie who were waking at them.

" _Listen everyone, I'm going to tell you everything I know about the giant rock. When we scanned it, we discovered that it was a giant mass of energy. A giant mass of energy that resembles Zygarde's. In addition, we picked up just these vital signs from within its core and we found and retrieved Chesbee's records from inside the database. We found out there was an accident and because of the accident it caused Chesbee to absorb some of Zygarde's energy. We think the giant rock absorbed Chesbee in order to obtain that energy."_ Steven explained thoroughly.

" _Now the giant rock is in search of its next energy source."_ Professor Sycamore said. There was a map marking where the rock was heading to. " _It's Anistar City!"_

"Anistar City?!" Ash exclaimed

" _It's headed towards the Sundial. The Sunsail is a giant crystal said to have come from space. We know that the energy it contains is the same as the energy produced when Pokemon experiences Mega Evolution."_ Professor Sycamore explained.

"Let's say that the rock is drawn towards that energy, but why that though?" Blaziken Mask asked.

" _I know why. If the giant rock makes contact with the Sundial and merge, it will…"_ Professor Sycamore said. A simulation showed the Earth being destroyed.

" _Then that means!"_ Serena exclaimed.

" _Yes, it would be the end of the world."_ Professor Sycamore confirmed.

Alain hit the wall of the aircraft. "Lysandre said 'recreating the world!' This is the complete opposite!" He said.

"I won't let that happen. Not after everyone sacrificed so much to get here! Professor, we have to rescue Chesbee and stop the rock right now!" Ash said. "We can and we will!"

" _Okay, we're with you!"_ Serena agreed.

"Marron, I promise… I'm going to save Chesbee!" Alain declared.

"Thanks." Marron thanked with tears in her eyes.

They were soon going to reach the coordinate point that Professor Sycamore and Steven were. "Ash, you look like Aichi." Bonnie pointed out.

"I sense that human's energy inside you. The human that has helped me." Z2 said.

"Aichi gave all of his powers to me and I'm going to use them to stop this." Ash declared. His rainbow aura appeared as they began to see the giant rock.

" _The rock stopped its movements!"_ Professor Sycamore informed. The rock turned to the direction Ash's group was while holding Garchomp, Frixion and Metagross using its vines. It began to go backwards.

" _It's going back! Towards all of you!"_ Steven exclaimed.

"That means, it's after Ash!" Clemont said.

"Charizard, burn the vines that are holding the other Pokemon." Alain ordered. Charizard nodded and left to do as ordered.

"What are we doing to do?" Bonnie asked.

"We must get Chesbee out of there. That is the key to stopping the giant rock!" Steven informed. Another Mega Charizard X appeared flying towards them.

"Charizard~!"

"You're Aichi's Charizard! Is he feeling better?" Ash said.

Charizard nodded and gave the thumbs up. "Great, so I'll get on your back and try to get to Chesbee. Professor Sycamore can you find the location of Chesbee?" Ash asked.

"Chesbee is right inside the core, in the center of the rock." Sycamore responded.

"Got it." Ash answered while getting on Charizard's back. Greninja flew by Ash's side. "Greninja, did you find the spot Chesbee is?" Ash asked.

Greninja focused then nodded. "Alright! Water Shuriken!" Ash ordered. The Shuriken landed at a spot. "Attack there!" Ash ordered everyone. Everyone sent out commands to that stop, but it barely fazed it.

A vine attacked Ash and Aichi's Charizard. Charizard used Flamethrower to burn the vine, but another followed up and wrapped around Charizard. Another vine went for Ash, who fell off Charizard's back.

"Ash!" Everyone shouted. Ash braced himself, but a barrier around him stopped the vine from making contact with him.

"Moonblast!" An attack came from a distance and hit the giant rock at the Water Shuriken marking. The bright light that came from it cause the rock to release everyone in the vines. They retreated for the moment.

"That moment, the giant stone wasn't after the Sundial." Diantha said.

"It was after Ash. With his and Aichi's powers merged, the stone wanted it to be its energy source." Professor Sycamore said.

"That means, right now Ash has more energy than the Sundial. We can't let Ash be absorbed." Diantha said.

Z2 jumped off of Bonnie's arms and onto the ground. Jumping to Ash. " _Aichi… Is that the name of the boy that tried to save me?"_ Z2 asked. Squishy also joined Z2.

"Yes, that is. Right now, he is resting on the top of Prism Tower. He entrusted all of his strength to me." Ash answered.

" _You've grown attached to a human. _J_ _ust as I did to Bonnie._ " _Squishy commented. Z2 blushed. _"_ _That is why we must work together to save this world."_ Z2 knew what had to be done and nodded.

"We must free Chesbee quickly." Alain said. Azelf and Mew teleported to the location of Charizard.

"Mew~!" Mew cried.

"Aichi disappeared?!" Ash exclaimed.

"There is no time to worry about him right now! We must stop this rock from getting any strong energy sources. To do that, we must free Chesbee." Viola said.

"Let's go!" They said together.

"Ash, you better be careful." Alain said.

"I will." Ash answered.

"Why can't Ash stay here where it's safe?" Serena asked.

"He has the power to wake Chesbee up." Sycamore answered. Serena still looked nervous for Ash.

"Don't worry about me, okay?" Ash said.

"You better come back here safely!" Serena shouted, she was in the brink of tears.

"I promise that I'll be back." Ash promised.

Everyone helped Alain and Ash reach the core of the rock inside, they saw Chesbee. "Charizard, Flamethrower!" It was to no avail, crystals emerged to block the attack. Crystal pillars were also after Ash, but he was being protected by Aichi's Charizard, Mew, Azelf and Greninja.

"Chesbee! Wake up!" Ash called. Alain tried to run forward, but more crystals stopped him.

"We have to combine attacks." Ash said. They attacked together. Azelf and Mew continued protecting Ash together and it didn't do much.

"No way!" Alain exclaimed in frustration.

Chesbee's spikes were twitching. "Or maybe he can help us." Ash's Psyqualia activated and Blaster Blade emerged.

"Can you help us free that Pokemon over there?" Ash asked.

Blaster Blade nodded and charged in as their Pokemon attacked once more. Chesbee fell to the ground after being released from the rock. Blaster Blade caught it as the rock began to collapse.

"Let's get out of here!" Alain shouted. They all ran outside of the core and joined with everyone else. Blaster Blade stood in front of Marron with Chesbee in hand.

"Thank you." Marron thanked with a shaky voice. She took Chesbee.

"I have not been defeated!" Someone shouted. They turned to see Lysandre with Aichi in his arms still asleep.

"Aichi!" Ash shouted.

"My Vanguard!" Blaster Blade readied his sword ready to attack at any moment.

"Are you going to sit by and allow him to disappear?" Lysandre asked. He lifted Aichi up and revealed that his right hand was beginning to disappear.

"Disappear?!" Everyone exclaimed.

The rock began to move again. Aichi glew with his aura strong. "This will be a temporary source until it reaches the Sundial. My plans won't be stopped so easily. Without energy he will disappear from this world, but that isn't a problem. He is no longer necessary in the new world."

"His powers must return to his body. I can't allow him to disappear." Blaster Blade said.

"But that is what he wants you to do!" Professor Sycamore responded.

The two Zygardes nodded at each other. " _We'll stop this right now."_ Squishy said.

" _Mew, Azelf. Please ensure that boy's safety."_ Z2 pleaded. Mew and Azelf nodded.

They merged together to form Zygarde 100% Forme. They attacked the rock and and Lysandre was destroyed along with the rock. Mew and Azelf protected Aichi by using Protect. Later the two Zygardes split and began to disappear.

" _It's you. Thank you."_ Squishy thanked after seeing Chesbee.

" _Please tell that boy for me, I am grateful for all he's done for me."_ Z2 requested.

"We will do that." Alain replied.

Bonnie stepped forward. "Squishy!" She called with tears.

" _Bonnie, the adventure I had with you was one that I will remember forever. I learned so much from you and your friends. Thank you for everything, but it is time to say farewell."_ Squishy said, the vines began to disappear around the city.

And the world was saved…

The End?

* * *

 **I thought of something different for the ending of this story. Aichi isn't the one that saves the world specifically. I left the glory to Ash. This was a super long chapter, I hope you enjoyed the story! This has been a great journey, but all good things must come to an end...**


	15. Dawn's Arrival (Finale)

" _It is time to awaken, My Vanguard."_ Blaster Blade said. Aichi slowly opened his eyes, he was in Professor Sycamore's Laboratory on a hospital bed.

He sat up on his bed. He looked out the window to see the clear blue sky and green fields of the laboratory. "The nightmare is over." He said to himself. He reached for his forehead and found there was a bandage wrapped around it. There were also some more bandages wrapped around his arms, legs and chest from the vines that restrained him.

He remembered when Lysandre and the giant rock was destroyed, and when Ash returned all of his powers back to him.

" _Aichi's disappearing, Blaster Blade. Can you transfer all his powers back now?" Ash asked. Blaster Blade nodded and disappeared. That was when the blue flames of Psyqualia returned back into Aichi's body. Aichi cried in pain, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena held him down so he wouldn't hurt himself thrusting around. Ash seemed to have lost a lot of strength as Aichi's powers left him, he was so weak that he stumbled backwards into Alain's arms._

" _Come on, Aichi. You can bare the pain." They said. The necklace chain disappeared and the stone merged together inside Aichi's body. That was when Aichi's cries was the most intense, sweat was dropping from his forehead._

 _"Come on, Aichi...!" Ash shouted as his side of the transfer was done. His form changed back to normal._

 _When the process was done, Aichi fell unconscious._

Aichi stood up from the bed, the wounds under the bandages began to sting a little, but it was nothing too much to handle. He looked like how he originally looks before receiving Cray's power.

Aichi began to walk around looking for people. Then he noticed that there wasn't anything around his neck and looked around more frantically. " _Blaster Blade, what happened to the pendent?"_ Aichi asked, a little panicked.

" _My Vanguard, I merged it inside you so that no one will be able use it other than yourself and because I never want you to be that reckless ever again."_ Blaster Blade answered.

" _I wasn't being reckless, Blaster Blade. I was just making decisions and taking action on the spot."_ Aichi answered as he calmed down. "I wonder where everyone is though." He continued looking around.

"Professor Sycamore?!" Aichi called. "Garchomp?! Charizard?! Mew?! Azelf?!"

Aichi walked outside the laboratory and found that everyone was working on repairs to the city. " _They could be at Prism Tower, doing repairs."_ Aichi thought. He suddenly bumped into a boy. He quickly caught the boy before he could fall on the ground.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you. Are you alright?" Aichi asked. The boy looked up and his face suddenly morphed into a wide smile.

"You're…! You're Aichi Sendou! The most outstanding trainer from the Kalos League broadcast!" The boy cheered. People looked at the boy and Aichi.

"That's me. I'm sorry but I need to get to somewhere quickly. Again, I'm really sorry for bumping into you. Bye." Aichi said waving while walking away.

"Hey! Let's have a battle some time! I would really love to battle you!" The boy shouted happily.

"Sure, maybe some other time." Aichi turned his head and waved before turning back around to continue on his way.

Aichi soon reached Prism Tower and walked inside. As he thought Ash, Serena, Bonnie and all his Pokemon were there. "Hey guys." Aichi greeted.

They turned to him, Mew and Azelf flew to him and hugged him.

"Mew~!

"Azelf~!"

"You were worried about me? I should be the one worried. You two are always by my side, I thought something happened to the both of you." Aichi replied with a laugh.

"Hey Aichi, sorry that was our fault. Azelf and Mew were so nervous for you, they kept waiting for you to wake up without doing anything. I thought maybe they could take their minds off of worrying." Meyer apologized.

"It's fine, I hope they didn't cause and trouble for you. They can be a handful sometimes." Aichi answered. Azelf and Mew both puffed their cheeks in a playful anger.

"Don't worry, they haven't caused any trouble at all. Quite the opposite actually, they helped move the scraps using Psychic." Meyer answered. He was fixing the circuits and Manectric and Pikachu were helping provide electricity.

Aichi looked around. "Where is Clemont?" He asked.

"Well, the thing is that…" Ash said sadly. Aichi was able to read what happened just from seeing everyone's emotion.

"So Clembot was destroyed?" Aichi asked sadly. "It must be hard to lose something so precious to him." Everyone looked away worried for Clemont.

Then Aichi's face lightened up. "I think Clemont would be just fine. He isn't the kind of person that will let this get to him. He just need some time." He paused. "Is there anything I can do to help with anything?"

"Actually we are just about done." Meyer answered getting up from his spot. "Thank you Pikachu, Manectric."

"Pikachu~!"

"Manectric~!"

"You shouldn't be moving around too much anyways, Aichi. You need to focus on recovering." Serena pointed out.

"I'm just fine. There is nothing to be worried about, it's just a scratch." Aichi answered with a smile. He heard something and looked up, he saw that a piece of roof was unstable and was about to fall on Manectric and Pikachu.

"Watch out!" Aichi shouted. He quickly ran to Pikachu and Manectric and shielded them from the roof piece.

"Aichi!" Mew and Azelf lifted the roof piece off of Aichi, Manectric and Pikachu with Psychic and surrounded him worriedly.

"I'm all good. Are you two alright?" Aichi asked. Pikachu and Manectric nodded.

"Are you alright, Aichi?" Ash asked.

"I'm just fine. If the entire roof fell we would be in trouble." Aichi answered.

"Looks like there is another thing to repair just when we finished something." Meyer commented. Aichi stood up on his feet, Mew and Azelf sat on his shoulders. Manectric jumped into his arms and all his other Pokemon went to his side.

"All of you have been working so hard. I think all of you should take a rest." Aichi suggested. Clemont walked into the room. They gathered together around Clemont.

"Hey, Clemont. How's… Clembot?" Ash asked passively.

"I was able to fix the physical structure, but I'm afraid all the data is lost." Clemont answered.

"Aww… That's too bad." Bonnie said.

"I'm sorry, Clemont. Maybe if I had told all of you the truth, Clembot wouldn't have been destroyed." Aichi apologized.

"There is no reason to be thinking about the past now. I don't think blaming yourself will bring Clembot back to us." Clemont responded.

"Right, then we will think of the future then." Aichi agreed with a smile.

Then a boy walked into the battlefield. "Hello! Excuse me!" The boy said. "I came to challenge the Lumiose Gym."

He looked around and gasped. "It's you! You're-you're Ash! Kalos League finals was the most amazing battle ever!" He shouted.

"You saw it, huh?" Ash responded.

"You were so cool, I got so into it! That is why I want to battle in the Kalos League too!" The boy cheered.

Aichi recognized the boy as he looked over Meyer's shoulder. "Oh, you're the boy I bumped into earlier." Aichi pointed out stepping forward.

"No way! You were coming here too?!" The boy exclaimed.

"I wasn't expecting you to be challenging the Lumiose Gym. If I knew you were, we could've walked here together." Aichi answered.

"A battle then? My name is Clemont and I am the Lumiose Gym leader." Clemont said.

The boy looked around. "Ummm…" He said.

"Are you looking for someone?" Ash asked.

"No, I'm just wondering… Where's Clembot?" The boy asked.

Clemont explained what happened to Clembot. It was news to Aichi too, since he was unconscious for the vast majority of the fight against Team Flare.

"So Clembot risked everything to disable and destroy the machine..." Aichi said.

The boy seemed to be very upset. "Okay, I see. A while back, I challenged the Lumiose Gym, but Clembot beat me badly. I was so upset! I knew I wanted to battle Clembot again and win that badge! So I've been training really hard ever since!" The boy explained with enthusiasm.

"I understand how you feel! Trainers and Pokemon should work hard together cause they just gotta win!" Ash agreed.

"So what are you going to do?" Bonnie asked.

"Clembot can battle you now, but it's back to its default memories so it won't remember anything from before. Sorry." Clemont answered.

"I don't care. I wanna battle Clembot!" The boy responded. "Can I please?"

"I understand. But the problem is, the battlefield isn't ready yet. So I'm hoping you can come back tomorrow." Clemont answered looking to the side to see the piece of roof on the ground. "In the meantime, I can give Clembot some final tweaks."

"Great!" The boy cheered. They went outside of the Lumiose Tower to say farewell to the boy. "Thank you so much!"

"See you tomorrow!" Clemont said.

"Hey Ash! Professor Sycamore just called. He told me to tell you that Alain is coming back today." Meyer informed from inside.

"Awesome!" Ash cheered. Everyone was excited to see him again, Aichi just stood there with a weak smile trying to match everyone's excitement. Earlier, he returned all his Pokemon to their Pokeballs, so the only ones that noticed were Mew and Azelf.

"Hey, Ash." Aichi said.

"What's up, Aichi?" Ash answered.

"Is something wrong?" Serena added.

"I'll catch up with all of you later. I want to do something first." Aichi answered. There was a moment of silence for a few seconds.

"Alright! Go for it, we'll meet you at Professor Sycamore's Laboratory." Ash responded.

"Do what you have to do and meet us there." Clemont added.

"Thank you." Aichi answered. They left to their separate directions.

"Azelf~?"

"Mew~?"

"I'm just going to look for some boats or flights that will take me to Sinnoh. I'm going to fulfill my promise to Azelf." Aichi answered. He reached the transportation hub in Lumiose City. He saw Professor Sycamore and Alain standing outside on the sidewalk, ready to get in a car.

"Aichi, what a surprise. I wasn't expecting you to be here." Professor Sycamore said.

"Hello, Professor Sycamore. Thank you for taking care of me. I'm feeling a lot better now." Aichi responded.

Alain wanted to talk, but he didn't know how to put his thoughts into words. Aichi looked down onto his bracelet and saw that it was empty. "Your Key Stone…" Aichi muttered while looking at the empty bracelet.

Alain held it. "It wasn't right if I kept it. I gave it to the authorities, I also gave my Charizard's Mega Stone too. I just didn't feel like I deserved to have one that was given to me. I think I should find my own so that I can truly make it mine." He explained.

Aichi smiled and nodded. "I see, you've made up your mind then. I'm glad." He answered.

"Listen… Aichi." Alain said.

"What is it?" Aichi asked.

"It's just… Thank you for trying to guide me to the right path. I know I didn't listen to a word you were saying, even so... I'm really grateful." Alain answered.

"There is nothing you should feel guilty for, Alain. You made it on the right side in the end right?" Aichi responded. Alain was pretty tense. "I shouldn't be keeping you two here. Ash is waiting for you at the Laboratory."

"Alright, safe travels then." Professor Sycamore replied. They both got into the car and left.

* * *

When Alain and Professor Sycamore got back, they were surprised by a party that Ash, Maron, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie made.

"Hello, Alain. We organized a party for your return." Maron greeted happily.

"Isn't this great?" Professor Sycamore asked. Alain smiled happily. They sat at the table, there was a seat open at the end of the table.

"I think Aichi should be here soon. We should wait for him." Bonnie said.

"We just met up with Aichi, he was at the transportation hub." Professor Sycamore informed. The four stood up from their seats in surprise.

"Aichi was there?!"Ash exclaimed.

"He isn't planning on leaving without saying goodbye, is he?" Bonnie asked sadly.

"He did seem like he had something in mind." Clemont pointed out.

"He wouldn't leave without telling us." Serena denied.

"Let's go look for him just in case." Ash said. They all ran to the door. They opened the doors and Aichi was startled to the door suddenly bursting open.

Aichi saw everyone's worried faces. "Hey guys, what's wrong?" He asked.

"You made us so worried! What were you doing at the transportation hub?!" They asked together.

"I'll tell you when we are sitting at the table. We shouldn't keep Alain, Maron and Professor Sycamore from eating." Aichi responded. They all sat down and began to eat. Aichi released all of his Pokemon so that they can enjoy the food too.

"I was looking for any boats or planes to get me to Sinnoh. I looked around and I found that there wasn't anything that could take me directly to Sinnoh." Aichi explained.

"That's right. Sinnoh is on the other side of the globe from Kalos. To get there you would need to take a boat or plane to one region then another one to another." Professor Sycamore said.

"Which region are you thinking of stopping by?" Clemont asked.

"I was thinking of Kanto, since I remembered that Ash was from there, but the thing is that there isn't anything going from Kanto to Sinnoh on that day that would fit into that time slot." Aichi answered.

"That's not a problem! You can stay at my house with my mom for the night, and then go to Sinnoh. I'm sure my mom would love to meet you before you go back to your own world." Ash suggested.

"Oh, right. Aichi is from a different world. I forgot about that." Alain said.

Aichi nodded. "Once I leave, your memories of me will leave along with me." He replied.

"What are the rest of you planning on doing after this? If you don't mind me asking." Professor Sycamore asked.

"I planning on going back to Kanto to start over again." Ash answered.

"Start over?" Alain asked.

"I want to start a new adventure. It is going to be a new all over again with just me and Pikachu." Ash answered.

"That sounds like something you would do." Professor Sycamore answered.

"It is good to start over again. Everyone needs a reset once in their lives, whether it is because of mistakes or just to have that fresh feeling." Aichi said.

"Aren't you planning on reopening the Lumiose City Gym soon?" Professor Sycamore asked.

"Yea! And the gym already has it's first challenger right?" Bonnie said. Clemont agreed with a nod.

"Chespin~..." Everyone looked down to see Chespin stuffed.

"Chespin! Why did you eat so much?!" Clemont cried. Everyone laughed.

Soon the party was over and Alain was meeting with his Pokemon friends again. Aichi and Ash walked out to see Alain happy to see his old friends.

"You have really strong bonds with them." Aichi said.

"It's been awhile since you've seen them, they must've missed you." Ash added.

"Yea." Alain responded as he held Garchomp's claw.

"So what about you? What are your plans?" Ash asked.

"I'm not really sure. I helped Lysandre and because of me, I almost destroyed the world." Alain answered.

"I wouldn't blame you for everything that happened, Alain. I also take part of the blame too, if you really think about it. Like if I had beaten you in that decisive battle and also… If I stopped them from getting so far with their plan the first time we met or even if I've saved Zygarde when I had the chance…" Aichi said.

"But I was the one who collected all of that Mega Evolution energy…" Alain responded. "I caused a lot of trouble to people and Pokemon and I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to make up for it. I've made too many mistakes to count."

"I don't know about that, but all I know is that; battling you was a blast. I got so pumped up and excited about the finals and I'm sure my Pokemon and Aichi's felt the same way." Ash said.

"That's right. Even though there was a lot on the line, I felt like I was enjoying myself in a strange way." Aichi agreed.

"Thank you, Ash. Aichi." Alain responded. Suddenly, they heard a blast and Pikachu's cries.

"What was that?!" Ash exclaimed. They ran out to see Team Rocket with their hot air balloon, flying away with Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

"Release Pikachu now!" Aichi demanded.

An arm moved towards Aichi. "Charizard, Flamethrower!" Alain ordered. Alain's Charizard destroyed the arm before it can reach Aichi.

"Thank you, Alain." Aichi thanked.

"We don't have many arms, twerp!" Jessie shouted.

"Aichi, you should stand back and let us handle it. You're still injured." Clemont suggested.

"But I can't leave you guys." Aichi responded.

"It's Team Rocket, we'll be just fine on our own." Clemont assured. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Hey, twerps! We are are still here and we can hear you!" Jessie shouted.

"Alright, then I'll leave it to you guys." Aichi answered.

Professor Sycamore opened the door. "Come in, I'll change your bandages." He saw that there was some blood starting to show. Aichi followed inside to the infirmary, he sat on the bed he was sleeping on before.

"Thank you, Professor Sycamore." Aichi thanked as Sycamore undid the bandage around Aichi's arm. There were a deep thorn mark drenched in his forearms and legs where the pointy end of the branch sank into his skin.

"Aichi, you should take care of yourself better. In your own world as well." Professor Sycamore said.

"I know." Aichi answered.

"I hope there is someone that cares for you like me and Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie." Professor Sycamore said.

"There is. I have a lot of friends in my own world that keeps telling me not to push myself too hard." Aichi answered.

"That is good then, you should keep their advice in mind." Professor Sycamore said, he turned and reached out for a spray bottle. "As much as you want your friends to not get involved, remember that you are just one man and you need help from others."

"I'll remember that." Aichi responded.

"This may sting." Professor Sycamore warned. Aichi nodded. He sprayed the contents inside the bottle onto the wound making Aichi winced.

"Professor, I want you to keep all my Pokemon, Mega Stones and Key Stone safe with you." Aichi requested.

"Are you sure? If you ever come back you won't have them with you." Professor Sycamore warned.

"They won't have any memories of me too. But it wouldn't make much sense if they just stayed in their Pokeballs with me. You see, after I go back this time, I'm not planning on coming back ever again." Aichi answered.

"I understand, but did you discuss with with your Pokemon first?" Professor Sycamore asked.

"No, not yet. But it doesn't matter much anyways. I've learned my lesson traveling through worlds, two too many times. I brought all my Pokemon out of their normal lives, then to suddenly keep them with me, for an eternity without being able to run around and live freely. It just doesn't feel right." Aichi explained.

"Maybe you should release them back into the wild." Professor Sycamore suggested.

"I'm worried that they would get into trouble. I mean after being with them for so long…" Aichi responded.

"You'll miss them… You say that you will never come back again, but you aren't prepared to let go of them yet." Professor Sycamore guessed.

Professor Sycamore began to remove the bandage around his head. Professor Sycamore felt around Aichi's head to check if there was anything wrong and also looked for anything out of normal. "Looks like the bruise that was here, healed already. You'll be just fine, Aichi." Professor Sycamore informed.

"Thank you, Professor Sycamore." Aichi thanked as he stood up from the bed. Ash and the others walked into the infirmary.

"Is Pikachu alright?" Aichi asked.

Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder from behind. "Pikachu~"

"That's a relief." Aichi said with a gasp of relief.

"We're just about to go to Clemont and Bonnie's house to eat dinner." Ash informed.

"Professor Sycamore just finished treating me, so I'm ready to go." Aichi responded. "Thank you again, Professor Sycamore."

"Take care, everyone." Professor Sycamore said as they walked out the front door.

They began walking to Clemont and Bonnie's house. "Aichi, how are your injuries?" Serena asked.

"Professor Sycamore said that I'll be just fine." Aichi answered enthusiastically. Everyone was worried. Aichi stopped walking and fell behind. Everyone else turned back.

"Guys, I want to tell you that I'm really happy I was able to go on this journey with you. I'm probably not going to come back after I return back to my own world. Since I came to this world, I was able to have all of these amazing experiences that I otherwise would've never experience." Aichi explained. He brushed Mew who was in his arms taking a nap.

"So thank you, all of you, but the time to go on our different paths is almost here." Aichi added. "With the power, I've obtained. I promise you, I will never let anything threaten your world this much ever again. I vow that I will watch and protect the seals of the evil in my world."

Everyone can tell that Aichi was dead serious about what he was saying. "You know, we may not remember you. But if you ever need help, you can always ask any of us." Ash assured.

Aichi smiled. "You guys will be the first ones I'll ask if I ever have to come back here again." He responded.

"Is that a promise?" Bonnie asked. She held held her pinky finger out.

Aichi nodded. "Yes, a promise then." He answered. He completely the pinky swear and Serena, Clemont and Ash joined.

"Come on, let's hurry already. We need to prepare dinner." Serena said. They walked together to Clemont and Bonnie's house.

* * *

That night, Aichi was going to use his Psyqualia to contact everyone. He was going to sleep in his sleeping bag inside the living room. He closed his eyes and began to use his Psyqualia.

" _Hey guys, I have some good news."_ Aichi said.

It took them a little while to answer him, making Aichi a little worried. " _Guys, are you there?"_ Aichi asked worried. Then he heard Ren's yawn and was relieved.

" _Aichi, do you know how late in the night it is? Or is it morning already?! I don't even know!"_ Ren whined playfully.

" _Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."_ Aichi answered.

" _It's been a while, Sendou."_ Leon greeted.

" _Leon, did I wake you up too?"_ Aichi asked.

" _Not at all, I was just having a card fight with someone that wasn't quite aware of the existence of Psyqualia."_ Leon answered.

" _You said something about good news, Aichi. If you aren't going to tell anyone, then I'm going back to sleep."_ Ren said already sounding like he was half asleep.

" _Oh, right. I wanted to tell you guys that I'll be coming back soon. I just finished everything on this side and for you guys I would be back really soon."_ Aichi informed.

" _Sendou, I felt something a little while ago. It felt like the wind suddenly shifted."_ Leon said.

" _Oh, that. That can wait to be explained. Let's just say, I had to transfer all my powers to someone else, I'll tell you the details when I come back, but I'm safe, trust me."_ Aichi explained.

" _Looks like you've been as busy as ever."_ Kai said.

" _Kai, how's Europe?"_ Aichi asked.

" _It is like a normal day in Japan. There really isn't any difference."_ Kai answered.

" _Kai's so mean!"_ Ren cried. _"Aichi wanted to know how you were doing and you answer with that...?"_ He muttered.

" _It really isn't anything to get worked up about, Ren."_ Aichi responded.

" _That's not fair! You're always siding with Kai…!"_ Ren cried even more.

" _I would appreciate it if all of you can finish this conversation. Right now, I'm in the middle of my project."_ Chris informed.

" _Oh, sorry Chris. I didn't mean to bother you."_ Aichi apologized.

" _Chris shouldn't you be sleeping like a normal little boy?"_ Ren asked.

" _Don't say that to Chris, Ren…"_ Aichi said passively.

" _Again, I would appreciate it if you end this conversation."_ Chris repeated impatiently.

" _We will. Bye everyone, I'll see you guys soon."_ Aichi said.

" _Bye, Aichi."_

Aichi crawled into his sleeping bag and soon drifted to sleep.

* * *

The next day, everyone woke up and walked down the stairs. They saw that Aichi was still asleep, he looked like he was really tired.

"Should we wake him up?" Bonnie asked.

"He looks really tired, he's probably still exhausted from what happened." Serena said.

"We'll just go to the gym for the scheduled match and come back to go to Professor Sycamore's Laboratory afterwards." Clemont suggested.

"Aichi has been working so hard since coming back, I think he deserves to get some more rest." Ash said.

"Then it's decided."

Later that day, everyone went to Professor Sycamore's Laboratory as Professor Sycamore's request.

"I'm happy that all of you can make it. You're all here to receive your awards." Professor Sycamore informed.

"Awards?"

"Oh right! The award ceremony was cut short because of everything that happened with Team Flare." Ash remembered.

"Hey! I got an idea. Since we all fought Team Flare, we should all get awards!" Bonnie suggested.

"That is a great idea, Bonnie." Professor Sycamore praised. Sophie and Cosette both walked in with medals. He first awarded Ash, Alain, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont before moving on to Aichi.

"Professor Sycamore, I really don't deserve this." Aichi said. "I didn't do anything to aid with the fight against Team Flare."

"This is for your achievement to have reached the semifinals of the Kalos League and your valiant efforts to protect Zygarde from falling into Team Flare's hands. It doesn't matter if you didn't do anything in the end, all that matters is that you guided everyone to the right path." Professor Sycamore explained.

"You deserve it, Aichi. For helping me and everyone else." Alain said.

Aichi smiled. He bowed for Professor Sycamore who placed the medal around his neck. "Thank you, I'm honoured." He thanked before lifting his head. He looked at the medal and smiled as he looked at it.

"Oh, right. Alain, what are you going to do from now on?" Ash asked.

"I don't know." Alain answered.

"Actually, Alain. I want you to be my assistant again." Professor Sycamore requested.

"Really?" Alain asked.

"That's great Alain!" Maron cheered.

"Thank you, Professor Sycamore. I'll do my best." Alain thanked.

They took a photo together. Aichi stood at the front smiling, standing with Alain and Ash.

* * *

The next day, Lumiose City looked like it was returning back to normal. Aichi was getting his injuries retreated and was late to meet up with Serena, Clemont, Ash and Bonnie at the Central Circle for the Showcase.

Aichi ran through town to get to the location Serena told him. On the way, he ran into Serena's mother. Aichi stopped running. "Oh, you're Serena's mother." He said.

"Hello, are you a friend if Serena's?" Grace asked.

" _I forgot, she doesn't remember me."_ Aichi thought. "Yes, I am one of the friends that Serena travels with." He answered with a smile.

"It is nice to meet you. Actually, I'm looking for Serena right now. Do you know where she is?" She asked.

"Oh, she is performing on a Showcase at the Central Circle. I can take you there now, if you'd like." Aichi answered.

"Thank you!" Grace thanked happily. She saw the band aids on Aichi's arms as they were walking. "Did you get injured from what happened here?"

Aichi looked at the band aid. "Just a little. I am just about healed right now, so I'm fine." He answered. Soon they reached the site of the showcase. Serena and Shauna has already started their performance. Grace watched impressed at what Serena learned on her journey.

"Serena is really amazing. She likes to make people happy and she does a great job doing just that." Aichi commented. Mew appeared on Aichi's shoulder and Azelf followed.

"Hey, where have you two been?" Aichi asked. Mew and Azelf giggled and watched with Aichi. When the finale was about to come, they flew up from Aichi's shoulder and made a combination of Psybeam making purple waves shootout of the center of impact.

"Pretty!"

"Mew and Azelf did that! So cool!"

Everyone was really happy. Grace, Ash, Clemont, Bonnie and Aichi walked to the stage to meet with Serena. "That was an amazing performance, Serena." Aichi commented.

"Yea! Serena you were great!" Ash agreed.

"It was so pretty!" Bonnie cheered.

"Thank you everyone." Serena said. She didn't seem to notice her mom in the small crowd behind Aichi.

"Serena, that was an amazing performance." Grace praised.

"Mom! Why are you here?" Serena asked.

"I wanted to see how you were doing." Grace answered. They all returned to Clemont and Bonnie's home. Together Ash, Clemont, Serena and Bonnie began preparing dinner.

"Is there anything I can do to help you guys with?" Aichi asked standing by the entrance to the kitchen. Grace also watched in amazement after seeing how much experience Serena gained from travelling.

"You should work on recovering Aichi. Your wounds will reopen if you don't take it easy." Serena answered.

"I understand, but I want to help somehow." Aichi responded.

"You can keep Chespin busy while we finishing making dinner." Clemont suggested.

Aichi sighed and picked up Chespin. Mew and Azelf laughed together watching at how upset Aichi was after hearing his job was to look after Chespin.

That night, Serena spent the night in a hotel with her mom.

Aichi was sitting in the living room and released all of his Pokemon. He smiled at all of them. "I was really happy to meet all of you and thank you for joining me on this journey. But it is almost time to say our goodbyes." He said.

All of his Pokemon, Mew and Azelf cuddled around him. "I wanted to ask you guys... I really want to know... What are all of you planning on doing once I leave? I don't want to keep you locked inside your Pokeballs because I'm not planning on coming back after returning." He explained.

"Glaceon~"

"Gardevoir~"

"Shiftry~"

"Manectric~"

"Azumarill~"

"You guys can't stay inside your Pokeballs. You have a life to live." Aichi said.

" _He is right, we must live our own lives, just as he would. Also, he will be worried if we remain inside our Pokeballs."_ Charizard said.

"Charizard's right. All of you deserve to be freed. Thank you for being with me this entire time, but we will need to separate to our own paths soon." Aichi agreed. All his Pokemon began crying. Aichi smiled and hugged then. "It's okay. Even if we are worlds away, we will be connected." Aichi petted all of them, Bonnie, Clemont, Serena and Ash were looking from the staircase without Aichi knowing.

* * *

The next day, Serena was at the Pokemon Center talking to Palermo to tell her her decision. What she didn't know was that Aichi was listening.

" _Serena finally decided a new path to follow. That's good."_ Aichi thought smiling. " _She's really grown just like everyone else."_ Aichi left the Pokemon Center without telling Serena anything.

" _I think I'm ready to return back. Everyone's found their own path."_

That day, they said their goodbyes to Grace. She was going back to Vaniville Town.

"Guys…" Aichi said. Everyone turned to him worried.

Then Aichi smiled. "I think I'm ready to leave your world. I was worried about everyone's future, I think that made me weary of my future. But after seeing you guys like this, I know… I'm ready." He explained. "I'll go to Sinnoh to return Azelf back to its lake, and I will return to my world. I have so many new responsibilities, an entire planet filled with life that I need to protect. To be honest, it's a little overwhelming." Aichi seemed happy telling them.

"I'm sure you of all people would be able to handle it." Clemont assured.

"Oh! I'm also going to release all of my Pokemon, they aren't really sure what they want to do once I leave though." Aichi announced. "I'm sure they will know soon."

"That's great. Hey, how about we go on one last adventure together before we separate?" Ash suggested.

"What are you planning?" Serena asked.

"I need to return Goodra to its homeland. Let's go there together." Ash answered.

"That sounds great. Our last adventure." Clemont commented.

"Let's make a lot of last memories." Aichi agreed. Bonnie looked down before nodding in agreement.

"Let's go then!" Ash declared. They all cheered.

They adventure together to Goodra's homeland, it took them half a day. They dropped Goodra with Kennen before saying their goodbyes and leaving to go back to Lumiose for their departure the next day.

Mew and Azelf went on a small errand to deliver the Key Stone Aichi was awarded in the Kalos League to the Nurse Joy that had his fake Key Stone that Takuto conjured up. He realized that once he left the Key Stone would disappear.

Along the way back, Aichi and Ash felt something abnormal. "Did you feel that Ash?" Aichi asked.

"I did, but what is it?" Ash answered.

"It feels like those vines from before." Aichi speculated.

"But Squishy destroyed them!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Aichi heard something in the distance. "There is something coming." He informed looking at the direction the noise was coming from. Soon, a truck emerged from the forest.

"Who's in there?!" Ash shouted. Xerosic emerged from inside the tanker.

"It's Xerosic! Team Flare's scientist. But I defeated him…" Clemont said.

"True, I was defeat in our last meeting, but I've returned and now I'm the leader of the new Team Flare. Team Neo Flare!" Xerosic declared.

"A very unique name." Bonnie laughed.

"You won't be laughing for long!" Xerosic shouted. Aichi was lifted off his feet and brought to a glass tube beside him by a Psychic used by Malamar.

"Aichi!"

The Psychic was released and Aichi began banging on the glass. The top of the glass was covered preventing him from releasing any of his Pokemon while inside the thin tube that can only fit one person.

"Let him go! Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered.

"Malamar, Psycho Cut." Xerosic responded to protect himself. "I'm not only here for him." Malamar began picking up Clemont with Psychic.

"Clemont!"

Xerosic, Clemont and Aichi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Why would you want me?!" Clemont asked. He was being held using Psychic. He turned to Aichi to see that he was still and focusing, Clemont thought that Aichi was probably trying to contact everyone.

"I'm going to make you the first super powered human with my mind controlling machine. I will have you invent and build all kinds of machines for me." Xerosic answered.

Clemont looked to the side to see Aichi sigh and shake his head meaning that he couldn't contact anyone. Xerosic turned to Aichi. "You can't use your strange powers in there, that glass blocks brainwaves. After I'm done with your friend, I will have him invent a machine to extract all of your power and you'll be free to go." Xerosic explained.

"You won't be able to control Clemont. He is too smart and strong to be controlled by you." Aichi responded confidently, he saw Clemont attaching a machine on his glasses while Xerosic's attention was on him.

"We'll see about that. I will use my machine to control him right in front of your eyes." Xerosic declared. "Let's begin." He turned on his machine and a red beam shot at Clemont. He cried in pain, but Aichi knew that the device that Clemont put on would prevent the mind control from taking effect.

"Clemont, are you okay?" Aichi asked acting nervous.

Xerosic smiled as Clemont lifted his head. "I will invent any machine master Xerosic asks of me." He said in a zombie like tone.

Aichi began banging on the glass. "Clemont! Wake up!" He shouted. While hitting the glass, his wounds began to reopen a little causing him to bleed again, it began to sting, but Aichi wanted to help Clemont.

"Don't hurt yourself." Xerosic said smiling. The radar blinked and a dot appeared. "Looks like a cell is found. Watch him and make sure he doesn't escape." He ordered Clemont.

"Yes, Master Xerosic." Clemont answered. Xerosic and Malamar left the vehicle.

Aichi took a breath and looked at his arms. Small patches of his wound reopened. Clemont looked around to check for any security cameras. He saw that there were none. "Are you okay Aichi? Don't worry, there are no cameras." Clemont asked walking closer to him.

"Yea, I'm alright. As long as I can help you with your act." Aichi answered with a smile. "The problem is that I can't communicate with anyone, so we just need to count on Ash to find and save us this time."

"I'm sure Ash will find us and save us." Clemont said.

Aichi felt an aura. "Looks like they found us earlier than I expected. I sense Greninja and Ash out there." He informed. "I think you need to get back to position. Xerosic is returning."

Clemont walked back to his original position before Xerosic returned with Malamar holding a Zygarde cell with its Psychic. Malamar dropped the cell with the other one in the container behind Clemont. Xerosic ran to the wheel and began quickly driving away. If Aichi wasn't in the glass tube, he would've tumbled over from the sudden acceleration.

They flew up in the skies using the rockets at the back. When Xerosic was satisfied with the distance, he put it on autopilot and walked back inside the room Aichi and Clemont were. " _Greninja is still close. He must've got on it quick enough. I need to stall until they arrive."_ Aichi thought.

"What are you planning on doing with those cells?" Aichi asked. "So you captured two cells, there is nothing you can do with them."

"I will extract the energy from these cells." Xerosic answered.

"And what will you do with that energy? Without Lysandre, you don't seem to have a clear goal and you lack a strong decisive leader." Aichi responded.

"Silence!" Xerosic exclaimed.

"Your knowledge can be used for good, you shouldn't be using this knowledge for evil." Aichi said.

"Aichi, you will understand soon enough. Thanks to Master Xerosic, leader of Team Neo Flare, I've been enlightened and you will be soon too." Clemont responded.

"That has such a nice ring!" Xerosic grinned happy with Clemont's comment.

"Clemont…" Aichi muttered. He felt the presence of Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Greninja close by coming closer.

"It seems like some unwanted guests have arrived." Xerosic said looking at the security camera that appeared. They soon reached Clemont and Aichi's room. They were greeted with a laugh from Xerosic.

"Welcome to the unveiling of the enhanced human." Xerosic said.

"Ash, we have a problem." Aichi informed.

"What did you do?" Ash asked.

"Give me back my brother and Squishy's friends right now!" Bonnie demanded.

"Your brother is currently being mind controlled and has become Team Neo Flare's first enhanced human." Xerosic informed.

"Yes, Xerosic sir." Clemont responded.

"Clemont!"

"Unit one, your first job is to capture them all." Xerosic ordered.

"Right, as you wish." Clemont responded. He began to walk zombie like to Ash and the others. Aichi was trying really hard to keep his straight face.

"Clemont…!"

"There is no way Clemont can be that weak!" Ash exclaimed, "he'd never give in to your mind control!"

"Ha ha ha. Thank you for having faith in me, Ash!" Clemont responded.

"What?!" Xerosic exclaimed.

"You know that I'm an inventor. The world is now, thanks to science! Clemontic gear on! After what happened before, I invented this multi electromagnetic wave blocker! I call it, 'Jamming Unit 1'!" Clemont explained picking the device off his glasses.

"While you were talking to Aichi, I took the time to put this on my glasses." Clemont revealed. They began a small battle. After the exchange, Xerosic was arrested. Greninja said his goodbyes, after accepting the offer to help Zygarde exterminate the red vines. And together, Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena and Aichi hurried to Lumiose City.

* * *

 **~The Next Day~**

They woke up early. They had a call with Professor Oak and Ash's mom. Pikachu was hogging the screen.

"Pikachu, we can't see if you stand in front of the camera like that." Professor Sycamore said. Pikachu jumped out of the way showing Aichi, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and Ash.

"How are you doing, all of you?" Ash's mom asked.

"We're great. I hope you don't mind if Aichi stays with us for a day. His flight to Sinnoh is tomorrow night." Ash said.

"Hello, my name is Aichi. I've been travelling with Ash for a while." Aichi introduced himself.

"It is nice to meet you, Aichi. Stay as long as you want." Ash's mom replied.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." Aichi answered.

"If you would allow me to, I would love to take a look at all of your Pokemon. I heard that they're amazing." Professor Oak asked.

"Okay, I'm sure they would be happy to meet you and all of Ash's other Pokemon." Aichi agreed.

"Mom, there are so many things I want to tell you about." Ash said.

"We can't wait to hear everything." Professor Oak said.

"Ash, just promise me you'll be careful. And the rest of you, please visit Pallet Town very soon! I'll make you a tasty meal." Ash's mom added.

"Alright! Let's get packed. We can't forget anything." Ash said.

* * *

Later that day, after saying farewell to Alain, Maron and Professor Sycamore they went to the airport.

" _Montias airlines, flight 174 will be finished boarding soon. Ticket holders that haven't boarded yet, please proceed to the gate immediately."_ The announcer informed.

"I guess, it's time for me to go. Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, Aichi. You've all given me so much." Serena said.

"I guess this is goodbye then, Serena. I was really happy to have met and traveled with you." Aichi responded. He held out his hand for a handshake.

"Thank you, Aichi! You've guided me through my journey. I can't thank you enough." Serena said. She took Aichi's hand and shook it before pulling him in and giving him a hug. Aichi was surprised, but he used one hand to hug her back. They released their hug.

"I hope you find all you need in Hoenn. I wish you the best." Aichi said.

Serena took a step back before turning to Ash. "Ash, thank you. I'm glad that I came with you. You're the kind of person I want to be. Next time we meet, you're going to like the person I've grown into." Serena said.

"Awesome!" Ash answered happily.

"See you!" Serena said, she turned to go down the escalator before she turned back. "Hey, Ash there is just one last thing!"

Ash looked confused. Serena suddenly ran up the escalator and gave Ash a kiss. The escalator broke the kiss, everyone was blushing after seeing that. "Thank you!" Serena shouted.

They paused in shock before shouting 'goodbye'. They watched as Serena's plane flew away. Clemont and Ash decided to have a battle before Aichi and Ash's flight. But they soon said their goodbyes too.

"It was great meeting both of you. This is where our paths separate." Aichi said. Dedenne was in tears and jumped on Aichi. Azelf and Mew were on his flying around him. "I hope all of you continue to be successful. I will do the same."

"Stay well in your world, Aichi." Clemont said.

"Have fun!" Bonnie cheered.

"Thank you." Aichi answered happily. He lifted Dedenne before handing her to Bonnie.

" _Montias airlines, flight 192 will be finished boarding soon. Ticket holders that haven't boarded yet, please proceed to the gate immediately."_

"This is goodbye then." Ash said. He and Aichi hurried to the gate to board the plane. They sat beside each other on the plane. Azelf and Mew sat on Aichi's lap taking a nap.

"My mom cooks really good food. You'll be really impressed." Ash said.

"I can't wait. I hope she doesn't work too hard because I'm staying." Aichi replied.

"She is happy to cook for any visitor." Ash answered.

"That is really nice. I wish you can eat my mom's cooking. It's really good." Aichi responded.

"Maybe some other time." Ash said. "Aichi, even though you say you aren't going to come back, I believe we'll meet again."

Aichi nodded. "I hope so." He responded. There was a moment of silence. "I need to go to the restroom, do you think you can watch these two while I go?"

"Sure." Ash answered. Aichi gently placed them on his chair before walking to the restroom at the back of the plane. A young trainer around the age of Ash approached him as Aichi left.

"Wow! Is that an Azelf and Mew?" The boy asked.

"Yea, they are." Ash answered.

"That's so cool!" The boy cheered. He picked Mew up gently and analyzed it. "I saw them in the Kalos League opening ceremonies and I was dying to see them in real life."

Aichi soon returned from the restroom. He saw the boy carrying Mew. "Hello, it looks like Mew is comfortable in your arms." Aichi commented happily after seeing Mew in the boy's arms.

"You're Aichi!" The boy exclaimed, he attracted attention of the other passengers, but the other passengers didn't seem mad.

"Yes, I am. Are you going to Kanto to train?" Aichi asked.

"I am! I want more experience from other regions. I wasn't able to collect all my gym badges on time, so I wasn't able to participate in the Kalos League." The boy answered.

"That's too bad. I hope you can participate in the Kanto League." Ash responded.

" _We will be arriving to Kanto momentarily. Please sit in your seats and put on your seat belts."_

"I better go. Bye." The boy said. He handed Aichi Mew and left to his seat. They soon landed and Ash and Aichi got off the plane. Once they got there, they were greeted by a familiar someone.

"Hey, Ash!" Aichi and Ash turned to the direction of the voice, Aichi never met the boy the was standing there, but Ash knew him. The boy had a Pikachu on his shoulder just like Ash's.

"Ritchie! What are you doing here?" Ash asked. As he walked to him for a fist bump. Ritchie's Pikachu and Ash's Pikachu exchanged sparks as a greeting.

Aichi walked over to Ritchie. "I see you made a new friend. Hello, my name is Ritchie and this is Sparky." He greeted.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Aichi." Azelf and Mew went out of invisibility and flew around Pikachu and Sparky. "Looks like they've made a new friend."

Ritchie turned to Sparky, Pikachu, Azelf and Mew. "Wow! Is that a Azelf and Mew?" Ritchie exclaimed. He petted Mew. "I never seem them before."

"Isn't Aichi amazing? He made friends with both of them and they came with us on our journey." Ash praised.

"It was nothing." Aichi responded.

"Anyways, I'm about to visit Professor Oak. Are you heading back home, Ash?" Ritchie asked.

"We are heading to Pallet Town right now. Aichi is staying at my house for today and tomorrow he is going to catch his flight to Sinnoh." Ash answered. They began walking to Pallet Town.

"You're going to Sinnoh?" Ritchie asked.

"Yea. I need to return Azelf back to its home." Aichi answered.

"That is cool. One day, I hope I'll meet a legendary Pokemon and become friends with it too." Ritchie commented.

"You made friends with Lugia, when we met up in Hoenn." Ash pointed out.

"You made friends with a Lugia? That sounds really cool." Aichi added.

"I haven't seen Silver since. I hope one day I will be able to see Silver again." Ritchie said.

"I assume you named the Lugia, Silver." Aichi guessed.

"Silver was a baby Lugia, it must've grown up big and strong by now." Ritchie confirmed.

Aichi turned to Mew and Azelf. "Do you want a unique name or do you like your names?" Aichi asked. Azelf and Mew shook their heads frantically. "I can't be that terrible of thinking of names."

"Wait! Is that the guy in Kalos that can speak to Pokemon?" Ritchie asked.

"The guy…" Aichi muttered.

"He can talk to Pokemon, there was never any Pokemon that hated him." Ash answered. They soon reached the crossroad of Pallet Town and Pewter City. They turned to the side of Pallet Town.

Aichi turned to the side of Pewter City and saw Brock, but since Aichi only seem Brock once and didn't really speak to him, Aichi didn't recognize him. When Aichi turned back to the Pewter City path, Brock disappeared.

" _That person disappeared…"_ Aichi thought. It was late night, so he guessed that he was just seeing things. Although he didn't see the person, he felt a presence close by. He heard rustling from the forest, but ignored it.

They soon reached Professor Sycamore's Lab. "I'm going to stay here. You should go on ahead." Ritchie said.

"Right. It was nice meeting you." Aichi said. They left to Ash's house.

"Ash, there was someone back there." Aichi informed.

"I'm sure it was nothing." Ash assured.

"If you say so." Aichi responded.

They soon reached Ash's house. Ash took a breath before opening the door. "I'm home!"

When they walked in, the lights were on. "Mom?" Ash asked. They walked inside to the kitchen and saw Ash's mom sitting at the table.

"Hey mom. I'm back and this is Aichi." Ash greeted.

Aichi waved. "Sorry for the intrusion."

"Welcome back, Ash. I'm happy to have you here, Aichi. My name is Delia, Ash's mother." She responded with a smile. Suddenly confetti appeared. Brock and Misty came out of hiding. Brock looked like he ran through a forest and that hinted Aichi.

"Brock! Misty! I didn't know you were here." Ash exclaimed.

"Oh, you were the person that was running through the forest from Pewter City to Pallet Town." Aichi pointed out.

"You saw that?!" Brock exclaimed.

"I felt someone's presence." Aichi responded.

"It is really hard to surprise, Aichi." Ash said with a giggle.

"How about we begin to eat? It must've been a long flight to get here." Delia suggested.

"It wasn't as long as you think, mom. I still have the energy to battle!" Ash responded.

"Mew! Azelf! You should eat with us." Aichi called. Azelf and Mew soon came out of camouflage and joined everyone who ate.

"Ash, I heard that you were runner up for the Kalos League." Delia said.

"Yea, I was. Isn't that cool?!" Ash responded excited.

"Ash is a really strong trainer. He saved Kalos and the world." Aichi added.

"Aichi, that was because of you." Ash replied.

"You weren't half bad either, Aichi. You took almost all of your opponent's Pokemon in the semifinals with four Pokemon." Brock commented.

"Everyone release your Pokemon. They must eat too." Delia ordered. Everyone released their Pokemon from their Pokeballs. They all got along with each other. Aichi looked around the house after eating and saw Ash's achievements on a shelf above the fireplace.

"Pretty amazing right?" Delia asked.

Aichi turned to see her at the entrance to the living room. "Ash really is amazing. He has so much experience." Aichi added.

"What are you planning on doing after going to Sinnoh?" Delia asked.

"I'm going back home after returning Azelf back to its home." Aichi answered. His Pokemon ran into the room. "Hey, what's up?"

"Glaceon~"

"Charizard~"

"Azumarill~"

"Oh, you heard about Professor Oak and you want to stay here? That's great. Do you all want to stay?" Aichi asked.

They nodded. "Okay, if that is your choice. As long as all of you are happy here." Aichi responded. He gave all of them a hug.

Delia smiled watching Aichi, she slowly moved back into the kitchen where Mr. Mime was.

* * *

The next day, Aichi visited Professor Oak's laboratory.

"So you are that outstanding trainer I've been hearing about." Professor Oak commented.

"My flight is in a few hours, but can I ask you to take care of all my Pokemon? They decided to stay here at your laboratory after hearing about it." Aichi asked happily.

"I wouldn't mind that. I'll take care of them." Professor Oak answered.

"Thank you." Aichi thanked. He took out all of his Pokemon and released them from his Pokeballs.

"Actually, Aichi. Can I ask you something first?" Ash asked.

"What is it?" Aichi asked.

"One last battle." Ash responded.

"Okay."

* * *

 **~After the battle~**

"It was nice to be in a journey with all of you. This is where we part ways." Aichi pet them happily. Then he got up and walked out the door waving at his Pokemon as he left.

"Are you ready to go, Aichi?" Ash asked.

"Yea. All ready." Aichi answered. Together they went to the airport.

"I guess this is it then." Aichi said. "I will miss you, Ash."

"I will too. Good luck in your world, Aichi." Ash said.

Aichi nodded. They locked their arms together and they parted ways.

"Bye Aichi!"

"Bye."

Aichi turned to Azelf and Mew. "Let's get you back home."

* * *

At Lake Valor, Aichi returned Azelf back to its lake. "There were a lot of goodbyes today and yesterday. It is time for ours too." Aichi said.

Azelf nodded then flew to Aichi in tears hugging him. Aichi pet its head. Mew soon joined. Soon above the lake, Dialga and Palkia gathered in a spirit form.

"I guess that is my queue then." Aichi said releasing their embrace. "Bye, the both of you."

He raised his hand and light appeared and shot to the center between Dialga and Palkia. Both Dialga and Palkia created the portal. Aichi floated up to the portal and returned to his world. The portal closed.

* * *

The true ending… "And to our ways"

* * *

 **Hey guys, this is the official end of the main story of XY &Vanguard. Sadly, I haven't been finishing or even getting close to finishing another big story after this. But, Aichi's birthday is coming up in June and I have an idea for a short special to advance his side of the story.**

 **Hopefully, I will get to finishing other stories, but we'll see what happens in the future.**

 **This was suppose to be an April Fools special and I tried to fool all of you with the last chapter, but it didn't seem to have work. Just so you all know, I update my profile with possible new stories and my progress.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the story and thanks for supporting me the whole way through. I hope this was a worthy sequel, this story means a lot to me, since it was the very first story I started and posted. Let's celebrate with Aichi's return to Cardfight! Vanguard (Episode 26) today! ^^**


	16. Special: Aichi Sendou 2017

Aichi's spirit stood on the surface of the Planet Cray, he was inside the Royal Paladin castle looking out from the window in a throne room. Blaster Blade walked in and bowed.

"My Vanguard, I heard you came for a visit. I came here as quickly as I could." Blaster Blade said.

Aichi turned and walked to Blaster Blade. He stood in front of him and smiled before extending his hands for Blaster Blade. "Thank you for coming, Blaster Blade." He responded happily.

Blaster Blade kept his head down. "What brings you here, My Vanguard?" He asked. Aichi knelt down to Blaster Blade's level and held onto his shoulders.

"I was called by Harmonics Messiah. I came here as soon as I was called, I thought that maybe something happened here… Maybe Void managed to escape." Aichi explained. Blaster Blade looked up and saw Aichi with a warm smile. "I'm happy that everything is alright."

Blaster Blade stood up, Aichi followed. "I will take you to the temple that Harmonics Messiah resides." He said. Aichi nodded and followed Blaster Blade to the temple.

"Blaster Blade? How is Void?" Aichi asked.

"The seal is keeping Void from wreaking havoc." Blaster Blade answered.

"That's good I guess," Aichi responded, he sounded disappointed in himself. "I really wished that Void could've understood us and become an ally of Cray. I wouldn't have had to seal Void away." He continued.

"There is no use negotiating with Void with these matters, My Vanguard. If you hadn't sealed Void away, Cray would've been in danger." Blaster Blade responded.

"I guess, but I'm not sure," Aichi said.

They soon reached the temple. Harmonics Messiah appeared once they stepped foot onto the temple. "Hello, Harmonics Messiah. I heard your call." Aichi said.

"Aichi Sendou, it has been a while. My goodness, I forgot. You have received a special title, haven't you?" Harmonics Messiah greeted.

"Calling me by that isn't necessary. Just Aichi is fine." Aichi responded. "Anyways, why did you call me here?" He asked.

"I sensed the seal beginning to weaken." Harmonics Messiah informed.

Aichi and Blaster Blade were both shocked. "Huh?! It's weakening?!" He exclaimed.

"That's impossible. My Vanguard had made seals once before and it couldn't be broken." Blaster Blade began saying before he noticed something. Aichi was also thinking the same thing.

"When I sealed myself, I had the Quatre Knights guarding the seals and I think that also powered them," Aichi said.

"Yes and no. The seal is standing on its own, there are no conditions that keep it standing, nor is there power being constantly being inputted into the seal." Harmonics Messiah corrected.

"So I need to find something to power it…?" Aichi thought. Then he thought of something. "How about that pendant?" He asked.

"That is impossible, I locked that inside of you." Blaster Blade answered.

"Oh," Aichi responded sadly.

"There was a myth long ago regarding a powerful relic that was lost for thousands of years. It is possible that it fell into a different world." Harmonics Messiah told.

"A powerful relic? Do you know which world it fell into?" Aichi asked.

"I think this world is familiar to you, you've been there once before." Harmonics Messiah answered,

"The Pokemon world?" Aichi responded.

"Yes, there is no mistake." Harmonics Messiah confirmed. "The exact location, I cannot confirm. But I feel the power energy from that relic radiating from inside."

"I'll find it and bring it back." Aichi declared. "I don't want Void to terrorize this world anymore." He added.

"Is there anyone that can assist my Vanguard on his mission?" Blaster Blade asked.

"The ones that control space and time may have a clue to where the relic resides." Harmonics Messiah suggested.

"Dialga and Palkia?" Aichi asked. Harmonics Messiah nodded. Aichi smiled after thinking about his promise to Ash. "I'll get going as soon I tell the others." He informed cheerfully. He waved and his spirit disappeared, it was so quick that it left Harmonics Messiah surprised.

"Is someone awaiting him on the other side?" Harmonics Messiah asked.

"There is one boy that he became good friends with. Although their memories faded, My Vanguard made a promise that they'll meet again." Blaster Blade explained.

Meanwhile, Aichi was back on Earth. He hurried to Card Capital. He looked through the window and saw Kai sitting at the table closest to the window taking a nap. "Kai…?" He muttered before hurrying inside.

"Kai! You're back?!" Aichi exclaimed.

Kai woke up from his nap and looked up to see Aichi. "I'm back. It was waiting for you to come over here, everyone said they were busy and you didn't answer my calls." Kai explained. Aichi jumped and pulled out his phone. He saw that Kai called him 3 times.

"Sorry, Kai. I was in Cray." Aichi apologized.

"Cray? Why were you there? Did something happen?" Kai asked.

"Well… There is a small problem that involves the seal." Aichi said. Kai waited for the explanation. "Harmonics Messiah noticed the seal weakening and asked me to find a relic that powers it. The problem is, it's in the Pokemon world." He explained.

"So you're saying that you're going back there?" Kai responded.

Aichi nodded. "It shouldn't take too long, I'll probably be back before the weekend ends here." He assured.

"That doesn't matter, you just need to get back here safely alright? I'll be going back to Europe Sunday evening, I'll tell everyone that you went back today. You just go." Kai suggested.

Aichi smiled. "Thank you, Kai. I'll be careful I promise." He thanked. _"A month has passed here, that means a lot of time has passed in the Pokemon world."_ He thought.

He summoned the portal. "I'll be going then, bye Kai." He waved before entering. He was inside a vortex, he activated his Psyqualia. "Dialga! Palkia!" He called.

The spirits of Dialga and Palkia appeared in front of him. "I am here to look for a powerful relic to keep my world safe. Do you know any possible places it would be in?" He asked.

"Dialga~!"

"Palkia~!"

Aichi smiled. "I see! Thank you! Please guide me there." He responded. The portal created an exit and he found himself in a seaside cave. "This place… A cave?" He thought. His voice echoed throughout the cave. He looked down and saw his bag on the ground. He picked it up and began walking.

He walked through it cautiously. "It's somewhere here. Dialga and Palkia said it was here, even I can feel it's close by." He said to himself. He reached the end of the cave, it was dark.

"I can't see anything. But I can feel a strong energy here." Aichi thought. He reached into his bag and found his flashlight. He flashed the light forward and saw a jewel in front of him. He reached out to the jewel. "That's it!" The jewel glew, it blinded Aichi's eyes. Aichi picked up the relic. The glow died down and the small jewels around the cave illuminated the cave.

"It reacted to me," Aichi said to himself. The pendant that Blaster Blade sealed inside him glew and appeared in front of him. "Could it be that it reacted to me because I am connected to Cray?" He asked himself.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him and a lot. He turned to see a group of people wearing skull bandanas. "Hello, um… Is there something you need?" Aichi asked nervously. His pendant returned back inside him.

"I am Plumeria-Team Skull's admin. I suggest your step away from that jewel and let us have it If you don't hand it over, we will have to use force." Plumeria demanded.

Aichi looked at the relic, then turned to them with alert eyes. "I'm not handing this over to you, this relic is important to me." He responded.

"Then it is by force." Plumeria answered. Aichi braced himself, Team Skull had the entire exit blocked off. He took out her Pokeballs and released them. "Golbat! Salandit!"

Both Pokemon roared in front of Aichi. An army of varieties of Pokemon also appeared in front of him. Aichi held the relic protectively. "Hurry and release your Pokemon!" Plumeria demanded.

Aichi didn't move from his spot. "Suit yourself, Golbat, Air Cutter and Salandit, Poison Gas!" She ordered. The grunts around her also ordered their attacks. Aichi attempted to dodge most of them, but the Poisonous Gas was spreading throughout the cave.

Aichi looked around and saw the Pokemon around him getting affected by it. "Stop! You're poisoning the cave Pokemon and your Pokemon!" Aichi shouted. He was cut by a Razor Leaf sent by a Formantis. He dropped to the ground being weakened by the Poison Gas, he was beginning to get dizzy and weak.

Aichi tried getting up but fell back down soon afterward after Plumeria stepped him back down. He looked up and saw her with a cloth around her mouth to get the minimum intake of poisonous gas. "Don't take this…!" Aichi cried before falling unconscious. He was breathing hard.

"Hurry and take that jewel from him. We're leaving." Plumeria ordered. The grunts pulled the relic out of Aichi's hands and it stopped glowing. They left leaving Aichi inside there with the poisoned cave Pokemon.

* * *

When Aichi woke up, he was on a bed inside a log house. There was a cloth on his head and he was still feeling drowsy. "Where am I...?" Aichi asked himself. He pulling himself into a sitting position and moved to the side of the bed. He stood up and immediately felt dizzy before he fell on the ground.

The loud bang was heard from downstairs and there were creaking sounds coming closer to the top floor. "Hey! You shouldn't have gotten up yet! Are you okay?!" A man asked. Aichi opened his eyes slightly before falling unconscious again.

"Professor!" Someone called from downstairs.

"I'm upstairs, Ash!" The professor answered. Ash climbed up the ladder with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"How is he?" Ash asked.

"He is still affected by the poisonous gas inside the cave. It was a good thing you, Lillie and everyone from your class went to the cove yesterday. If you all didn't notice the poison gas, this boy or any of the Pokemon inside probably wouldn't have survived." The professor explained.

"I hope he'll be alright," Ash said.

"I wonder where he is from. He didn't have any Pokemon with him when you found him." The professor wondered. "Let's go, we should let him get as much sleep as he can. I'll make the antidote later, he should drink it until he is better. Hopefully, he will be awake next time he has to take it." He suggested. They both climbed back down the ladder.

A while later, Aichi woke up again. He was feeling a little better. "I need to get the relic…" He muttered. That was when he heard the creak of the ladder signaling someone was coming up. Aichi stayed alerted. The professor climbed up the ladder with the medicine he made in his pouch. The professor walked to Aichi's bedside and saw that he was awake.

"Oh, good. You're awake." The professor said.

Aichi looked dazed, he couldn't focus on the words that he said. "Who are you…?" He asked.

"I am Professor Kukui, the professor in Alola. I know you might not feel well, that is why you should stay in bed and eat all the medicine I give you. You were in that cave with poison gas trapped inside for a while, you breathed in too much poison and you've been unconscious for one day." Kukui explained.

"Thank you for your help, but I need to go…" Aichi said. He pulled himself up and turned to the side of the bed to leave. Kukui stopped him and forcefully laid him back on the bed.

"You can't leave. You have nowhere near enough strength to stand, much less walk and climb down that ladder." Kukui warned.

"But people are counting on me…" Aichi answered. He wasn't thinking about what he was saying, all he wanted was to leave, find the relic and go home.

"Counting on you...? Where are you from maybe I can contact your friends or family," Kukui suggested.

Aichi shook his head. "They aren't here, you can't find them…" He responded.

"Okay, nevermind. Don't mind that right now. You need to drink this, it'll help your recover. When you've fully recovered, I'll let you leave." Kukui said. He held the bottle with the medicine contained inside.

Kukui supported Aichi's back to raise him up before pouring the medicine into his mouth. Aichi drank all of it and fell asleep afterward. _"This is not normal; he should be a lot better by now. Could he have been breathing that poison for longer than I expected?"_ He thought.

* * *

After a few more days, Aichi was finally reaching full recovery. He woke up and felt strong enough to walk. He climbed down the ladder and saw that no one was downstairs. _"I should thank him for taking care of me and helping me recover."_ Aichi thought. He waited on the couch.

Soon Professor Kukui returned and saw Aichi on the couch asleep in a sitting position. His arms were on the couch's arm and his head was in his arms. After hearing something, Aichi lifted his head and looked at the door.

"You're back," Aichi said with a smile.

"I see you're better. Are you planning on leaving and helping your friends?" Kukui asked. Aichi looked confused. "Oh right. You probably don't remember. Three days ago, you were in a bad condition. When you woke up the second time, I spoke to you and you mentioned that you needed to leave because people were counting on you." Kukui explained.

"I said that?" Aichi responded.

"Yes. I was wondering if you still plan on going on your own without anyone with you. I suggest you should at least bring a Pokemon on your journey." Kukui suggested.

"I'll be fine. This is something that I don't want to drag anyone else into." Aichi assured. He stood up from the couch and walked to the door. "I wanted to thank you for your help. I really appreciate it." He thanked with a smile. He walked outside and saw Ash coming home from school.

"That's Ash!" Aichi identified. Pikachu noticed Aichi, Pikachu felt the familiar aura around Aichi. Pikachu ran to Aichi and jumped on his shoulder. "Hello, Pikachu. It is nice to see you." He said happily. He patted Pikachu's head.

"Pikachu! What's up? You never run off randomly." Ash called. He reached the cottage and saw Aichi with Pikachu.

"Hello, Ash." Aichi greeted.

Ash looked a little confused. "Hey. You're the boy that my classmates and I found inside the cave." He responded nervously.

"Oh, you were the one that found me. Thank you. My name is Aichi, it is nice to meet you." Aichi answered. He held his hand out for a handshake.

"My name is Ash, but you already knew that," Ash responded.

"Yea… I need to get going, so thank you for saving me." Aichi said. He sounded like he was troubled. He walked to the path and hurried to try to find the relic.

"I don't sense it, I can only sense it when it is close by," Aichi said to himself. He was in an abandoned section between alleyways. Suddenly, Team Skull grunts appeared.

"You are that kid that made that jewel glow." One of the grunts pointed out.

Aichi turned around cautiously to find that he was surrounded by four grunts. "Come along quietly, we want to see your power." Another grunt ordered.

"Leave me alone," Aichi demanded. Suddenly, a Thunderbolt hit one of the grunts. Aichi turned surprisingly to see Ash with Pikachu running to him. "Ash! Pikachu!" He called.

He ran towards them, but one of the grunts was quick on his feet and grabbed Aichi's arm, spun him around and pulled his arm around Aichi's neck. "You aren't going anywhere." He said.

"So it was Team Skull that did that to you," Ash said. Pikachu took out the second and third grunt.

"If you attack me, you'll attack your friend too." The final grunt taunted.

"Pikachu, just attack. I'll be fine." Aichi assured. Ash nodded after seeing Aichi's confident eyes.

"Pikachu, go!" Ash said. When the attack was launched, Aichi bit the grunts arm causing him to accidentally let go and allowing Aichi to escape before getting hit by the Thunderbolt.

Aichi stood beside Ash, they looked at the unconscious Team Skull members. "I think we should call Officer Jenny. We can't just leave them here." Aichi suggested.

A Roton Pokedex was quickly flying to them. "Ash!" Rotom called.

"Rotom, how was your repair session with Professor Kukui?" Ash asked. Aichi watched the Team Skull members.

Soon Officer Jenny came on her regular patrols around the town. "Officer Jenny!" Aichi called. He got her attention and hurried to see what was wrong. "Team Skull attacked us and we thought that you would know what to do with them from here." He explained.

"I will take care of this." Officer Jenny responded.

Aichi nodded. "I'll be going then, Ash." He said.

"Wait! Aren't you even going to try to be safe after what just happened?" Ash asked.

"I'll be fine, I don't want to waste your time," Aichi responded.

"Hey, Ash!" Someone called.

Ash and Aichi turned to the voice and saw Lillie. She walked out of her limousine with her butler beside him. "Hey, Lillie. Why are you here?" Ash asked.

"Professor Kukui asked me to stay with the boy we found in the cave," Lillie answered, she turned and saw Aichi. She gasped after realizing that he heard her.

"It is nice to meet you, my name is Aichi Sendou." Aichi greeted trying to break the tension that he felt from him. He held his hand out to shake hands with her.

"Oh! My name is Lillie, Ash's friend." Lillie responded. She held a white Vulpix in her hands.

"You know, Lillie was the first to notice the poison gas inside the cave. She was the one that saved you." Ash informed.

"I see. Thank you for saving me." Aichi thanked with a smile. They shook hands.

"Vulpix~!"

Aichi looked down to Vulpix and patted her head. "Hello, Vulpix. It is nice to meet you too." He said happily.

Lillie looked in amazement. "You can speak to Pokemon?" She asked surprised.

"I can actually. It isn't much of a talent, anyone can understand Pokemon if they are connected to them." Aichi responded. Vulpix jumped out of Lillie's hands and onto Aichi's shoulder. Aichi giggled and played around with Vulpix, Lillie and Ash looked amazed.

"Do you have any Pokemon Aichi?" Lillie asked.

Aichi shook his head. "I use to have Pokemon, I guess. But I released them so that they can live their own lives." He answered. He held out Vulpix so that Lillie can retrieve her.

"Really? What happened?" Ash asked.

"It's a little complicated. If necessary, I'll explain everything to you later, but right now I need to find what I'm looking for." Aichi answered.

"What are you looking for? We can help you find it more quickly and safely." Lillie suggested.

Aichi thought a little bit; he debated bringing them along or now. "Well… There was a gem inside that cave. When I went inside the cave, that gem radiated a strong power. That power is something that I really need, not to study, or use for myself, but it is something really important. As I was going to retrieve the crystal, a group called Team Skull spread Poison Gas inside the cave and took the relic from me." Aichi explained.

"I would need to get into some complicated explanations to explain further, so I'll just leave it at that. If you think I'm suspicious in any way, you shouldn't come with me." Aichi said.

"We're coming. Someone who is so close to Pokemon can't possibly be bad." Ash agreed.

Aichi smiled. "That sounds like something you would say, Ash." He said. Ash and Lillie looked confused.

"Have you met Ash before?" Lillie asked.

"Yes, a long time ago. There is no way you'll remember me, but I use to travel with you before I had to leave." Aichi answered. Ash remember a faint memory of Aichi from the time they said their goodbyes and their promise.

"I think I remember something, but it is a little blurry," Ash responded.

"It's fine. You don't need to remember everything. We should start searching though, do you have any idea where Team Skull would hide out?" Aichi asked.

"They could be anywhere after almost a week." Lillie pointed out.

"I'll try to ask Dialga and Palkia where it is," Aichi responded. He closed his eyes and used his power to call Dialga and Palkia. Pikachu and Vulpix, along with the Pokemon around the area all heard his call. _"Dialga, Palkia. I need you to locate the relic again."_ He requested. Dialga and Palkia appeared in spirit form, Ash and Lillie was able to see them, but it seemed like they were the only ones able to.

"Wow!" Lillie cheered. Aichi opened his eyes with Psyqualia in his eyes.

"Dialga~!"

"Palkia~!"

"Okay, they found it," Aichi announced. Dialga and Palkia both fired where Lillie, Ash and Aichi were and they were teleported to the location of the relic. They would themselves outside a big house.

"Where are we?" Ash asked. Lillie nodded.

"We are at the location of the relic. If I were to guess, this is Team Skull's hideout." Aichi guessed. He looked around. "I'm sure that it is inside this house somewhere."

"Look who's here." Someone said from behind. All three of them looked behind and saw Plumeria.

"Plumeria!" They all exclaimed.

"Are you looking for that jewel that you tried so hard to protect?" Plumeria asked with a giggle.

"I won't let you keep that relic," Aichi responded.

"Really? Actually, once we took it from you, it slowly transformed into nothing more than a stone. It seems really useless unless we have you around." Plumeria said. They were surrounded by grunts.

"What would you even do with that relic if you always need me around? It is completely useless to you." Aichi responded.

"Actually, that isn't completely true. The energy that the jewel released while you were around, now that was intriguing." Plumeria answered.

"What are you planning on doing?" Ash asked.

"That is none of your business little boy and girl. This is something between him and us. You should leave while you still can." Plumeria warned.

"Like we would!" Ash responded. Pikachu jumped down from his shoulder and he also released his Pokemon: Rowlet, Rockruff and Litten.

Lillie's Vulpix also stood ready for battle. "Sharon, don't! We've never battled for real before." Lillie cried. Aichi looked at Vulpix's determined face.

"What skills does Vulpix have?" Aichi asked.

"You mean, Sharon?" Lillie asked. "She only knows how to use Powder Snow."

"Powdered Snow…" Aichi thought. "Okay, I'll command Vulpix." He said. Ash was taking care of Plumeria. Aichi and Vulpix had to take care of the grunts. Luckily, there were only five around him.

"Alright, Vulpix. We have to defeat these grunts together, okay?" Aichi asked. Vulpix nodded. Their opponents were Formantis, Mareanie, Drowsee, Saladit and Spinarak.

"Alright, Vulpix. Use Powdered Snow!" Aichi ordered. Vulpix blew snow at their opponents.

"Golbat, Poison Fang!"

"Formantis, Razor Leaf!"

"Mareanie, Poison Sting!"

"Drowzee, Psybeam!"

"Saladit, Ember!"

"Watch out!" Lillie warned covering her eyes.

The attacks were getting close to Vulpix. "Alright, Vulpix. Jump and use Golbat to bounce higher and use Powdered Snow!" Aichi ordered. Vulpix did as told with quick instincts. Vulpix jumped over Golbat knocking it down and getting hit by all of the projectile attacks. Vulpix then attacked the rest of the Pokemon with Powdered Snow. That made Formants and Spinarak faint. Leaving Saladit left.

"Keep it up!" Aichi cheered.

"Saladit, Ember!"

"Vulpix turned to the ground and use it to push yourself up!" Aichi ordered. Vulpix used the attack to fly higher. Once the snow melted, Vulpix began to fall again. The heat and the snow caused Vulpix to be soaked with water.

Vulpix landed safely on the ground. There was a large puddle of water on the ground.

"Ember!"

"Vulpix, kick the water at Saladit before it can attack!" Aichi ordered. The water reached Saladit and extinguished the flame inside Saladit's mouth. "Okay, finish with Powdered Snow!" Vulpix finished off Saladit.

"Retreat!"

After hearing that, Lillie opened her eyes to see Sharon okay and at full health. Her fur was wet, but she was happy that they won. "Sharon! You did it!" She cheered. They hugged. Aichi smiled after seeing how happy they were.

He turned to Ash to see that he was struggling against Plumeria.

"Do I have to do everything?" Plumeria asked herself frustrated after seeing her comrades lose to Aichi and Vulpix.

* * *

Ash soon won against Plumeria. "No way! How can I lose?!" Plumeria exclaimed angrily. She ran into the shady house.

"You did it, Ash!" Lillie and Aichi cheered. Ash scratched his head embarrassed.

"Let's go," Aichi said. They stood together at the entrance and entered the house. "We don't need to worry about those Team Skull members anymore because we defeated them." He explained.

They looked around the entrance. Lillie held onto Vulpix shaking. "It looks so creepy here," Lillie said.

"There isn't anything to be afraid of. Ash 's Pokemon and Vulpix are strong enough to protect us." Aichi responded. They looked around and Aichi followed the power that he felt before. It was the same as the first time as the time where he first found the relic.

"Are we getting closer?" Lillie asked.

Aichi nodded. He stood and hid behind a closed door. "It is strange that no one confronted us yet. It's like they are allowing us to wander around in their hideout." Aichi whispered suspiciously. "I can feel the relic just past this door. You two stay there in case this is a trap." He ordered.

"Will you be okay?" Lillie asked.

"Of course. Trust me okay?" Aichi assured. They nodded and stood there. Aichi opened the door quietly and saw a stone sitting on a tall platform.

"That's it…" Aichi said to himself. He looked around to see if there were any traps or people in the room. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary and proceeded to touch the stone. Aichi's pendant appeared from inside him before the relic glew brightly.

Everything was going the same as before, but suddenly he began getting pulled in by the stone. "What's this?!" Aichi exclaimed. He tried pulling his hand out of the stone.

 _"Another human seeking my power? How foolish of you? Although I feel that you have immense powers from Cray, that doesn't excuse you being a power hungry human."_ The relic told him.

Aichi struggled, but he kept being pulled inside. "I'm not using you for my own sake! I'm doing this to keep Cray safe. I need your help to keep the Void sealed, it is the only way to keep it from doing damage to Earth, Cray, and any other planets or worlds." He explained.

 _"The extent that humans go through to obtain my power, even telling lies."_ The relic responded.

"I'm not lying. Do I sound like I am thinking for myself? Without your power, Plant Cray may never have peace anymore. We will have to continue battling with the Void and even sometimes with each other. I know you originated from Cray. The first time I made contact with you, you felt the Power of Cray inside me. I am the guardian of it now, so I'm begging for your help." Aichi cried.

 _"Hm…"_ The relic responded. _"If you truly don't act for your own sake, then you don't need that pendant that gives you Cray's power, also… Your Psyqualia."_ It added.

Aichi kept his straight face. "I will more than happy give away all of this for Plant Cray's sake." He confirmed.

 _"Well, shall I hold you to that?"_ The relic asked. Aichi closed his eyes and he was in pain as his power began getting drained away by the relic. Aichi cried in pain, upon hearing the cries, Lillie and Ash ran inside the room to find Aichi floating above the floor. His hand was released from it and the relic floated above him. Blue streams of flame and light linked the two together and they can see all of Aichi's powers getting transferred.

"This is!" Ash exclaimed. He remembered what happened with Team Flare a long time ago. "Aichi!" He cried. He ran to Aichi's side, Lillie followed. But they bumped into a barrier.

Soon the barrier disappeared and Aichi was dropped to the floor. He was unconscious. "What happened?" Lillie gasped.

 _"Without your powers, you won't be able to pass through worlds ever again. I will return to Cray and provide power to your seal, but the price of power is great."_ The relic informed. The relic disappeared leaving them in the room alone.

"Aichi! Wake up!" Ash called. Aichi didn't respond. They heard footsteps coming from the other entrance to the room. "We need to hurry. Help me get him out of here." Ash said.

Lillie nodded. Together they all got out of the hideout safely. "How are we going to get back home?" Lillie asked.

"Let's get in contact with Professor Kukui. Let's go to the Pokemon Center to use the computer." Ash suggested. "Also, the Pokemon Center is somewhere he can rest." He added.

"Do you know something about him, Ash?" Lillie asked.

"I'll tell you when we get to the Pokemon Center. Come on." Ash said. They helped Aichi to the Pokemon Center and laid him down on a bench. They first called Professor Kukui.

"Ash Lillie? Why are the both of you calling from Po Town?" Kukui asked.

"Well, we were taken by Dialga and Palkia to get what Aichi was looking for," Ash answered.

"Dialga and Palkia?" Kukui responded.

"Aichi fainted after touching a stone or something. It was weird, he was lifted up in the air, but I'm not even sure what happened." Lillie explained panicked and confused.

"We don't need to explain that yet. Professor Kukui, can you take us back to the main island?" Ash asked.

"Okay, I'll ask someone to take you back here," Kukui answered. "They will be there in about an hour." He informed.

"Okay, thank you." Ash thanked before the call ended. They sat on the bench in front of Aichi's.

"Aichi… I remember a while ago when I was adventuring through Kalos with Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont. There was another person, that was Aichi. I remember that he is from another world. At the end of our journey, there was an attack by a group called Team Flare and to defeat them, Aichi lent me all of his powers. After seeing what happened between Aichi and that relic, it was the same thing. That means that Aichi has no way of getting back to his world." Ash explained.

"I see… So the important thing that he mentioned was more important that his power and returning back to his own world?" Lillie asked.

"It looks that way," Ash answered. He scratched his head in frustration. "If only I can contact Dialga and Palkia! Maybe they can work something out!" He exclaimed.

 _"My Vanguard, I will always be with you."_ Blaster Blade said in Aichi's head. Aichi opened his eyes and saw a familiar hand. There was darkness around him, Aichi reached out for the hand.

"Blaster Blade…!" Aichi called. He touched Blaster Blade's hand and he himself began to disappear. "Huh?!" He exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Ash and Lillie saw Aichi reaching out to something with his eyes opened. "Aichi! What's wrong?!" Lillie asked in panic. Then she suddenly saw Aichi beginning to disappear. "He's disappearing!" Lillie gasped.

"I'll return with you… But I will never be able to enter the Pokemon world or any other world again, is that right?" Aichi asked. He smiled softly as he looked at Ash and Lillie.

"Ash, it has been great having adventures with you and seeing you again. But it looks like this is the real end. I'll never see you ever again." Aichi said with a smile.

"No way!" Ash exclaimed.

"I promise I will keep the world safe from Void. I lost all my powers, but I will keep fighting." Aichi responded. He saw that he was just about gone. "Bye Ash. I should've never met you, but we did. I shouldn't have ever met you again, but we did. I'm happy about that." He said with a smile.

"Bye, Aichi. Stay safe alright?" Ash answered. Aichi nodded and completely disappeared.

* * *

 **~Planet Cray~**

Aichi woke up on the floor of the place where Void was sealed. Aichi looked up to see the relic at the center of the seal glowing.

"Your mission was a success, My Vanguard." Blaster Blade said.

"I gave up the power that Cray gave me and my Psyqualia. But as long as all of you are same, I don't need it." Aichi responded with a smile.

Harmonics Messiah appeared in front of him. "I will give you a new Psyqualia, it may be weaker than your old one, but you'll be able to use it to speak to Blaster Blade and any other one of your cards to help you with any troubles." Harmonics Messiah said. A light blue flame entered Aichi and his Psyqualia appeared again.

"Thank you, Harmonics Messiah. I appreciate it. I will use it if I ever see anything strange on Earth." Aichi thanked happily. He soon found himself back on Earth. He felt weaker than before.

"Aichi! You're back!" Naoki cheered.

"Bro!" Kamui cried hugging Aichi. He looked exhausted.

"What's wrong Aichi?" Kai asked.

"I feel a little tired than usual. That is probably because I no longer have the power that being the King of Cray granted me." Aichi answered.

"Let's not talk about that okay? Let's have a party to celebrate Kai returning!" Miwa suggested. Everyone cheered and began cardfighting.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

* * *

 **Happy Birthday, Aichi!**

 **Hey, guys!**

 **It's been a while since I posted anything, so this is the first thing you seen from me in a while. I'm not going to lie, this special is very rushed. I mean, I didn't even have enough time to read everything over for proper editing.**

 **Right now, I need to study for exams and while I was working on this, I was also working on projects that are worth 30% of my overall mark. It has been a busy month or so, so forgive me if there are any errors in the special! .**

 **Anyways about Aichi, it is June 6th and that means something new from me is coming out! Last year was _Vanlotte_ , this year is a plain old special. I remember Aichi being an iconic character for maybe 2 episodes of _G: Next_. But other than that, from here on out, I doubt that he is ever coming back as a not cameo. T.T **

**Am I the only one sad that he is the only character that didn't get much screen time throughout the entire G Series? I mean Kai had a ton of screen time, why not Aichi? I guess I just had to get that out of me, I will give useful information from this point on.**

* * *

 **For updates: I am currently writing 3 possible stories that I am planning on publishing someday:**

 **The first is Vanguard Metal Fusion; a crossover between Beyblade Metal Fusion and CardFight! Vanguard (currently on Chapter 6). I am targeting to post this on August 18 2017 for LunaSoraYamiMoonlightCrystal's birthday, but if I fail to finish I will write an extra chapter for _Mewtwo's Resolve_.**

 **The next one is Vanguard Burst; a crossover between Beyblade Burst and CardFight! Vanguard (currently on Chapter 3) - I really liked what I thought of for this story so I'm planning to go all the way.**

 **Finally, Vanguard GX; a crossover between YuGiOh! GX and Cardfight Vanguard (currently on Chapter 2)**

 **Additionally, there will be more chapters added to _Mewtwo's Resolve_ for upcoming birthdays (August 4 2017 and possibly August 18 2017).**

* * *

 **Anyways, that's about it. I hope you guys enjoyed this special for Aichi and read the upcoming stories whenever they are posted. The next time you hear from me will probably be on August 4 2017 unless I end up posting something earlier than that. Bye! :3**


End file.
